Breakout
by o0S0o
Summary: don't do this" he says. "YOU did this, it's YOUR fault, I LOVED you" i say. "i still love you". 4 years ago Bella left everything in Chicago, now Edward is back. What did he do? Why has Bella turned her back on all the Cullen's? A/H. Slightly OOC.
1. Prologue: Bumblebee

**A/N: I do not own any characters from the Twilight, all are owned by Stephenie Meyer.**

I

I walk out of my study and make my way over to the kitchen to make myself lunch, having decided to work from home today. Being an editor provides me with flexible hours and allows me to work at various locations, whether it is at home, in the park, at the office, wherever. As I cut the lettuce, a pang of sadness washes over me…this isn't my life.

I had moved to New York four years ago and purposefully refrained from making friends or allowing anyone into my life completely. _No, not again_. I cut all ties from my 'family' in Chicago, and moved to New York. Ok, so 'moved' isn't the right word, perhaps 'ran away' is more appropriate.

My mother Renee had died of breast cancer when I was twelve and my father Charlie died in the line of duty at the start of college. By that point I had resigned myself to the fact that life was cruel and unjust, but that notion was masked when I met _him_. For a time I was ecstatic, my life was following the unwritten plan that I had always dreamed of. I had a new family, friends, a job; nothing could hurt me. Or so I thought.

The doorbell sounds and breaks me from my reverie. I open the door, not bothering to look through the side window of the house, when I come face to face with a teenage boy holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Hello, can I help you?" I ask.

"I have a delivery for a Mrs. Isabella Cullen," he answers, and the name cuts through me like a knife.

"It's Swan," I say, while the boy just looks at me with furrowed eyebrows. I shake my head as to say 'never mind' and hold up a finger, "Let me just get some money for a tip,"

I close the door, leaving it only slightly ajar while I go to the living room. I grab a ten and go back to the door; only the teenage boy isn't there anymore, instead a man of twenty-seven stands in front of me now holding the flowers…

"Hello bumblebee," he smiles crookedly.

I step out of the doorframe and slam the door hard, with the noise resounding throughout the whole house.

I take a step back with deep breaths. He's back…

**

* * *

**

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, yes it's a little short, but I wanted to leave it for a cliffhanger for the first one, future chapters will be longer. Please review, this is my first story up here, so I want to see how many people like it. Thanks.


	2. Conversation Starters

**A/N: Firstly, thankyou for the reviews that I've gotten. As you can tell the previous chapter was the prologue and now we're going back eight years and moving forward to the present to find out what happened between Edward and Bella. Have fun reading, on with the story…**

II

EIGHT YEARS AGO

I'm nineteen years old, and I'm at the University of Chicago, studying English Lit. If you had asked me six months ago what my thoughts were on going to Chicago for college, I would have told you that I was excited that I was leaving the small town of Forks and going somewhere where not everyone knows your name or that you're the Chief of Police's only daughter. But this is life, and life not only changes but also it sucks.

You see, when I was twelve, my mum died of breast cancer. It was such a late discovery that chemo would have been futile, so in less than three months, we had to accept that my mum had cancer, spend our last remaining time together, and bury her. This left me alone with my dad, Charlie Swan, not the most expressive of people, but loving none the less. My dad and I were close seeing as it was only the two of us, no aunts, uncles, grandparents, nothing, only a handful of close friends and that's it. Unfortunately, four months ago, my dad was killed in the line of duty. It was three days after my graduation, and the night after a rare "I'm-so-proud-of-you-and-your-mother-would-be-too-I-love-you-speech" and although I knew it, knowing that he's gone, I'm so glad I got to hear him say it.

So here I am in my dorm room alone. Yeah, I know what you're thinking, it's college people share rooms, well I'm one of the lucky people that doesn't have a roommate. The only bad thing with this is, it can get pretty lonely sometimes, but then again, I would take the loneliness over the heinous bitch that they initially assigned me with, and that thankfully transferred after the first week. She was one of those people who had to have everything done her way, which included adjusting the temperature of the room to 26.4 degrees because her fish could only survive at that temperature (yeah, I know, I tried to explain to her that it's talking about the temperature of the water not the room, but she didn't want to listen to someone that didn't own, let alone know about, the newest Prada bag—because bags and fish correlate?)

So, due to my loneliness, I had to find friends in some of my classes. My goal was achieved in the form of one, Mary Alice Brandon, or simply Alice, as everyone had learnt to call her. I think that Professor Baker is still having nightmares from the death glare Alice gave him, for calling her Mary Alice in order to answer a question. But I digress. Alice and I found we had a lot in common and from that first class, we decided to hang out. Fair enough this wasn't that often because I was an English student and she was here for Arts, and we only had the one elective together, but we did what we could, hence why I'm getting ready to meet her now. I grab my bag and head to the diner that we decided on.

I get there and realise that I'm half an hour early, so I decide to go to the café next door. I grab a coffee and sit on one of the extremely comfy couches at the back. I pull out my book of the week, _The Catcher in the Rye_…again, and begin to read. After about five pages I feel someone's eyes on me. I look up to see THE hottest guy. He was tall, enough muscle definition to say that he wasn't scrawny, a hard jaw line, bronze hair that just begged you to run your hands through it, but what got me in a trance were his emerald green eyes that were sparkling. I realise that I'm staring at him, so I bend my head down to continue reading my book and hide the blush that was staining my cheeks.

From the corner of my eye I can see him make his way over to me, and sit down on the couch opposite me. He too pulls out a book and begins to read. It's hard for me to focus on Holden's issues when I have a Greek God sitting in front of me, so I take a peek at him from time to time. After ten minutes of re-reading the same page I hear, "How do you like the book?"

I look up to see the guy across from me with his head still in his own book, which I see is _1984_, "Excuse me?"

He looks up, "It's just I noticed you reading _The Catcher in the Rye_ and I just wanted to know if you liked the book,"

"Oh…yeah I do, I've read it before,"

"Oh, ok, not the best conversation starter," he chuckles

"Let me help, I'm Bella," I say, extending my hand, while surprising myself at my boldness

He takes my hand, "Edward,"

Before either of us has a chance to say anything else my phone goes off.

"Excuse me for a second," I say holding up a finger

"By all means," he says waving his hand in front of him before slumping back into the couch

"Hello,"

"I know we don't catch up that often, so you'd think that you'd be able to remember when we make plans,"

"Shit," I say looking at my watch, "I'm next door, be there in a few,"

"Next door?" she asks confused

"Yeah, I was half an hour early, and before you say it, yes I was so eager to see your pretty face that I couldn't wait,"

She laughs, "Ok, hurry your ass up, everyone else is here,"

"Ok, bye," I say remembering that I was meeting the Alice's brothers and sisters, and her boyfriend

I start packing up my things and shoving them in my bag.

"Sorry, I have to go, I have plans with a friend,"

"That's ok, it was nice to meet you Bella,"

"You too, bye Edward,"

I pick up my empty coffee cup and throw it in the trash on the way out. I chance another look at Edward and I see him looking at me, he smiles at me, so I smile back and wave softly.

I walk into the diner and look for Alice, however, that's not necessary because I hear her voice,

"Bella," she says and I turn my head to the right to see her get out of a booth that has its back to the door. Alice, in all her five foot, black spiky hair makes her way over to me and hugs me, "Well, come on," she says and drags me to her family.

In the booth there are three people, and all flawless. There's a huge guy, and I mean HUGE, with short curly black hair and dimples that tempt me to just squeeze his cheeks. Next to him, is a statuesque blonde, with hair that curls to the middle of her back, and piercing blue eyes. Sitting next to Alice, whom I can assume is her boyfriend by the hand that's wrapped around her waist, is a guy with wavy blonde hair and the same blue eyes as the blonde.

"Ok, Bella this is Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper," introduces Alice, "everyone, this is Bella,"

I give a weak wave and say "hi" while everyone else greets me politely too.

"Now, surprisingly my dear brother is missing, let me just give him a call,"

After a very short conversation on the phone, Alice hangs up and starts laughing.

"He'll be here in a second,"

"What's so funny?" I ask

"He says he got caught up talking to a girl,"

"And that's worth the hysterics because…" asks Emmett, who—like me—was missing the joke

"So I told him to invite her along,"

"Ok…" says Rosalie

"But he can't," says Alice laughing

"Because…" urges Jasper

"Because she left five minutes ago and he's been sitting in the same spot for the past five minutes," causing everyone to laugh

"Why is that funny?" I asked still not understanding why this warranted this amount of laughter, yeah it was funny but…

"Well, our dear brother isn't the type of guy that gets dazzled by girls, normally it's the other way around," aids Emmett

"Well, if you saw this girl you would have understood—" says a figure from behind me. I whirl around to see Edward, "—hi," he says

"Hi," I blush

"Well, I guess there's no need to invite her to join us," says Alice, which causes everyone to start laughing again

Edward sits down with a hint of pink on his cheeks, while I look down in order to hide the blush that has taken over my face.

We all have a good meal and it's full of stories, jokes and laughter. I find out that Jasper and Rosalie are twins, and that they were adopted by Carlisle who is their uncle, but before I have time to question them as to whether they are going out with their cousins, everyone tells me that Emmett, Alice and Edward are adopted.

"Well, this has been heaps of fun, but I have to go," I say

Edward gets out of the booth to let me leave.

"It was nice to meet you all," I say and everyone else says their goodbyes

"I'm going to walk Bella out, see you guys at home," says Edward

"So where's your car?" he asks when we get outside

"Oh, I walked here, the dorms are like five minutes away,"

"My car's here come on," he says and starts walking away

"That's ok, I can walk,"

"It wasn't a question," he grins crookedly

"Are you always this stubborn?"

"Are you?"

"Touché," I concede while getting into his nice silver Volvo.

We get to the gates of the dorms in about a minute, thanks to Edward's disregard for the road rules.

"Following one of the most cliché of lines, I had a great time tonight,"

"Yeah, me too," I chuckle

"Do you want to go out sometime? Without my siblings?"

"I would love to," I say and give him my number

He gets out of the car and opens my door, "I'll talk to you soon. Goodnight Bella," he says and kisses me on the cheek.

"Goodnight Edward," I say and manage to walk away without falling over.

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, I know it's a little short. Anyone have any ideas on where they should go on their date? My outline has changed for this story, initially I wanted the past to come out in flashbacks, but then when I started writing I realised it became too confusing, so I haven't really thought of the past as much, so any ideas are much appreciated. Review and let me know. Thanks. **


	3. I see, I feel

**A/N: Hello everyone, thank you all for your reviews. I get so excited to read them!! Ok well, I know I said that the date was coming up in this chapter, but I decided to do that in the next chapter…because of my lovely brain and it's thinking patterns. Just wanted to remind everyone that EVERYONE in this story is HUMAN!! Ok, on with the show**

_Previously on "Breakout";_  
"_Do you want to go out sometime? Without my siblings?"  
_"_I would love to," I say and give him my number  
__He gets out of the car and opens my door, "I'll talk to you soon. Goodnight Bella," he says and kisses me on the cheek.  
_"_Goodnight Edward," I say and manage to walk away without falling over._

III

It had been a few days since I had met Alice's family…and Edward. If I were being honest, I would say that the glum mood that I had been in the last few days were because Edward hadn't called. I mean, he _did_ say he had a great time, and _he_ was the one that asked for my number so we could go out again _and _he wanted it to be just us two, and not his family. I mean, what the hell is that about? And to top it off, I hadn't talked to Alice much either, which just put in perspective how much I missed having people around and someplace familiar.

I shove my books into my bag and make my way over to class. I'm early and the lecture theatre is still occupied by the previous class, so I decide to sit across the hall from the door and listen to my I-pod. Two songs later I see Alice skipping down the hall with Jasper in tow.

"Bella," she exclaims when she sees me

I pull the ear buds out of my ears and stand up, "Alice," I say and hug her, "Hey Jasper," I say greeting him

"Hi Bella, how are you?"

"Not bad, I didn't know you went here, what are you studying?"

"I'm doing a major in psychology and a minor in history,"

"Wow, that's impressive,"

People had started arriving for our lecture.

"Ohh, Bella, what are you doing this afternoon after classes?"

"Umm…studying?"

"Perfect, we can go shopping instead,"  
I look at Jasper, and he just has a slight apologetic smile on his face. I guess that he has been subjected to more shopping trips with Alice than I have been.

"Ohh…shopping…hmmm,"

"Bella, stop trying to think of an excuse, you already said you have to study, and I know that you don't have any assignments due, so just accept the inevitable, we're going shopping,"

"Trust me, it'll be more torturous if you protest," adds Jasper

"Fine, I have to agree with Jasper he knows what he's talking about,"

"Perfect, what time do you finish today?"

"It's Tuesday, so my last class finishes at 4,"

"Mine too, yay we're going shopping ," she says enthusiastically

"Why didn't I lie?" I grumble

"Because you can't escape Alice and shopping," chuckles Jasper

I laugh as well, "too right about that,"

"Ohh, we have to go in," exclaims Alice when we both realise that our class has entered the theatre

"Bye Jazz, talk to you later,"

"Bye Jasper, it was nice to see you again,"

"You too Bella, see you soon,"

Alice and I enter the theatre and see that the lecturer isn't there yet, so Alice takes it upon herself to ask why I have been so grumpy.

"What? I have NOT been grumpy," I retort

"Fine, morose should I say?"

"Alice—"

And then I'm cut off by the lecturer's arrival, but knowing Alice, she wouldn't let this go, which is proved by the note that she passes to me across the seat.

_Don't think that you're going to get out of this that easily. We are going to talk about this when we go shopping, about your morose/grumpy-ness and about my brother!! _=)

I just sigh and try to pay attention to the lecture, even though it's futile to try and think about anything other than Edward.

The day goes by quickly, which is how it usually is when you are dreading something, and the times when you are anticipating something, time feels like it's going backwards.

So here I am waiting in my dorm room for Alice to arrive. I had decided to change clothes from those that I wore to class. I don't think that Alice would even let me leave in the pair of leggings and oversized hoodie that I wore to class, instead I opted for a pair of grey/black genes, black ballet flats, a black bag, grey cardigan, white t-shirt and a black lace scarf.

_Knock knock._

I grab my bag and open the door to find Alice bouncing up and down.

"Wow, you actually look good,"

"Excuse me?" I ask feigning annoyance

"I was expecting a pair of sweat pants and a hoodie. Although you did look good on the day we had lunch,"

"Are you insinuating that I have a bad fashion sense?" I ask pretending to be angry

"I'm saying you have good fashion sense, but you never dress well for class," she responds with a laugh

I laugh along with her, "I'm sorry that I feel like being comfortable in class and deciding not to don a pair of six inch stilettos,"

"Who said anything about stilettos? You could go to class with what you're wearing now. Even _I_ would wear something like that," she comments

"Thank you for your approval Alice,"

A discussion and evaluation of my clothing choices lasts all the way to the first shop in the mall, where Alice gets down to business and starts dragging me from one end to the other of basically every shop in the whole complex.

"Alice, I'm tired, can we sit down somewhere and maybe _eat_?" I ask while holding 6 shopping bags…in each hand

"Hmm…I guess we could, but we still have more stores to go to," she says as we start walking to the food court

"Alice, I think that we have been to _every_ store in the whole shopping centre,"

"No silly, that was only the bottom floor,"

"What?" I ask choking on my drink.

"Yeah," she replies while taking a bite out of her pizza, "Didn't you realise we didn't go up any escalators?"

"How about we finish up for today, and tackle the next floor…another time?" I knew that I was promising another day of shopping with Alice, but I decided in my head that two trips of this length was better than one trip of the _whole_ mall.

"You want to go shopping with me again?"

She asks with such innocence and surprise that I can't help but agree.

"Sure Alice, why wouldn't I?" I ask. Surely she has heaps of friends she could have asked, I mean she even has a sister who is decked out in designers and a boyfriend she could simply drag to the shopping centre. Understandably her shopping trips were far from a day in the park and instead gave new meaning to the word torture, but Alice was a great girl…although a little scary when she was in a store.

"Oh, thank you so much Bella, you truly are my best friend," she says leaning across the table to hug me.

"No problem. Umm…Alice…" I start, but don't know how to ask her politely so I just come out and say it, "Not that I have _a lot_ of objections but why did you ask me?"

"What do you mean?" she asks while sipping on the coke in front of her

"I mean, you have a sister who dresses impeccably, and surely you have other friends you could go shopping with, after all, you've only known me for like, what, three and a half weeks?"

"Well, you see Rose is dressed so nicely because _I _dress her. Mostly it's over the Internet so she can see what I'm ordering her. I mean, we do go shopping together, but Rose, if you can believe it, is the kind of girl that would rather be under the hood of a car than in a shopping mall, so I have to basically beg her to come with me sometimes. I do have Jasper, but I feel bad for dragging him along every time I feel like shopping, he has things of his own that he'd like to do, so I let him do that, he only comes with me because he knows I'm lonely sometimes…"

"_You're_ lonely?" I ask incredulously, "if anyone is lonely it's me, I mean, you have a whole _family,_ brothers, sister, boyfriend…parents," I say whispering the last words

"Ohh Bella, I wasn't trying to sound ungrateful, I was just trying to tell you that I feel alone sometimes. I mean, yeah they are my family and I love them all to death, but don't forget they are not my biological family. I know it sounds mean to say this, because I would die for any of them and we're a _very_ close family, but sometimes I wonder why my real family didn't want me,"

There's a moment's silence in the conversation before she perks up again.

"But enough about that, I like you Bella, I mean you're already my best friend, right?"

"Of course Alice," I say, smiling genuinely

"Yay, my first true friend,"

"What?" I ask surprised, surely Alice would be popular, I mean she's such a likeable character; I don't understand how anyone could hate her.

"Yeah, I mean I've had heaps of friends, but none of them were true friends. You see, when we were younger we moved around a lot, so all the friend si made I lost touch of and then when we got older I just hung out with Edward, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper at school. We did have heaps of friends but; some of them were friends with me because I'm rich, others because they were scared one of my brothers or Jasper would bash them, but most of them were friends with me to get into Edward's pants,"

"Ohh…Alice, I'm not friends with you because of Edward, you know that right?"

"Of course, we were friends before you even _met_ Edward, and plus, you met him before I introduced you,"

"Good, because I don't want you to think that's the reason we're friends. I mean, you really are a great friend, hell you're like one of the only people I _know_ in this whole city," I say

"Well, speaking of you, why have you been so 'upset' this past week?" she asks genuinely concerned. Although we're friends, you don't admit to the guy-whom-you-like's sister that he didn't call, so I told her a half-truth.

"It's nothing Alice,"

"Come on, Bella, I know you better than that,"

"It's just that this is so much more different than Forks, the _tiny_ town in Washington where everyone knows everyone. I guess it's just hard. I've always lived there and I've always had my parents around or at least a few friends, but now I'm kind of by myself and in this new city where nothing is familiar. Don't get me wrong, I love it but it's just _weird_ how there's no one here for me to depend on," I say

"Ohh, Bella, you should have called me, I would have been there in a flash, I mean that's what best friends are for. Next time, promise me you will,"

"I promise,"

"So, back to the topic of my brother, what's going on between you two?"

"Nothing," I try to say as nonchalantly as possible

"Mmmhmm, would you like to answer truthfully this time?" she asks

"Seriously, nothing is going on between us. I haven't even _talked_ to him since lunch that day,"

"Ohhhh, is that also why you were upset? Because he didn't call?"

"_No_, it's not. Alice please just drop it," I say

"Well he likes you, you know," she says offhandedly

"You don't have to say that because you feel sorry for me, it's fine really,"

"Bella, shut up. When we got home that day he couldn't stop asking about you. Hell, I even ran out of things to tell him about you," she laughs

"Really?" I ask

"_Yes_. He's _going_ to call…probably even tonight—"

I grab her hand and look her in the eye, "You do NOT mention this to him, understand? Don't tell him I was wondering why he hasn't called, don't tell him we even_ talked_ about him, ok?"

Just as she was about to answer, my phone starts ringing. I fish through my bag and see that it says _Private Number_.

"Hello?" I ask tentatively but realise that they've already hung up.

I put the phone on the table and shrug at Alice, "dial tone"

She shrugs and says, "I won't say anything to _Edward_,"

"Don't think that you're that smart, that includes telling Jasper to talk to him—" I say before I'm cut off by my phone ringing again, with a private number again.

"Hello?" I ask again, and again I get the dial tone.

"Arghhh," I say

I look back at Alice who is smiling, "let me just break it down for you Alice, Edward will not find out, in _any_ manner what we have talked about,"

"No problemo," she says laughing

I smile back at her when my phone rings again, this time displaying a number. Aha, I can call them back when they hang up again.

"What?" I yell into the phone, which causes Alice to chuckle at my response

"Ummm…it's...ahh…Edward…" he chuckles

"Oh, hi Edward," I say sheepishly, causing Alice to burst out laughing

"What are you doing?" he asks

"I'm actually at the mall with your darling sister, she's the hyena laughing in the background," I say, automatically shutting Alice up and earning a laugh from me and Edward

"I resent that, people say I have a nice tinkling laugh," she says, which causes Edward, who I assume heard, and I to start laughing again,

"Anyway, what's up with you?" I ask

"Not much, I just wanted to know if you wanted to go on that date we talked about…?" he asks

"Yeah, sure that would be cool, when were you thinking?"

"How about Friday night, 7 o'clock, I can pick you up from your dorm?"

"That sounds great, I can't wait," which causes me to chuckle and sends Alice into hysterics

"Why she laughing this time?" he asks

"I rhymed; great and wait," I say

"Who knew you were this funny Bella?" she says gripping the table for support

"I think I have to go get the crazy person out of the food court before she gets banned from the mall…" which shuts Alice up

"Nothing like a ban on shopping to shut Alice up. Anyway, I'll talk to you soon?"

"Yeah, have a good night Edward,"

"Bye Bella,"

I hang up the phone and look back at Alice who has a toothy grin.

"I told you he would call," she says as she grabs her bags and starts leading us out

"How did you know?"

"I don't know; it's this thing that I do. I can…I don't know how to explain it, I _see_ things…" she trails off

"Like the future?" I ask genuinely interested

"Please don't think I'm a freak or anything. I'm not crazy, it's been happening since I was little,"

"I don't think you're a freak or anything, it's actually pretty cool," I smile

"Really? You're like one of the only people I have told. When I was younger I told a couple of girls, and they started laughing at me, asking me why I wasn't in a mental institution because I was crazy," Ohhh, so that's another reason why she doesn't have many friends

"Well _I _think it's awesome. Let me know if you see something happening to me,"

She turns on the engine of her Porsche and then looks at me, "I've already _seen_ something that happens to you,"

"Are you going to tell me?" I ask curiously when she doesn't continue

"Normally I would, but I'm not going to this time. 1. Because the future isn't set in stone, I see the outcomes based on the decisions people have made, I don't want to risk telling you, so that you change what I've seen. 2. I want it to happen, and 3. I don't want to freak you out,"

"Okkk…can you tell me something else about me?"

"Yeah, you're planning to wear that blue top that you bought today on your date with Edward," said as she continued zooming through the streets of Chicago.

I feel the heat spreading across my face, I don't want to admit it considering I bought the top _before_ Edward had asked me, but considering Alice shared something big with me, this little detail pales in comparison, "Fuck you're good,"

She just shrugs and parks the car outside of the dorms, "I know,"

"Well, I will see you tomorrow,"

"Bye Alice, thanks for the shopping trip, and the talk, and well…everything…" I say smiling while she helps me get the bags out of the boot.

She hugs me, "you're welcome. Night Bella,"

"Night Alice,"

I drag my bags and myself to my dorm room, and dump the bags next to my bed, while I flop onto the bed. After lying there for about 5 minutes, I decide to put all my new clothes in the cupboard. I can't believe I bought this much! I reach over to the next bag and pull out the blue blouse that I planned on wearing to my date with Edward. I can't _believe_ that Alice knew that.

After finishing that up I make myself a small salad, not being hungry from the dinner that Alice and I had. I read trough some homework while I eat and then get ready for bed. Friday couldn't come fast enough.

**A/N: Ok everyone, hope you enjoyed this chapter, I just wanted to give some information on Bella and Alice and a little of how they feel, it's a little important to the story later on. Anyways, tell me if you liked it, hated it, things that could make it better by reviewing. Thanks.**


	4. Knowing me, knowing you

**A/N: Hello everyone. Hope all is good. Here is the next chapter from my story. It's the longest chapter so far since I promised you all Edward and Bella's date in this one, so I made it doubly long. (Haha, how weird is the word 'doubly'?…I didn't make it up) Anyways, enjoy and review.**

_Previously on "Breakout"  
__After finishing that up I make myself a small salad, not being hungry from the dinner that Alice and I had. I read trough some homework while I eat and then get ready for bed. Friday couldn't come fast enough._

IV

The morning after my shopping trip with Alice, I felt really hyped up. Not only had Alice and I cemented our status as best friends, but Edward and I had agreed to go on a date. After drifting through more morning classes I decided to take this opportunity to sit outside in the quad and enjoy one of the last warm days before autumn and then winter come around.

So here I am, sitting cross-legged on a bench I-pod in one hand and _The Quiet American_ in the other. I manage to read ten pages when I hear someone call my name,

"Bella?"

I look up at the car park to see Jasper getting out of a large Jeep.

"Hey, what's up?" I say, pulling out my headphones and placing my bookmark.

"Bella!" yells Emmett, walking towards me.

"Thanks Emmett, I think everyone now knows I'm in the quad," I say

"Sorry," he says sheepishly

"What are you guys doing out here?" I ask

"I'm dropping Jasper off, then I'm meeting up with Rose" says Emmett with a smile

"I have a break so I was gonna bum around here before going to class, what about you?"

I hold up my book, "reading, I couldn't be bothered going back to the dorms,"

"_The Quiet American_? Impressive," comments Jasper

"If they wrote a book about me, it would be called _The Loud and Hungry American_," adds Emmett, which causes me to chuckle and Jasper just to shake his head

"Well, I'm off, see you soon Bells," says Emmett and walks back to the truck

"Bye. You can stay if you want," I say turning my head to face Jasper

"Oh, it's ok, I don't want to interrupt,"

I wave my hand, "Pshh, I didn't have anything else to do," I say "oh, but don't feel obligated to sit here," I add

"Move over," he smiles tapping my arm before taking a seat next to me "So how do you like the book?" he asks which causes me to start laughing

"What's so funny?" he asks

"Do you spend a lot of time with your family?" I ask

"Yeah, why?" he asks looking at me like I'm crazy

"It's just that, that was the exact same thing that Edward first said to me," I smile

He chuckles, "let me rephrase then, good book?"

I laugh, "So far yeah, have you read it?"

"Yeah, history fanatic," he says and points to himself

"Right I forgot. Yeah I like the book, it's been on my list for a while now. I haven't read too much but I agree with Thomas, I think that Alden is too naïve, what about you?"

"I disagree, I think people believe his idealistic outlook to be naivety,"

And for the next hour Jasper and I spent discussing books that we've both hated and loved, and both swapping a few books that the other should read.

"Thanks, for the suggestions these books will go on my list," I say holding up the paper where I had scribbled the names of some books, "oh, you'll like _Cultural Amnesia_ it's really an interesting book. It's a novel with essays on all these different historical people ranging from poets to musicians to philosophers to war time figures,"

"Thanks, I'll have a look at home if we have the book, Carlisle and Edward are book worms," he laughs

I look at my watch and realise I have class in a few minutes, "Fuck I have to go, I have class in a few minutes,"

"Shit, me too," he says looking at his watch, "Do you always have a spare at this time?" he asks as we start heading towards the buildings

"Yeah, every Wednesday, why?"

"Wanna catch up same time next week?" he asks

"Sounds great, I'd love to," I say, "See you 'round Jasper,"

"Bye Bella," he says before we head into opposite directions

I stumble into the door of the lecture room just as the lecturer begins his talk.

I pull out my books and attempt to take notes to what he's saying, struggling to keep the smile off my face.

Somehow my good mood from this morning heightened after talking with Jasper. He seems like such a quiet and shy guy. I mean, the day we had lunch, it took him a while to open up to the conversation. I knew it was because I was there; I'm sure he gets along more easily with only the others around, but today, we actually had a conversation…without anyone present _and_ there were no awkward silences. I'm finally feeling more comfortable in Chicago now that I'm making friends, I was never the most exuberant type of person, and since dad died I've withdrawn even more, but I'm happy that I got a chance to talk with Jasper, not only is he Alice's boyfriend but Edward's brother, and it would suck balls if we couldn't get along.

Getting stuck in the complex workings of my mind, I barely registered that the lecture had finished and that people were standing up. I packed up my books and headed off to my last lecture of the day. It was such an interesting lecture that time just flew by and before I knew it, I had gone to my dorm, changed into running gear and made my way to the streets of Chicago.

I decide that I'm going to go the park close to the university where there's a good running track. I decide to walk there because the streets are crowded and I can't run without bumping into anyone. Although I'm one of the clumsiest people you can imagine, my legs somehow manage to run without tripping over themselves.

Due to the nice weather, the park is full of people running, cycling, jogging, and walking. I decide to follow the Matthews Trail today, opting for a 2km run today, knowing that it has been a while that I've done much exercise and I would barely be able to survive that distance.

True to my predictions, I almost pass out on a park bench from exhaustion, which makes me feel pretty shit considering I used to be able to run 4k's without being _this_ exhausted.

I make my way back to my room and take a shower before going to the kitchenette that every dorm has. I decide to make chicken schnitzel, mashed potatoes and a small garden salad. Being utterly exhausted from my run I decide to hit the hay early.

***

_Beep Beep Beep _

The sound of my alarm clock wakes me from my sleep. I whack the snooze button before getting up. I have a late start on Thursday's so I grab my bag and head over to the café where I first met Edward. I get a coffee and a muffin and head to a table by myself before pulling out the work that I need for today. After about half an hour, I finish my work when I get an sms. It's from Edward,

_Do you always have some sort of book with you? E _

I look around the café but don't see him anywhere. He's probably at home and Jasper's telling him about yesterday and asking him if he has the books I told him about.

_Yeah, you never know when you're going to be bored, what are you doing? B_

His reply is immediate,

_I'm actually looking at something beautiful and interesting…_

His message confused me, interesting and beautiful? Was it a person? Was it a _girl_? Nah, he wouldn't be that cruel to tell me if he was checking out another girl, especially if he's asked me to go out on a date…

_Care to share…?_

_Hmmm…why don't you look to your right, you might be able to see it slightly…_

Look to my right? I look outside, but there's nothing there, all I can see is my reflection slightly. Wait…see it _slightly_? Is he in here? I look around again, but still don't see him.

_Where are you?_

I look outside the window; maybe he can see me from outside…

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I hear someone whisper in my ear

I spin around to see him standing there, a crooked grin plastered on his face.

"Fuck, Edward, you scared the shit out of me," I say holding a hand to my chest

"Sorry," he smiles sheepishly and takes a seat opposite me, while I pack up my books

"What are you doing here?" I ask

"Breakfast. I got extra time before class today. What about you? Finished _The Catcher in the Rye _already?" he says gesturing to the book on the table

"Yeah, I'm onto _The Quiet American_, this one's for class," I say putting the book into my bag

"Ahhh, yes, you impressed Jasper yesterday with your literary choices," he says, causing me to blush

"I _am_ an English major after all," I reply causing him to laugh.

"So how have you been?"

"Pretty good, finally starting to settle into Chicago,"

"That's good," he says and takes a sip of coffee, when I decide it's the perfect time to get him back for scaring me earlier

"Seen anything beautiful and interesting lately?" I smirk cocking my head to the side, and causing him to choke on his coffee

"Yes actually, she's something else," he stares at me intently and then grins crookedly, "We're actually going out tomorrow,"

"Have fun, I heard she hates surprises, where are you going?" I ask playing along, causing him to laugh.

"How does dinner sound?"

"It sounds good,"

"Great. Can I walk you to class?"

"I don't knowww…I wouldn't want your date to get jealous…" I smile

He smiles and stands up, "Come on, I have a feeling she won't mind," holding out his hand.

I take it and smile even brighter at him, while he grins back at me.

"So you said dinner…whereabouts?" I ask as we make our way over to the uni.

"I can't tell you," he smiles

"Why not?"

"Because—"

"—The ending of that sentence better not be 'it's a surprise' or I have a feeling you'll be dateless," I smile angelically back at him

"It's not a surprise, I told you…we're going to dinner," he grins back

"Just tell me is it a restaurant?" I ask

"Yes, and that's all I'm going to say. For the rest, you'll have to wait and see,"

I pout at him, and he just squeezes my fingers in our interlaced hands, "you forget, Alice is my sister, I'm practically immune to pouts,"

I laugh, "I can only imagine all the things that you've had to do,"

He grimaces, "let's not speak about those evils," he laughs

"Well, this is me," I say when we reach the building, "thanks for walking with me"

"No problem. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, have a good day Edward,"

"Bye Bella," he says and kisses my cheek like last time

My first class is with Alice, and the grin on my face clues her into how I'm feeling.

"Dish," she says grabbing my arm and dragging me into a chair

"Hello to you too Alice, yes I'm good, what about you?"

"Hello Bella, I'm good but obviously not as good as you, now dish,"

"Edward was in the coffee shop just before so we talked,"

"Ohhh, that's so exciting, what did he say? What did you say? What happened?" she asks bouncing in her seat clapping her hands

"Well…" I start and recap our meeting: the sms', the date, walking me here, holding hands and the cute kiss on the cheek at the end.

"You guys are adorable. You're like the perfect couple,"

"Thanks Alice, that means a lot,"

The lecture starts and Alice manages to shut up for the lecture, but as soon as it's over we stand up and she continues.

"Ohhh, I'm sooo excited for you guys, I bet everyone can see how perfect you two are,"

"I'm actually kinda nervous about our date, he didn't tell me where we were going,"

"Ohhh, I'll get you ready, and the blue top that we agreed upon is perfect,"

"You know where _I'm_ going on my date? That's so not fair," I say pouting

"I bet that pout didn't work on Edward and it won't work on me either," she laughs, "Don't worry, soon enough you'll be able to get him to do anything you want," she says and wiggles her eyebrows in a suggestive manner

"Alice," I say whacking her arm, "can we refrain from talking about me seducing your _brother_ for information?" I laugh

"Just keep it in mind for the future," she laughs

"Okay Alice, _anything_ for you to drop this topic,"

"What? We're not even talking about sex," she laughs when she sees my blush, "fuck Bella you're red, now imagine when you finally _do_ the deed, rather than hear the word,"

"Wow, hold up Alice, I've had sex before…"

Alice stops laughing and turns to look at me, "you have?"

"Hasn't Edward? Oh God, do you think he'll think I'm a slut?" I say putting a hand to my mouth

"Huh…I just assumed you hadn't,"

"So I don't look like a slut I just act like one…thankyou?" I say confused

"Oh no, you're not a slut, wait, that actually depends on how many guys you've slept with?" she chuckles

"Well, one, technically two,"

Alice cocks her head to the side and looks at me weirdly, "Huh, one? Two, but one," she says and starts laughing, "how does that happen?"

"It happens when his little sister walks into the room, and then proceeds to ask us what we're doing,"

Alice is in absolute hysterics, "that's hilarious," she says gripping the wall, "so what did you tell her you were doing?"

"_He_ told her we were playing doctors and nurses, trust me, not the brightest thing to say to a 6 year old child,"

"What, did she want to play too?" jokes Alice

I just look down and bite my lip, feeling my face flush even more than it was five minutes

"Oh my God, she did, didn't she?"

"Ok, so he wasn't the _brightest_ crayon in the box…"

"Don't worry, none of us will want to play doctors and nurses with you and Edward,"

"Oh my God, you _cannot_ let _anyone_ know what I just told you. Please Ali, you're my best friend, and as my best friend you _have_ to keep this a secret,"

"I'll take it to the grave," she says and pretends to lock her mouth and throw away the key, "Although it is a funny story. Jasper and I have been caught a couple of times, but no one has stayed in the room and questioned what we were doing," she says and starts laughing once again.

"Ok then, I'm glad you get a kick out of my sexual experiences, but be serious now, you don't think Edward will think I'm a slut cause I've had sex?"

"Back up, Edward's slept with girls before, he can't criticise,"

"But you said—" I start trying to remember when she actually said that Edward's never had sex, "of course he has" I mumble

"Bella, stress less, it'll be fine. He's had sex, you've had sex, in my opinion it makes it easier," she says

"I guess,"

"Trust me Bella, it'll be fine, if anything he'll be jealous,"

"Jealous? If anyone should be jealous it would be me, he's probably gone out with models before,"

Alice doesn't say anything, "Oh my God, he has, hasn't he?" I cover my face with my hands, "well, what the fuck is he doing asking me out? He should be screwing the next Victoria's Secret Angel,"

"Bella, calm down, Edward hasn't slept with that many girls, I can count the number on one hand. And about the model, well I wouldn't be too worried; all she did was pose for some fireman's catalogue,"

"Great, his ex is on a calendar to which hundreds of guys jack off to. Fantastic," I say sarcastically

Alice starts laughing, "I wouldn't have expected the conversation to go this way, you don't seem like someone who would talk openly about sex,"

"Usually I'm not, but when my…date?…has a panty dropping grin, I'm sorry if I don't feel that confident,"

"Bella, you have to stop worrying, there's a reason why he's interested in you: you're hot, you're witty, you're smart, you even know that _How to Kill a Mockingbird_ is a book and not a manual on how to actually kill mockingbirds,"

I look at her with a confused expression, "He dated someone that thought that? No wonder he thinks I'm smart,"

"Well, Miss February wasn't the _smartest_ of the lot, and dated is probably stretching the term, slept with when he got smashed one time is probably more accurate,"

"Well, that's just…great," I say and attempt a smile, but I'm sure it looks like a grimace

"Bella, seriously, trust me when I say this, _he_ will be jealous,"

"Why?"

"Because that's in Edward's nature, he's the possessive type of guy, and plus I know," she says and taps her forehead. Does that mean she saw…?

"We actually go out that far in the future to reach the sex talk?"

She just nods.

"I guess that's some consolation,"

"Good, it should be, now I'm officially late to my class, I'll talk to you soon,"

"Yeah ok, bye Ali," I say and rush off to my class too.

The rest of the day flew by and before I knew it, I was getting ready for bed when my conversation with Alice popped back into mind. Ok, so he's slept with five or less girls. Maybe Alice is right, it works out better that neither of us are virgins. I can't believe that I actually thought Edward hadn't slept with anyone. I mean his hair alone screams _SEX_; I can only imagine how his body looks…Ok, stop thinking about his body, time to go to bed. Bed, Edward in bed…STOP.

_Beep Beep Beep._

It's safe to say that I am struggling to get out of bed this morning. Luckily I have a very short day today, which is perfect: I can get my homework done before my date tonight. Arghhh, date…with Edward. Ok, deep breath…

Alice and I don't have class together today, so I don't have my best friend to reassure me, but no doubt she would be coming around tonight to help me get ready. Will Rosalie come too? I mean, I've only met her that day at lunch, but she didn't really talk to me, actually I don't think she even said one word to me. I know she's not shy like Jasper because she was talking to the others, but I haven't done anything to warrant her hating me…maybe she was in a pissed off mood…

At around 5:30 there's a knock at my door.

"Alice?" I ask, not sure if it's her under the huge pile of bags she's carrying

"Bella, how are you?" she asks and side steps into the room

"What's with all the bags?"

"He-llo, your date is tonight…"

"Thank you, that explains what they're for,"

"Make-up, curler, straightener, hair dryer, shoes—"

"Alice…"

"Have you had your shower?"

"What? No, he's coming at 7,"

"Oh my God, I thought it was at 7:30. Get your ass into the shower missy,"

"But—"

"Now," she yells and although she's shorter than me, at this moment I fucking terrified of the pixie-like girl standing in my room

I have a quick shower and wash my hair, before stepping out in a bra and underwear under my bathrobe.

"Sit," she says clicking her fingers at the chair in my bedroom.

"Alice, this isn't some sort of boot camp, calm down and talk to me like I'm your best friend and not some fat kid who's struggling to do a sit-up,"

"Sorry, it's just that we don't have the much time, I need to get you looking perfect,"

"Alice, chill. Now how was your day?" I ask attempting to side track her

"It was very good. I only had two classes so Jazz took me out to lunch at this fancy restaurant,"

"Oh, that's so cute. How long have you two been going out?"

"Well, we officially started going out when I was 14, but I knew as soon as I saw him that we'd spend the rest of our life together,"

"Wow, so you think he'll propose soon?"

She lowers her hand that's holding the eyeliner, "you think so?"

"I don't know Ali, but you guys seem so in love, and the way you talk about him and how he looks at you, I wouldn't be surprised to see you going down the aisle,"

"Oh, I can't wait to plan the wedding. It's always been my dream to get married in a small church with only close friends and family and then to go on a honeymoon to Paris,"

"Have you hinted to Jasper how you'd like him to propose?"

"Nah, he can figure that out himself. I've always wanted a proposal in front of a lot of people,"

"Really? No intimate one-on-one? You'd rather have your proposal written in the sky?"

She laughs, "Yeah, I want the world to know. Then only you and Edward left,"

"What? Are you forgetting that you have a sister?"

"Oh, Rose is already married,"  
"Really?"

"Yeah, her and Emmett tied the knot about six months ago,"

"Wait, how old is Emmett?"

"He's 22. Now, tilt your head forward while I blow dry your hair,"

For the next hour Alice straightened and curled my hair and got me dressed in a high waist black skirt, the blue blouse, black pumps and a black clutch.

"Wow, thanks Alice,"

"It's my pleasure, oh and here put this on," she says giving me a silver chunky bracelet with blue stones on it.

_Knock Knock_

"Can you get that, I just have to get my clutch?" I ask her running as best I can in a skirt to the other side of the room

She skips to the door and I can hear her from my room,

"Good evening Edward, would you like to come in?"

"Alice…of course you'd be here, don't tell me you tortured her that she's afraid to leave her room now?" he asks and I can hear the smile in his voice

"Nope, no battle scars," I say and walk out to see Edward looking _hot_, wearing dark blue jeans, an unbuttoned white dress shirt and a black blazer, with his hair as dishevelled as ever.

"Wow, you look…great," he says and kisses my cheek, "You ready?"

"Yep. Alice, you can stay or go, for some reason I have a feeling you're going to go through all my clothes, so when you finish up just flick the lock and shut the door,"

She smiles brightly, "You know me too well, and catch," she says throwing me a cardigan

"Thanks, let's go,"

Edward leads me down the hallway hand in hand and I can't help but feel as giddy as a teenager on her first date.

"Why are you so happy?" he asks me when we reach the parking lot

"I'm just excited,"

"Me too," he smiles and opens the door for me

We spend the short ride there talking about music, and me looking through his I-pod, "Oh my God, you listen to Miley Cyrus?" I ask and start laughing.

"It's Alice's choice. I used to drive us to school in my car so she put on the songs that _she_ wants, so if you see Britney or Janet Jackson, it's Alice,"

"Right, I was wondering how she fit in with Muse, The All American Rejects and the Beatles," I laugh

He parks the car and opens the door for me, holding out his hand to help me. I look up to see which restaurant he's taken me to.

"You didn't," I say looking at him then to the restaurant

"Didn't what?" he grins crookedly, "come on," he says and tugs my hand

We walk into one of the fanciest restaurants Chicago has to offer, and as annoyed as I am that Edward has taken me here, where I'll probably make the biggest fool out of myself, I can't help but feel excited that he put some thought into this.

"Table for Cullen," he tells the_maître d_', who basically eye fucks Edward. He pulls me to his side and kisses my forehead. I smile gratefully back at him.

"Right this way," she says and sashays us to our table, while Edward just takes my hand and follows her.

"Your server for this evening will be right out," she says seductively to Edward with one last look at him.

Edward just nods and then pulls out my seat for me.

"Thanks," I say as he sits down

"Sorry," he says and I decide to get him back for not telling me where he was taking me.

"For what?" I say acting clueless

"For…the girl," he says slowly

I don't say anything, instead just look at him confused.

"Never mind," he says

"Oh, you mean because she was visually violating you?" I ask grinning

He chuckles, "yeah that,"

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure you're used to it,"

He's about to say something but is cut off by our server arriving, who thankfully is a middle-aged woman, who I _doubt_ would crack onto Edward

"Good evening, can I get you two something to drink?"

"Just some water would be fine," I say and Edward just nods.

"Ok, well here are the menus. The specials for this evening are on the first page. I'll be back soon to take your order and with your water,"

"Can I ask you something?" I ask Edward after the waitress leaves and he just nods, "How old are you?"

He starts laughing, "I'm 20. Why do I not look 20?"

"No not really, your whole family look older. I mean, I found out today that Emmett's only 22 so I was surprised,"

"Actually when you start to hang around Emmett, you won't be able to believe that he _is_ 22. He's like the joker of our family; April Fool's is his birthday, Christmas and Easter all rolled into one,"

I laugh, "I can imagine that,"

Edward and I quickly look through the menu, and the server comes back with a jug of water, and we both order, I get the mushroom ravioli, while Edward gets the lamb shanks.

"So this is a first date and all, tell me about yourself," he smiles

"How about we make this interesting? We'll play 20 questions, that way you can ask me whatever you want to know about me rather than letting me ramble,"

"Sounds good. Oh and you have to answer your own question after the other has answered," I nod while I take a sip of water, "favourite colour?"

"Green. Favourite movie?"

"Fight Club and favourite colour would definitely have to be blue," he says looking at my top, causing me to blush, "Full name?"

"Favourite movie is The Count of Monte Cristo, and my full name is Isabella Marie Swan," I say making a face at the end

"What's with the face? It's a nice name. Mine is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen," he says

"Wow and you say mine is nice. Wait, why do you have two middle names?"

"Masen is actually my birthparents surname,"

"Oh, sorry,"

"Don't worry about it," he says and shakes his head and thankfully any potential awkward silence is interrupted with the arrival of our meals. Wow, that was quick.

I take a bite out of the food and almost moan at how good it is.

"I believe it's your turn," he says

"Right, umm…favourite superhero,"

"What?" he says surprised, while I just shrug, "fine, umm…probably Batman,"

"Batman…why?"

"Because when I was little I had his costume and used to dress up as him," he says chuckling, "What are you scared of?"

"Well, firstly, the best superhero has to be Superman, I'm sorry but he would definitely kick Batman's ass," I smile, earning a chuckle from Edward, "and I'm scared of clowns that are bald and have a lot of make up, they're definitely trying to hide something,"

Edward just raises an eyebrow and then starts laughing, "good thing that I'm here then, Batman gets rid of the Joker, obviously not a feat that Superman can accomplish," he grins, causing me to laugh

We both take a few more bites out of our meals while I think of the next question, "Ok, got it…dream car?"

"My favourite car is the Aston Martin Vanquish, oh and I'm scared of porcelain dolls and hungry seagulls,"

"Back up…dolls? Explanation,"

"You see, Alice used to have these weird ass looking dolls and one night it was Emmett's turn to choose movies so he decided on Chuckie. The movie itself was just stupid and I ended up falling asleep on the couch, so Emmett thought it would be funny to put one of Alice's dolls on the coffee table so it was only a few inches from my face. I was so scared when I woke up that I ended up throwing the doll across the room and smashing it into bits," he says while I struggle to keep the laughter in

"What did Alice do?"

Edward shakes his head and continues, "She got me back a couple of nights later when we were playing truth or dare. She dared me to sleep in her room, which had a whole WALL of these dolls. I ended up having nightmares for a month after that," he shudders remembering. He looks up and sees my body rocking of silent laughter with a hand in front of my mouth to stop the laughter from escaping.

"You think that's funny?" he asks and I nod, finally managing to calm down a bit. I take a drink of water, "So what's _your_ dream car and my question to you is…what do you like that causes people to think you're weird?"

"Ok, dream car. I have a few even though I don't know much about them, but I know what looks good and is fast. Definitely the Mercedes McLaren SLR 722 GT, the Ferrari Fiorano GTB 599, the Maserati Gran Turismo and you got it right with the Vanquish. As for what I like that people look at me weirdly is Nickelback,"

"Wow, quite a collection you have there. Nickelback is so-so, but then again I like cucumber and tomato sauce,"

"Are you serious?"

"Don't knock it until you try it,"

I take another bite of my mushroom ravioli and this time I can't help but moan, "oh my God this is so good,"

"I bet it is," he says and smirks at me, while I blush.

"Do you want to try some?" I ask holding out my fork with ravioli on it.

He leans forward and takes a bite, and a soft groan comes through.

"Told you it was good," I smirk

"Yeah, yeah. Here have some," he says to me and holds out his fork with a piece of lamb on it.

"Wow, i never go to fancy restaurants, now I understand why everyone always goes to fancy restaurants,"

"Sorry, I should've taken us somewhere more casual,"

"NO, this is beyond fantastic, definitely coming back,"

"I'm glad. I believe you have a question to ask,"

"Ummm…who's your favourite artist, and I'm talking about art artists not music artists,"

He has a surprised look on his face and then chuckles, "I have to say I wasn't expecting that, but I really like paintings by Van Gogh and Monet. And you?"

"Yeah, I prefer impressionist painters too, also Edgar Degas with the ballet dancers. I actually like photography a lot, especially Sabine Weiss. Oh, and there's this _beautiful_ statue in the Louvre called the Winged Victory of Samothrace it's really cool," I say

"English student with a hidden art passion?"

I laugh and shrug, "It's your turn,"

The waitress comes and clears our plates and hands us the dessert menu, where Edward orders the cheesecake, while I get the sticky date pudding.

"Most annoying thing that has happened this week, and you can't say Alice going Bella-Barbie on you,"

"Bella-Barbie?" I ask and giggle, "Nah, I actually love spending time with Alice, I mean I only _know_ her, you, Jasper and the couple of times that I've spoken with Emmett and Rosalie in the whole of Chicago, so her company is _much_ appreciated,"

"What about roommates?"

"I don't have one, which I'm still debating on whether it's a good or bad thing. I mean, the girl that's meant to be there left after a week, thank God, it was like she was assigned to drive me crazy, but on the other hand, it kind of sucks not coming home to anyone,"

"Hmm, catch 22,"

"It's ok," I shrug, "I've promised Alice that I am going to hassle her when I'm in need of civilisation,"

"Feel free to hassle me anytime," grins Edward and I can't help but blush at the sentiment.

"You're going to regret saying that," I smile

"I doubt it," he says genuinely and smiles crookedly at me

"I'll take you up on that. Back to the question, the most annoying thing that happened to me…ummm…I don't know, nothing really, if I _had_ to choose something it would be this person that called me _twice _on private number and then hung up as soon as I answered,"

I look up to see Edward blush and I look at him quizzically. The waitress comes and places down our desserts.

I take a bite out of the sticky date pudding and see Edward is having an internal battle with himself and still hasn't even touched the delicious looking baked cheesecake.

"Is everything ok?" I ask once I swallowed my bite

His head shoots up and he smiles, "yeah I'm fine…actually…I have a confession to make…"

I put my fork down, "what were you dared to ask me out or something?" I joke _praying _that wasn't it.

"What? _NO_, I've wanted to ask you out since I saw you sitting on the couches reading in the café," he says while I blush, "but it _is_ about asking you out,"

"Sorry, you've lost me,"

"I called you on Tuesday,"

"Yeah…I know…that's how I knew we were going out tonight…" I say not sure where he's going with this.

"No, _I_ called you before that," he says

I look at him for a few seconds confused and then start laughing.

"Are you trying to tell me that _you_ called on the private number?"

He nods and smiles sheepishly while I continue laughing.

"How am I the only one that doesn't find this funny?" he muses

"Who else knows?"

"Well Jasper and Emmett were with me when I was trying to pluck up the courage to ask you. They spent about half an hour making jokes when I was deciding what to say to you and then howled with laughter every time I hung up,"

"But when you called your name popped up on screen,"

"Jasper changed it as an incentive for me not to hang up," I laugh when he finishes explaining.

"Remind me to thank Jasper, but I still don't get why you hung up in the first place though,"

He scratches the back of his neck and mumbles, "I was nervous," which causes me to laugh more

"_You_ were nervous? But your brothers and sisters said that you don't get intimidated by girls, and you sure as hell don't look like you do,"

"They're right, normally _I'm_ the one doing the intimidating, but there's something about you that makes me lose all my trains of thought and leave me feeling like a five year old kid,"

"Trust me, your dazzling powers are still working,"

"Dazzling powers?"

"Yeah, you dazzle girls. Did you not _see _the _maître d_'? I thought she was either going to pounce on you right in the middle of the restaurant or at least erect a statue of you,"

"Do I dazzle you?"

"Frequently,"

"As long as I'm dazzling _you_ then I'm happy," he grins crookedly, making me blush even more.

Edward and I polish off our desserts and manage to spend the next hour talking about random things, until we realise that we're one of the last people in the restaurant. Edward pays the bill, much to my protest and ushers me to his car.

"Did you have fun tonight?" I ask

"Isn't that meant to be my line?"

I shrug and smile at him.

We arrive outside the dorm building and Edward pulls over.

"I had a great time, you're one of the most interesting people I've ever met," he says

I blush, "I had a good time too,"

Edward gets out of his car and in all gentlemanly fashion opens my car door. I take his hand and step out. Unfortunately we reach the awkward are-we-going-to-kiss-stage, and I am so tempted to press my lips against his but our moment is interrupted by a loud blaring horn, causing me to jump. Edward chuckles and grabs my waist with one of his hands and places a lingering kiss on my cheek.

"Goodnight Bella," he whispers and steps back

"Yep, still got your dazzling powers," I say earning a chuckle from Edward, "Goodnight" I say and retreat to my rooms.

I get there only to find the door to my dorm unlocked. I carefully fling it open to reveal…

**A/N: Well, well, well…what's waiting for Bella on the other side of the door? Find out next chapter, which will be coming more frequently as I have finished uni for the year. So, I hope you enjoyed it and please review. Thanks.**


	5. Breakfast with a side of laughs

**A/N: Hello everyone!! I'm glad to see many people are enjoying the story, and thank you all to your reviews. Ok on with the story…**

_Previously on "Breakout"  
_"_Goodnight Bella," he whispers and steps back  
_"_Yep, still got your dazzling powers," I say earning a chuckle from Edward, "Goodnight" I say and retreat to my rooms.  
__I get there only to find the door to my dorm unlocked. I carefully fling it open to reveal…_

V

I get there only to find the door to my dorm unlocked. I carefully fling it open to reveal Alice curled up in a ball amongst my clothes on the couch.

I silently chuckle and just shake my head. Alice and her fashion.

I remove some of the top layers of clothing and replace them with a blanket, no use in going home now.

I walk silently into my room, ignoring the piles of clothes stacked up and decide to call Jasper in case he doesn't know where Alice is.

"Hello?"

"Hi Jasper, it's Bella,"

"Oh, Bella,"

"Sorry for calling so late,"

"No, it's fine, I was up already," he says in a strained voice

"Waiting for Alice?" I ask

I can hear movement, which I am assuming is him sitting upright.

"You know where Alice is?" he asks half eager, half in relief

"Yeah, she came over to help me get ready for my date with Edward. I told her that she could go through my clothes if she wanted. I guess she took me up on that offer because I just walked in now to find her asleep on the couch,"

Jasper laughs and sighs in relief, "Oh, I've been trying her phone for ages but it's switched off and I was really starting to worry, thanks for calling Bella,"

"Hey, don't worry about it,"

I hear a little shuffling in the background before Jasper's voice sounds out,

"So how was your date?" he asks

I blush, thankfully he can't see me, "It was really good. I had a lot of fun,"

I hear some more shuffling and Jasper's muted voice cry out, "_no, fuck off_," a thump and then a booming laugh. What the hell is going on?

"So, are you and Edward going to go out again?" he asks but his voice is faint, and that's when I realise I'm on speaker because not only is Jasper there, but so is Edward and Emmett.

I decide to pay back Edward for hitting Jasper.

"I don't know. I mean I don't know if I should be telling you this you are his brother after all…" I say trying to bait him

"Nah, go ahead," he says curiously

"Well, it's just that I think I like _you_ Jasper," I say trying to hold in my laughter

"_What the fuck man?"_ I hear Edward yell and then another thump

"Hi Edward, hi Emmett," I say trying to sound nonchalant

"Hey Bella," yells Emmett as if he doesn't have a care in the world

"How did you know we were here?" asks Edward

"I just assumed that Jasper didn't have a multiple personality disorder and wasn't hitting himself, then swearing and then laughing all by himself,"

"So you _don't_ like Jasper?" he asks cautiously

I laugh, "No. That's what you get for hitting him,"

I hear Jasper laugh, "Thanks Bella,"

"And, you can stop looking like a kid caught stealing a cookie from the cookie jar and say sorry to Jasper for doing you a favour," I say to Edward

Emmett and Jasper laugh again, and Emmett's voice sounds through, "I love this girl,"

"Sorry man," I hear Edward say to Jasper causing Jasper to laugh more

"Congratulations Bella," I hear Emmett again

"For what?" I ask curiously

This time Jasper responds, "You already have him wrapped around your finger, I don't think Edward has ever bowed down to a girl,'

"Shut the fuck up," says Edward and I assume hits jasper again, "Sorry Bella,"

Jasper and Emmett start laughing again and Emmett makes a whipping noise. Nah he couldn't like me that much already…could he?

"Well, as much fun as it is listening to your three man circus, I'm off to bed,"

"Hey, do you wanna have breakfast in the morning? Alice is already there and we can all catch up?" asks Edward

"Yeah, that'd be great, I'll tell Alice when she wakes up. Night everyone,"

"Bye Bella," yells Emmett

"Thanks for calling Bella, goodnight," says Jasper

"Goodnight Bella," says Edward in a low voice

"Night Edward," I say with a smile in my voice

I slump on my bed, pulling back the covers when I get a text.

_I had a lot of fun tonight, can't wait to see you in the morning, sweet dreams…E xx_

Oh my God! I can't believe that this is actually happening, of all people to like _me_, it's Edward, the epitome of sex, wit and intelligence. I quickly type back

_Goodnight Edward, see you soon…B xoxo_

As soon as I sent the message, I drifted off to sleep.

***

My alarm went off and I slowly made my way into the small kitchen area, to the sounds of Alice groaning. I greet her back with a groan when I finally take in how much damage she really did yesterday with all my clothes. It was like a department store threw up on my living room and managed to place everything in piles.

"Morning," I say groggily

"Where am I?" she asks rubbing her eyes

I go to stand in front of her and she immediately jumps up

"Oh my God, how was your date? Did it go well? Of course it did, you guys are perfect!"

I stumble back a little, "How the hell do you have so much energy this early in the morning?"

"Oh, let's go out for breakfast," she beams

"Sorry Alice, breakfast plans are already set in motion," I say but she looks so crestfallen for a moment before perking up,

"Yay, I get to see Jasper again, oh fuck I forgot to call him," she says and starts running around the room looking for her phone

"Stress less, I called him last night, what the hell did you _do_ anyway?"

"You called him?"

"Yeah I came in to see you asleep tangled in my clothes and then realised you probably hadn't called him or else he would've come to pick you up,"

"Thank you so much Bella, I'm sure he was starting to get worried,"

"Yeah, it happens when your girlfriend goes missing for like 6 hours, so again what did you do last night that caused you basically to pass out on my couch?"

"Oh, yeah, you have more clothes than I expected,"

"Yeah, I kind of hauled everything from my room in Forks,"

"That explains it, so I organised your stuff, we need to go shopping. You see over there," she begins and starts gesturing to the different piles around the room, "that's the very nice clothes that you should _definitely _keep, over there pretty good, over there are bad, those are hideous, and those over there fall into the category of I don't know who to shoot the designer for making the hideous monstrosities or _you_ for buying it,"

"That's nice Alice, but you wasted your time, I'm not throwing anything away,"

"But, but…you can think of it as spring cleaning,"

"It's autumn Alice,"

"So we're a little early, doesn't mean you don't need new clothes,"

"If you want to go shopping all you have to do is ask, not set up a store in my living room,"

"Yay, you're the best, come on we have to get ready, we have to be there in half an hour and that's not nearly enough,"

So while we both got ready I relayed the date and how it went and Alice gushed and squealed throughout. I also told her of when I tricked Edward by telling him I liked Jasper.

"That is priceless, I can imagine how that went down,"

"Ok, you ready?"

"Yeah, let's go,"

Alice guides us to her Porsche that she left in the car park overnight, which required Alice to stroke it.

"Alice, it's a car,"

"It's not just _a_ car, it's my baby, and Mama's sorry for leaving you here overnight next to a Yugo, that's an insult to you,"

I laugh, "ok, Alice,"

We start speeding down the street, "did your family not get the memo that the speed signs are not the minimum, but the _maximum_ speed you're allowed to drive,"

"You haven't seen nothing yet, Edward drives the fastest,"

"I realised,"

"Well, no more time for complaining, we're here,"

"Alice, we're a street away from the place,"

'Yeah, there's never any parking out front,"

We step outside and slowly make our way inside. Emmett and Rosalie are wrapped up in one another, probably still in the honeymoon phase and I see the back of Edward and Jasper's heads, which turn around simultaneously when Alice squeals our entrance.

Edward barely has time to get out of the booth before Alice jumps into Jasper's lap.

"I missed you Jazz,"

"I missed you too darlin'," he says, letting a bit of his southern drawl seep in.

Edward stands up and kisses me on my cheek,

"Hi,"

"Hi,"

We stand there looking at each other before someone clears their throat, so Edward takes my hand and we sit in the booth.

"Morning everyone," I say

"Morning Bella," says Jasper

Rosalie just nods but her husband feels the need to greet me loudly,

"Bella! Good morning, how are you on this fine day?"

I grin at Emmett, I don't think I've ever met someone so jovial, it's such a refreshing change from the stuck up people I've known.

"Don't scare her off Em," says Edward

"Don't stress, I'm good Emmett, how are you?"

He pokes his tongue out at Edward, causing me to laugh, and then grins at me, showcasing his dimples, "I'm good too…actually a little hungry, but other than that pretty good,"

"Well, you are the 'loud and hungry American'," I say causing Jasper, Emmett and I to laugh, but Rosalie in turn sends me a glare…okkkk then…

"I don't get it," says Alice

"Care to explain?" asks Edward smiling at me

"The other day Jasper and Emmett came up to me when I was reading the '_Quiet American_' in the quad and Emmett said that if anyone wrote a book about him it would be called the '_Loud and Hungry American_'", I chuckle at the memory

"What? It's true," says Emmett defending himself

"Yeah, I think the rest of the restaurant agrees too," laughs Edward

"Morning everyone," says our waiter, "I'm Will and I'm your waiter today, can I get you guys any drinks to start off with?"

I look at Will and he's actually pretty good looking. He's got shaggy dark brown hair and ice blue eyes. He's got a ring on his index finger that looks hot as and the black uniform and apron suit his tan complexion oh so well.

Everyone orders and then it's my turn, "Umm…I'll have a vanilla milkshake thanks," I say

"No worries," he says and looks me over before winking at me. Hopefully no one else saw him, especially Edward.

"I'll be back with them and I'll take the rest of your orders," he says with one final smile my way before heading off

"Great, now it's your turn, talk about Karma," groans Edward and runs a hand through his hair

I look at him confused, "my turn? For what?"

"Edward is talking about the waiter checking you out and winking at you," giggles Alice

I laugh awkwardly, "No he wasn't," I say and bury my face into the menu. Ok, so maybe they did catch it, but I'm sitting next to Edward. Fair enough, we're not _technically_ going out, but I like Edward, not only because he is hotter than anyone I've ever met, including Will, but he's funny and smart and…perfect. Will he ask me out? I mean, I like him and I'm pretty sure he likes me too, but what if I'm reading the signs wrong. What if…

"Bella," says Edward squeezing my hand, "You ready to order?"

I look up to see everyone, even Will, laughing at me.

"Oh, sorry," I say and blush, "Yeah, I'll have the Bavarian apple pancakes," I smile

Will smiles and nods his head before going around the table taking everyone else's orders.

"Ok, I'll bring those out to you shortly,"

I take a sip of my milkshake, when Alice decides to comment on Will,

"Damn he is one _smoking_ piece of ass," she says causing me to choke on my drink

Edward pats my back lightly, "are you ok?"

I cough a little but manage to nod and choke out, "Yeah I'm fine,"

I turn to glare at Alice.

"What?" she asks dumbfounded, "It's true, don't tell me you didn't notice. Rose back me up here,"

"Yeah, he's hot," she says looking at her nails

"But babe, what about me?" says Emmett

"Oh, I guess that's what happens when you get married, you miss out on all the hunks," she says smiling at Emmett.

We all laugh at Emmett's pout, before Rosalie leans in and kisses him chastely.

"She loves me," Emmett says proudly to us all, rubbing his fingernails on his shirt and then blowing them

"What the hell was that man?" asks Jasper laughing

"What?" asks Emmett

"This," says Jasper, imitating Emmett

"What? All of us homey's do that,"

"Homey's?" I question

"Right, sorry I forgot to mention this Bella, but Emmett thinks he's black," says Alice

"What? I think I was black in my past life," Emmett says normally as if he had just said the weather was nice

"Yeah, I don't think it carried on to this one," I say looking at Emmett's pale skin, causing everyone to laugh

"I thought you were cool Bells," says Emmett folding his arms across his chest

"I am and I'm also able to see that you are so far from being black that you're closer to being an albino," I retort resulting everyone in laughing hysterically, even Rosalie managed a smile before kissing a pouting Emmett, and thankfully Edward is happy again…or maybe not.

"Ok everyone," says Will, "The raisin toast with butter?"

"Here," says Rosalie

"The bagel with salmon and cream cheese?"

"That's mine," says Alice

"The Big Bear breakfast?"

"Definitely mine," says Emmett

Will walks off to get the rest of our food. Rosalie slaps Emmett's hand when he tries to put a mushroom into his mouth

"Wait for everyone else,"  
"Sorry," he smiles sheepishly

Will comes back, "Egg's Benedict?"

"Yep," says Jasper

"The Sunday breakfast?"

"Yeah," says Edward

"And last, but not least, pancakes,"

"Thanks," I say

Everyone starts eating and the food is _so_ good. I can't help but stare at the bacon that's on Edward's plate. Lucky for me, a waitress drops a plate and everyone looks at her, so I take my chance and grab a piece of bacon. Unfortunately Edward turns his head back and catches me just as I'm putting the bacon into my mouth. I snap it shut and smile guiltily at him.

He laughs and takes an apple slice from my plate. I gape at him, but he just shoves another piece of bacon into my mouth.

"Mmmm," I garble, "That's good bacon,"

"Charming," Edward grins crookedly

"You know you love it," I smile

He laughs and shakes his head. We spend the rest of the breakfast eating and laughing about random things.

"I have to go to the bathroom, be right back," I say and get out of the booth

I go to the bathroom and on the way back I bump into Will.

"Shit, sorry, did I hurt you?" I ask, holding a hand on my mouth

"No, it's fine, you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm good," I smile and I'm about to turn back when he grabs my wrist

"Hey listen, sorry if I made you uncomfortable before,"

"Nah, it's fine,"

"I have a girlfriend,"

"Ok," I say unsure of where this was leading

"I was actually looking at your shirt before, that's why I winked,"

I look down to see which shirt I'm wearing.

"You know them?" I ask surprised

"Yeah, I went to their gig in Seattle at the start of the year,"

"No shit, me too, that's where I got the shirt from,"

"Wow, small world. Have you heard they've got a new album coming out?"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, here," he says and gets out his notepad. He writes down a few things before handing it to me, "That's their album and the rest below are a couple of up and coming bands that I think you might like,"

"Wow, thanks heaps, I'll check them out. I'm Bella by the way,"

"I'm Will," he grins and I laugh, "I put my e-mail on the paper, so we can swap some music, I don't want your boyfriend getting the wrong idea if I put down my number,"

I blush and nod, "Thanks. It was nice to meet you,"

"You too Bella,"

I head back to Edward and them and shove the paper in my pocket. Alice and Edward are talking lowly to one another and Rosalie just gives me a death glare at my arrival, seriously _what_ is that girl's _problem_.

"Get lost Bella?" asks Jasper smiling, obviously trying to break the tension

I smile back gratefully at him, "No, my lack of balance decided to make an appearance," I say and just as the words came out, I tripped on my untied shoelace and fell forward. Luckily Edward caught me.

"Thanks," I say, probably blushing as red as a tomato, while everyone else was laughing.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, get used to it,"

Will comes back and places the bill in the middle of the table. I reach forward to get it when Edward's hand shoots out and stops me.

"What are you doing?" I ask him

"I could ask you the same question,"

"Well, when you go out to a restaurant and eat, you have to _pay_ for the food. We ate the food now it's time to pay. And here I was thinking you learnt the process last night," I grin, while everyone else is laughing at me, Emmett of course being the loudest.

Edward scowls at me and tries to take the bill from under my hand. I look back at him, giving him a glare that says, 'try and take it and I'll rip your hand off'

"Bella, just let him pay, we go out at least once a week, and take turns paying the bill. We're at the start again, so it's Edward's turn," says Alice

"Perfect, I'll pay this time and then it can be Edward's turn again next time," I say and tug at the bill

"Or you could let _me_ pay,"

"No, you paid last night,"

"So? The guy always pays,"

"It seems you have a lot to learn, welcome to the 21st century, I _am_ capable of paying, let me show you," I say and grab the bill from under his hand. I place my card in there and hand it to Will who is conveniently walking by.

"Thanks," I say to him

Edward just gapes at me. I close his mouth that's hanging open, while everyone else laughs.

"Wow, I think you've met your match Eddie," smiles Emmett

"Don't call me Eddie," growls Edward

Emmett stands up and gets out of the booth, allowing Rosalie to get out as well. She puts on her scarf and grabs her bag. Jasper follows suit,

"We'll meet you guys outside," says Emmett. Will comes back with my card and I sign the paper. Alice, Jasper and Edward are standing next to me, waiting.

"Thanks, enjoy the rest of the weekend guys. Bye Bella," smiles Will

"Bye," I smile and follow everyone outside.

"Ok, what do you guys want to do now?" asks Alice when we all get outside

"Umm, I actually have a meeting for school," I say remembering the other day

"Oh, ok, I'll take you home," announces Alice

"No, it's ok. I can walk, it's not that far,"

"Shut up Bella, let's go, you should feel privileged to be driving in my car,"

"Ok, thanks," I say and turn to everyone else, "Well, it was nice to see you all again,"

I look at Edward, "I'll talk to you soon, yeah?"

He just nods.

"Ummm…ok," I say and decide to be bold. I get on my tippy toes and give him a kiss on the cheek, "ok, umm…bye," I stutter and decide to follow Alice back to the car.

"Alice?"

"Mmmm?"

"Is Edward really that upset because I paid for the bill? Cause I wasn't trying to make him feel bad, I just didn't want you guys to think I'm mooching off you guys and—"

"He's not upset about you paying the bill," she states

"Are you going to tell me _why _he's upset then?"

"He's annoyed about Will,"

"Will?" I ask stopping on the sidewalk

Alice turns around to glare at me, "Yes Will. You know the waiter? The one who was smiling at you? The one who winked at you? The one who was checking you out? Yes Will,"

"He wasn't checking me out,"  
"No one else is here, you can admit that he was blatantly checking you out,"

"Even if he was, which he wasn't, it wouldn't be my fault," I say and it's true. It's not my fault if people would ever check me out, just like it wouldn't be Edward's fault when girls check him out.

"Bella, listen, you're my best friend, but Edward is my brother so I'm going to tell you this. I'll still be your friend if you choose not to go out with Edward, but stop fucking him around then,"

"What? I thought you didn't mind, I thought you _wanted_ Edward and I to go out,"

"I do, but not when you're stringing him along and playing pick-and-choose,"  
"So it's my fault that Will talked to me? That's not fair," I say trying to ignore the underlying fact that my best friend just basically called me a slut

"No it's not your fault for Will checking you out, but it is your fault for embarrassing Edward like that in front of his family. He _really_ likes you, you know? He hasn't liked someone as much as he does you in ages, maybe even ever, and look, you've only known each other a week,"

"Alice, I like Edward too, actually a lot. He's kinda…perfect," I smile thinking of him

"If he's so perfect, then why did you feel the need to take Will's number?"

"I don't have Will's number," I say

"Cut the shit Bella, we all saw you two. Why do you think that Edward was so upset when you came back from the bathroom? It's because of that paper sitting in your back pocket that has Will's number on it,"

And that's when it clicks. I can only imagine how it looked from afar; Will grabbing my wrist, us laughing, him giving me the paper.

"Great best friend you are, Alice," I say, "Will wasn't checking me out, he was looking at my band t-shirt, probably one of the only people I have ever met that has actually heard of them. The paper," I say, as I fish it out from my back pocket and hold it up between my index and middle finger, "doesn't have Will's number on it. It's the name of their new album and a couple of new up and coming bands he thought I might like. And the e-mail address is so we can swap music. If you don't believe me, go ask him. He even has a girlfriend," I say and flick the paper to Alice. "Thanks for the offer, but I'm going to walk," I say and walk away towards the park.

"Bella," I hear her say, but I just plug in my I-pod.

I start walking, looking at the families and little kids in the park. They're so cute and they momentarily distract me from my dramas. I know it sounds weird, but I'm not angry with Edward. I actually don't blame him. I can understand how it looked, but what I can't believe is Alice. Fair enough she's Edward's sister and they're close and all, but she's meant to be my best friend. I'm not saying she has to choose my side, but at least listen to it before telling me to stop fucking around, I mean for fuck's sake, Edward and I haven't even _kissed_ yet. As if she would think I would even take someone's number on it when I could have Edward. Arghhh…

I manage to get to the dorms pretty quickly. I get dressed suitably to meet one of the professors who's asked to see me and make my way over there.

**A/N: Ok everyone, so what do you all think? What do you want to see happen? Let me know. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, next one is up in a couple of days. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	6. Vindicated

**A/N: Ok everyone, thank you all for reviewing and reading my story, it means a lot. i got the title from Dashboard Confessional- Vindicated, which I think sort of fits in with this chapter at times, so yeah, and it's a good song too. Anywho, on with the story…**

_Previously on "Breakout"  
__I manage to get to the dorms pretty quickly. I get dressed suitably to meet one of the professors who's asked to see me and make my way over there_

VI

EPOV  
I was nervous to see Bella again. I almost killed Jasper when she said she might like him, but fuck me if she didn't keep me guessing. She was one of the most interesting people I have ever met. Her questions, were so surprising, I just wanted to get into that little head of hers and see what the hell was going on in there. So there I was in the morning, racking my brains on how to ask Bella to be my girlfriend. When I saw her walk in with Alice I was stunned, she looked absolutely beautiful, she was wearing just some Chuck's, dark jeans and a band shirt. I was feeling better the moment she sat by my side, that was until _Will_ came along. Ok, so Bella and I weren't sucking each other's faces like Rosalie or Emmett, or staring at each other like Jasper and Alice, but it would be common sense to assume that Bella and I were together. But no, not this fucker, he feels the need to check her out and wink at her. It took all of my strength to stayed glued to the chair and not pummel his ass right there. Thankfully he left us alone and we were able to eat in silence. Bella was mentally devouring my bacon, and I was just waiting for her to ask me for some. Instead, from the corner of my eye I see her steal a little.

I look at her, happy that she had the nerve to just steal it off the plate when she thought I wasn't looking. She smiles at me, and she looks like her mother has just told her off.

I laugh at her expression and actions and take an apple slice from her plate. She gapes at me surprised, so I take the chance and shove some bacon into her mouth.

"Mmmm," she garbles, "That's good bacon,"

"Charming," I grin. Only _she_ could make eating bacon remotely sexy.

"You know you love it," she smiles back at me

I laugh and shake my head and we spend the rest of the breakfast eating and laughing about random things.

"I have to go to the bathroom, be right back," she says and gets out of the booth

"What do you guys think?" I ask, anxious about their opinions.

"Edward, do you even have to ask? That girl is my best friend, she's great, and you two are perfect together,"

"Yeah, I really like her. She's funny and smart and already has you panting after her," smiles Jasper

"She's awesome and hilarious. Finally I have someone I can make jokes with, I mean Jazz only likes to bet, but Bella is fucking hilarious,"

I don't expect much from Rose, so I'm not surprised when she shrugs and looks at her nails, "She's ok I guess,"

I smile at them, thankfully.

"It's great to see you happy man," says Jasper and claps me on my shoulder from the other side of the booth. I smile gratefully at him and then look up to see where Bella is. I didn't realise how much I liked Bella until I see her laughing with Will on the other side of the room. Ok, maybe there's a simple explanation…Nope, pretty easy to understand what a piece of paper means. Alice notices me looking at the scene before me

"Don't worry, there's probably an explanation behind this,"

I look at her incredulously, "really sister dearest, and what could that be?"

"I knew she was a skank," scowls Rosalie, "you can find someone better,"

I growl at Rose.

"Edward, calm down, she likes you," placates Alice

"Mmmhmm, looks like it,"

Bella comes back and Jasper decides to break the tension

"Get lost Bella?" he asks smiling.

She smiles back gratefully at him, "No, my lack of balance decided to make an appearance," she says and just as the words came out, she manages to tumble forward because of her untied shoelace. Luckily I'm so attuned to everything she does that I manage to catch her.

"Thanks," she says, blushing absolutely adorably, while the rest of my family just laughs

"You ok?" I ask

"Yeah, get used to it," I smile back at her. Does this mean we'll be seeing more of each other?

Unfortunately Will decides to come back and places the bill in the middle of the table. I'm surprised when Bella reaches forward to get it. I shoot my hand forward and place half my hand on hers, while the other half is stopping her from taking the bill.

"What are you doing?" she asks

"I could ask you the same question,"

"Well, when you go out to a restaurant and eat, you have to _pay_ for the food. We ate the food now it's time to pay. And here I was thinking you learnt the process last night," I grin back. Fuck she looked hot when she was funny, but why the fuck does she have to be so damn stubborn.

I scowl at her and try to take the bill from underneath her hand. She gives me the death glare and can only imagine if we start going out, I wouldn't be able to refuse her anything.

"Bella, just let him pay, we go out at least once a week, and take turns paying the bill. We're at the start again, so it's Edward's turn," says Alice

"Perfect, I'll pay this time and then it can be Edward's turn again next time," she says and tugs at the bill

"Or you could let _me_ pay,"

"No, you paid last night,"

"So? The guy always pays,"

"It seems you have a lot to learn, welcome to the 21st century, I _am_ capable of paying, let me show you," she says and grabs the bill from under my hand. She places her card in there and hands it to Will who is conveniently walking by.

"Thanks," she says to me

I just look at her if she's crazy. What the fuck? Why the hell is she spending her money, we all know I have more than enough for her…

"Wow, I think you've met your match Eddie," smiles Emmett

"Don't call me Eddie," I growl at him

Emmett stands up and gets out of the booth, allowing Rosalie to get out as well. She puts on her scarf and grabs her bag. Jasper follows suit,

"We'll meet you guys outside," says Emmett. Will comes back with my card and Bella signs the paper. Alice, Jasper and Edward are standing next to me, waiting.

"Thanks, enjoy the rest of the weekend guys. Bye Bella," smiles Will.

_Bella_. Well that's just great they exchanged names and numbers and…that's just perfect. Here I thought I had a chance. Ok so shoot me if I say that I normally have _nooo_ trouble picking up girls but Bella's different. But then again, why the hell would she go out with me. I mean, she's perfect, and I am _so_ far on the opposite end of that spectrum that it's not even funny.

"Bye," smiles Bella and follows next to me outside.

"Ok, what do you guys want to do now?" asks Alice when we all get outside

"Umm, I actually have a meeting for school," says Bella

"Oh, ok, I'll take you home," announces Alice

"No, it's ok. I can walk, it's not that far," says Bella. Hearing that makes me feel better that I'm not the only one who she's stubborn towards.

"Shut up Bella, let's go, you should feel privileged to be driving in my car," quips Alice. Ok, so that's how it's done…be assertive. I just stand there watching her. I can't help but be disappointed that Bella and I aren't going out. I mean it was only a few hours ago that I was stressing over asking her out.

"Ok, thanks," says Bella and turns to Jasper Emmett and Rosalie, "Well, it was nice to see you all again,"

Surprisingly she looks at me, "I'll talk to you soon, yeah?"

I can't help but nod. What the fuck? I thought she liked Will?

"Ummm…ok," she manages to say and then she gets on her tippy toes and kisses my cheek, which is what _I _always do to her, "ok, umm…bye," she stutters and then leaves.

Man, I'm so fucking confused. I, Edward Cullen, never thought I'd say this, but I seriously don't get girls…

"Man, you're in," laughs Emmett and claps my shoulder, while I look at him in disbelief.

"Well, so is Will," snorts Rosalie

"Shut up Rosalie," I scowl and walk over to my car waiting for them all to follow

As soon as we get home, I fling open the door and head over to the kitchen. Luckily Esme isn't home or else she would be asking me what was wrong. I head back over to the living room with my water in hand.

"Dude, just forget about Rosalie, you know what she's like," says Jasper just before her and Emmett walk in

"Stop being a dick Edward," she says as soon as she sees me, "just find another girl to bang,"

"You don't know what you're talking about. I don't want to _bang_ her, I want to go out with her,"

"Why?"

"What do you mean why? She's great and I _really_ like her,"

"If you really liked her, you wouldn't bother getting involved with her,"

"So _what_? I'm not allowed to be happy, is that it? You can be married to Emmett and everyone can have someone but me? Do you even _realise_ what it's like for me? Three perfect couples surround me and I have _no one_ and the one time I find a girl that genuinely interests me and that I can have a conversation with that doesn't bore me to death, you want to take that away from me? Well, I'm sorry but _fuck you_ Rose, that's not fair," I yell

"You're willing to throw everything away for a girl that doesn't even _want_ you? Have fun with that Edward, but don't sulk around when she breaks your heart,"

"Rose, that's enough let Edward be," says Jasper

"What the fuck is it about this girl that has even my own _twin brother_ choosing her over me?"

"No one's picking sides babe," placates Emmett and places a hand on her shoulder. Rosalie looks like she's about to rip Emmett's head off, or at least the hand that's touching her when Alice walks in crying.

"Ali baby, what's wrong?" asks Jasper walking over to hug her

"I just lost my best friend," she sniffles

"Well, the bitch doesn't deserve you anyways," says Rosalie

"Did you not hear what I said? I said that _I _lost my best friend, she still has hers,"

"Ali, don't worry, you can fix this, I'm sure it's not that big of a deal," says Jasper holding her tightly

Alice just shakes her head. "I was so mean to her, and she's been nothing but the best friend, hell the _only_ friend that hasn't had an ulterior motive from being friends with me _and_ the only person that hasn't called me a freak,"

"Hold up, you told Bella, about your dreams?"

"Well, I didn't explain it to her, only that I could see the future sometimes, and she actually thought it was cool, she didn't even laugh or anything, and what do I do, I basically call her a slut,"

"Finally, Alice has the balls to stand up to someone," smiles Rosalie at the same time I yell

"You what?"

"Rose, _seriously_ shut the fuck up for two seconds," says Jasper

"It wasn't what you thought," begins Alice as she starts to recap what just happened with Bella. "And here," she says giving me a piece of paper, "it's from Will,"

I open up the paper, and see his e-mail address and a list of bands. I look up at Alice confused.

"He knew the band from her shirt, that's why he smiled and winked. He wasn't checking her out…and he has a girlfriend,"

I run my hands through my hair. Ok, probably explains why she was still talking to me and said bye…and probably why she looked hurt when I didn't say anything back. Well, this is just great, we haven't even started going out and we have issues.

I grab my keys from the kitchen counter from where I left them earlier.

"She has the meeting now," says Alice

"I'm going for a drive. See you guys later tonight," I say as I head to the door.

"Don't even know why he's bothering," I hear Rosalie say, causing me to slam the door with more force than necessary.

I hop into the Volvo and head out. I have no idea where I'm going and I manage to drive for about four hours before I get an idea in my head.

BPOV  
"Hello, I'm Bella Swan, I'm here to see Ms. Campbell," I say to the secretary

"Go on in, she's been expecting you,"

I had totally forgotten about this meeting because I was so hyped up about my date with Edward, even though I had found out about it on the Sunday night.

"Good morning Ms. Swan, my name is Patricia, I take it you don't know why you're here?"

I smile at her trying not to convey the fact that I was scared shitless. What the fuck was I here for? Am I in trouble? Oh my God, how seven year old-ish does that sound; I'm scared of the teacher…

"No, I have absolutely no clue,"

"Well, I'm actually an English professor. I'll probably be one of your lecturers in your later years. Well, I was the one who actually read your scholarship essay, and I must say I was blown away by it,"

"Really?" I ask. This is totally different from what I was expecting.

"Yes. Now, what are your plans when you finish your degree?"

"Well, I have always wanted to be either a writer or maybe even an editor,"

"I was hoping you'd say that. Every year, Brown Books publishing offers one student a chance to internship with them. Although only third year students can apply for it, I wanted to let you know early. I think you have great potential,"

"Wow, thank you very much, that means a lot to me,"

"Well, that was all. If you ever need anything, please don't hesitate to ask me,"

"Of course, thank you very much Ms Campbell," I say

We shake hands and I walk out of the office in a daze. I can't believe it. To anyone else, that meeting would have seemed like the biggest waste of time, but to me, it meant the world. She told me I was good…really good and that I basically had a real live shot at being an editor at one of the biggest publishing companies. Not only that, they have offices basically everywhere, so I could simply choose where I would work. I walk around campus thinking about all the events of the day, including breakfast. I was already over the fight with Alice and I; she was looking out for her brother and hell, I would have done the same if I were in the same position. I was so caught up in thinking of the internship, Edward and Alice that I hadn't realised the time, as my stomach started growling.

I decide to head back to my dorm room and see what to do from there…maybe pizza, I'm definitely in the mood to celebrate, too bad I have no one to celebrate with. I mean, Edward and his family probably think I'm some gold digging tramp, or maybe not…

I walk down the corridor to see Edward sitting with his legs out in front of him outside my door. Even when he's not trying he still manages to look like a fucking male model. He's still wearing the jeans and jacket from breakfast, but man I would be lying if I didn't say he looked good enough to eat…screw the pizza.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I ask holding my key in my right hand

His head snaps to me, and as soon as he catches sight of me he shoots up. I was too busy ogling him to even notice the pizza that's in his hand.

"I have lunch," he smiles

I smile back at him, "You read my mind," I say and unlock my door. I take one step in and then abruptly turn to him. I place my hand on his chest and fuck; I could just _feel_ the muscle beneath it.

"The place is a mess. I'm sorry, we have to go in my room," I say

He just grins back and I can only imagine what he's thinking.

"Keep your mind out of the gutter Cullen," I say and head on inside

"Wow," he exclaims, "Do you often set up mini malls in your living room?"

"Does your sister?" I ask back

"Is _this_ why she didn't come home?"

I nod my head.

"Figures," he mutters, "I should've known,"

We step into my room and luckily I cleaned the bed this morning.

"Take a seat anywhere you like," I say

He heads over to my bed and slides next to it, so he's back is leaning against the side. He places the pizza to the left of him, while he pats next to it.

"I'll only sit down if it's a good pizza…what did you get?" I ask

He rolls his eyes and smiles, "Half pepperoni and half mexicana,"

I rush over next to him and he laughs at my eagerness. We both dig into the pizza, neither of us saying anything until he hands me a piece of paper.

"What's this?" I ask

"It's yours," he says

I take it and realise it's the note that Will gave me.

"I take it you talked to Alice?" I say and place it on the bedside table

He just nods.

"And…?"

"And what?"

"You're not going to say anything?"

"Oh, right, sorry about her she kind of gets protective,"

"What?" I say, "I wasn't asking for an apology…I was actually waiting to hear what you thought of our fight,"

"Oh, that's between you two," he says and then quickly corrects himself, "Actually that's not true, it's my fault that she basically called you a slut,"

I laugh at how weird this conversation is going, "it's fine surprisingly, she's your sister; I get it,"

"No, it's not. You see, I saw you and Will talking and I got jealous, and I know I had no right to but I couldn't help it and Alice's temper must have gotten the worst of her, but she actually feels really bad right now,"

"Edward, seriously, don't worry about it. It didn't even click on how it must have looked like from a far, so I'm sorry,"

He starts laughing at me, "You're sorry? Fuck Bella, if anyone's sorry it should be Alice and I. I thought you were really angry at me for not saying bye to you, I was just really confused and a little slow, because I thought you liked Will…and because I think I called you about ten times and you didn't answer,"

"Shit," I say standing up and grabbing my phone from the bed behind us, "Oops, sorry that's my fault, I left it here for the meeting. Wow 32 missed calls, I feel popular,"

Edward just laughs at my theatrics.

"Can I ask you something?" he asks when I sit back down again

"Yeah, go for it," I say looking up from my phone

"Ok, I've been thinking of how to say this since last night so…will you be my girlfriend?" he asks smiling

"Are you nervous?" I ask

"I was hoping my dazzling powers were masking how shit scared I feel of rejection at the moment,"

I laugh at his blatant honesty, "I guess that would be ok," I say

"You're wounding me here Bella," he says and places a hand over his heart

I laugh, "I would love to,"

He grins crookedly and grabs another piece of pizza,

"So does that mean, I'm actually allowed to be jealous when a 'smoking piece of ass' checks you out?"

I laugh, "I only want you checking me out,"

"Already done," he smiles, while I slap him playfully

"And here I was thinking I was dating a gentleman,"

"Oh, you are," he says as he chews on his pizza loudly

"Real charming Edward,"

"I try," he shrugs, "So what was your meeting about?"

I bounce up, happy that he remembered and then proceed to tell him what happened.

"Wow, who knew I was dating the next big thing?" he smiles, "I'm really happy for you,"

"Thanks," I say blushing

"By the way December 20th,"

"What's happening then?"

"Their next album is coming out," he says referring to my band t-shirt that I was talking to Will about

"You listen to them?" I ask

"I have every one of those people on that list. You really need to come check out my room,"

I grin at him.

"And you say my mind is in the gutter?" he laughs

We finish up the rest of the pizza, or should I say he finishes the rest of the pizza, my nerves basically killed my appetite.

"Aren't you hungry, you barely ate anything?" he asks

"No, it's fine, I was too nervous to eat,"

He looks up at me coking an eyebrow, "You were nervous?" I just nod as he starts leaning forward, "Because of me?" he continues and again I just nod, too focused on his movements. He laughs, "And here I was thinking that I was the only nervous one," He finally reaches me and holds a hand to my cheek and begins to lean in slowly. _Finally_, I think as I lean forward to meet him and then our lips touch. At first it's a gentle kiss but then, it starts heating up. He uses his other hand to slide me closer to him, while I get onto my knees and wrap my arms around his neck. His tongue darts out and traces my lower lip and I eagerly open my mouth. His fingers start drawing circles on my hips and I moan at the sensation. I can feel him smiling underneath me, so I decide to suck on his bottom lip, eliciting out a moan from him too. I grin and we both break apart panting from our make out session, both with smiles on our faces.

"That was…"

"Yeah," I agree breathless, causing him to chuckle, "what's so funny?"

"Nothing, you just looked adorable," he says and tucks a few strands of wayward hair behind my ear.

"Well, I can't comment, you always look sexy," I say running my hand through his hair

"Really?" he grins

I kiss him chastely on the lips, "you _know_ you do,"

"I only care what you think," he says

"Well, _I_ think that you're dazzling powers work even better when we're making out,"

"So you're saying that when I want you to do something, I should just kiss you?"

"Shit, why did I tell you that?" I mutter

He chuckles and leans forward to kiss me again and then pulls back.

"So how can I get you to do anything I want you to?" I ask

He laughs and shakes his head, "I'm not telling you,"

"But that's not fair, you know my weakness,"

He shrugs, "but my weakness is so easy for you to do, that it wouldn't be fair,"

I laugh, "I'll figure it out," I say as I kiss him again

"Mmmhmm," he mumbles against my lips, "it's simple,"

"Ok," I say dreamily before managing to pull away, to see Edward laughing

"No fair," I say and pout

"What?" he says grinning crookedly and holding his hands out in front of him, "I didn't do anything,"

"You make me feel like a ditz when you kiss me, I lose my ability to form a coherent sentence around you,"

He laughs, "Why do you think I was so nervous to go out with you? I already told you, you make me feel like a little boy lost in a department store,"

"You spend _way_ too much time with Alice, if your analogies are shopping related," I laugh and then sigh, "I really need to talk to her,"

He grabs me around my waist and pulls me towards him, "call her later, _please_," he begs, but I really should talk to her. She's called me so many times, I bet she thinks I'm ignoring her, "Please," he says and then kisses me

"Yeah, it's probably better if we talk face to face," I relent and kiss him, "but tomorrow is too long to wait. How about we go for dinner, you can ask them to come…that is if they're not sick of me already,"

"Deal," he smiles and kisses me before standing up

"What are you doing?" I ask

"Well, I still want you to have time to study if we're going out to dinner,"

"Shut up Edward, have you seen the state of my living room? I would be lucky if I manage to return all that before I get to dinner, not do work,"

"Perfect, I can help you,"

"Edward, I'm sure you have better things to do than to help sort out my clothes,"

"You're my girlfriend," he says smiling brightly, "isn't it like my job or something to help with all things clothing related?"

I laugh, "Alright Casanova, whatever floats your boat,"

He laughs, "Let me just call and let them know about dinner,"

I nod and start returning the clothes that I wore from breakfast into the mini closet in the room.

"Hey Alice,"

"Listen, how about we all go out to dinner tonight?" asks Edward

"Come on, it'll be fine,"

"That sounds perfect, I'll be home just before then,"

"Goodbye Alice," he says a little exasperated

I laugh at his tone, while he just looks at me confused, "Goodbye Alice," I imitate

"I do not sound like that," he says

"Yeah you do," I say in between my laughter

He picks up my pillow and throws it at me. I stop laughing and look at him

"You did _not_ just throw that at me," I say

"I believe I did Miss Swan,"

I pick the pillow up and throw it back at him. He runs after me and tackles me on to the bed and starts tickling me. My phone goes off, but rather than standing up to look for it, I just feel around the bed for it. Edward laughs and hands it to me.

"Thanks. Hello?" I say still laughing

"BELLA, I am so sorry for what I said this morning, I didn't mean it to come out the way it did. I was just looking out for Edward cause he really likes you and I thought you liked him too and then—"

"Wow, hold up Alice, it's fine," I say looking at Edward who's laughing

"Really?" she asks,

"Yeah, Edward and I talked,"

"Are you going to tell her we kissed?" he whispers in my ear still hovering above me. "Are you going to tell her you're my sexy girlfriend?" he asks trailing a line of kisses down my neck. My breath hitches, causing him to laugh

"You did? That's great. Umm…Bella are you ok?" asks Alice

"Mmmhmm," I manage to get out

"Well, Edward just called me and organised us all to go to dinner, so would you like to go with the rest of us? I know we had breakfast together not long ago and it didn't go as well, but Edward's going to be there and I'd really like it if you came too,"

"Yeah, umm…that'd be…uh…great Alice, I'll see you then. Bye,"

"But I didn't—" she begins but I hang up on her

Edward laughs against my neck, "but she didn't tell you where we're going,"

"It's ok, my boyfriend knows," I say and kiss him chastely before wiggling out from underneath him and running to the living room

We spend the next couple of hours moving the clothes from one room to the other, talking, laughing and making out in between. Edward puts the jumpers on the top shelf and turns back to me.

"All done, no wonder Alice passed out afterwards," he laughs

"So, are you going to tell me where we're going tonight?"

"Yeah, it's this really cool place that Emmett loves,"

"Wow, thanks for that description, maybe I should ask Emmett what to wear,"

Edward laughs at me, "Well, seeing as I basically saw your whole wardrobe…"

"Oh, please enlighten me Karl," I say sarcastically

"Yeah…I have no idea…jeans and a t-shirt is fine, it's pretty casual. Who's Karl?"

I laugh, "How is it that you live with Alice and don't know who Karl Lagerfeld is? Have you even heard of Chanel?"

"I'm not _that_ inept when it comes to fashion, I'm always having to buy Alice some stuff from there. At the moment it's their new range 'Cruise',"

I laugh, "Wow, see not even I knew that," Wow, he buys her Chanel…no wonder she's always dressed so well. How much _money_ do they _have_?

"Why do you have to buy it for Alice? Why doesn't she buy it herself?"

"Well, you see we like to bet a lot. Jasper and Emmett the most and about stupid things, like the number of times Alice will demand to go shopping in a day, nothing of consequence really. Alice and I don't bet as often, but the stakes are just as high,"

"Why bet against Alice, she can see what's going to happen in the future, won't she always win?"

"You see, Alice sees the future in the form of dreams, when she's sleeping. She doesn't always dream and she doesn't always _see_ something when she dreams, so her abilities are selective, she can't tell everything that's going to happen in the future,"

"Huh, that's pretty cool. Does she tell you when she sees something?" I ask

"Sometimes, but she likes to keep it to herself, but I'm pretty good at weaselling it out of her when I need to, why has she told you something?"

I blush thinking of the few things she's told me, all concerning Edward, "It's nothing important," I say

He raises an eyebrow, "you know I can get it out of you?" he says and steps closer to me

I clamp a hand over my mouth.

He chuckles and then grins crookedly, "Is that hand meant to stop me from kissing you or from you telling me?"

"Both," I mumble

He laughs a little more and then tugs my hand down, "You don't have to tell me,"

"Really?" I ask

"Yeah. I've learnt from Alice that sometimes it's easier if she just tells me herself or wait for it to happen,"

"So you want me to tell you when it happens?"

"Yeah,"

"Ok, deal," I say

"Can I kiss you now?" he smiles

I smile and kiss him until his phone goes off. He groans,

"Yes Alice?"

"No, I haven't forgotten about dinner,"

"Yes, I talked to her," he says winking at me, "I doubt that it'll be awkward,"

"I don't know, you and her will need to talk about it face to face,"

"I really don't know Alice, you _were_ a bitch to her, I mean you told her that she was going around from one guy to another, she might not ever forgive you. I wouldn't be surprised if she hated you and never wanted to talk to you again—"

I hit Edward and grab the phone off him.

"Alice, seriously it's fine. Edward's just being a jackass; we'll talk about it tonight,"

"Bella, why are you on Edward's phone?"

Shit. The fucker wanted _me_ to talk to Alice and explain so that he wouldn't be hounded by the pixie. I glare at Edward while he grins back at me, and then an idea pops into my head. Edward probably sees an evil glint in my eye and becomes wary.

"Edward is on his way home now. He just told me he doesn't know what to wear tonight, so can you dress him when he gets home. Try on a few things to see what's best. Oh, and Edward wanted to explain the details of our relationship to you personally, so I won't give anything away, he'll be home soon to do that. Bye Alice, see you soon,"

Edward gapes at me and opens his mouth several times before closing it again, "I can't believe you just did that,"

"You are not pawning your sister's inquisitorial personality on me,"

"Well, remind me not to get on your bad side. You truly are evil," he looks at his watch, "I have to go. I'll come pick you up in about an hours time?"

"Perfect, and thanks for helping me out,"

"No worries," he kisses me chastely on the lips, "I'll see you soon,"

**A/N: Finally they got together. Next up…dinner with the six of them…will Bella forgive Alice? Should she? How will Rosalie react? What do you want to see happen?—let me know!! Thanks for reading!**


	7. Won't Back Down

**A/N: Well, I'm back! Thank you all for your reviews and letting me know what you wanted to happen. Hope you are happy with it. This chapter name comes from Mat Kearney's song Won't Back Down. I enjoyed writing this chapter, that's why it's really long—especially Rosalie. Well, have fun reading…**

_Previously on "Breakout"  
__Edward gapes at me and opens his mouth several times before closing it again, "I can't believe you just did that,"  
_"_You are not pawning your sister's inquisitorial personality on me,"  
_"_Well, remind me not to get on your bad side. You truly are evil," he looks at his watch, "I have to go. I'll come pick you up in about an hours time?"  
_"_Perfect, and thanks for helping me out,"  
_"_No worries," he kisses me chastely on the lips, "I'll see you soon,"_

VII

I had had a quick shower; not bothering to wash my hair, knowing it would take me ages to dry. So here I am standing in front of my closet trying to decide what to wear. Edward had said casual, as in jeans and a t-shirt casual…but then again, he's a guy, he probably thinks that jeans and a t-shirt works all the time.

I finally decide upon my grey jeans, black three quarter long-sleeved top, black leather jacket and a red scarf, teamed up with my black chucks.

Happy that I look casual, but at the same time nicely dressed, I head over to my bed and start reading the latest book that we're analysing in class. I manage to read a chapter and a half before hearing a knock on my door.

I expected Edward to come, but when I open the door, before me stands Jasper.

"Hi," I say a little taken aback

"Hi," he says

"I'm guessing you're here to talk to me about Alice?"

He nods, "Yeah, and Edward,"

I step aside and let Jasper enter the room.

"Look, I know we've only been friends for like two weeks and you can tell me to shut the fuck up at anytime and to mind my own fucking business, but until you do that, I'm going to keep talking,"

I laugh, "Go ahead," I say and wave my arms in front of him to gesture him to continue

"Ok, well, Alice thinks very highly of you, she actually doesn't know I'm here, so don't think I'm preaching to you on her behalf. What she said was low, even I can attest to that, but I'm not sure how much Alice had told you but she finds it hard to make friends. Many people can't handle her exuberant personality and deem her unstable, others have been friends with her in order to try and land Emmett, myself or in particular Edward, and other girls are just plain bitches. What I'm trying to say is, you're one of Alice's true friends and she's screwed it up pretty badly, but don't hold it over her too long. I'm sure she'll corner you tonight to apologise, multiple times, because she genuinely feels bad about it all, so please talk to her,"

"You're a really good boyfriend for coming over here and telling me that. I understand where you're coming from, hell I understand where she's coming from; Edward is her brother and she doesn't want another floozy dating him. What's bothering me the most though is how quickly she dismissed me and assumed that I would behave like that. Fair enough, I've only known her what, a month? But in that time, we've decided to be best friends and I would have expected her to talk to me, not just jump the gun,"

"That's understandable, but Alice and Edward are really close. Other than Rose and I, who are twins, they've known each other the longest and truly feel like brother and sister to one another, so Alice is really protective of him, and I know that that's not an excuse, I just want you to know, that Alice doesn't lash out at people…like ever, unless it's something concerning her family,"

"That must be nice,'

"What?"

"Having such a big, close family,"

"Yeah, it's pretty cool, but I have a feeling you and Edward are in it for the long run,"

"Are you serious? We've only been going out like 3 hours and that had problems,"

Jasper laughs, "I don't know what it is, it's the way he looks at you, I can't explain it, it just reminds me of how Emmett and Rosalie look at each other, or Alice and I,"

"So you have no aversion to Edward and I dating?"

"Fuck no, if anything, I'm glad that you two are dating, you seem to be good for him,"

"Thanks Jasper, that means a lot. Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, go for it,"

"What does everyone else think?"

"Everyone's happy about it. Esme and Carlisle, our parents, are excited that Edward is finally dating someone, and they can't wait to meet you. As you know, I'm happy, Emmett thinks you're hilarious and his new partner in crime, Alice is over the moon, but then again she was waiting for it…oh and nice work on pawning Edward off to Alice to answer the questions,"

I laugh and shrug, "it's a skill," I stop laughing when I realise he didn't mention Rosalie, "And Rosalie?"

"She'll take a while to warm up to, it's nothing personal, that's just Rosalie,"

I nod, "ok,"

"Seriously don't stress, I got your back,"

I laugh, "Thanks Jasper. So did you drive here or is Edward still coming?"

"Yeah I drove, only Edward knows I'm here, he's acting as a decoy for Alice,"

"Right. Well, let's go then,"

We head outside and realise that I've never seen Jasper drive before, "Wait, what car do you have?"

"Have a guess?" he says as we reach the car park

"Umm… I don't know, that one?" I ask pointing to a BMW 320i

"Nah, it's actually this one," he says and points to the motorbike behind him

"You've got to be kidding me?" I say

"We're going to catch a taxi though,"

"Fuck no, are you crazy? This is the MV-Agusta F4CC," I say running my hand on the handles

"You know bikes?" Jasper asks surprised

"Yeah, I'm really into them, one of my friends back in Forks taught me,"

"You ride as well?"

"There's no point in just admiring them from afar," I smile

Jasper laughs, "How right you are. Well, I don't know if we should get on,"

"What are you talking about? Of course we should ride it, why would we catch a taxi?"

"Edward is assuming I got here by _car_, I don't think he's going to be that happy with me if I let you ride on the motorbike,"

"Jasper, come on, I know you want to ride it as much as I do. Plus, it'll be easier, like this you don't have to leave it here and come back for it. And don't worry about Edward, I'll handle him,"

Jasper laughs, "Fine, but I expect you to save my ass,"

"Calm down Jasper, he wouldn't kill you over something as small as this,"

"Yes he would. Edward isn't the biggest fan of motorbikes, adding you on the back of one, would make him believe that they are the most dangerous thing in the world,"

"Well, I'm already wearing a leather jacket, so there's protective gear and I am assuming you have a helmet for me?"

"Yes I do,"

"Perfect, let's go then,"

Jasper hands me the helmet and I jump around giddily. He just shakes his head,

"You remind me of Alice when you do that, except her actions are in reaction to some sale or a new range of clothes,"

I laugh, "Each to their own,"

Jasper drives really well—really fast—but on a bike, the speed is exhilarating.

We arrive at the restaurant to see Edward exiting his silver Volvo. Jasper parks the bike in front of the restaurant and I hope off it. I pull the helmet off my head and look at Jasper

"That was amazing, where did you learn to ride like that?"

"Back in Texas, my dad used to teach me, even though I was like 8 at the time, and then as I got older bikes interested me more than cars,"

"Well, thanks heaps, that was so much fun," I say handing him the helmet back

"Anytime,"

"You've got to be shitting me," says Edward

"Shit," murmurs Jasper

"Tell me, you did _not_ just let her ride on the back of that motorbike, do you know how dangerous that is?" he asks, his voice starting to get louder

"Edward, I am capable of riding a motorbike," Jasper says before looking at me, pleading to save his ass

"I don't give a flying fuck, anything could have happened, that's why they're called 'accidents',"

I decide to step in on Edward's verbal beat down of Jasper, "Hi handsome," I say and kiss him quickly on the lips

"Hello beautiful," he smiles

"Can we go inside, I wouldn't want to keep the others waiting?"

"Sure, let's go," he says tucking me into his arm and kissing my forehead before leading us inside the place. I smile smugly at Jasper and he rolls his eyes before mouthing "Thanks,"

As soon as we walk in, Emmett's voice assaults our eardrums, "Over here guys,"

I laugh a little, while Jasper and Edward roll their eyes at their brother. We make our way over to the table that they have. Edward pulls the chair for me; I smile at him before sitting down. Edward takes a seat next to me, with Alice on the other side of him. Emmett sits opposite me, with Rosalie by his side and Jasper on the other side of her.

"Where did you go Jazz?" asks Emmett

"What do you mean?"

"Did Edward drive you all? Cause even I know that it's awkward being the third wheel," says Emmett, laughing at his own joke

"Actually Jasper drove his bike…with Bella on the back," answers Edward glaring at Jasper, remembering his earlier anger

"Well, who would pass up the opportunity to ride on the Agusta that's out front? Edward, don't be angry with Jasper, he wanted to catch a taxi, but I talked him into letting me ride on the back,"

"_You_ wanted to ride on the back?" Edward asks skeptically, thinking that I'm covering for Jasper

"Yeah, I love motorbikes,"

"You don't know how to ride one do you?" he asks warily

"Yeah, of course I do,"

Edward groans and runs a hand through his hair. The rest of them laugh, I look at Emmett for clarification.

"He thinks you on a bike is dangerous. Dude, why don't you just wrap her in bubble wrap?"

Thankfully the waitress comes and asks us what we want to drink before heading off. The restaurant is cute. It's half pub; half restaurant…does that make it a bistro? Whatever it is, it was cosy; wooden floors, with those typical green-overhanging lamps, with the walls absolutely filled with frames and frames of photos.

"So you two official then?" asks Emmett

"Yes Emmett, I already ran over this when I got home,"

"Well, you can't blame him for wanting to make sure," quips Rosalie before taking a sip from her glass. Ok, I understand that she doesn't have to like me very much, but this is taking it too far. Edward grabs my hand under the table and squeezes it, before glaring at Rosalie. She, however, seems unaffected.

The boys start talking about football, and I join in on their conversation, as I love football. We talk about random facts, when Rosalie comments that my extensive knowledge about football must stem from the fact that I've slept with a couple of footballers in my time. This leads Edward to say "Rosalie" in a stern and scary way, which would intimidate me. Again, she brushes it off. No wonder Edward doesn't seem to date that often, as Rosalie basically calls them all sluts when they're having dinner.

We decide to change topics and we begin talking about travelling and everywhere where they'd moved. They ask me if I've been to many places in America. I tell them that I've lived in Forks my whole life and other than a few trips to Seattle and one family holiday to Phoenix, Arizona, that was my extent of travelling. I also tell them when they mention that they lived in Alaska that I'd like to go there.

"Oh, that's where Edward's model ex-girlfriend is from," states Rosalie. Please tell me this is the one that Alice was telling me about and that there isn't like a whole hoard of models around America that have been with Edward.

"She wasn't my girlfriend Rose," comments Edward, and knowing what Alice told me, Edward just walked into that one

"Right, you just slept with her, my bad," smirks Rosalie

I laugh inwardly because I already knew that, and her comment wasn't surprising. It did bother me, however, that she was bringing this up and making things awkward, Jasper had warned me that this was Rose naturally, but I have no idea how Emmett can put up with it.

"Rose, shut up," says Jasper

I smile back gratefully, knowing that he was fulfilling his promise that he 'had my back'. Edward kisses my cheek and whispers, "I'm sorry". I smile at him and shake my head, "Don't worry," I feel bad for Edward, having to listen to his sister pay out his girlfriend.

Thankfully, the waitress came to take our orders. Unfortunately, everyone has been so caught up in talking that no one knows what they want. Rosalie takes this as her chance to make another remark,

"We'll need just a few more minutes, some of us have trouble choosing out of the many options available," says Rosalie looking at me

"I have to go to the bathroom. Jazz can you just order my usual? Rosalie let's go," says Alice standing up

Rosalie reluctantly stands up, knowing that Alice would continue to badger her until she did so.

As soon as they were out of sight, Edward turns to me and grabs my chin.

"I am _so_ sorry about her, she's acting like a total bitch tonight. Please don't believe anything she says and don't take anything personally, I don't know why she's acting this way. I'm sorry," he says and kisses me quickly

"So you didn't sleep with the model in Alaska?" I ask trying to loosen up the atmosphere, causing Jasper and Emmett to chuckle, but abruptly stop when Edward looks at them

"Well…" says Edward scratching the back of his neck

"Babe, don't stress, we weren't going out at the time, and plus you were drunk,"

I say. SHIT!!!!!! Did I just say that out loud? If I could, I would be smacking a hand over my mouth right about now.

"How did you know I was drunk?" he asks looking at me

I take a sip of my drink, "Huh?" He keeps looking at me, waiting for me to respond, "I guessed?" I say in a small voice. This just causes him to raise his eyebrows, "fine, I'll tell you later," I concede

"No, tell us now, I want to know," whines Emmett

"No, it's embarrassing,"

"Bella, I think I reserve the right to be embarrassed. My girlfriend knows that I slept with some 'model' when I was drunk,"

"Fine. It was before our first date and I was talking to Alice and I asked her why you would be interested in me when you've probably dated models. Alice didn't say anything and then I realised you _had_ dated a model, but she told me that you had only slept with her once when you were off your face," I say finishing my story by placing my head in my hands.

"Bella, are you kidding why wouldn't I be interested in you? You're absolutely perfect; you're beautiful, smart, interesting. You're captivating and everything you do entrances me, fuck, even as dangerous as it is, you ride a motorbike, now that's hot," he finishes

I laugh at him and then kiss him, "fine, but you could do so much better,"

"No, I can't…you're the best," before kissing me passionately

Emmett and Jasper clap, "that right there deserves an Oscar," laughs Jasper

I blush and pick up the menu hiding my face. I decide on the Chicken Parmagana, before placing my menu down to see Alice and Rosalie leaving the restrooms.

"50 bucks she listens to Alice and stops being a bitch," says Jasper

"You're on, my Rosie won't do it, she'll only tone it down," counters Emmett

"I'm in, I say she continues being a bitch and makes this dinner even more awkward," I smile angelically at them

Emmett and Jasper laugh, "you're on little one,"

"Little one?"

Emmett shrugs, "you're the youngest and the shortest,"

"No, I want a different nick name, I'm taller than Alice,"

"I have a few that come to mind, how about—" Rosalie begins but is cut off by a swift kick in the foot by Alice and Emmett yelling out

"Jelly Belly,"

I look at Emmett, with disgust plain on my face, "Jelly Belly? No way,"

"Well, it's either Jelly Belly or Bellsy,"

"I don't know which one is worse, Jelly Belly makes me sound tubby and Bellsy reminds me of the nickname a guy back in Forks has; Ballsy, which, I think even you Emmett can guess what that reminds me of," I say shaking my head vehemently.

Edward kisses my cheek and chuckles, while everyone else is laughing their heads off, all except one: Rosalie. She looks at me and says "well, either one suits you then," before waving down the waitress as if nothing happened. However, everyone else heard, and Edward takes it upon himself to chew Rosalie out again.

"Rose, what the fuck? Either contribute positively or shut the fuck up,"

"This isn't fucking primary school Edward…Contribute positively? Do I need to raise my hand as well?" she sneers

Like Emmett, I can't help but to chuckle. Thank God, this waitress is coming at all the right times tonight.

"Is everyone ready to order?" she asks

"Yes ma'am, I'll have the…" begins Emmett. We go around each ordering what we want before the conversation begins again. This time it's us talking about the movies. I decide not to comment in case Rosalie's caustic tongue comes out. However, when the movie The Notebook comes up I can't help but comment,

"I love that movie,"

"Wow, what a surprise, such a generic movie to like of course you would too,"

"Excuse me?"

"Well, I think all of Edward's girlfriend's have liked that movie. 'Oh, Ryan Gosling is so hot', 'Nah, James Marsden is hotter'," she says imitating bimbo voices

"Right, people have actually said I have a deeper voice than that," I begin, causing everyone to chuckle, "but other than that, I liked the movie because it was adapted from Nicholas Sparks' novel of the same name and it was cool to see the differences between them,"

Edward just smiles and kisses my cheek. I turn my head to place a quick kiss on Edward's lips. I smile hoping that Rosalie continues being a bitch, not only because I want to shut her down, but I also want the hundred bucks from Jasper and Emmett.

Alice then starts talking about this new mall that's being built nearby and all the new shops that are going to be there. Everyone vaguely pays attention and I realise that Alice and I haven't talked yet, and I'm supposed to be pissed off at her. To tell you the truth, I don't have the heart to be angry with Alice. No wonder she wants to make friends with people, I couldn't stand being around blonde McBitchy sitting on the other side of the table 24/7 either. I decide that I'll talk to her after dinner comes. Thankfully that's not long, and the waitress comes out with our meals.

Everyone seems to be in there own world while they're eating. Edward and I share each other's foods and laugh the whole way through.

"Oh, I am so full," I say placing my hands on my stomach

"Well it certainly looks like you enjoyed it," comments Rosalie. The rest of her family just stares at her and she puts her hands up in front of her, "What?"

Emmett just whispers something in her ear, but judging by the ever-growing frown on her face, whatever he's saying to her is only pissing her off. I push my chair back and stand up,

"Alice, do you mind if we talk?" I ask

"Perfect, I was just about to say that, let's go," she says and bounds off the chair and over to me. She takes me to the outside of the restaurant.

"First of all, I am _so _sorry that Rosalie is being an absolute heinous bitch tonight. I have no idea what her problem is, seriously. Anywho, enough about Rosalie, I'm really sorry about today. I was just really angry at the situation, not you personally and I took it out on you. The things I said don't reflect on how I think of you at all, I was thinking of just any girl, not you specifically. And I know you're not a slut, hell, you don't even like talking about sex openly. And I don't know if you can ever forgive me, but I think really highly of you and think that you're my best friend, if you still want to be that is. I'm sorry that you took the brunt of my attack, I'm just so used to heaps of girls thinking of Edward like he's just some sex toy and I took it out on you, and you in no way deserved it. It's just that I can't tell you everything yet, that's for another time, but Edward and I have known each other for a very long time and he truly is like a brother to me, and I'm sorry for what I said, I should have been a better best friend and talked to you rather than assume I knew what was going on,"

I take in everything she said. I don't know why I'm so ready to forgive Alice so easily. We have only known each other for about a month, but in that time, she has been one of the best friends that I've ever had. I don't know whether it's because I'm still happy because everything worked out in the end with Edward, or because she's Edward's sister, or because I'm glad to know that Edward has someone looking out for him, or maybe because I don't want to lose Alice as a best friend and her accusations had some sort of merit. Regardless of the reason, I don't want to dwell on it any longer; I want to go back to being best friends with the hyper pixie that was standing in front of me, looking like she's ready to cry.

"Oh, Alice," I say and give her a hug, "I'm over it. But don't call me a slut again, that wasn't the greatest feeling coming from my best friend,"

"Oh, Bella, I truly am sorry. Thank you,"

"Alice, it's in the past, let's get back to dinner," I say and just like that, Alice smiles brightly. We head to the door when Alice turns around,

"Thanks Bella, really. It takes a big person to forgive someone for what I said,"

I decide to finish this mini breakdown in our friendship with a joke, "Are you calling me fat?" I smile

She loops her arm with mine, "Come on fatty, no wonder you want to get back to dinner, but I have a feeling it's not only the food you can't wait to devour,"

I look at Alice shocked.

"Oh, please, Edward has been grinning ever since he got home and after my swift interrogation, he spilled everything. By the way, congratulations and nice work on pawning him off to me rather than yourself,"

I laugh at her, "Thanks Alice, at least the majority is happy that we're going out,"

Alice stops to look at me, "Rosalie, is…well she's a cold hearted bitch sometimes. I don't know what her problem is, but I can guarantee you that while we're here the three guys at the table are telling her off. She loves our family and is very protective of everyone, including Edward, although they don't always get along,"

"Yeah, but I have no idea what I've done to her,"

Alice just shrugs, "I think her behaviour only makes sense in the inner workings of her own mind,"

"Ok, let's go back,"

I trip twice on the way back to the table, causing Alice to be in hysterics by the time we sit down and me joining her while blushing as red as a tomato.

"Hey, is everything ok?" whispers Edward

I nod, "yeah, everything is good," I say and kiss him on the lips quickly

"Do you two ever stop? It's getting pretty nauseating watching my younger brother hook up in front of me,"

"Shut up Em, I've seen you and Rosalie do a whole lot worse in front of me,"

"But we're in what they call the 'honeymoon stage',"

"Really? And what do you call it 3 years ago when you weren't married?"

"Preparation stage," grins Emmett causing me to laugh.

"Let's go," says Edward

I look at him confused, "where are we going?"

"Over there," he says and points to a large room with a couple of pool tables and a few dartboards.

We make our way over there, but Alice and Rosalie don't feel like play because they had a manicure this morning and wouldn't want to risk chipping their nails, opting to sit on the high stool and table, sipping away at a cocktail. Edward and Jasper head off to the dartboard to resume some ongoing war they have going, so Emmett and I are left.

"So Belly, wanna play pool with me?" he asks and pouts

"There is a condition,"

"And what's that?"

"Stop calling me Belly, and that includes Bellsy and what other nicknames you have in mind,"

"Deal, only if we have a wager,"

I lean closer to him and whisper, "you're already down 50 from our bet earlier on,"

"That's different, we'll talk about that later," he says and I laugh, "Winner gets 100,"

"You're on,"

And so Emmett and I start our billiards championship. We laugh the whole way through and every time either of us gets a shot in we both do a happy dance. I was so into the game that I didn't even notice that Jasper and Edward had returned. I was winning by two balls and only had two left, including the eight ball. Emmett just missed his shot and I saw Edward from the corner of my eye sneaking toward me. Knowing that he was probably going to distract me somehow I stretch out my arm and stop him,

"Don't distract me Edward. I can't believe you chose Emmett's side, well then he can be the one to give you kisses,"

"But Bel—"

"Dude, I don't swing that way…guess you're not getting any lovin'," interrupts Emmett wiggling his eyebrows

I start laughing, and take my shot and get it in, and then I sink that magical black ball that holds the key to 100 bucks.

"Oh my God, I won," I say in disbelief

"Can I give you a congratulatory kiss?" asks Edward

"Only if your motive isn't to prevent me from collecting money from your brother,"

He shakes his head, "Mm-mm," he says and then we kiss. It isn't just the pecks that we were giving each other at dinner; this is a full out kiss. I'm on my tippy toes, grabbing his hair closer to me, while Edward has his hands wrapped around my waist, and then the fantastic kiss is broken by laughter. We reluctantly pull back to see Jasper and Emmett laughing and commenting on how we should get a room.

"Well, Bella, I think that kiss is worth more than $100, how about you say we're even," laughs Emmett

"Yeah that's fine," I say

"What?"

"Well I wasn't expecting you to actually _give_ me the money,"

"Would you have given me the money?"

"Well, yeah,"

"Well, I'm going to give you the money too,"

"Emmett, it's fine, I didn't come here to take your money,"

"Yeah Emmett, she's only going to take Edward's," says Rosalie

"That's it," says Edward and unwraps his hands that were wrapped around my waist and goes to retrieve both of our jackets, "We're leaving,"

Edward holds out the jacket for me to put my arms in, "thanks," I whisper

"See you guys at home," says Edward and starts walking out.

I feel bad that I've caused a rift between them and that Edward is the one that has to go, but I don't understand what the hell Rosalie's problem is. Doesn't she see how much her behaviour is bothering Edward or the rest of her family? I decide to not follow Edward and turn to look at Rosalie.

"Look, I don't understand what your problem is and the deal with the snippy comments tonight. I've put up with you calling me a slut, a golddigger, fat and I have no idea why. If it's because of the whole breakfast slash Will thing, then you need to hear the full story because nothing was or ever will happen with him because I like _Edward_. So if you have a problem with me, tell _ME_, but don't drop in catty remarks at a dinner and make it awkward as fuck for everyone else and make Edward feel bad because he's girlfriend is having to put up with his sister bitching about her the whole night," I take a breath and then turn to the others, "thanks for tonight, it was a lot of fun, I'll talk to you guys soon…bye,"

I walk over to Edward who extends his hand to me. I take it and we leave hand in hand for the exit. The drive back to the dorms is silent, and I'm kind of hoping that Edward isn't pissed off at me for retaliating to Rosalie. When we arrive he gets out and opens my door.

"Come on," I say tugging his hand and pulling him to one of the picnic benches. I sit on the table, while Edward just stands there pacing, running his hands through his head. After a few more minutes, I decide to break the building tension,

"Are you ok?" I ask

Edward quickly whips his head to face me, "No, my sister decided to be the biggest bitch of her life to my girlfriend that has done nothing to deserve it," he begins and then walks over to me standing in front of me and looking down, "I'm sorry that my family seems to be hurting you, first Alice and now Rosalie,"

"Edward, it's alright,"

Edward cups my cheek, "No, it's not, you deserve so much better than that,"

"Edward, what happened with Alice wasn't your fault, it was between us two as friends, and now with Rosalie, well, I just hope she comes around,"

"I'll talk to her tonight,"

"Don't," I say, "I don't want you to tell her to like me or be nice to me because I'm going out with you. If she doesn't like me that's her problem not mine, I just feel bad for you,"

"Me?"

"Well yeah, I mean your sister doesn't like me, I can only imagine the strain it's causing your relationship, but Edward…I don't want to be the reason your family is being divided and having to choose sides," I say looking at my hands. I was feeling bad because I am the cause of the problems, would it be better if we just call it quits before we get any further?

"Whatever you're thinking of, just forget about it, because it's a load of bullshit," he says lightly but I could still hear the underlying seriousness in his voice.

I look up at him, "What?"

"We're not going to fight or break up over something as stupid as Rosalie's immaturity. Bella, I like you…_a lot_, and Rosalie is just going to have to deal with it,"

I smile, "are you sure you want that?" I ask

He laughs, "I'm positive, the only way I'm going to give you up is if you decide you don't want me,"

I laugh unexpectedly, "Yeah…that's not going to happen Edward," I say and kiss him. This time no one is around to interrupt us, so Edward brings both his hands to cradle my face, while I pull his face closer to mine. We stay like that until both of us pull away gasping for air. "For the record, I like you a lot too, Edward," I say and kiss him on the lips chastely and sit back on the table smiling at him.

"Come on, let's get you home," he says and we walk back, with Edward's arm around my waist holding me close. He walks me up to my door.

"I'm glad we went out tonight, how much do my brothers owe you?" asks Edward

I chuckle, "nothing, really it's fine, I don't expect me to give me the money,"

"Bella…" says Edward disapprovingly

"Fine, Jasper owes me 50," Edward nods, "And Emmett owes me 150," I mumble

"How much?" asks Edward, genuinely asking, not being able to understand my mumbling

"He owes me 150,"

Edward starts laughing, "Wow, you gave him a run for his money,"

"Edward, I really don't want them to give me the money,"

Edward holds his hands out to me surrendering, "I can't do anything about it. I told you, they love to gamble, and they're going to give you the money one way or another,"

"Well, as my boyfriend, you have to at least tell them what I want,"

"I'll do it no matter how futile," Edward laughs, "I guess this teaches you not to bet with them,"

I shake my head, "You forget, I won bragging rights too," I smile

"Ok, I'll talk to you tomorrow, it's been a long day,"

"Goodnight," I say

"Goodnight Bella," he says and kisses me on my forehead

**A/N: Did you guys like it? What do you want to see happen next? Do you want someone else's POV? Please review and thanks for reading…**


	8. Brighter than Sunshine

**A/N: OK, firstly, so sorry for not updating sooner!!! Some of you have asked when we will return to the prologue scene, but that won't happen for maybe another 7 chapters…I think. This whole '8 years ago' thing is just the story of how they got to the point where they are in the prologue, later on many aspects are clues, but you won't be able to pick them up just yet. Chapter name comes from the song: Brighter than Sunshine- Aqualung (don't ask me why…it just is lol). Anyways…on with the story!!**

_Previously on "Breakout"  
_"_Ok, I'll talk to you tomorrow, it's been a long day,"  
_"_Goodnight," I say  
_"_Goodnight Bella," he says and kisses me on my forehead_

VIII

EPOV

I leave Bella in her room and start heading off to my car. I sit in my Volvo and punch the steering wheel. I cannot _believe_ Rosalie. I mean what the fuck was that about. We had been out with Bella before tonight and she wasn't this much of a bitch, she just ignored her. As usual, I speed through the streets of Chicago on the way home. Emmett better step in because I know, someone would need to help her, because right now, I had no filter.

I zoom up the driveway and park the car in the garage. I slam the car door and make my way into the house. To tell you the truth I was expecting Emmett and Jasper to be playing Playstation, but I guess they both realised how pissed off I am and that they would need their full attention.

"Where is she?" I ask Alice, Jasper and Emmett who are standing in the living room, anger seeping into my voice

"She's upstairs," says Jasper

"Edward, don't be too hard on her," says Emmett

"Were you not present at tonight's dinner? Your wife went too far," I say to Emmett before facing the stairs and tilting my head up, "Rosalie, get your ass down here,"

Two seconds later Rosalie strolls down the stairs without a care in the world, "what's up Edward?"

"What the fuck is your problem?"

"I don't have one,"

"Really? Because dinner tells a different story, you were an absolute bitch to Bella, what the hell did she do to deserve that?"

"Oh, spare me Edward, I wasn't that bad,"

"Really? You called her a slut, a golddigger, said she was fat and that she was stupid, but hey, not that bad huh?"

"I don't understand what you want,"

"I want to know what the fuck possessed you to act that way towards her,"

"What? She was fine with it,"

"Did we _all_ not tell you to behave?" I turn around and face Alice, "What did you tell her in the bathroom?"

"Well, I took Rosalie to the bathroom and asked her what the hell she was doing and she was acting the exact same way as she is now, nonchalant. Anyway, I told her that Bella meant a lot to you and that you were going to be majorly pissed off if she kept up that way. I think that Rose is under the misapprehension that Bella is like any other girl you've dated," says Alice

I whip around to face Rosalie, "she is like _no one_ I've ever met,"

"Oh, please Edward, I am just simply speeding up the process,"

"Of what?"

"We all know you're going to dump her soon enough for one reason or another, I'm just simply helping you along with it,"

I groan in frustration and pinch the bridge of my nose, before taking a deep breath, "DO NOT INTERFERE IN MY RELATIONSHIP, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" I yell

"Edward, you have to be naïve to think it will last, you had issues before you were even going out!"

"Rosalie, I swear to God you do _not_ want to know what will happen if you do anything to her that will jeopardise my relationship," I snarl, "you almost broke us up tonight, I won't put up with it again,"

"See, you haven't even been going out for a day, and she's thinking of breaking up with you. It's quite clear that you feel more for her than she does for you,"

"NO! She suggested breaking up so that no one in the family had to fight and choose sides,"

"Well how noble of her, so what it's her against me? Let's see who would be on her side," says Rosalie looking at me, "obviously you Edward," she turns to face Alice, "Alice, who's side are you on?"

"I'm on her side,"

Rosalie turns to Jasper, "Dear brother, and whose side are you on?"

"It's not a competition Rose,"

"I take it, you're on her side too,"

Rosalie then turns to Emmett, "Are you choosing my side or hers?"

"Rose—"

"Answer the question Emmett," she says cutting her off, "you were telling me in the restaurant to back off, but now it's time to choose,"

"Yours," he says to Rosalie

Rosalie laughs mirthlessly, "How _fantastic_," she spits, "My whole family doesn't support me. Even my _husband_ reluctantly chooses my side, what the fuck is _that_ about Edward?"

"I knew you were vain Rosalie, but this is taking it a bit far don't you think? You're jealous of her so you're trying to drive her away? That's sad and pathetic," I say

"No, what's sad and pathetic is _you_ and how smitten you are with a girl that is going to be your undoing…this whole _family's_ undoing and you couldn't give a shit about it,"

"Don't use your _love _for the family to mask your jealousy,"

"Why should I be jealous of her? She's just plain ordinary girl," snaps Rosalie

"And that's what kills you. She's not decked out in designer clothes, or a part of a rich family, she's just a girl from a small town and that's what's eating you up. But you're wrong, she's perfect; she's smart, beautiful, has the kindest heart, she's witty, she's interesting and _I_ like her, so BACK THE FUCK OFF,"

"What's going on here?" asks Carlisle walking in through the front door with Esme

"Rosalie is sabotaging my relationship because she's a jealous bitch,"

"Edward—" scolds Esme but is cut off by Rosalie

"I'm not sabotaging your relationship, I'm catalysing the inevitable,"

"We've talked about this Rosalie. _I_ AM ALLOWED TO BE HAPPY AND BELLA IS THE PERSON THAT DOES THAT AND _I _WILL BE THE PERSON TO DECIDE WHEN THE RELATIONSHIP IS OVER, NOT YOU. _YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO INTERFERE JUST BECAUSE EVERYTHING WORKED OUT FOR YOU AND EMMETT!_" I yell

"Rosalie and Edward that is enough. I don't know what happened tonight, but from what I can gather, it's not your position Rosalie to dictate what happens with Edward, it's clear he hasn't been as happy as he is now with Bella, so just let him be happy, he deserves that," placates Carlisle

"Even if it's at the expense of the family?" snarls Rosalie

"Rosalie, I doubt that it will have any bearing—" begins Esme

"HOW THICK DO YOU HAVE TO BE?" I yell, moving to stand right in front of Rosalie, "I HAVE LIVED WITH BEING SURROUNDED WITH THE SIX OF YOU ALL HAPPY AND IN LOVE. I AM GOING TO MARRY SOMEONE ONE DAY AND IT IS POSSIBLE THAT THAT PERSON IS BELLA SO GET OVER IT, BECAUSE I AM ENTITLED TO BE AS HAPPY AND IN LOVE AS THE REST OF YOU ALL," I yell and then storm upstairs before slamming my door shut.

_FUCK! _I punch the wall a few of times, until there is a huge gaping hole in it and my hand is bruised and bleeding.

I love my family and I would die for any of them, even Rosalie, but they don't understand how hard it is to be around them sometimes. Fair enough, I've had my fair share of relationships, but it was nothing like what my parents or my brothers and sisters had. But now that I had met Bella, I realise that it's possible for me to be like that as well.

My hand starts throbbing and I realise that I'm going to need to ice it before it gets any more swollen, unfortunately that involves going downstairs. I man up and start heading downstairs to the kitchen; unfortunately my whole family is standing by the table and talking lowly in the adjoining dining room. Their heads snap up to look at me, taking in my dishevelled hair, my red cheeks and then realise that my left hand is cradling my right. I ignore them all and head over to the fridge. I open up the freezer and take out an ice pack. I then open the cupboard above the fridge and take out some aspirin.

Carlisle comes over to me and looks at my hand, while I am filling up a glass of water.

"Bloody hell Edward," he murmurs

I down the pills and the glass of water while he feels for any broken bones.

"Other than the swelling, there's no damage. Just ice it and it should be ok,"

"Thanks," I mutter

I start heading to the door I came in from. When I reach the doorframe I turn around, "There's a huge hole in the wall that needs to be fixed. I'm going to bed," I say flatly and continue to my room

"Nice," comments Emmett

I allow myself a smile before climbing the stairs. I take my clothes off and change into some pyjama bottoms before I crawl into bed. I put my phone on the bedside table before I realise there's a message on it from Bella. As soon as I read that it's from Bella, I can't help but grin. I open it up,

_Just wanted to say thankyou for tonight. Goodnight handsome, I'll talk to you soon- B xoxo_

I smile at her and decide to reply, even though I'm twenty minutes late.

BPOV

I put my head on my pillow when my phone goes off. I outstretch my hand and grab it from the bedside table and read that it's from Edward.

_Thankyou for the message beautiful. I hope you sleep well. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Goodnight—E xx_

I smile and then drift off to sleep.

_Beep Beep Beep_

The sound of my alarm clock once again wakes me up. I push the covers off of me and for some reason I am in the biggest mood to go for a run. I put on some shorts and a top, and slip on my running shoes and head over to the same park I went to the other day. I decide to run the same trail again today, hoping that I am getting back into shape. After the 2 kilometres I feel so much better than last time: not as puffed or fatigued.

I slowly make my way back to the dorms through the streets of Chicago when I see a 'Help wanted' sign on a bookshop door and decide to go in.

The door opens to reveal a quaint bookshop with shelves and shelves of books. Although Charlie had left me a lot of money because of his work insurance and I had the scholarship for the university, I realise I'm going to have to work if I want to have a bountiful supply for the future.

"Hello," greets a middle aged woman working the floor

"Hi," I say still a little breathless, "I couldn't help but notice that you were looking for staff?"

"Oh, yes, let me just get Daniel, he's the owner," she says and makes her way to the back of the shop.

I decide to take a look around the shop and I realise it is actually pretty big and quite busy, but then again, it _was_ near the university _and_ on a main road. Fair enough it's not as big as Borders or anything like that but I like it, it makes you want to curl up in a blanket and a good book, even though it's located on one of the busiest streets of Chicago. I notice that there is one girl my age behind the register, the woman who went to get the owner, and another woman maybe 30, who work here.

"Hello dear," I whirl around to see an old man greet me. He's about my height, with grey hair and soft brown eyes.

"Hello, I was wondering if you were still looking for help?"

"Yes, come into my office," he says as he turns around and heads back from where he came from

I walk into the small room, which has the same furnishings as the main area of the shop.

"Take a seat dear," he says gesturing with his hand to the seat across the desk from him. I follow his instructions and sit down.

"I'm Daniel Richards, and you are to refer to me as Daniel, I don't want to feel any older than I already am," he says smiling

"I'm Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella,"

"It's nice to meet you Bella,"

"Sorry, I'm not dressed very appropriately I just came back from a run, so I don't have my resume with me either,"

He waves his hand, "Nonsense, I don't need to see your resume, I like to ask questions up front, I like my staff to actually be _interested_ in books," he chuckles

"Ok," I smile

I sat in Daniel's office for fifteen minutes, with what was surely the weirdest interview I've ever experienced. He asked questions ranging from what I study at university, what book I'm reading now, what my favourite book is, to do I have work experience.

"Well, that's that," he says eventually, "When can you start?"

"I got the job?" I ask incredulously

"Yes, dear," he chuckles

"Ohh, that's fantastic, I can start tomorrow," I beam

"Perfect," he says and hands over the schedule, "go home and make sure that it doesn't interfere with any of your studies; your education comes before this job,"

"Thank you very much, I'll be here tomorrow afternoon," I say and start heading back to the dorms all giddy.

I take a shower before making myself some breakfast that consists of cereal.

I plop down on my chair and start to work through my homework. I finally finish everything and realise that it's already 7 in the evening.

I make dinner and talk to Edward before I get ready for school tomorrow and crawl into bed.

***

"Hey Alice," I say

"Bella, how are you?" she says giving me a hug

"I'm really good, how was the rest of your weekend?"

"It wasn't too bad, what did you do yesterday?"

"Not much, I studied the whole day, got a job at a bookstore and went for a run,"

"Wow, sounds productive, let's go in,"

Alice and I spent the morning talking to each other and having lunch, before I start making my way to work.

When I get there, it's a little after lunchtime, and I'm wearing black skinny leg jeans and a black long sleeved shirt, considering that's what the others were wearing when I came in yesterday.

"Bella," says Daniel when I walk into the store

"Hi, mist—Daniel,"

"Come on, let me show you how everything is done,"

I work all the way until eight, with a dinner break at 6 for half an hour, where I take Daniel's advice and go to the cute little bistro across the road that's owned by his niece. Both she and her husband are a really nice couple, who run the restaurant and have the most adorable 6-year-old daughter, Samantha. Working isn't too bad, I realise it's quite busy throughout the day, because heaps of uni students often walk in and out of the store in between classes to pick up books, and then after work, there are a lot of people on their way home and stop by.

On my way home, I get a message from Edward

_Hello beautiful, I haven't seen you in a while, would you like to have lunch with me tomorrow? Talk to you soon—E xx_

I smile at his message and reply instantly.

_That's sounds great. I'll meet you tomorrow on the picnic table we were sitting on the other day at 12. Goodnight handsome—B xoxo_

By the time I get home it's almost 9 and I am exhausted. I have a quick shower and get into bed.

***

The morning passes in a blur because I am so excited to see Edward again. Other than talking to him on the phone a couple of times and a few smses here and there, I hadn't seen him since Saturday night. I decided on the picnic benches because I wanted to surprise him with lunch from the café nearby.

I arrive at the table to see Edward reading a book. I my bag down and walk up to his back and place my hands over his eyes.

"Hmmm…who could that be?" he says

"Just some random stranger that likes to grab people when they're not looking," I say

He grabs my wrists and swings me onto his lap; I manage a squeal of surprise before Edward kisses me. His hands stay gripping at my waist, but mine have a mind of their own and run through his hair before settling on his neck. We both pull away, both with grins on our faces.

"Mmmm, I missed you," says Edward

I kiss him on the lips before hopping off him to get my bag that has lunch in it. I come back and put the bag on the table, pulling out some sandwiches and drinks.

I reach out to hand him the sandwich when I notice his bruised hand.

"Edward, what the hell happened to you?" I ask shocked cradling his hand in mine

He looks down at his hand and runs his left hand through his hair, "I fell?"

I raise my eyebrow at him and looking at him in disbelief.

"Ok detective, I punched a wall,"

"And what did the wall do to deserve such a punishment?"

"Nothing, it just helped me get my anger out,"

"From…?" I ask before sighing, "Rosalie,"

"It's not your fault," Edward says quickly, "Really it's not,"

He grabs the sandwich from me and starts talking, "You see, everyone in my family has been paired off for at least…eight years. Given the unusual circumstances of them all living together from the get go, we're all pretty close. Rosalie can't wrap her hand around the fact that I've got someone in my life; previously, no one has been a permanent fixture and she isn't able to grasp that I'm going to marry someone one day and there will be an extra person in the family,"

"So nothing personal?" I ask  
Edward shakes his head, while chewing. I can't help but breathe a sigh of relief. Unfortunately, it's loud and Edward notices; he cocks his head to the side and with narrowed eyebrows.

"Well, I was just making sure that I didn't do anything to piss her off unknowingly," I say and smile at him

We spend the rest of the lunch laughing and making jokes and I absolutely love being around Edward. It's easy, it's fun and having him kiss me like he can does not hurt one bit. I finish eating and decide to rest my head on Edward's lap, lying on my back and stretching out my legs on the rest of the bench, while he plays with my hair; running his hands through it and twirling parts of it between his fingers.

"Ok, before I totally chicken out, would you like to have lunch with me on Sunday?" he asks looking down on me

"You know there are no laws stopping us from seeing each other earlier?" I laugh

Edward laughs as well, "Ok, what works for you?"

"Thursday afternoon?" I ask

"I have class until late, how about dinner Friday?"

"I'm working until 8 if that's not too late,"

"That's perfect. Now about Sunday…?"

I laugh, "You think you're lucky enough to get another date?"

Edward leans down and places a kiss on my nose before placing one on my lips,

"I have a feeling I'm worth it,"

I laugh and shake my head, "Ok, so what are the plans Mr. Cullen?"

"Lunch at my house…" he begins and I shrug wondering why he would be scared to ask me that, "…with my parents," and that's why.

"Uh…sure I guess that's alright. The rest of your family will be there right?" I ask hoping for the distraction from Emmett or Alice.

Edward laughs, "Are you nervous about meeting my parents?"

I look at him, "can you blame me?"

"Is it too early?" Edward asks worriedly

I sit up quickly, "no, no, it's not that at all," I say and run a hand through my hair. I put my hand down noticing that I'm picking up on Edward's habits, "even if I was meeting them six months down the line, I would be nervous…who wouldn't be?" I say smiling, realising what I had just said; I was planning to go out with him for a while.

Edward noticed what I had said and smiled even brighter, "Perfect, and the rest of the family will be there to support you, not that you need it, because they're going to love you," says Edward standing up. He stretches out his hand to me. I smile and take it before he pulls me close to him for a searing kiss. When we pull back I look at my watch and realise I need to be at my next class five minutes ago.

"Shit, I have to run," I say and place a quick kiss on his lips before walking away quickly

"Don't forget my kind words. I expect the same reassurances when it's my turn to meet the parents," he yells out

I whip around to look at him, but he's searching his pockets for his ringing phone. Shit! Note to self, we need to have that conversation. How the hell do I bring that up…just slip it in? 'Oh we're leaving at one Edward, by the way, you don't have anything to be nervous about…neither of my parents are alive, did you want to walk or drive there?'

My musings have managed to take me to my next class without even realising it. I slump into the uncomfortable chair and try and pay attention to the lecture.

***

I am standing in the children's section stacking some books on the shelf, waiting for the next 10 minutes to pass so I could see Edward.

"Bella?" I hear my voice being called by Samantha, who's sitting at the kid's table. There was a large party of people going to her parent's bistro, so Daniel offered to let her play here because they would be so busy.

"What's up?" I say and bend down to her

"Can you sharpen the pencil for me?" she says holding out the orange pencil and the sharpener.

"Sure, no worries," I say. I feel someone stand behind me, so without bothering to turn around I say; "I'll be with you in just a moment,"

"Take your time," says an all too familiar voice

I whip around to see Edward standing there, dressed in jeans and a thin grey hoodie.

"Hey," I stand and give him a kiss on the lips, "What are you doing here?"

"Just wanted to check out the job and surprise you,"

"Who's that?" asks Samantha

"Sam, this is my boyfriend, Edward,"

"He's pretty," she says

I smile, "I think so too," I look back at Edward who has a slight tinge of red on his cheeks, "I've almost finished, you can stay here and keep Sam company. Her mum's uncle is my boss, so she's hanging out here for a while,"

"No worries, can I colour with you?" asks Edward bending down to the small table

"Yes, I was just about to make something for Bella. How do you spell Bella?" she asks

I make my way back to the shelves and continue what I was doing before. I glance at Edward and Samantha and they're both laughing. I smile, he looks so comfortable sitting with her. I can only imagine how great a dad Edward would be. Wow, hold up. Did I just think of Edward as being father? We aren't even up to the 'I love you' stage and here I was planning the future.

I place the last book on the shelf and grab the box from which they came in and go to the back room to put it away. Grabbing my jacket and bag from the small staff room and telling Daniel that I was going and that Samantha is colouring in the kid's section, I make my way back to Edward and Sam.

"I'm ready," I announce

"This is for you Bella," says Sam, handing me the paper that has BEE written in big black letters next to a bee itself.

"That's awesome, thanks heaps," I say and give her a small hug, "We have to go now but I'll see you soon, ok?"

She nods and gives me another hug, "Goodnight Bella,"

She turns to Edward and gives him a hug too, "Goodnight Edward,"

"Night Sam," he says

Edward and I leave hand in hand. When we hit the streets I notice that Edward is holding a piece of paper.

"Did she draw you something too or did you just steal some of her artwork?" I joke

"Actually, I drew it for you," he says

I smile at him and take the paper from his outstretched hand. On this piece of paper in elegant cursive writing it says _'My Bumblebee'_.

"Wow, it's so pretty. Why a bumblebee?"

"Because Sam wanted to spell your name and I told her the first letter was B and the second E, so she decided to write Bee, and mainly because I think that it's a kick ass nickname,"

"I love it, thanks. It's nice to know you steal your ideas from six year olds but it's safe to say that it is _SO_ much better than Bellsy and Belly," I laugh

"I didn't _steal_ it…one might say I borrowed the idea. And plus, she said bee, I said _bumble_bee,"

"Is there a difference?" I smile

He shrugs and smiles crookedly for me, "shhh…don't ruin this for me," I laugh and he taps my nose with his finger, "are we ready to go?"

I nod, but stop him two seconds later, "Dorms are this way buddy,"

"We're not going to the dorms,"

"But—but, where are you going to take me dressed in _this_?" I say motioning to the black uniform I was sporting.

"Stress less Bee, we're not going anywhere fancy," he says and takes my hand as we start walking down Chicago at night.

"Where _are_ we going?"

"Would you kill me if I said it was a surprise?"

I groan, "not this surprise business again. Isn't it just easier for you to tell me rather than listen to me whinging?"

"Hmmm…" he says holding a finger to his lips, "I think that I'm going to take my chances Bumblebee,"

I smile at the nickname momentarily forgetting my irritation. We continue to walk down the bustling streets of the city.

"So how was the rest of your week?" I ask

"Not bad, pretty busy, and you milady?"

I smile, "Pretty good…busy. Jasper and I had lunch on Wednesday abiding by our newly found tradition and Alice has organised a shopping trip sometime next week, so that should be a blast," I laugh

"Yeah, Jasper told me about your lunch, I'm glad you two are getting along,"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Jasper is a pretty quite guy as I'm sure you've noticed. He doesn't open up to people very quickly or often, so I'm really happy that you're both making friends,"

"Me too, Jasper is a cool guy; very laidback and a good listener,"

"Yeah, he balances Alice out perfectly. I think we're all happy that Alice has a new shopping partner,"

I shrug, "I don't mind that much, Alice seems to have fun shopping, so why not indulge her?"

Edward stops to kiss me. When he pulls back he smiles at me, "You're amazing you know that?"

"Because I'm going shopping with Alice?"

"Because you hate shopping and you're going with _Alice_,"

I laugh and then Edward looks up, "we're here," he announces

I look around us and notice that it's a night market, with rows and rows of stalls for food, jewellery, and clothes…even hammocks.

"How did you find this place?" I ask, still mesmerized by the large crowd and colours

"I was born in Chicago. My parents brought me here when I was little once in a while," he says wistfully

I smile at him and squeeze his hand. He smiles back at me and then leads us to through the market. I remember in that moment the first time I had met Edward in the diner with Alice and the rest of the family and how I was momentarily shocked, having done the logic, that they were cousins with Jasper and Rosalie yet they were dating. Then it hit me, Edward's adopted. I guess that the conversation about my parents shouldn't be that hard…he'd understand. I let Edward guide me down the rows, sensing that he wasn't ready to open up what happened to his parents just yet.

By the end of the night I am exhausted. Edward and I had eaten Chinese food from a stall and it was absolutely AMAZING. We laughed a lot and I tried Dutch pancakes, which are the yummiest things invented, and neither of us could resist the gourmet cupcake stall. We laughed at some of the stalls, including one solely for pet rocks and another for buttons. I decided to commemorate the night by buying Edward a pet rock named Bitsy. Edward, being the gentleman he is, bought me a bouquet of fresh lilies, which he surprised me with while I was looking at some random stall, and which earned him a passionate kiss in the middle of the aisle. After spending a few hours weaving throughout the whole market, we started heading back.

"This is one of the best dates I've been on," I smile as I step out of the car, while he holds the door for me

"I'm glad you had fun,"

"Thank you for the flowers," I say as we reach my dorm room door

"Thank you for Bitsy," he smiles, causing me to laugh

"You don't have to keep it, it was a joke and I'm pretty sure Emmett and Jasper will give you shit for it,"

Edward just shakes his head and grins crookedly, "No, I like the reminder of tonight. And plus I know girl psychology, if I told you to have it or if I threw it out, you would say that it was a representation of how much 'us' meant to me and that I don't care,"

I laugh and plat his shoulder, "where on Earth did you come up with that?"

He shrugs and smiles sheepishly.

"Did Emmett tell you that?" I smile

Edward shakes his head, still refusing to tell me.

"I guess I'll have to get it out of you," I say lowly as I step closer to him, "Are you going to tell me?" I whisper in his ear running my hands down his chest. Edward just shivers but still doesn't say anything. I move my lips so that they're barely touching his, I run my hand slowly through his hair and say "What about now?" and as I speak my lips brush against his.

Edward decides to act and pushes my hips so my back is against the wall, as his lips attack mine. The flowers fall to the floor as Edward raises my arms above my head, while his other hand rests firmly on my hip. We kiss fervently before I take a much-needed breath. Edward's lips, however, just move to my neck, as his hand slides down my arms and down my side until he reaches my hip. We continue kissing for a little while longer before we're interrupted by a passing group of giggling girls, who might I add blatantly check out Edward. Edward looks at me and winks,

"I think from that display that it's obvious that I'm spoken for," he says, reassuring me

I smile back, "Are you going to tell me now or are you going to attack me again?"

"Attack you? I would hardly calling it attacking," he grins

I raise an eyebrow

"Ok, ok, so maybe I got caught up in the moment a little—" I fake cough, "Ok, I got caught up in the moment a lot, but it's not my fault when you were pulling out those moves, that was beyond unfair,"

I smile and pick up the flowers that were so easily discarded earlier, "So, where did you learn your girl psychology?"

"I don't know if I should tell you,"

"Just say it…" I say sounding more confident than I was feeling at the moment

"Well, I was going out with this girl," he begins. Damn, now I have to listen to this considering I basically seduced it out of him, "we had been going out a week when she bought me a fern,"

"Like the plant?"

He nods, "Ok, so it might have, potentially, have died and she went ape shit,"

I start laughing, not being able to help it. I look back at Edward's disapproving face and stifle the laughter, "Sorry continue,"

"Thankyou. Anywho, she started shouting that I didn't love her and I wasn't committed to us considering I had let the fern die. She kept yelling and asking me whether I was going to let our love die like that too and if our kid's would meet the same fate—"

I can't help it but I collapse in a fit of laughter. This was solid gold stuff. Where did he find this girl? I continue laughing and eventually come to a stop.

Edward is smiling at me shaking his head, "That was end of the relationship, and the same response that the whole family had while they watched the whole thing unfold,"

I giggle, trying to contain the laughter, "I can only imagine how much funnier it would have been in real life,"

"Yeah, personally I was scared shitless that she would hit me or something, but the worst part was that she was dead serious,"

I place my hand on his shoulder and pet it condescendingly when I say "Well, don't worry baby, you can't kill the pet rock," causing me to start laughing my head off again

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," he says, "You should go to bed,"  
I nod, "Goodnight Edward, thank you for tonight, it was definitely memorable,"

"Goodnight Bumblebee," he says and places a soft kiss on my lips

I smile and head inside, placing the flowers in the only and too-large vase that I have before slipping into my pyjamas and collapsing into bed.

**A/N: Ok, so there we have it, why Rosalie was a bitch—it all comes down to jealousy (it's Rosalie remember!). A little bit of Edward and Bella fluff—what do you guys think of the nickname and how she got it? I didn't want something generic like baby, honey…so yeah. Anyways, next chapter is the lunch scene with the family—disaster or success? Let me know. Either way, give me any ideas for anything you want to see happen. By the way the fern scene is from the movie "How to lose a guy in 10 days"—I don't own it. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	9. Meet you

**A/N: Hey everyone, I know that this whole eight years ago thing isn't as exciting in comparison to the '**_**what'**_** happened that caused Bella to move away, but in order to get to the prologue we need to go through this, so enjoy the chapters because it's a story in itself, with drama, laughter, love, friendship and silliness!! Well, enjoy….**

_Previously on "Breakout"  
__I nod, "Goodnight Edward, thank you for tonight, it was definitely memorable,"  
_"_Goodnight Bumblebee," he says and places a soft kiss on my lips  
__I smile and head inside, placing the flowers in the only and too-large vase that I have before slipping into my pyjamas and collapsing into bed._

IX

_Knock Knock_

I run to the door but in my haste I manage to trip over my own two feet and I crash to the ground. I hear a faint laugh coming from the other side of the door, followed by a muted

"Are you okay Bee?"

"Keep laughing baby, and it won't be me who'll be injured," I say as I fling the door open to reveal my drop dead gorgeous boyfriend, grinning a lop-sided smile that could make _anyone_ do _anything_

I launch myself into him and give him a deep kiss. I start walking backwards, leading Edward into the room, while he skilfully kicks the door shut. We walk until I feel the couch hit the back of my knees and Edward bends down to lay me on the couch. This is going better than I expected. We continue kissing until Edward pulls back.

"I love seeing you, because every time I do, I'm always rewarded with a kiss," he smiles

I laugh and go to kiss him again. He complies but not for long, and before I know it, he's pulling away again.

"What?" I grumble

"We need to get going," he says running his thumb across my swollen lips

"But I like kissing you better," I pout

"Please don't make that face, I can't resist it," he says before adding, "You're quite clever, but we're still going to lunch today,"

I feel my eyes widen and then I mask my fears by saying as nonchalantly as possible, "I know we are,"

"Really. It. Was. A. Great. Effort," he says between quick kisses

I huff, "Fine, let me get my stuff," I say and bound for my room, leaving him on the couch

"I have a question for you," he yells while I'm in my room

"What?" I shout back

"Were you planning on kissing me all day?"

"No," I reply unconvincingly, shoving the rest of the items on my bed into my bag

"Because I wouldn't have been able to resist you for a whole day Bee," he whispers in my ear, somehow sneaking into my room and snaking his arms around my waist

I manage to turn around, keeping his arms around my waist as I wrap my arms around his neck looking him deeply into his eyes. I could get lost in them, they are a gorgeous emerald green that are sparkling and mesmerising.

I kiss him again, but this time, it's not as desperate and primal as before, instead, this one is full of love and devotion, slow and building. Neither of us moves, Edward keeping his hands around my waist and mine around his neck. Pulling back, I rest my head on his shoulder and he softly sways us from side to side to an imaginary tune.

I don't know how long we stand there for, but the sounding of my phone beeping breaks our beautiful and intimate moment.

I groan and reluctantly step away from Edward, immediately feeling the loss of warmth and happiness of his body next to mine.

I grab the phone from the bed and open it up to see a message from Alice

_Stop trying to avoid the inevitable and get your butt here. See you soon—A!!_

I scowl at Alice's message, but before I have the chance to flip my phone shut, it sounds again, this time, announcing a message from Emmett.

_Hurry up…I'm not allowed to eat until you're here, so hurry up Belly—from The Best (aka Big E)_

I start to laugh and hand the phone to Edward. He just smiles and shakes his head from side to side.

"I guess we better get going Bumblebee," he says

We drive there in comfortable silence listening to David Gray's new album…well Edward is; I'm scared shitless. Being the small town that Forks is, I know everyone including the parents of any potential boyfriends, therefore, this whole 'meeting the parents' business is new to me. My fears of meeting Edward's parents is only intensified when we reach their street. Each house we pass is bigger than the last, and the fact that Edward is continuing to drive is scaring the hell out of me. I mean I knew he was rich, but this is ridiculous.

Finally, Edward turns into a secluded drive that I wouldn't have noticed had he not of turned. He parks the car in the driveway and opens the door for me. I don't move, considering I am still in awe by the enormity of the house.

Edward chuckles from beside me, leaning on the doorframe on my side.

"Oh, I'm sorry for taking my time to take in the size of this house, I'm not used to seeing something quite this small, it must be cramped in there," I say sarcastically as I step out of the car.

My bravado, however, does nothing to soothe my nerves. Edward chuckles and takes my hand, rubbing soothing circles on the back of my hand. We get to the bottom of the entrance steps when I stop

"Oh, I forgot my…" I say trailing off

Edward stops and smirks, raising an eyebrow waiting

"…ummm…my…" I say and I look back at the car gouging as to whether I could run back to the gates and disappear. I don't even know why I'm so nervous, they're just people. Yeah people that are very, very important to the guy who's hand I'm holding. I take two steps away from the house when Edward launches his arms and grabs me around my waist spinning me around while I let out a squeal.

"Seriously you thought I would just let you leave?" he says laughing

I can't help but start laughing; especially considering Edward hasn't let go of me yet.

"Bee," he says seriously grabbing my chin in his hand, when he puts me down, "it's going to be so good that at the end of the day we're both going to be laughing at your ridiculousness,"

"You mean her trying to run away from our parents?" says a voice from behind us

I turn around to see Jasper standing there holding a plastic bag and grinning at me.

"Oh, ha ha ha, laugh it up," I say sarcastically causing Edward and Jasper to laugh loudly, "It's not funny," I say swatting Edward's chest, "I'm scared shitless here and you two are laughing,"

"Bella, you'll understand soon. Our parents are nothing to be scared of…seriously," says Jasper softly, effectively calming my nerves.

"Come on then," Edward says

I take a deep breath and take his hand before climbing the few steps to the porch. Of course, Edward doesn't knock, considering he does live here. I step in the foyer and take in the interior beauty of the marble staircase, the openness and brightness of the room. Edward sips off my jacket in a daze, while I still take in our surroundings.

"Took your time Bella, I've been trying to distract Emmett from picking at lunch for the last hour," says Alice bouncing into the room to give me a hug, however, she notices Jasper behind me and jumps into his waiting arms, "you're back,"

"Alice, what's with all the scream—" begins a woman who I assume is Edward's mother, but stops short when seeing me, "Bella. I'm so glad you made it, it's nice to finally meet you," she says pulling me into a tight hug

I hug her back and smile, "Thank you for having me Mrs. Cullen," I say

As soon as the words leave my mouth I hear a huge guffaw resounding throughout the landing.

"Mrs. Cullen?" he says laughing even louder this time, "You're getting old Mum,"

says Emmett slumping his arm across his mum's shoulders. I smile at the irony considering Esme doesn't look a day over 35. Although I've been in the room for a minute, I already feel that Jasper and Edward are going to tease me all night for being scared to meet her. She's like the living Snow White, with caramel hair, a heart shaped face and hazel eyes that are brimming with happiness.

"It's Esme dear," she says looking at me before turning back to Emmett, "Be quiet Emmett, you're probably going to scare her off," she chides, causing Jasper and Edward to laugh

I turn around and glare at Edward and Jasper effectively shutting them up. Edward steps to me and wraps his hand around my waist, placing a kiss on my forehead, earning a blush from me.

"I'm guessing from the commotion that the guest has arrived," I hear the voice before I see the man who it belongs to and when I do, I'm jealous. How the hell does _one_ family end up having the most attractive people I've ever met?

"Bella, it's nice to meet you. I'm Carlisle," says Edward's father, who could so very easily pass off as a movie star. Like Esme, he looks like he is still in his thirties, perhaps 37 at most. Like Jasper and Rosalie, he has blonde hair and blue eyes, and did I mention that he is absolutely gorgeous?

"It's nice to meet you too, you have a beautiful home," I say

"What the hell is going on here? Are you guys crazy leaving me alone in the kitchen?" screeches Rosalie from down the hall. Oh shit, maybe I was wrong to be scared of Esme and Carlisle, I totally forgot about Rosalie, I don't think I could deal with a repeat of dinner last time. "Oh, sorry, hi Bella. Now can someone assist me, unless you guys want the house burnt down," she says before stomping off down the hall, with Alice following her.

I look at Edward, trying to deduce what he had said to her but he keeps his eyes firmly away from my direction.

"Well lunch is all ready, just a few bits and pieces, but why don't the rest of you go sit down?" asks Esme before filing out

I let Edward lead me to the formal dining room where the table is set out immaculately. Edward pulls my chair out for me and I thank him as I sit myself down. Once seated, I look around the beautiful room. The whole wall behind Carlisle, who is sitting at the head of the table, is a huge glass window, while the rest of the room is a mix of ivory and timber. The wall across from me holds a beautiful painting that nags at the corners of my mind. Where had I seen it before? And then it hits me…

"Is that Rembrandt's _The Storm on the Sea of Galilee_?" I ask

Edward snaps his head to look at Carlisle, most probably because he doesn't know the answer.

Carlisle clears his throat, "Yes, the original was stolen 20 years ago and Esme loves the painting so much, so I had to get it for her somehow,"

At that moment Esme comes bustling in, "Bella, I forgot totally, would you like something to drink?"

"Uh…just a glass of water will be fine," I answer, "do you need some help in the kitchen?"

"Nonsense," she says waving her hands in front of her, "we're almost finished anyways,"

As if on cue, Alice and Rosalie come bustling in with dishes of food, and it smells fantastic.

Emmett decides to pipe up, "So, what took you so long in getting here Eddie? Getting hot and heavy with the lady, eh?" he says wiggling his eyebrows

Edward growls at Emmett and Rosalie just smacks the back of his head after placing down her plate. Wow, she's even sticking up for me…I really need to have a talk with Edward. Emmett rubs the back of his head,

"Baby, what was that for?" he asks her retreating figure

"For speaking," answers Edward earning a small chuckle from everyone

"Oh, little brother, it's ok we can discuss the details later," grins Emmett showcasing his dimples

I blush, "Emmett, said lady right here," I say pointing to myself

"Oh, how terribly rude of me. Belly, would you like to join our conversation later?" he smirks

"Judging by the death grip on my left hand, I doubt you'll be alive for the conversation to take place Emmy," I smile, which causes everyone to go into hysterics, with the loudest being Emmett of course

"Sorry," says Edward before kissing my forehead and loosening his grip. I smile back at him before turning back to the table.

The meal is, as expected, absolutely delicious and filled with laughter and many stories of the five of them when they were young, as well as talks about myself. After lunch, we head into the living room, where Esme wants to serve dessert. I offer my services again, but Esme insists I just sit by and let her do all the work. Rosalie and Alice help Esme with the preparations of the dessert, while Jasper and Carlisle clear the table. Emmett conveniently decides to go to the bathroom, while Edward leads the two of us to the living room to wait for everyone.

Edward slumps in the corner of the loveseat and he pulls my hand down so that I'm curled next to his side.

"Thank you for inviting me," I say and kiss him quickly on the lips before resting my head on his chest

"So you're having a good time?" he asks running a hand through my hair

"Mmmhmm," I say nodding

"Good. So you're not afraid of the big bad parents?" he chuckles

I swat his chest and turn to face him, "no, I'm not scared. You truly have an amazing family," I say

"Yeah, they're great," he says and then cups my face with his right hand before leaning down to kiss me. Again, it's soft and gentle, but again we're interrupted.

"Sweet, front row tickets to the Belly and Eddie show," laughs Emmett

"You just wrecked a fantastic moment," huffs Alice from another doorway. I look towards her and see Esme standing next to her beaming.

I groan, and duck my face into Edward's chest knowing my face must be on fire. Edward just laughs and kisses the top of my head. I feel the loveseat move and look to see Emmett has plopped himself next to us and stretched his arm around Edward, like one of those guys in those movies where he goes for the 'yawn and stretch move'.

"I thought you said that you knew that being the third wheel is awkward," I comment

Emmett laughs and then shrugs, "I don't feel awkward. Do you feel awkward Eddie?"

"No, but you should, considering that you have just seated yourself right next to my girlfriend, who I was happily kissing moments ago, which you felt the need to interrupt," says Edward, causing me to flush red again

"By all means…continue," says Emmett grinning

"Fuck off," says Edward pushing Emmett

"Language Edward," says Carlisle appearing in the doorway

"Damn!" says Jasper behind Carlisle

"YES!" shouts Emmett and jumps up from the couch, causing me to fall into Edward from the movement of the couch. What the hell was up with him? First he wants us to continue kissing and then he leaves…

"What was the bet?" asks Edward glaring at his brothers

"Bet?" I ask looking back and forth from Jasper and Emmett

Emmett gulps and Jasper just looks scared too.

"It was Emmett's idea," blurts out Jasper

"Thanks brother dearest, love how you didn't sell me out _too_ quickly," says Emmett sarcastically

"Basically, your brothers bet whether Emmett could get you two to kiss in front of him," says Carlisle, which causes me to blush again

"And I won," sings Emmett while doing a sorry excuse of a happy dance

"But we _were_ kissing in front of you," comments Edward causing Emmett to stop short

"No, you told me to fuck off," shouts Emmett

"Inside voice Emmett," chides Esme

"But we did kiss in front of you, you said that you had front row tickets to the 'Belly and Eddie show', so I think that Jasper wins this one," states Edward smiling

"But…but…but you stopped kissing, you couldn't do it in front of me," says Emmett

"This one is a tie, you're not leaving a good impression on Bella with your childish betting," Scolds Esme placing the plates of dessert on the coffee table

"What? Bella's joined in," says Jasper

Everyone turns to look at me, causing me to blush again.

"I'm sure it wasn't about anything as childish as kissing," comments Esme

"It was actually about pool," I say, not wanting to get Emmett and Jasper in trouble over betting about Rosalie

"Speaking of bets…" begins Edward but I quickly turn around and place a hand over his mouth to shut him up. Edward still keeps talking but my hand is firmly over his mouth that he's mumbling.

"Please don't say anything Edward," I say lowly, causing him to laugh underneath my hand, and lucky for me he surrenders, putting his hands up in defeat. I move my hand to reveal his huge smile. More quickly than I can react Edward continues,

"They owe Bella 200 bucks," says Edward smiling, which wipes the smiles off Emmett and Jasper's faces.

I smack him in the chest before frowning at him and crossing my arms, moving to the other side of the couch, which albeit isn't that far away from him, but the intent is clear.  
"And this all happened in one night?" asks Carlisle smiling

I nod, blushing again, "I only bet when I'm certain I'm going to win,"

"Well, welcome to the family Bella," says Alice bouncing over to give me a hug, "not many of us can win against them, and you managed _both_ in one night…it's like an achievement,"

I laugh at her silliness, before getting enveloped in a hug by Jasper and Emmett.

"Told you she's our new partner in crime," says Emmett

Under the weight of all three of them, my lungs are starting to give out.

"Ok, a little air would be nice," I say in a small voice

"Emmett, Jasper, Alice, get off her, you're squashing her to death," scolds Esme. The three of them instantly get off and I smile my thanks to Esme.

"Thanks a lot everybody, real helpful," says Rosalie sarcastically carrying in two more plates before quickly leaving the room

I jump up, "I'll help," I say following Rosalie to what I assume is the kitchen

"What do you want me to do?" I ask looking around the huge kitchen

"Why are you talking to me?" she asks

"Oh…would you rather I don't talk to you?" I ask

"No, no, it's just that, I was, admittedly, a bitch to you the other night, you didn't deserve it," she says, although I do realise she isn't apologising so I can't exactly tell her that I forgive her, so instead I shrug

"You do what you have to do to ensure your piece of mind," I say

"Exactly. It wasn't exactly personal, it's just everyone else is blind sighted by you that I thought I was the only one being rational. Believe it or not, I'm really protective of my family and hell you're not like the girls Edward has dated in the past,"

"What? Hot?" I say without thinking

Rosalie just smiles, "See that's what I like about you, you're not a pushover, hell you even stood up to me, and believe me you're in the minority in that group, even Emmett isn't always in it. But no, Edward's right, you're _different_…you're you. And you are pretty, and you should learn that, I'm sure Edward has told you that you were beautiful many times,"

I blush, "Umm...thanks I guess,"

"So, why did you run into here as quick as you did? I'm sure it's not because of my lovely company,"

I laugh and shake my head, "No, as nice as it always is, I just wanted to get away from Edward, he pissed me off," I say causing Rosalie to start laughing

"Are you serious?" she asks and I just nod my head, "Finally someone is putting Edward in his place. What did he do?"

"I don't know if you've heard, but Jasper and Emmett lost a bet when we were at dinner, technically owing me 200 bucks altogether. I basically begged Edward to tell Jasper and Emmett to forget about it, so what does he do? He announces it to everyone. Might I add this was _after_ I placed my hand over his mouth and pleaded for him not to say anything,"  
Rosalie shakes her head laughing, "So what are you going to do now?" she asks handing me two plates and picking two up for herself

"What do you recommend?" I ask leading the way back to everyone else, "Silent treatment? Burn his clothes? Trash his car? Or is that too far?" I suggest laughing softly, with Rosalie in tow.

And that's how we enter the living room, Rosalie and myself laughing and trying not to spill the dessert, and everyone looking at us as if _they_ just entered the Twilight Zone.

"What?" barks Rosalie after we place the plates on the table instantly silencing everyone, but causing me to start laughing all over again, with Rosalie joining in as well.

"I'm sorry," I gasp out standing next to the couch, with a hand over my mouth. You know those times where you start laughing for absolutely _no_ reason and you just can't seem to shut up and as hard as you try you just can't stop? Well, that's happening to me…in front of my boyfriend and his family, talk about a good first impression.

"What _happened_ in the kitchen?" asks Jasper

A few minutes later and Rosalie and I calm down. I know that Rosalie and I are far from being friends, but at least she doesn't hate me anymore, I mean we managed to have a conversation without swearing at each other or her glaring at me, so I say we moved a step in the right direction.

"Okay," draws out Alice, clapping her hands, "Everyone, take a plate and take a seat,'

I reach over to the table and take a random plate and follow Jasper's lead in sitting on the floor. I take residence leaning against the loveseat, where I was sitting before with Edward. From the corner of my eye, I see Edward run a hand through his hair before standing up and taking a plate. He notices that I'm angry with him, so he just sits himself silently next to me on the ground, all of us eating. I just sit there slowly eating my food, watching Esme and Carlisle curled next to each other on the couch, Rosalie and Emmett feeding each other while she's sitting on his lap in the armchair, and Alice and Jasper smiling and eating their cakes.

"What did I do wrong?" whispers Edward

I raise an eyebrow at him in disbelief.

"Ok fine, I'm sorry," he says

"That's nice," I say nonchalantly, I feel like the biggest bitch for acting the way I am, especially considering I'm a guest in _his_ house.

"Come on, let's talk," he says placing our plates on the table and offering his hands to help me up off the ground. I take them and while he leads us out we hear Emmett's comment

"Angry sex is hot sex," followed by a loud slap, which I assume is Rosalie's doing.

"I am sorry," he says, "but I don't understand the problem,"

"I told you that I didn't want to take their money, it makes me feel shitty taking someone else's money right or not. But instead of listening to me, what do you do? Announce it to everyone,"

"Bella, they don't care about paying you, they feel shitty because you haven't taken it. I don't know if you've noticed, but, at the extent of sounding very pretentious, we're kind of rich,"

I scoff at his word choice.

"Seriously Bee, this is one of the cheapest bets they have done. The one they just had about us kissing was 75…" he says and I raise an eyebrow, "…hundred,"

"What?" I splutter, they did _not_ just bet seven and a half grand on whether Edward and I would kiss in front of Emmett

"200 to them is nothing. Just take their money,"

"You don't get it, do you?" I ask

"Clearly not," he says running another hand through his hair

"I'm annoyed because you went against my wishes. I told you I didn't want them to pay me, but that was low mentioning it in front of everyone,"

"Ok, I'm sorry, but I didn't do it to go against you…I did it to put them in their place," he says

"I just want to know that if feel a certain way about something, you'll support me,"

"I promise. I only want the best for you," he says tucking a piece of my hair behind my ear leaving his hand on my cheek

"Fine," I say, "I'm sorry for over reacting,"

Edward chuckles and leans forward, "Nothing to forgive, this one's on me," before kissing me

We stand in the landing kissing for a few minutes until both of us are breathless.

"So, what did you and Rosalie talk about?" he asks

"I could ask you the same question," I say raising my eyebrow

"Touché. Let's go back before Emmett attempts to run in on us having 'angry sex'," laughs Edward before placing a small kiss on my lips before leading us back to everyone

"Maybe some other time," I grin and then giggle at him faltering his walk over my words.

"Who knew my sweet little bumblebee was such a minx?"

"You must have forgotten that bee's sting,"

Edward laughs before we enter the room, taking residence in the same spot on the floor, but this time we sit much closer together.

**A/N: Ok, so did you like the chapter? Next one will be up soon, and I think many of you will like it because it moves quickly and doesn't drag on, bringing us even closer to their reunion (but just a heads up, don't expect the prologue to happen for a while now, this whole eight years ago thing is a story in itself, so enjoy!) Anywho, please review and thanks for reading…**


	10. Far Away

**A/N: Hello. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I have done a lot of chapters, and we're slowly getting to the reunion. Chapter name from Nickelback's song "Far Away". For now, on with the story…**

_Previously on "Breakout"  
_"_Who knew my sweet little bumblebee was such a minx?"  
_"_You must have forgotten that bee's sting,"  
__Edward laughs before we enter the room, taking residence in the same spot on the floor, but this time we sit much closer together._

X

It has been almost three months that Edward and I have been going out and it has been going really well. Of course, we have our little squabbles, but nothing major and for that I'm thankful, which brings me to being here, in the Cullen kitchen peeling potatoes for dinner with Esme.

Rosalie and Emmett are who knows where, doing who knows…actually, probably having sex at their house, which is oh so conveniently located behind Esme and Carlisle's. Yes, they share the back fence, however because the family is so close, there's a gate that is almost always open. Carlisle is still at work, Alice is on the internet looking at the latest fashion, while Jasper and Edward are talking about some random stuff in the living room.

After placing dinner in the oven, we clean up the benches and mess we made, and Esme asks me a question that I had totally forgotten about,

"So Bella, have you and Edward decided what you're doing for Thanksgiving and Christmas?"

I stop wiping the bench, "Shit," I say, "oh, sorry Esme,"

She just shakes her head, "no worries,"

"Will you excuse me, I have to talk to Edward?"

"Take your time, as you know dinner is not ready yet,"

"Thanks," I say leaving the room and slowly making my way over to where I know Edward is. Taking a deep breath I walk into the room.

"Edward, we need to talk," I say quickly

Edward quickly turns to look at me, forgetting whatever he was talking to Jasper about and stares at me.

"Can we do it now?" I ask

Edward slowly gets up and leads me to the sunroom. It's one of my favourite rooms because it's made basically all of glass, making it absolutely beautiful when you're reading and the sun is shining, but even when it's night, because you can see the night sky and the few stars in the Chicago sky. As soon as we enter the room and close the door Edward pulls me into a passionate and desperate kiss. Not waiting for my acceptance, he thrusts his tongue into my mouth and his aggressiveness is actually turning me on. His hands run up and down my back, while mine take residence in their usually spot, around his neck, fingering and playing with his hair. I have to breathe and Edward realises, tracing his lips down my jaw to my neck, where he sucks and nips at the hollow beneath my ear. I only realise, and probably too late, that he's probably given me a love bite. I don't have time to question my theories because his lips are back on mine straightaway. We kiss—or should I say we devour each other's lips—before I realise that I'm getting sidetracked and that we need to have this conversation.

"Edward," I mumble, "we have to talk,"

"But kissing is so much better,"

"We can kiss later," I say and surprisingly he backs off instantly

"Later?"

"Yeah, I really need to talk to you about something your mother reminded me about,"

Edward looks at me before starting to laugh, running a hand through his head, "So we're not breaking up?"

"NO! What made you think that?"

"The dreaded four words…we need to talk," he says ticking them off with his fingers

"Oh, sorry, my bad,"

"Well, I'm sorry about that," he says sheepishly pointing at my neck, where I am positive now that I have a nice mark from my boyfriend

"Let me rephrase, Edward there's something I have to talk to you about," I say, "I need to sit down,"

"Bee, is everything ok, you look a little tense?" he asks sitting next to me, holding my hand

"What did you plan on doing for Thanksgiving and Christmas?" I ask

"Is that what has you worried, don't stress, we'll work it out," he says

I shake my head, "would it be rude if I invited myself to celebrate with you?" I ask

"Of course not, you know everyone loves you. Are you sure it's ok with your parents?" he asks carefully

I laugh humourlessly, "Trust me, they'll be happy for me,"

"Bella, I don't understand…"

"My mum died when I was twelve of breast cancer,"

"Ohhh, Bella, I am so sorry," he says hugging me tighter

I shake my head, "Let me explain everything," he just nods, probably understanding my need for silence, "She didn't even know she was sick, didn't even think that she might have had cancer until it was too late. The doctor's told us that it would be pointless in putting her through all the chemotherapy because it had spread so much. Two weeks later I buried my mum," I say softly and Edward continues holding on to me, sensing that I wasn't finished, "About 7 months ago now, I lost my Dad. He used to be a police officer, the Chief of Police in fact, you would have been shit scared of him," I laugh, "He was killed in the line of duty three days after I had graduated from high school. When we first met and I told you that I was alone in Chicago, I should of clarified, other than a few friends back in Forks, I literally have no one,"

"Oh Bumblebee, that's not true, not only do you have me, but you have my entire family, hell they love you as much as they love me, we _are_ you're family,"

"Oh, Edward," I say wrapping my arms around him and sobbing into his shoulder, while he just rubs my back and holds me close

"Bella, other than Jasper, Rosalie and Carlisle, none of us are related, remember?"

I just nod, while he takes a deep breath.

"My parents died when I was five," begins Edward but I cut him off

"Edward, I didn't tell you about my parents to guilt you into telling me about yours,"

"I know Bee, but I want you to know…I need to tell you," he says

"I was born here in Chicago, and we went out to the theatre one night. You see my parents were always in the high society pages of the newspapers, so taking me out with them would guarantee some publicity. My mother wasn't really into the whole scene if I can remember, but she indulged my father. He was a very wealthy businessman, however, he loved my mother a lot and in his aim to provide her with endless amounts of jewels and dresses and money, my father became corrupt. One of his deals with the wrong type of people went wrong, so they targeted not only him, but the three of us. I don't even remember why, but for some reason that night we had to use the back entrance of the theatre, and there…my parents were shot. I watched them both die in front of me, I _watched_ the man kill my parents and then smile at me, before running away. I was left with _a lot _of money, that I was only able to access when I turned 18. Unfortunately my parents were the only family I had and I ended up in an orphanage, where I met a small pixie of a girl,"

"Alice," I gasp

Edward nods, "She arrived maybe a week after I did. For some reason we somehow became really good friends. No one could adopt one of us, without taking the other with them too. Because no one wanted two kids, Alice and I stayed in the orphanage for two years before Esme and Carlisle came along,"

"I'm sorry Edward. God, you were so young, and you saw it happen," I say and hug him as tight as he is holding me

"Are they ok?" I hear a muted voice

"Yes, they need to do this, let them be," I hear Alice's voice

I let go of Edward and wipe my tears, before glancing through the glass to see Alice and Jasper standing there. I smile weakly at them before looking back at Edward. He wipes the rest of my tears away, cupping my cheek with his hand, with his face close to mine

"I love you," he whispers for the first time

"I love you too," I say and kiss him softly and slowly, pouring my love for him and my sadness at the loss of our parents into the kiss.

We sit there for an immeasurable period of time staring at each other, with our foreheads resting on each other.

***

After the talk that day, Edward and I haven't talked about our parents. We both acknowledge the past, but it hurts, especially Edward to talk about them. I manage to survive my first holidays out of Forks and without Charlie, with the love from Edward and the rest of the Cullen's. Of course I talk with Angela, Jacob and Seth, regularly so I haven't cut Forks out of my life completely.

As usual, Edward and I are curled up next to each other with Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett spread around the living room, talking and laughing about random things, when my phone goes off. I reach for it from the table and excuse myself from the room.

"Hello," I say

"Bella!" I hear the familiar voice of Angela sound

"Angela, what's going on?"

"Ben asked me to marry him," she squeals

"Oh my God, are you serious?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to know if you'd like to be my maid of honour?"

"Really? Me?" I ask shocked

"Yes of course, you're my best friend, I've known you my whole life and I couldn't think of anyone I would rather have be my maid of honour,"

"Of course, yes, definitely. When is the big day?" I ask

"Well, we're actually thinking of getting married in two months," she says

"Wow, that soon?"

"Yeah, I mean, why wait?"

"You're not…"

"No, no, no, I'm not pregnant, you know Ben and I, we've known each other for so long and we're both so in love with each other, that there's really no point in waiting, we've already been with each other for like forever,"

"Are you having an engagement party?"

"Yeah, but you don't have to come all the way for that,"

"Shut up Ang, if I'm your maid of honour of course I'm going to be there, when is it?"

"We were planning on having it next Saturday,"

"Perfect, I finish early on Friday, so I can leave and be there at night,"

"Bella, I really don't expect you to drop everything for this,"

"Angela, you know me, and you know I'm not going to drop it, so just accept that I'm going to be there. I don't think that Edward can make it on such short notice though," I says

"Oh, that's alright, I'm excited that _you're_ able to make it, I can meet Edward at the wedding,"

"Perfect, I'll talk to you soon and go through some details," I say

"Sounds great, bye Bella,"

"Bye Ang, ohhhh I'm so excited!" I squeal

Angela laughs, "Me too," she says and squeals as well

We hang up and I walk back into the room with a huge smile on my face

"What's going on?" asks Edward when I sit back down

"Ben asked Angela to marry him,"

"Send my congratulations,"

"She asked me to be her maid of honour. What are you doing next week?" I ask

"What day?"

"Well…the whole weekend,"

"I have to work, don't tell me they're getting married that soon,"

"No, no, no, they're having their engagement party, but that's alright, I already told her that you probably couldn't make it,"

"I'm sorry Bee,"

"Don't worry about it, would you like to be my date to the wedding though? It's in like two months," I say

Emmett starts coughing violently. Edward and I look up to him and Rosalie is patting his back.

"Sorry," he says and continues coughing a little more

"Are you ok?" I ask

"Yeah, thanks Belly," he smiles

I turn back to Edward, "so that ok?"

"Umm...yeah it should be fine, it is two months away, just let me know the details when you find out,"

"No worries," I say and kiss him chastely on the lips.

Somehow, the week passes quickly and before I know it, it's Friday and time for me to pack. Edward is my dorm room as well sitting on my bed tossing his phone in the air with his head on the headboard. I place another jacket in the small bag that I'm bringing when Edward looks up at me

"I'm going to miss you," he says softly

I smile softly at him and crawl to him, "I know, I'll miss you too, but it's only three days, I'll be back before you know it,"

"Well, at least you have the chance to catch up with your friends,"

"Yeah, everyone is still down there, so it'll be good seeing everyone, I haven't been back since the start of school."

"Come on, we have to get a move on or you'll be late to the airport," he says

I kiss him quickly before jumping off the bed.

***

After touching down in Seattle and making my way to Port Angeles, I finally arrive in front of my house. It feels so weird to be standing in front of it now. What used to always feel like home, now just seems dark and gloomy. I unlock the door and step gingerly into the living room, where Charlie would always sit watching the football and eating pizza, on the nights where he had to fend for himself. A wave of sadness rushes over me when I tour the small house that I had lived in for the last nineteen years of my life. I try to call Edward and tell him that I've arrived, but his phone is off, so instead I send a message. Because it's so late, I decide to send Angela a message that I've arrived rather than calling her.

It's so weird seeing everyone again. Of course I'm dressed perfectly, having had Alice assault me until I conceded into letting her help me choose what to wear.

"Angela!" I say upon seeing her

"Bella!" she says and runs up to me, escaping Ben's arms that were wrapped around her waist. I give her a big hug and congratulate her. Ben slowly makes his way over and I hug him and congratulate him as well.

"Well, we wouldn't be here if you hadn't of set us up," says Ben

I have my hand in front of me, "Nonsense, you guys would have found each other with or without my help,"

I spend the rest of my night catching up with everyone and talking to them about Chicago and school. Being a small town with a lot of roots, many people are still here, others venturing as far as Seattle, but Jessica Stanley still manages to fill me on 4 months of gossip, even having not asked her about it.

"Is that Bella?" asks a familiar deep voice

I spin around to see Seth standing there with his long time girlfriend Amelia.

"Seth!" I say and run up to him. He, although being a couple of years younger than me, is huge and easily lifts me up and spins me around, causing me to squeal, until he finally puts me down.

"Thanks for that," I smile, "I think I can now tick off my list 'flashing the people of Forks',"

"Glad to be the one that had the honour," he grins

"Hi Amelia, how are you going?" I ask giving her a hug

"Trying to tame him," she smiles while Seth tucks her under his arm

"Hey, you should come by tomorrow to Billy's. I stopped by before I came here and he's having a barbeque get together just like old times,"

"That's great, I can't wait to see everyone again,"

My phone starts ringing, I excuse myself from my conversation to answer

"Hello Edward," I smile

"Hey Bumblebee,"

"What's up?"

"Just wanted to see what you're doing, how was the flight?"

"It was all good, I'm at Angela's engagement party at the moment, just catching up with everyone actually,"

"I'm glad you're having fun,"

"Tell Alice the dress choice is a hit,"

Edward laughs, "Will do. I'll pick you up from the airport tomorrow at eleven thirty right?"

"Edward, you don't have to do that, it's going to be late and you have class the next day,"

"Bee, shut up, I'm going to be there. I miss you so much,"

"Me too," I sigh

"Edward hurry the fuck up so we can finish the job, everyone is waiting for you," I hear a girl yell in the background

"Who was that?" I ask curiously

"Rosalie, she's helping out today,"

"Oh, well I'll leave you to it, no reason for her to hate me more,"

"Bella she doesn't—"

"EDWARD, get off the fucking phone and let's go," I hear Rosalie yell again

"I'll talk to you later Edward,"

"Enjoy the party, talk to you soon, I love you,"

"Love you too," I say and hang up

I spend the rest of the night mingling with everyone, and running listening to Angela's wedding plans, before calling it a night and heading home.

I spend the morning cleaning the house that has been neglected for the past 4 months and packing my bags, knowing that I'd be down in La Push for a while before having to back to Chicago.

"Bella!" answers Billy upon opening the door

I bend down to give him a hug, given that he's in a wheelchair, "how are you going?" I ask

He simply shrugs, "can't complain. How are you doing, Miss literary scholar?"

I laugh at his nickname, "I've been very good,"

"Well, come on in, everyone is out back,"

And he's right. Everyone is here, Sam and Emily, Seth and Amelia, Harry and Sue, Leah, Quil and Claire, Embry, Paul, Jarred and Kim, and of course, Jacob.

"The woman of the moment is here," announces Jake coming over to give me a huge hug.

"I missed you Bells," he says, and I know that he truly has missed me. You see, Charlie and Billy were really good friends, so Jake and I grew up together and we did everything together, even Seth most of the time too. It was only a couple of years ago that Seth told me that Jake had been in love with me for half his life. Of course it was only when Seth had mentioned it that I had realised, the calling and messaging, the constant seeing each other, the jealous remarks towards my boyfriends no matter how serious, but I decided to deny it, because as soon as I admitted it, it would change everything. I can only hope that he's over me.

"Yes Jake, because we haven't talked on the phone in the last month," I smile trying to ease the seriousness of his words.

The barbeque is going really well, and we sit around a huge bonfire reminiscing of old times and talking about the future.

"So how's the business going Paul and Sam?" I ask them

"Really good Bells," they say. Paul and Sam decided to go into business together in Seattle. I'm not sure exactly what they do, but now they're raking in the big bucks…absolute millionaires. I never really liked them though, something always seemed _off_ about them.

"And what about you Jake?" I ask

"Well, not as good as millionaire one and two over there, but I'm only starting up, so I can only hope that I find the same success,"

I offer to help clean up a little and Seth comes and helps in the kitchen as well.

"What did you _do_ to that guy?" laughs Seth when I start washing

"What?" I say handing him the plate to dry

"Bella, puh-lease, you can't tell me that you're that blind that you haven't noticed he's been in love with you since like forever," I shake my head

"You do realise you say this every time?" I ask

"Well, duh, it's because he's in love with you every time he sees you. Did you cast a spell on him?" he asks sceptically

I laugh at his silliness, "No, get over it Seth, it ain't gonna happen. Plus, I'm in love with my own guy,"

"Ohh yeah…you're boyfriend. He isn't an idiot like that Kevin guy you dated?"

Of course, I had told Seth about the sex disaster the night where Kevin's sister interrupted us. Seth and I have always been close, but only brother and sister close, there has been no blurring in that relationship line, anyways, after I realised that Seth's words about Jacob might be true, Seth somehow became my go-to guy for relationship and all type of advice, and I had seriously missed hanging around with him.

"Hell no, what I saw in him is beyond me,"

"I believe you said that he 'was hot and had a great body and that he was really nice', but hey they were your words not mine,"

I laugh at Seth's impersonation of me and stop what I'm doing to face him.

"He's great, he might be coming down for the wedding, so you'll probably meet him then,"

By the time I say goodbye to everyone and ensure that I'll be back soon, I cut my flight to Chicago close. I'm absolutely exhausted and catch up on some z's before seeing Edward again. I must have slept the whole flight because I wake up to the sound of the stewardess announcing that we were descending into Chicago and that we need to ensure that our seat belts are fastened.

An hour later and I am carrying my bag out of the gates and into the terminal. It doesn't take me long to spot Edward, who is leaning against a post with one leg propped up looking all the while like a young James Dean even in a hoodie and sweat pants. He spots me and pushes off the wall to come towards me. As soon as he is near I drop my bags and hug him. He lifts me up and spins me around before sliding me down and placing a huge kiss on my lips.

"God, I missed you like crazy," he whispers before continuing to kiss me. I just laugh at him and enjoy being in his arms. People start pushing around us, so we take it as our cue to let go and get out of there.

It is nights like these that I love the fact that Edward drives fast. He zooms through the traffic and gets us to the dorm rooms in record time. He carries my bags for me noting how exhausted I am and leads me to my room. After having a super quick shower and changing into some pyjamas I go back to the room to see Edward groggily watching television.

"Come on," I say tiredly pulling him into the room

"Bee, I have to go," he says but allowing me to drag him by the hands into my room

"No, you have to sleep, and I am _so_ not letting you drive when you're this tired,"

"You want me to sleep with you?"

"Yes, you have a late start tomorrow so you have time to go home, change clothes and get your stuff," I say, "Do you need anything?"

He shakes his head and I climb into the bed. Because I don't have a room mate, I pushed the two single beds together to make it a double bed, although it has that annoying split in the middle, it's better than wasting the bed.

I turn in time to see Edward taking off his hoodie and the t-shirt from underneath, keeping only his sweat pants on.

"You're sleeping like that?" I ask gaping at his upper body, where he has a definite six pack, and slight pecs, and his biceps are so…muscly.

He chuckles and shakes his head, "I hate sleeping with a top, I somehow always tangle myself in it,"

"Mmmhmm," I say absentmindedly while still staring at him, and watching him come towards the bed.

"Goodnight bumblebee," he says placing a kiss to my lips

"Goodnight Edward," I yawn and cuddle up to his side where his arms envelope me, holding me tight to his chest. It's not long before sleep overtakes us.

To say that Sunday night wasn't the best sleep I have ever had would be a lie. Although there hasn't been a repeat in the days following it, after that one night, my body has been craving the feel of Edward lying by my side.

Both Jasper and my classes have been cancelled for today, so we decide to move our lunch tradition to his house.

I ring the bell to find Jasper answering the door.

"Bella, thank God you're here, you have to help me," he says, giving me a hug.

**A/N: I know this chapter is a bit of a filler and goes by quickly, but I wanted Bella to go back to Forks and see everyone without dragging it on too much. Anywho, some things that have happened in this chapter will make more sense when the story progresses and many of you will be like 'Ohhh'.  
****Why do you guys think that Jasper needs to talk to Bella? I would love to hear your ideas…I wonder how many of you will be correct.  
****Does anyone have any preferences of any repeat characters from this chapter…Seth, Jacob, Angela etc? As always, let me know of any suggestions/ideas/questions and I'll answer them and of course, thanks for reading, next chapter will be up later this week as a Christmas gift.**


	11. For You I Will

**A/N: Hello, everyone. MERRY CHRISTMAS!! I hope you all are having a relaxing holiday. Chapter name comes from Teddy Geiger's song For You I Will. Well…all there is to say is, here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

_Previously on "Breakout"  
Both Jasper and my classes have been cancelled for today, so we decide to move our lunch tradition to his house.  
I ring the bell to find Jasper answering the door.  
"Bella, thank God you're here, you have to help me," he says, giving me a hug._

XI

EPOV  
Classes today were brutal. I only had a half an hour break because I had to catch up on some reading that I didn't know we had to do.

So here I am, tiredly walking up the driveway, anticipating a nice hot meal and a relaxing night, with Bella and the family. God that girl already has me wrapped around her finger. The whole weekend I was so consumed in thoughts about her that Rosalie almost kicked me in the balls because I wasn't paying attention to anything that she was saying. After calling Bella, I got my head in the game and luckily I managed to survive without getting my balls harmed by Rosalie.

What surprised me most this weekend though, was Sunday night when Bella had asked me to stay with her. She was right when she said that I was tired…I was beyond wrecked, having stayed up most of Saturday night and then picking her up at the airport basically Monday at midnight, but fuck no was I going to miss the opportunity in seeing her earlier. And fuck me if it didn't pay off. It was the best sleep I have ever had. True, I have slept with girls before and even woken up to them, but sleeping and waking up with Bella was unlike anything I had ever experienced. Even without the sex, holding her in my arms and seeing her smile when she woke up. God, she was beautiful, no matter how much she denied that having a haystack was in the least bit attractive.

I open the door, and I see Esme rushing towards me in her usual greeting.

"Hey Mum," I say and give her a hug

"Edward. How was your day?"

"Tiring, let me just go put this away and I'll be right down," I say gesturing to my jacket and bag

"Ok sweetie,"

I tramp up the stairs and flop onto my bed. I only lie there for about five minutes before hauling myself up to the bathroom. I stare back at my reflection, noting the faint black circles under my eyes, and my hair even more dishevelled than usual. I run my hand through it, but as usual it doesn't obey and I let it go, deciding to see Esme.

I walk into the kitchen and see Jasper and Bella sitting in the living room. Jasper is running a hand through his hair, and Bella is listening to him with furrowed eyebrows. They're too far away and too engrossed in their conversation to notice me. What the hell is that about?

Esme comes to stand by me noting what I'm looking at.

"What's going on?" I nod my head in their direction

"No idea darling. I came home and found them in the kitchen. Both of their classes got cancelled so they moved their lunch here; Bella was teaching him how to cook. I had to make some calls but then when I came down I found them sitting in the living room with the same expressions on their face, and they've been like that for the past couple of hours,"

"You don't think he's—"

"No, he wouldn't," reassures Esme

I decide to get a snack before dinner, letting Bella and Jasper finish talking, however, even after eating a pack of two minute noodles, I come by the living room to see Jasper now pacing the floor and Bella still sitting in the same position as before thinking hard to herself. I decide that whatever they're talking about can be finished later and decide to go up to them.

"Hi Edward," says Jasper flopping down on the arm chair opposite her dejectedly

Bella didn't notice me and as soon as Jasper announces my arrival she jumps of the couch and into my arms giving me a soft kiss.

I smile at her, "well that's reassuring, I was wondering whether you two were planning on running away together," I joke

"Fun-ny, Edward, come sit down you look exhausted," she says guiding me to the couch

"In other words, you look like shit," laughs Jasper

"Shut up man," I say and lay down on the couch with my head in Bella's lap. She strokes my hair and back and it's not long before I fall asleep.

BPOV

I ring the bell to find Jasper answering the door.

"Bella, thank God you're here, you have to help me," he says, giving me a hug.

"What's wrong?" I say worried

"Nothing's _wrong_, but I need help, I'm so lost," he says

"Ok, what's going on?"

"How about we have lunch and then I'll explain it to you," he says and leads me to the kitchen

"So, what are we having?" I smile looking around the kitchen

He scratches the back of his neck and shrugs, and I laugh

"How about I teach you how to make some pasta?"

"That sounds good,"

We start moving around the kitchen, "how is it that you live with Esme and you don't know how to cook?"

"Simple, Esme _does_ the cooking," he says adding the spaghetti into the pot

"Are you saying that Edward doesn't know how to cook?" I ask

"Only breakfast foods," he says, "Carlisle taught us how to make everything possible…but only for breakfast,"

"Well, I guess I'll have to check it out one day,"

"Planning another sleepover?" grins Jasper

"In order to plan something thought needs to have gone into the event," I say and shake my head, "I asked Edward to stay over on a whim because I wasn't going to let him drive when he couldn't even keep his eyes open for more than five minutes,"

"That's good," he says, "Smart thinking"

Esme walks into the kitchen.

"Hello, what's going on here?" she asks taking in the fact that Jasper is stirring the sauce at the stove and I'm cutting some tomato

I walk up to her and give her a hug, "hi Esme, our classes were cancelled so we're having lunch here,"

"Hey mum, Bella is teaching me how to make some pasta," grins Jasper proudly before enveloping Esme in a hug

I laugh at his expression, while Esme just raises her eyebrows.

"Well, you have a very good teacher," comments Esme

I blush, "Did you want some? We've made extra,"

"Thanks, just leave it in the pot and saucepan, I have to make some calls, but you kids enjoy," she says and walks out the kitchen

We grab our plates and head over to the living room.

"She thinks of you as a daughter you know?" comments Jasper

I smile, "She seems to be a great mother,"

"I can't think of anyone better. My mum died when Rosalie and I were only three, so we can't really remember her. Our dad raised us—well that's not true exactly, he was rarely around, nannies raised us. You see, we're from Texas, and my Dad was a really rich and powerful businessman. He was shot when we were nine," I can't hold back my gasp. Rosalie and Jasper had gone through the same thing as Edward, at least they didn't have to watch their father getting shot.

"At the time, Carlisle and Esme had come with Alice and Edward for a family holiday, seeing as Carlisle and my dad were brothers. It was only when Rosalie and I turned fifteen did Carlisle and Esme tell us the truth as to why our father got shot. Up until that point, we believed it was a disgruntled employee who dad had fired, when in fact he was running an underground Black market of allowing immigrants from Mexico to come to America. You might be thinking, what's so bad about that, he's giving people a chance at a new life. The people that he was helping were people that were going to end up running the drug cartels, and to top it off, he was making them pay large sums of money to get into the country,"

"Oh my God," I say softly

"I just thought that you deserved to know, I didn't mean to put a dampener on your day,"

"You didn't. I know how it feels to lose your parents," I say and tell him about losing my own, figuring that Edward wouldn't have told them. At the end we both hug each other.

"It worked out better than I could have ever thought though, Carlisle and Esme are the best parents I could have ever asked for, I got a new family and I got Alice," he says smiling brightly when Alice's name comes up, "Speaking of Alice, I need help,"

"With what?" I laugh

"Well you know last week when you came bustling in here about your friend getting married?"  
I nod, slowly smiling

"Well, I've been thinking about it for a while now and I want to ask Alice to marry me,"

I squeal, "Oh my God, that's fantastic," I say and hug him, "What's the problem then? You know she's going to say yes,"

"Really?"

I raise my eyebrows; "You're scared because you think she's going to say no? That girl is crazy about you, it's already guaranteed,"

"Well, I have to figure out how to propose to her," he says

"Is that where I come in?"

He nods his head, "I want to make it really special, it's for Alice after all, so I have ruled out going to dinner and surprising her and also, nothing at the beach,"

"What about something sentimental, like where you had your first date or where you first kissed or something like that?"

"Nah, we've moved around so often that it's going to be suss going back to those places,"

"Oh, Alice and I were actually talking about this when we first met," I say remembering how I tried to side track her so she would stop acting like a drill sergeant while getting me ready for my first date with Edward

Jasper raises his eyebrow, "You were?"

"Yeah, but you're meant to figure it out yourself…" I say trailing off

"Please Bella, please," he says begging

"Fine, I'll help you,"

"See, that's the reason _you're_ helping me,"

"Wait, are you telling me no one else knows?"

He shakes his head, "As you know we're a close family, we're not that good at keeping secrets from each other. I'll tell Carlisle and the others maybe the day or hours before it happens,"

"Whatever you want, I won't say a thing," I say holding up my hands

"Great, so what did Alice say she wanted?"

"She didn't say _what_ she wanted she just said she didn't want it to be intimate,"

"So, what no one-on-one?"

"Nope," I say popping the p, "She wants it publicly,"

"Of course she would,"

I don't even realise how long we sit there talking bouncing around ideas, but nothing seems _perfect_. It must have been hours because before I know it, Jasper slumps into a chair defeated while greeting Edward a hello. I hadn't even noticed he came home. I run up to him and kiss him briefly. He grins crookedly,

"Well that's reassuring, I was wondering whether you two were planning on running away together," he jokes

"Fun-ny, Edward, come sit down you look exhausted," I say pulling him to the couch I was just sitting on

"In other words, you look like shit," laughs Jasper

"Shut up man," he says before stretching out on the couch with his head in my lap. I stroke his hair and back and it's not long before his breath becomes laboured and I realise he's fallen asleep.

Jasper and I keep bouncing some ideas, until Alice, Emmett and Rosalie walk in and we pretend to talk about some random book.

"Bella!" she squeals and runs over to me, stopping short when she realises Edward is asleep on my lap, "Sorry," she mouths

"Belly is here?" shouts Emmett and runs to me, disregarding Edward's now awake form and bending down to give me a huge hug.

Edward groans, "Will you all shut the fuck up?" He turns to smile at me and gives me a kiss on the lips, "thanks for that, I was absolutely exhausted,"

"Wow, Bella, you must have really tired him out on Sunday night," exclaims Emmett. While I blush, Edward doesn't miss a beat and leaps at Emmett tackling them both to the ground. They wrestle around knocking the furniture around until Esme comes waking in

"What are you boys doing? You're not twelve anymore, grow up," she chides

Slowly they separate with grins on their faces. Edward walks over to me, pulling me so that I'm sitting in his lap and places a kiss on my lips.

"Dinner is ready soon," she claps twice, "start finishing it up,"

We all trudge to the kitchen, dividing the various tasks between the six of us. While cutting the salad with Alice, she starts talking about a shopping trip that we definitely need to go to, and that's when it hits me. Alice loves shopping. The mall is always packed with people. Now just combine a Jasper in there and BAM, a proposal that she'll never forget. Edward comes strolling into the kitchen, having put the plates on the table,

"Baby, can you finish up here," I say and give him a kiss before high tailing it out of there to get Jasper. As soon as I see him, I keep up my pace and drag him into the living room, which is empty.

"I've got it," I say quietly but not managing to control my enthusiasm

"For the _thing_? Seriously? What?" he asks beaming

"What does Alice love?"

"Me?" he grins

I swat him playfully on the arm, "you're a given, but what does she love to _do_? And if you say 'me' again, I won't tell you my kick ass idea,"

Jasper laughs, "Thanks for the warning. Shopping I guess,"

I smile brightly, "What do you think if…" I say and tell him my idea, waving my hands around excitedly and smiling.

Just as I finish telling Jasper my idea Rosalie and Esme walk in,

"Dinner is ready," says Rosalie looking between the two of us and walking back out

"Is everything ok?" asks Esme, "You two have been talking all day,"

"Yep, just spending some time with my little sister," says Jasper wrapping an around my shoulders. I look up to him realising that he's being genuinely serious, and I smile brightly at him before giving him a hug

"Thanks," I say, "You're my big brother too,"

Esme just smiles at us, but I can tell she's got a few tears in her eyes. She wipes them away quickly before heading back into the dining room, with Jasper and I in tow.

"I am going to owe you forever, that is awesome, you're really taking one for the team there," he whispers smiling, "And I'm being serious, I do think of you as my little sister,"

I hug him quickly before we walk into the dining room where everyone else is already seated waiting for us. I have a few tears in my eyes that I hastily brush away before sitting down next to Edward.

"Is everything ok?" he whispers

I nod and smile at him, "yeah,"

He looks at me once more, then at Esme, probably noticing the tears she has in her eyes as well and then back at me before smiling.

Dinner runs for a while as everyone is laughing and joking around, as usual. The six of us offer to do the dishes to let Carlisle and Esme go to bed because Carlisle has an early start tomorrow. Of course, water, bubbles and Emmett isn't the greatest idea, so by the time we finish it's eleven thirty, covered in soap and I am dead on my feet.

We exit the kitchen heading to the living room. Emmett and Rosalie say goodnight to everyone, deciding to head home since they have work tomorrow, leaving Jasper, Alice, Edward and I, in the living room to watch some late night tv. Nothing really interesting is on, and it isn't long before Alice falls asleep on Jaspers chest and he carries her upstairs.

I yawn and stand up,

"I'll see you tomorrow yeah?" I ask Edward, looking for my jacket in the foyer

Edward just stops and looks at me, "What are you talking about?"

"Wanna catch up tomorrow?" I ask slowly, smiling at the end

"You're not going to the dorms now," he says confidently, coming over to hug me tightly

I smile weakly at him, "Edward, I have class tomorrow,"

"Me too,"

"Just let me go, so I can pass out on my bed, I'm so tired," I whine

"And that's why you're not driving home, it's not safe remember?"

"But—"

"Bee, please, I really don't want to get the call that you've been in an accident,"

I yawn, and there goes my resistance. Before I know it, he slings me across his shoulder and carries me up the stairs. I can't even squeal because I don't want to wake anyone up, so I settle on hitting Edward's back.

As often as I have been in this house, I have never been up to Edward's room on the third floor…yes the _third_ floor, and it was all his. There's his room, a study, a bathroom, and a spare room where there's a piano. He lays me down on the bed and I can't help but pull him down again to kiss him. It's hot and heavy, he's leaning down as one of his hands is next to me on the bed propping himself up and the other is cupping my face, while my hands are running up and down his chest. Knowing what's underneath the shirt, I start unbuttoning it. Edward realises what I've done and helps me out by shrugging out of it. I can't help but be awed by his chest again. I run my hands across the smooth plains of his abs, and up to his chest before snaking my arms around his neck and pulling him closer.

I shuffle up the bed so Edward crawls up to me. He starts kissing my neck; giving me much needed oxygen, while he runs his hand up and down my leg, before sliding up the sides of my stomach before grazing the side of my breast. I gasp at the slightest of friction there and am overwhelmed by the tingling sensation coming from his touch over my whole body. Edward's hands travel to the hem of my shirt before tugging at it and slowly pulling it up. I lift my hands up to help him get it off, my body aching for him to touch my skin. As soon as my shirt is off I grab his neck and pull him even closer to me. His lips move to my jaw, then my neck before slowly inching their way down when an annoying sound starts echoing through the room. Edward groans loudly and moves away

"Leave it," I mumble kissing him again and holding him close

I can feel his lips smile underneath mine, "It won't stop, trust me,"

He places a quick kiss to my lips before moving to the bedside table to get his phone.

"Who the fuck calls now?" I grumble before sliding on my top and getting off the bed given the mood killer.

I hear Edward say good evening to a Mr. Pinot, the ass who interrupted us, but of course he wouldn't know that, so I decide to look around his room. I realise that the whole wall is made of glass, allowing the small amount of moonlight to shine the room. Wow, that must mean that the whole wall of the house is made of glass. Apart from the bed, there's a small black couch and a wall full of CD's behind it. I hear Edward saying goodbye, so I decide to comment on his room.

"Nice collection," I say, "Who'd you rob?"

Edward laughs and then coughs, probably choking on his own spit. I can't help but chuckle at the normalcy he portrays when he seems so God-like.

"I told you that you had to come see my room," he says reminding me of the conversation we had when were in my dorm after the whole Will thing.

I turn to look at him sitting on the bed smiling at me. I can't help but smile back, but my smile turns into a yawn causing Edward to laugh softly.

"Let me get you some pj's," he says and kisses me before entering his walk in wardrobe, "Any preferences?" he calls out

I follow him in there and see that he's shuffling through a draw of what I'm guessing are old clothes.

"Just give me that jumper you're holding and a pair of shorts,"

He chucks me the shirt and a pair of old basketball shorts before unbuttoning his jeans. I can't help but stare at him as he slides them down his toned legs. Of course he notices me ogling him, so he makes a show of it, twirling the jeans above his head like a stripper before flinging them in my direction.

I let them fall to the floor, deciding to get him back for his display. I slowly pull my jeans down to reveal some dark blue boy shorts before sliding his basketball shorts on. Again I do the same thing with my top but once the top is pulled down, Edward catches me in a heated kiss.

"You look so sexy it's not even funny," he says and I look down and can't help but laugh. The shorts are huge and come just under my knee, while the top is too long and even the short sleeves reach my elbows. I roll my eyes at him and head over to his bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth using the toothbrush that Edward hands to me. It's only when I'm about to leave that I notice the words CULLEN on my back.

"Possessive much?" I ask Edward smiling

He shrugs, "I like having my name on you," he grins lop-sided

"Ok, caveman, let's get us to bed, I'm so tired I can't even stand on my feet,"

"I think that's my kissing expertise," he jokes and leads us to bed, flipping the light switches along the way.

As soon as my head falls on Edward's chest and his arms wrap around me, the wonderful world of sleep overtakes me.

I wake up at five thirty in the morning not really wanting to be here for breakfast with the family after staying over with no one's knowledge. Quietly trying to get up without waking Edward, I unclasp his hands that are around my waist and replace where my body used to be with the pillow I didn't use last night. Looking through the glass wall, as I have taken to calling it, it's still dark outside but I manage to stumble around the room to find the clothes I discarded last night. I find a piece of paper and write Edward an apology for ducking out early and put it on his bed side table next to his phone. I kiss his forehead softly and step out of his room carrying my jacket in a big ball in my arms.

When I get to the foyer, I locate my shoes and slip them on, not noticing that there's someone behind me.

"Not having breakfast?" whispers Jasper

I whirl around to see the grin he has plastered on his face. I blush and smile sheepishly,

"He wouldn't let me drive home," I say by means of explanation

Jasper chuckles, "That doesn't surprise me," before opening the front door

"What are you doing up?" I ask stepping out into the cold morning

"I'm going for a run,"

"Oh, have fun,"

"Yeah, I normally have one in the afternoons, but I had a lot on my mind yesterday, so Emmett decided to come with me now instead,"

"Emmett's here?"

"That's my name," says Emmett coming from the side of the house, "Belly!" he says hugging me tightly, "Are you coming with us too?"

How has he missed the fact that I'm wearing the same clothes from last night and _so_ not appropriate for running. And hell no would I wake up five thirty in the morning to go for a run, the only thing I do that early is either catch a flight or try and sneak out of my boyfriend's house undetected…clearly I'm not that good with the latter.

"No, not this morning Em," I say

He has a puzzled look on his face, "Then why are you here?" A moment passes before realization sets in and he takes in my attire, "holy shit, you stayed the night," before starting to laugh

"Shut up, he wouldn't let me drive home because I was dead tired so I slept over,"

"Slept over, is that what they're calling it these days?" guffaws Emmett and Jasper joining in.

I roll my eyes, "you can even ask Edward that we didn't _sleep_ with each other. Other than kissing nothing happened thanks to a stupid idiot that interrupted us,"

"What, did someone walk in?" asks Jasper smiling

"Oh, who was it? Was it Carlisle? I bet it was Carlisle, what were you doing when he walked in?" asks Emmett on the verge of hysterics

"_What?_ No! Carlisle didn't walk in, a Mr….," I say trying to remember his name, "umm…Benet…no…umm…Panot called,"

"You mean Pinot?" asks Jasper in all seriousness

I nod my head, "Yeah, that's the one. God knows what the fuck he was doing at one in the morning, but at least thanks to him I can walk out of this house and not have to lie about what happened last night,"

Jasper and Emmett laugh a little awkwardly, ok…

"Anyways, I'll let you two get back to your run. I'll see you guys soon though,"

"Yep, bye Jelly Belly. Hey, that's cool, Jelly Belly, I'm so awesome," smiles Emmett

Jasper and I just shake my head at him and I say farewell before heading back to the dorms.

**A/N: So, Jasper wanted Bella's help with the proposal. Congratulations to** **twilight****-saga-lover95 and Bloody Ale for guessing correctly.** **I want to know how you guys think that Jasper will propose in a mall to Alice? Also, let me know some proposal stories that you know of—disaster ones, cute ones, romantic ones, funny ones… Anyways, the next chapter should be up in a few days, until then please review and I hope you enjoyed the chapter… **


	12. Sometime Around Midnight

**A/N: Okey-dokey everybody…here is the latest chapter in the adventures of Bella and Edward. Chapter name comes from The Airborne Toxic Event's song Sometime Around Midnight. Thanks to all of you who reviewed, looking for more for this chapter please! Anyways, enjoy….**

_Previously on "Breakout"  
_"_Anyways, I'll let you two get back to your run. I'll see you guys soon though,"  
_"_Yep, bye Jelly Belly. Hey, that's cool, Jelly Belly, I'm so awesome," smiles Emmett  
__Jasper and I just shake my head at him and I say farewell before heading back to the dorms._

XII

A week has past since the morning where Jasper and Emmett had caught me leaving their house, Jasper's amusement over my situation was forgotten instead panicking about his upcoming proposal and basically on the verge of a heart attack. If I didn't feel so sorry for him I would be laughing. He said that he wanted it to happen this weekend, so during class it was up to me to take Alice to the local shopping mall without being suspicious.

"Hey Ali," I smile

"Bella," she says smiling, "I'm disappointed, you and Edward haven't had anymore sleep overs since the last week,"

I fake laugh, "Ha, ha, ha, it was bad enough that Emmett and Jasper had caught me, I don't need anymore reminders,"

"Well, you didn't have sex so at least you weren't blushing too badly,"

"How do you know that we haven't had sex yet?"

"Oh please. One, you would have told me. Two, I would be able to recognise it on your face. Three, I have seen when it happens,"

"What?" I blurt out, "You've dreamt of me and your brother?"

"Well the start anyway. I managed to steer clear of the rest. God, what I saw was disturbing enough,"

"Gee, thanks," I say sarcastically

"I meant because he's my brother,"

"Let me guess, you're not going to tell me anything?"

She shakes her head.

"I guess that's a good thing, it needs to be spontaneous or else when the situation comes all I'll be able to be thinking about is, 'in five minutes we're going to be having sex' and it'll take all the desire out of it,"

"Yes, that's the spirit,"

"Alice, please don't go crazy with what I'm about to tell you," I say after a moment

She looks at me sceptically, and urges me to continue.

"I need a few clothes, so would you go shopping with me?"

She squeals and claps her hands before I even finish the sentence.

"When are we going? Is it just you and I? What time? What are you looking for?" she says firing off questions a mile a minute

"Woah Alice, calm down, I'll let you know later, class has started and before you continue," I say holding up my hand, "the lecture is more important than the shopping trip,"

She humphs and pouts, crossing her arms, while I just laugh at her antics.

Jasper and I had organised during our Wednesday lunch the final details of the proposal and also the potential for his family to be present. Rosalie, Alice and I would pass it off as if we're going shopping, while Esme and Carlisle are going to pretend that they're going to see a movie at the mall. Then we're going to bump into Edward and Emmett who are looking at new video games and then Jasper will make his big proposal.

Rosalie pulls up in her red BMW M3 and I hop into the back seat. She nods a hello and smiles softly in greeting, while Alice bounces in her seat being excited that her two sisters are going shopping with her.

Getting to the proposal location isn't too hard because stores that Alice and Rosalie shop at are there, the movie theatres are nearby and there's a random games store.

"Let's go to Tiffany and Co, it's Emmett and my anniversary soon and I want to pick out what he should get me," Rosalie says delivering her line. I had told her that we had to end up at the high end fashion stores for the proposal to happen.

Alice looks torn wondering whether I'd mind going there considering we're here to shop for me.

"That's cool, let's go," I say

We get to the escalator and bump into Esme and Carlisle at the top.

"Mum, Dad, what are you guys doing here?" asks Alice surprised

"You're Dad has finished for the morning, so he's taking me out to the movies," replies Esme, "Good afternoon Bella," she says hugging me

We walk together until we bump into Emmett and Edward who are pretending to leave the electronic store. So far, so good.

"Bee, what are you doing here?" he winks before giving me a kiss on the lips and then keeping his arms wrapped around my waist.

"We're here shopping, and then bumped into your parents who are going to the movies,"

Thankfully Jasper had told Alice that he was going to the gym while she enjoyed shopping with us girls, avoiding any questions as to why the whole family is at the mall except for him.

This mall was the perfect set up for the proposal. We're standing on the second floor and it's designed so that there are stores lining each side, with a hole in the aisle, so you can see downstairs as well, with sporadic bridge walkways to get to the other side.

We start walking as a huge group, me guiding Alice to make sure she doesn't look or cross to the left side of the mall until it was time. I glance back and note that it's time for the most crucial part.

"Rose, we've passed Tiffany and Co," I say pointing a couple of stores on the opposite side of the mall

Alice turns around as well, and two employees hold up a sign saying WILL in the window display.

"Will?" mumbles Alice confused before taking notice of the line of stores, which has two employees from every store holding a _huge_ sign in the window; with the YOU sign in the display window of Prada, MARRY sign in the window display of Gucci, ME sign in the Yves Saint Laurent window and lastly an ALICE sign in the window of DKNY, with the question mark in the window of Louis Vuitton. At the end of the row of shops and just after the question mark is Jasper who is standing with a single red rose. Alice turns her head back and reads the question from the store windows again before bolting across one of the bridges to run to Jasper. She jumps into his arms, wrapping her legs around him as he spins her around, both kissing each other.

Everyone who sees what happened starts to clap and cheer and the six of us join in; whistling, cheering and clapping loudly. We slowly make our way over there after Jasper gets down on one knee and puts the ring on Alice's finger.

Alice squeals when she sees us standing there and Carlisle and Esme congratulate her and Jasper. Rosalie and I check out the ring and gush over it. It's absolutely perfect for Alice. Of course Jasper had shown it to me after I had begged him, and it looks perfect on Alice's slender fingers. I hug Jasper and give him a kiss on the cheek.

Everyone has flocked to Alice hugging her and inspecting the ring. Jasper and I are side by side. He bumps my hip with his,

"Worked out well, huh?" he smiles down on me

"It was perfect,"

"Thanks a lot Bells, I'm indebted to you," he says placing his arm around my shoulder, squeezing once and kissing my forehead

"You helped him?" asks Edward coming over to me

"Helped me? She not only gave me the idea, calmed my nerves but planned it with me,"

"Really?" asks Alice overhearing our conversation

I blush and nod, before Alice binds into me hugging me tightly.

"Thank you so much Bella, I'm never going to forget this," she says before going back into Jasper's embrace.

Edward hugs me from behind, with my back to his chest, with his arms wrapped around my waist and his chin resting on my shoulders.

"You are amazing, Bumblebee. I love you so much," he whispers in my ear.

I turn my head to the side and capture his lips in a passionate kiss.

"I love you too," I say

It's been two weeks since Jasper proposed to Alice and I have been listening to her wedding plans ever since. As she already said, Alice only wants a small intimate wedding, surprising coming from the girl who wanted a public proposal. It had been such a busy week not only at school but also at work, so tonight the six of us decided to let off some steam and head to a college party, so here I am being primed and prepped by Alice.

"So, what's been going on?" she asks while finishing up my hair

"What do you mean? Other than sleeping here, I've basically been living here, you know everything that has been going on,"

"Is everything going well with Edward?" she asks

"Yeah, really well," I say, "You knew what was going to happen that day didn't you?" I ask, talking about the day where we told each other about our parents

She nods, "Yeah, I dreamt about it about a week before, I thought it was never going to happen," she laughs finishing my hair and grabbing the make-up kit

"Can I ask you a question?" I say. Alice just nods, concentrating on applying my eyeliner, "What is happening tonight?"

"We're going to a party," she says

"Thanks Captain Obvious, I mean what did you see happening tonight?"

"Nothing…"

"I thought we were best friends,"

"Oh…that's mean," she says

I shrug, "You use it when you want me to go shopping with you,"

"I'm not going to tell you, I have to let the future pan out with no interruptions and no preconceived notions on what is going to happen,"

"Alice…" I grumble

"Just remember Edward loves you and you love Edward and everything will be fine," she says, "And voila, you're ready,"

The party isn't too bad. I had lost Edward about ten minutes ago, and being sick of surrounded by two couples making out, I begin my quest to find him. It isn't too long before I spot the familiar copper hair. As I walk closer to the front room, I realise Edward is talking to a random guy, with blonde greasy hair that's tied up in a low pony-tail, and whatever is going on, is not going well judging by the scowl on Edward's face. I decide to intervene before anything goes haywire

"What's going on here?" I ask standing next to Edward

"Remember dude, reality is better than fantasy," says the greasy guy. What the hell is he on? I look between the two of them, Edward looks furious and the guy is smirking and wiggling his eyebrows. Before I know it Edward launches at him, tackling him down to the ground

"EMMETT!" I scream, "JASPER!"

A few more punches later they appear, with Emmett and Jasper picking Edward off the guy, who already has a black eye forming, a cut eyebrow and a bleeding nose, whereas Edward has a ripped shirt and a bloody lip.

"Ok, let's go to the backyard people's," says Emmett, ushering the six of us out.

Unbelievable, I can't believe that Edward did that! I'm too annoyed with him to bother even _looking_ at him, so instead I ignore him by talking to Alice about the wedding. She knows that I'm not really interested but she indulges me anyway. We reach the huge backyard, which doesn't have too many people because it's freezing outside.

"Five grand she goes nuts," whispers Jasper to Emmett

"You're on, she'll just keep ignoring him," says Emmett and they shake hands

"Game on," says Jasper

"Can I talk to you?" asks Edward standing in front of me

I don't say anything; instead I lead him to the corner of the yard, where no one can hear us. When we get there, I face him expectantly.

"Don't be angry," he says softly and reaches out to grab my hand. I move my hand away from his touch and instead I cross my arms around my chest, while Edward runs his hand through his hair.

"Sorry, I'm not following proper girlfriend etiquette and applauding your beat down," I say

"It wasn't like that,"

"Edward, you bashed the shit out of that guy, WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT ABOUT?" I shout, "He didn't even say much to you, just some random shit about reality and fantasy, it sounded like he was high, he wasn't even making sense,"

"It made sense to me,"

"Really and what the fuck matters so much that you would have to bash someone to the brink of death?"

"YOU! Do you think that I just go around picking fights with people?" he says starting to get annoyed, "For fuck's sake Bella, I'm not going to apologise to him or you, because I would do it again if I had the chance,"

"What'd he say?"

"Bee, I'm not telling,"

"I'm asking. What. Did. He. Say?"

"I don't want to tell you,"

"Tell me, or I have no hesitation to ask _him_," I say and turn to walk away but Edward grabs my wrist and pulls me close towards him

"Stay the fuck away from him,"

"Tell me," I say, "you think that I want you fighting with everyone that insults me, I couldn't give a shit about anyone but you," I say and grab his hand, rubbing my fingers over his red and bloody knuckles

"He said that you were fucking hot,"

I drop his hand, "please don't tell me this is some of your caveman jealous bullshit,"

"That's tame to what he said after," says Edward, getting a dark look in his eye and holding his hand in both of mine, "I didn't know who he was talking about, so while I was turning around to see he said 'I'd love to ride her long and hard'," he pauses before continuing, "I told him you were my girlfriend and the motherfucker smirked and said that he could get you to scream his name all night long. I told him he could dream all he wants but that you are mine and that you wouldn't go anywhere near him. The fucking dickhead just didn't know when to stop and tells me that he was 'just imagining my cock while I fuck her tight hot pussy nice and hard'. I gave him one last chance and said for him to shut the fuck up and keep dreaming because it was never going to happen and that's when you came and he said that reality is always better than dreams. So there you have it, my excuse for bashing him…you,"

"So…what, you want me to forgive you for bashing the sick fuck in there for not being able to keep his trap shut?"

"You don't have to forgive me, I'm not sorry or remorseful,"

"Then what do you want?" I ask

"I want you to stop being mad. For fuck's sake, did you not hear what I just told you? What did you expect me to do?" he asks, "Arghh, I don't get it any other girl would be happy that I did it,"

"Then have fun with any other _normal_ girl," I sneer and squeeze his swollen hand that I was holding, causing him to groan in pain before I storm off.

I try to make my way out of the house, so I can walk home clearing my head or anything, just to get away from Edward, but on the way I see the guy that Edward hit.

"And he said you wouldn't go near me," he smirks, "I'm James,"

"Don't you have enough injuries for the night?" I ask. He takes a step towards me and places a hand on my shoulder. Knowing what he said about me, I have no hesitation to give him a swift and painful kick in the balls, causing him to topple over, "Have fun riding some other girl," I say before leaving through the front door.

The house where the party is at, is only about fifteen minutes walk from the Cullen's place, where my car is, so I start heading there. I can't believe that Alice didn't tell me about this. Two minutes later I hear the familiar purr of Edward's engine as he begins driving next to me

"Bella, what the fuck are you doing?" he asks, but I choose to ignore him and keep walking

"Bee, please, it' cold outside I don't want you to get sick," but I continue to ignore him.

"Bumblebee—"

"Fuck off Edward, shouldn't you be out looking for a girl to reward your gallant efforts?" I scowl

"I didn't mean it like that," he says and I just nod condescendingly,

"Mmmhmm,"

"Bee, _please_ get in the fucking car," he pleads.

I don't know whether it's because of how broken he sounds, or because I'm freezing my tits off, or because I think I might be lost, but I get in the car. He doesn't say anything and starts driving, but nothing looks familiar. Not the houses near the Cullen's or the bright lights of the city where the dorms are.

"Where are we going?" I ask

"To talk,"

"We can do that at the dorms or at your house,"

"No, because I have a feeling you have a few expletives that you feel like screaming at me and I don't feel like getting you kicked out of your dorm tonight, or my parents listening in,"

We arrive at a deserted lookout point that overlooks the suburbs of Chicago, you know, like in the movies where they have the make our spots. Like that, but there's no one else around. Edward stops the car and I jump out standing by the bonnet. Damn, it's even more freezing up here, so I cross my arms over my chest to keep me warm. Edward gets out as well,

"Here," he says and hands me the jumper from the backseat.

"Thanks," I mumble, pulling it over my head

"Bee, I am sorry,"

"For what? Because you made it quite clear that you would bash James over and over again,"

"I'm sorry for commenting on your reaction. It tears me up that I hurt you and I'm sorry for comparing you to other girls because I love the fact that you're unlike anyone I've ever met and I love that you never do anything I expect, I just got pissed off because you were angry at _me_ for what James said,"

"No, I'm angry at you for what you did,"

"What defend you? I'm sorry for not listening to him and giving him a pat on the back,"

"I didn't say you had to be friends with him, I just meant that you went too far. Fair enough, he's a dickhead and I understand that you're angry, but did you see how badly you hurt him? He had blood all over his face, a black eye forming _seconds_ after you hit him and a missing tooth,"

"Well the fucker deserves so much more, and how did you know about his injuries? Emmett rushed us off pretty quickly,"

"I saw him when I was leaving, but that's beside the point. Do you think that you acted reasonably?"

"Yes. Now tell me the real reason you're angry,"

"What?"

"Bella, don't bullshit me. Yeah you always put others before your self but you've never cared so much when I defended you before tonight,"

"You never bashed the shit out of anyone before tonight,"

"I really don't get it, what did you expect me to do?"

"I don't know; walk away, _one punch_…"

"Ok, so it's clear you have an issue with how badly I hurt him, so you want to fill me in on the rest, because I feel like I've done a pretty fucking good job at guessing so far,"

"Well, it's clear you're not holding anything back tonight; your thoughts, your anger,"

It's silent for a few moments before Edward speaks again,

"I'm sorry," he says softly

I laugh humourlessly, "Really? What for this time?"

"For scaring you," he says and I look at him, and I can't help but let a few tears out. He rushes to my side and hugs me.

"I'm so, so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," he says wiping away the few tears. He stares at me, with raw emotion, "I would never ever hurt you. I would lay down my own life before _anything_ hurt you," he says before kissing me softly.

It only lasts a few seconds before I push him away,

"I'm still angry with you for what you said about the other girls,"

"There are no other girls. I would chase you for the rest of my life just so I wouldn't have to be without you, because I could never choose _anyone_ over you, and I wouldn't want to," he says. How the hell are you meant to be angry at someone when they say _that_ to you? I kiss him and this time Edward pulls away when we both get breathless.

"So you saw James before leaving? How many teeth did I knock out?" he asks

I shake my head, "Just one, here," I say pointing at his mouth.

"Wait, how close were you to him?"

"Close enough to knee him in the balls,"

Edward laughs, "So that was the guy everyone was talking about who got his ass handed to him on a platter by a girl,"

"Now you know what happens if you ever piss me off," I smile

"Maybe you should do something else, I need the family jewels if you want us to have kids,"

I cock my head to the side, and smile a small smile at him

"Yes, I want to marry you one day," he says

There's a pause as I take in the words he just said. He wants us to get married and have a family. I smile brightly at him

"I want to marry you one day too," I say before kissing him again.

**A/N: Small bump in the road for Bella and Edward. What do you guys think about the chapter? Hope you're all liking the story, as usual, review me your suggestions/ideas/thoughts. Please review, thanks!!!**


	13. Sky

**A/N: Hey everyone, I'm so sorry for the late post, I went away and stayed longer than I expected without internet access so I wasn't able to update, but I do have the latest chapter up now so don't fret. Thank you to all of you who have reviewed and I hope more people continue to do so! The chapter name comes from Joshua Radin's song Sky. Now on with the story**

_Previously on "Breakout"  
_"_Maybe you should do something else, I need the family jewels if you want us to have kids,"  
__I cock my head to the side, and smile a small smile at him  
__"__Yes, I want to marry you one day," he says  
__There's a pause as I take in the words he just said. He wants us to get married and have a family. I smile brightly at him  
_"_I want to marry you one day too," I say before kissing him again. _

XIII

For the past week since the fight with James, Edward had been staying over at my dorm room. We still hadn't _slept_ with each other yet but that was a given considering neither of us wanted our first time together to be on my conjoined beds in my dorm room or in his bedroom with the rest of the family in hearing distance. Instead, I have had to get accustomed to sleeping without him by my side for the last two nights.

I had left for Forks on Wednesday after my classes, forgoing my traditional lunch with Jasper in order to catch an afternoon flight. I had decided to embrace my maid of honour duties, even if it is only for four days. Of course, I had asked Edward to accompany me, but with no expectation for him to actually come; it would have been unfair of me to ask him to drop everything, unlike myself. I'm going to have an absolute terror of a week next week, I had talked to Daniel and got someone to replace my shifts, unfortunately, it was more like a trade off, so next week I'm working double, and on top of that I have to catch up on school work and catch up on the classes I missed, so this week, I am embracing my freedom and lack of responsibilities.

We had completed everything in the past few days and everything is now ready for the wedding tomorrow. We managed to make sure everything was ready, that dresses were perfect, and of course had a fantastic bachelorette party. Since I am the maid of honour and since Angela _is_ the Reverend's daughter, we didn't have an _extreme_ bash, instead opting to go to a bar in Port Angeles with the girls. It's been absolutely fantastic catching up with them the last few days, but looking at it now I realise my life here is in the past, and now it's safe to say Chicago is my home.

I have missed Edward so much these past three days because I haven't had the chance to talk to him for too long, both of us exhausted, him from work and studying and me from my duties as Angela's maid of honour, however, I'm expecting him to arrive in a couple of hours here at the restaurant. We had all just arrived from the church after doing a final run through and now we're at La Tua Cantante, which is, safe to say, the fanciest restaurant in Forks, and the venue for the rehearsal dinner.

"So when is this boy toy of yours coming?" asks Angela sitting down next to me, while Ben goes to mingle with the guests

I roll my eyes at her, but can't stop my grin, "He should be here in a couple of hours, if he doesn't get lost,"

Angela scoffs, "Lost in Forks?" and then chuckles

I roll my eyes, "You excited about tomorrow? I can't believe you planned a whole wedding by yourself," I exclaim

"It wasn't that hard, I'm wearing my mother's dress, which is absolutely perfect and you know how much I love purple lisanthus', so I based the colour scheme on that,"

"But still….a _wedding_!" I exclaim

"You're forgetting it's Forks. Everything is easier because it's on a smaller scale and everything is close by, and of course my mother helped,"

"Oh, I still can't believe it; you're getting married," I say bouncing excitedly

"Wow, you must be in a good mood, you're…bouncing," she laughs

"I can act like a girl…sometimes," I retort half-heartedly

"So I guess everything is going well with Edward?" she asks

I blush characteristically and nod my head, "Ang, it's fantastic, I never thought I would feel like this," I gush

"Wow, he must of really done a number on you," she laughs

"Hey, I resent that," I say mock glaring at her

She laughs, "Well he must have, what happened to the girl that thought no guy would ever be interested in? Did she run off with the same girl who thought that she'd be a woman with twenty cats in her thirties?"

"I didn't say that," I argue weakly

Angela laughs again, "Well, I can't wait to meet him, from what you've told me and the _photos_—" she says pretending to fan herself.

"Be careful there, you're almost a married lady and he's mine," I say

She puts her hands up in front of her in surrender.

"Bella, Angela," exclaims Phoebe coming to give me a hug and sit down in Ben's seat next to Angela. Phoebe is about three years younger than us and I knew her well because I had tutored her for English and we share the same passion for literature however, she's trying to break into the acting scene.

"Phee, how have you been going?" I say hugging her back

"Really good, can't believe my brother is getting married, but I couldn't have chosen someone more perfect than Ang," she says and gives Angela a one armed hug.

"Oh my God, I saw _the_ hottest guy just then," exclaims Jessica rushing in and talking in hushed whispers while sitting herself down at the table.

"In Forks?" I ask doubtfully while Angela chuckles

"Well Phoebe and I went to make sure that the flowers were all ready for tomorrow, which they are," she says looking at Angela, "and he walked out carrying a large bouquet, and I'm not talking about some measly twenty dollar bouquet, I'm talking about like a one hundred dollar bouquet,"

"Okay…" says Angela

"Trust me, when you see this guy you'll be stunned. He can even dress well, he was wearing skinny leg black jeans, a white t shirt, a black leather jacket and a grey jumper, with the hoodie up, talk about smoking hot," gushes Jess

I smile and shake my head at her, "Jess he's just a guy,"

She shakes her head adamantly, "Bella seriously you should go for it, I mean I know he might be out of your league, but it won't hurt to put yourself out there,"

"I already have a boyfriend Jess," I say

"What, you didn't tell me! Well, that's just as well, I would feel terrible if this guy rejected you the day before a wedding,"

I smile politely at her but Ang feels the need to jump in.

"Jess, seriously, I've seen a couple of pictures of Bella's guy and he'd be hard to beat, I doubt someone you've seen in _Forks_ is better than him,"

More people come in through the door chattering and seating themselves at tables before Lauren comes to the table.

"Did you tell him about the guy?" asks Lauren

I sigh and roll my eyes, seriously it's a _guy_, and we're not in high school anymore.

"Yeah, but they don't believe me," says Jess staring at Angela and I pointedly

"Bella, even _I _saw him when I was with Jess and seriously this guy is just…indescribable, and if it wasn't illegal I would definitely crack onto him," comments Phee

I chuckle, "I don't get what's worked you guys up into such a frenzy. He's a guy that what? Looks great? Dresses well? Is rich? Feel free to jump on his bandwagon but I am perfectly happy with my guy,"

"Well, I told him to stop by," says Lauren huffing her chest out, "I hope you don't mind Angela, he can count as my date for tonight or whatever,"

Angela just shrugs, "well, at least I will get to see what the fuss is about,"

"I'm going to the bar to get a drink, anyone want anything?" I say standing up

They all shake their heads while Lauren begins to recount how the conversation went with the mystery guy. While I wait for the bartender to get my drink Jake comes up to me.

"Hey, what's going on Bells?"

"Not much, I'm excited about tomorrow. How are you doing?"

"I'm really good," he says smiling brightly. "Aren't you underage?" he whispers hearing my order

I laugh and roll my eyes, "Shh, you can order a coke then, I'm celebrating," I say and turn around leaning on the bar waiting for the drink. I notice a guy standing next to Angela, who is now holding a large bouquet. Angela hugs the guy, gushing and smiling. What the hell? I think confused. I look to the guy next to her who must be the mystery hot guy that the girls were talking about since he's wearing the clothes that Jess had described. He's got a pretty good backside and a nice ass too, I realise impressed.

"Here you go, Bellisimo," says Jake handing me the glass of wine

I laugh at his nickname, "That's just…bad," I laugh shaking my head, looking back to what's happening with mystery guy, who isn't that much of mystery guy when his hoodie is dropped and turns around.

I smile brightly, "excuse me," I mutter to Jake before making my way over to the girls.

"Hi Bumblebee, I missed you," he says before cupping my cheeks with his two hands and kissing me.

He pulls back and places another quick kiss on my lips before smiling.

"Mmmm, I missed you too handsome," I grin

"You have to help save me from the blonde," he whispers in my ear

I chuckle before lacing my fingers with his hand and turn to the girls.

"I'd like you guys to meet my boyfriend Edward. Edward, this is Phoebe, Lauren, Jess and of course the bride Angela,"

"Thanks for the flowers Edward, they're…wow," smiles Angela

"Well, I didn't want to turn up empty handed and Bella told me that you love flowers so yeah…" says Edward trailing off nervously

I squeeze his hand reassuringly and smile up at him.

"Hi beautiful," says Ben kissing Ang on the cheek, "who are the flowers from?"

"From him," say all the girls pointing at Edward

"Damn, I get so close to marrying her and she gets sidetracked by a nice bouquet of flowers," chuckles Ben and the rest of us

"Right sorry. Ben this is my boyfriend Edward, Edward this as you have probably guessed is Ben, tomorrows man of the day,"

They shake hands.

"Well come on and you can meet some of the guys," he says before ushering him away

"Oh. My. God," exclaims Angela, "I take it back, those pictures didn't do him justice Bella,"

I laugh and sit down with her, while Lauren stamps off in a huff, probably looking for another man to keep her warm tonight.

"Bella, you are officially my idol," comments Phoebe

I laugh, "And I wasn't before?" I ask in mock hurt

We spend the next hour discussing Edward… well they ask questions about him and I answer them.

"So _that's_ the boyfriend?" says a voice sitting down next to me since everyone had gone their own way

"Hey Seth," I say hugging him, "Where's Amelia?"

"She's working tonight, but she'll be here tomorrow. Now, are you going to go introduce us or do I take initiative myself?" he asks

"Why do you want to meet him?" I look at him sceptically

"Well, it's my _job_ as your best-est guy friend slash closest thing you have to a brother to have 'the talk'," he says with his fingers in quotation marks

I roll my eyes, but before I have a chance to lead him to where Edward was sitting he comes up from behind me and places his hands on my shoulders and a kiss on the top of my head.

"Perfect, we were just coming to get you. Edward this is my 'brother' Seth, and he's going to give you the 'talk'," I say using my fingers to emphasise my point

"Nice to meet you man, Bella's told me a lot about you," says Edward shaking Seth's hand before sitting next to me, with his arm propped up on the back of my chair.

After about half an hour Edward has definitely won over Seth and the three of us continue sitting at the empty table laughing at old stories that Edward was too keen on hearing.

"Please, you hear all my embarrassing stories from the family, this is my chance to taunt you," he says with that crooked grin of his before kissing me chastely on the lips

We keep up the stories until Jacob comes along.

"Hey, what's going on here?" he says

I try and catch my breath from all the laughter, "We were just telling Edward some stories about the past,"

"While Edward was graciously keeping me up to date with Bella's antics in Chicago," chuckles Seth

"Hi, I'm Edward, Bella's boyfriend," he stands holding out his hand

Jacob looks to me before looking back at Edward.

"Jacob, Bella's best friend," he says gruffly

I look at Jake who refuses to look me in the eye, instead starring intently at Edward before sitting next to Seth. He might as well have pissed on me and told Edward that I was his property. Edward sits back down and returns his arm to the back of my chair. Seth picks up on the awkward tension and cuts in,

"I'm going to have to fight you on that one Jake, I think I'm Bella's best-est friend," says Seth smugly

"Are we discussing Bella's best friends, because I believe I win? Hello, she's _my_ maid of honour," steps in Angela giving me a wink before sitting next to Jacob.

I sigh in relief and cuddle closer to Edward, who in turn rubs his hand up and down my arm.

I exhale dramatically and place a hand over my heart, "I know I'm so loveable but there's really no need to fight over me," I say in mock seriousness while everyone laughs.

I'm sitting so close to Edward, that I can hear his chuckle close to my ear, before he pulls me even closer and places a kiss on my temple.

"Hey, I don't hear you fighting for the title of my best friend," I admonish him, while giving him a mock glare

"There's no need, I'm your boyfriend, it's under the job description to be whatever you need me to be; best friend, lover, punching bag," he grins crookedly

I melt at his words and lean up to give him a kiss on the lips.

"Ang, aren't we the ones that are meant to be all over each other? I mean, we _are_ the ones getting married tomorrow?" laughs Ben, before picking up and Angela and sitting her on his lap.

"Well, I know if Bella was my girlfriend I would be kissing her as often as I could, wouldn't you?" says Jacob nonchalantly before taking a sip of his water  
My eyes widen at his words and everyone at the table is looking at Jacob curiously, while Seth stares at him open-mouthed. I don't even want to see what Edward's reaction is, and thankfully my saviour is Ben.

"Nah, no offence Bells, but the only woman I want to be kissing is my lovely bride," he says before giving her a big kiss on the lips

"You do know the honeymoon starts tomorrow?" I joke

"Yeah, I know, this is warm up for the things we'll be getting up to," says Ben in a joking tone, causing Angela to smack him

"Better not have the Reverend hear you," comments Edward grinning

Ben blanches for a second before looking around to make sure Angela's father isn't in hearing distance causing the rest of us at the table to laugh. I chance a glance at Jacob only to see that he's scowling at the distance—or should I say lack of distance—between my body and Edward's.

"Not cool man, I thought you came to Forks for a wedding not a funeral," says Ben

Edward puts his hand up in surrender, "Just defending the bride," he says before winking at Angela, causing her and I to laugh

"This one is taken, try your moves on the girl next to you,"

"Haven't got any left, used them all to get to this point," he says to Ben before looking down on me apologetically, "sorry,"

"Well, seeing as I'm marrying this lovely lady, I can give you some tips on how to trick, I mean get, Bella to marry you," grins Ben

At his words the whole table erupts in laughter, especially Edward and I, and I'm so glad that he's having this much fun.

"It's ok, I've accomplished that on my own," says Edward gazing down at me lovingly with a hint of amusement

"What?!" exclaims Jacob, "Bella wouldn't do that, she's only known you for like seven months," he continues

"They're not engaged Jacob," says Angela rolling her eyes at Jacob before looking at me with a clear sign of 'we need to talk'

"Yet," I cut in smiling brightly at Edward who grins back at me before kissing me

"I love you Bumblebee," he whispers in my ear

"I love you too Edward," I smile before looking back at the people at the table looking at us.

"What?" I blush, but unable to keep the smile off my face

"Nothing, but I better be the first person you call after it happens," smiles Angela

"Dibs being the second," smiles Seth toothily

"You aren't being serious Bells," says Jacob, "Is this some kind of joke?"

"Why would it be a joke?" interrupts Edward.

Uh-oh, I know that tone, that's the tone of 'don't fuck with my girlfriend or you'll have me to answer to'.

Jacob laughs humourlessly, "Bella wouldn't marry you," he says shaking his head

"Why not?" retorts Edward trying to keep his anger in check

"Because she can do so much better than your Calvin Klein model ass,"

"Jake, that's enough," I interrupt loudly

There's a moment of silence before Jake steps in "I'm sorry Bells, I just don't want to see you get hurt, you've been in my life for forever and I don't want to see you make a mistake by rushing into something so quickly, I mean you haven't even known the guy for a year and you're ready to marry him? Charlie would want you to wait as well, he wouldn't approve of your plans,"

"Bella, there you are, someone told me that you have a piece of man candy on your arm, who's the lucky fella?" interrupts Stephanie, Jessica's mother.

The table is silent from Jacob's outburst and I'm still staring at him in shock, along with the rest of the table, luckily Edward saves the moment before Stephanie has the chance to gossip about the situation.

"Hello ma'am, nice to meet you, I'm Edward, Bella's boyfriend," he says standing up and extending his hand to her. Everyone scatters off, not wanting to be subjected to the millions of questions that Mrs Stanley asks in order to be able to gossip later on about.

"Oh, you're just as handsome and gentlemanly as Jessica and Lauren said you were," she says shaking his hand while gushing. Edward glances down at me with a help me expression. I chuckle before standing up and lacing my fingers through his to greet Stephanie.

"Hi Stephanie. Edward, this is Jessica's mother. How have you been?" I say politely, wishing she would leave

"Oh, I've been fantastic darling, how's Chicago going?" she asks. Of course she would remember where I go to school, she's Mrs Stanley, and between her and Jessica, they know everyone's agenda.

"It's really good, very different to Forks, but I'm happy there," I say looking up at Edward who smiles back at me

"Who wouldn't be?" she says looking at Edward pointedly. Thankfully Angela's mum comes to the rescue and distracts Stephanie.

"She's…exuberant," sighs Edward before turning to face me head on. He wraps his arms around my waist, and I move my hands to his neck, as if we're dancing.

"How are you?" he asks looking at me intently trying to read my face

"I'm good. Are you having fun?" I ask biting my lip

Edward chuckles, "Yeah I am. I like your friends," he says

"Thankyou," I say placing my cheek on his chest

"What for?" he asks resting his cheek on the top of my head

"For making the effort. I know some people wouldn't try as much as you are now with a bunch of people they've never met before, so thankyou. Thankyou for coming and thankyou for being you," I say before placing a kiss on his chest, even if it is through a t-shirt

He kisses the top of my head, "I wanted to be here. I wanted to come and see where you grew up and whom you grew up with. I wanted to see this part of your life, you don't need to thank me. I should be thanking you for inviting me, and I'm not lying when I said you're friends are cool, I understand why you like Angela so much, she's a genuinely nice person, as well as Ben, they're perfect together. I also like your brother," he laughs, and I can feel his chest shaking

I chuckle, "Yeah, Seth's great, even though he's a little younger than me, he has always been there for me. Always used to get into mischief with me, but truly a great friend," I laugh

"What about—" he begins but Angela cuts off his question.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you two, but I just wanted to let you know that Ben and I are going home, but I'll see you tomorrow at 9 right?" she asks

I look at her for a moment, knowing that everyone is meeting at 10, and then notice the pointed look on her face where she wants information.

"Yes your highness, I will be there at 9, you supply the coffee and I'll bring around my banana muffins,"

She squeals and throws her arms around me, "Make double," she says

"See you two tomorrow," says Ben giving Edward a handshake and me a kiss on the cheek.

"Do you want to get going as well?" whispers Edward in my ear from behind me

I look around to see that there are only a few people left in the restaurant before nodding my head, "Yes please,"

We say goodbye to who's left before Edward takes my hand and leads me outside. Being one of the first people here, my truck is parked right out front of the restaurant. I take a couple of steps to the driver's door when Edward comes up behind me.

"Please tell me this isn't yours," he says looking at my car in disdain

I huff, "Yes, it's my baby," I say stroking the roof of the car

"No, it's your great grandfather," says Edward

"Show some respect for the elderly," I say

"How appropriate," he smirks before taking a step towards me trapping me between the door and his body, "How about I give you a lift home?" he asks stroking my cheek with the back of his hand

"You have a car here?" I ask surprised

"I rented one in Port Angeles," he says leaning closer, skimming his lips across my cheek where his hand just was

"Umm…that's ok," I manage to get out

"Bee, this car doesn't look very reliable," he says placing kisses on my jaw line

"Mmm…it's…mmm…fine," I stutter

His mouth moves lower and gets to my neck, where he begins to trail kisses until he gets to below my ear, where he starts sucking on the sensitive skin there,

"Bumblebee, I can drive you," he says before resuming his work

I moan a little, which brings me back to the present. I push Edward back a little and send him a glare, "Were you trying to distract me or seduce me?"

He grins crookedly, "both,"

"Well, you have two options; one get into my car and I'll drive us home or two get into your car and follow me home," I say crossing my arms in front of me

He sighs dejectedly knowing that he won't budge me, "I'll take option two,"

"Ok," I smile, "now come here," I say grabbing his open jacket bringing him in for a kiss. As usual when I'm kissing Edward, that's all I can think about while everything around us melts away. He places his hands on either side of my head resting on the car windows, while mine decide to grab him around the waist, holding him close to me. We stay like that for a few minutes before my hands slip under his shirt and he recoils away from me. What?

He notices my hurt expression so he comments,

"Fuck your hands are cold," he says grabbing them and enveloping them in his own, "Let's get you home," he says before kissing me again.

"I thought you guys left," says Jake. Edward whips around to see who it is.

"Yeah, we just got caught up," says Edward

"Yeah, I noticed. I'm pretty sure no one could miss your show," he says with the underlying meaning that we were being inappropriate in public, "We should go for a ride before you leave Bells," he says hopping on to his bike, "See ya tomorrow," he shouts before riding off

Edward looks back at me cocking an eyebrow, while I just shake my head

"Go get your car, I'll wait for you here," I say

"You might as well have a head start, it's not like I won't catch up," he smiles.

I go to smack him in the chest but he dodges my hand, smiling at me one last time before running to his car.

I hop into my truck and turn on the heating, rubbing my hands together. The temperature has dropped so much; Chicago weather seems tame in comparison to this. Headlights approach me and I start driving. It takes me about 15 minutes to pull up in the driveway. I hop out excited that Edward's going to see my house.

"Were you driving that slow on purpose or does that thing not go any faster?" he says walking towards me

I roll my eyes, "Nice car," I say noticing the sleek BMW for the first time under the streetlight.

"I'll buy you one for your birthday," he says kissing me on the temple and hugging me close while we walk up the stairs.

"You're not buying me a car for my birthday," I say belatedly

Edward chuckles, "We'll see. So is this your house?" he asks

"No, I have decided my hand at being a burglar and chose this house," I roll my eyes at him while unlocking the door

"Pretty good burglar, managed to steal the key," he winks before stepping in.

I laugh at him before dumping my bag on the bench, while he drops the bag I failed to notice beside the door.

"Well, it's not as huge as your house, but this is it. The living room," I say and then walk him throughout the whole house pointing out every room, leaving mine until last.

"Is this the childhood bedroom of Miss Swan?" he chuckles

I roll my eyes at his antics and push open my bedroom door. He looks around the room, surveying the pictures in the frames and the posters on the walls before turning back to me, "I like it,"

"Glad I have your approval," I chuckle

We both get ready for bed, him bringing up his bag while I brush my teeth in the bathroom. I turn on the lamp by the bed and sit cross-legged on the bed wanting to talk to Edward before we go to sleep. I don't wait for him for long before he walks into the room, shirtless as usual.

He sits opposite me taking my hand in his, "What's up?"

"I just wanted to say thanks for coming again, it means a lot to me,"

He smiles softly at me, "It's nothing. I have to admit though, I went crazy not being with you for the last three days,"

"Well, you're here now, and on the bright side, you don't have to be nervous meeting my parents," I smile

He shuffles closer to me looking me straight in the eyes with such intensity I that I can't look away,

"I would have loved to meet your family," he says sincerely

"I know," I say stroking his hair, "You would also have been a nervous wreck,"

"No I wouldn't have," he says adamantly jutting out his chin

"Really? My dad was the Chief of Police,"

"And?" he says

"He had a gun," I smile

Edward gulps a little, "I would have been fine," he says but not as confidently as before

"He used to put on a show of cleaning his guns whenever I brought someone home," I say

"Ok, so I would have been shit scared, but let's not forget about you, you _literally_ tried to run away when meeting my family," he says before giving me a quick kiss

After he pulls back, "So, how many people got to experience the gun cleaning tactic?" he asks conversationally while twirling a piece of my hair and not looking at me

I chuckle, "Are you jealous?" I ask

"No. Kind of. A little," he says, "But I've got you now…right?"

"You sure do," I say, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Anything," he says

"How many girls have you dated?"

"Are you sure you want this conversation to go in this direction?" he asks while I nod my head, "Ok, this number though includes first dates that were horrible," he pauses, "eight. What about you?"

"Four," I say, "So how many girls have you actually slept with?"

He splutters, "You _really_ want to know?" he asks looking at me intently trying to gouge my reaction. It can't be that bad, Alice had said she could count the number on one hand, so even if he said five, that's not bad.

"Do you not want to tell me?" I ask smirking

"Fine," he says ducking his head into the crook of my neck, "four," he mumbles

There's a slight pause, "Huh," I say

He snaps his head to look at me, "What are you thinking?" he asks

"Nothing," I say shaking my head, "Do you want to know mine?"

His response is only smiling sheepishly and nodding once.

I pretend to count the number of people by counting my fingers, trying not to smile when I see Edward's eyes bulge out and his grip on my hip tighten. Once I reach fifteen I stop and announce

"One," I smile. He looks at me in relief and then flips me over so that he is hovering over me,

"That wasn't very nice, you almost gave me a heart attack,"

"And why is that?"

"Because I can't stand the thought of someone else touching you," he says before he crashes his lips to mine possessively.

"Actually two, but one," I say when we both pull away

"I don't understand," says Edward and I explain to him my lovely story of getting interrupted by a six year old. Of course Edward finds this hilarious, but eventually settles down.

"This is what Alice saw," I comment

"What?"

"Do you remember when you asked to be your girlfriend in the dorm room and we ended up talking about Alice?" he nods, "This is what she saw, us talking about our previous sexual experiences,"

"Now I understand why you didn't want to ay anything," he smiles, "So was Jacob either of those two?" he asks

"Jacob?" I ask sitting up

"Yeah, I mean it makes sense that you guys dated," he says

"I never dated Jacob,"

"Really?" he asks. I just nod my head, "Huh,"

"What?"

"How long has he liked you then?"

"Jacob's just a friend, always has been, we've never even kissed,"

Edward raises an eyebrow, "Seriously?"

"Yes,"

"Bella, the guy is in love with you,"

"You're wrong, Jacob doesn't love me," I say. Seth had been telling me for ages, and I've never accepted it, never wanting to admit it to myself, how could Edward have picked up on Seth's musings so quickly?

"Were you not there at dinner tonight? He basically said that I would hurt you and that us being together is a mistake,"

"He's just looking out for me," I say, unsure of why I'm defending Jacob after his comments about Charlie.

"No, he's jealous that we're together, I don't get how you don't see it,"

I jump of the bed and start pacing the room, "Listen Edward, Jacob isn't in love with me, you've got it wrong and even if he did, I've had the chance to do something about it my whole life, so the fact that I'm with you should say mean something,"

"I don't get why you don't admit it,"

"Did you talk about this with Seth?"

"Seth? No, why would I?"

"Because both of you are sporting the nonsense that Jacob is in love with me,"

"Doesn't that say something to you? Two people have picked up on it and I bet that if you talk to Angela tomorrow she will say the same thing,"

I rub my hands over my face, "Edward, I've grown up with Jacob, he's like Seth to me…a brother nothing more,"

"Well he doesn't see it that way," he mutters

"For fuck's sake Edward, why does it matter if he does or doesn't. _I_ love _you_,"

"I love you too, but I'm having a hard time trying to figure out why you don't own up to the fact that your supposed best friend loves you,"

"Look, I don't want to fight about this. I've known Jacob since we were born, and I've never seen him as more than a friend, what he said tonight was out of line and I'll talk to him,"

"I don't want you to talk to him for me or tell him to apologise for saying I'm not good enough for you or any of the other comments he made tonight. You have your opinion and I have mine and that's that, so let's go to bed, I'm exhausted," he says pulling back the covers before hopping in.

"I'm not tired yet, I'm going to watch some television and get some hot chocolate," I say before kissing his forehead and leaving the room.

I'm not angry at Edward, I'm just confused at my own actions. I know deep down inside that Jacob probably does love me, but I don't know why I didn't tell Edward that. I make my hot chocolate before slumping on to the couch. I don't bother turning on the television, instead opting to think. Jacob was so out of line tonight, and so many of his comments were totally inappropriate, but I can't help but repay what he had said about Charlie '_Charlie would want you to wait as well, he wouldn't approve of your plans._' Edward and I aren't even engaged and although both of us have mentioned that we want to get married, I can't help but think about what Charlie would have thought. I mean, yeah he would have made a show in front of Edward about him taking care of me and the consequences if he hurt me, but would he have really disapproved of my decision if it happened tomorrow?

With that question burning in my mind I fall asleep on the couch.

**A/N: So…what did you all think? I hope you guys liked the chapter and as usual, PLEASE REVIEW on your thoughts and also if you have any suggestions and ideas! The next update should be in a couple of days! Once again, thanks for reading and please review!**


	14. Getting Into You

**A/N: First of all, I am so sorry for the late reply, if you've read my profile you may know that things kept popping up and I couldn't work through it all at once. Anyways, so I am back and in full steam ahead for this story. I'm writing the next chapter as we speak and should be up really soon. I don't know how many of you are still following this story, so PLEASE REVIEW so I can get an idea. The chapter title comes from the song Getting into you- Relient K. And on with the story...**

_Previously on "Breakout"  
__I'm not angry at Edward; I'm just confused at my own actions. I know deep down inside that Jacob probably does love me, but I don't know why I didn't tell Edward that. I make my hot chocolate before slumping on to the couch. I don't bother turning on the television, instead opting to think. Jacob was so out of line tonight, and so many of his comments were totally inappropriate, but I can't help but repay what he had said about Charlie 'Charlie would want you to wait as well, he wouldn't approve of your plans.' Edward and I aren't even engaged and although both of us have mentioned that we want to get married, I can't help but think about what Charlie would have thought. I mean, yeah he would have made a show in front of Edward about him taking care of me and the consequences if he hurt me, but would he have really disapproved of my decision if it happened tomorrow?  
__With that question burning in my mind I fall asleep on the couch._

XIV

I wake up to the bright glare shining through the window and on to my face. I try and hide under the bed covers, but it's too late and I am awake. I rub a hand over my face and roll over expecting to bump into Edward, but instead I am met with a cold, empty side. It takes a moment for me to realise that I'm in my childhood bedroom and of the fight last night. I inwardly groan before I push the covers off of me and start to get ready for the morning.

I start descending the steps wondering where Edward could be when I notice a foot hanging off the end of the couch. I exhale lightly before tip toeing to the back of the couch. I peer down and see Edward's beautiful face sleeping soundly.

I decide to indulge him with extra sleep after being a bitch to him last night. While getting the muffins ready for Angela and some for Edward and I, I can't help but think back on the fight. I can't believe I was refuting Edward's claims. It was one thing to get annoyed when Seth jokingly hinted at it, but I had shut down even the thought of it when Edward brought it up. I groan this time aloud; it doesn't even make sense to me why I haven't admitted it. Maybe because I feel guilty...? On one hand we have Jacob who has grown up with me and potentially loved me for almost his whole life, while I haven't been able to feel more than friendship love for him while on the other is Edward, the unexpected guy that popped up into my life that I have fallen completely head over heels in love with in a matter of months.

I review the argument over and over while the muffins are in the oven and I start on the coffee when I come to the conclusion that I was never angry at Edward, but at Jacob, and that I had been taking it out on Edward instead. What annoyed me was the fact that Edward claimed that Jacob was in love with me yet he proceeded to hurt me with his words, yes words of a jealous man, but words nonetheless. The oven dings signalling the end of the baking. I take out the trays and put them on the stove to cool before heading to the living room to Edward.

Seeing him laying on his side urges me to lay next to him, which is what I do. I carefully stretch myself out so my chest is level with Edward's before I take his limp arm and drape it across my waist.

"I'm sorry," I whisper circling the side of his body where is rib cage is.

"Don't be," he murmurs before tightening his hold on my waist

"You're awake,"

"I am," he says opening his eyes to reveal his beautiful green eyes to me, "Good morning," he says and kisses me softly on the lips

"It is now," I smile, "I'm sorry about last night I was a bitch,"  
"No, you don't have to apologise, I was pushing you,"

I shake my head and clamp my hand across his mouth, "You are so not taking the blame for this one, I brought up the topic of ex's, understood?"

I can feel him smile under my hand before nodding his head

"Good," I say and replace my hand with my lips

After a minute I snuggle into him, entwining our legs and holding him as close as possible.

"So, how did you end up down here?"

"Well, I waited for you to come back and when you didn't I came downstairs to see you sleeping on the couch. I didn't know if it was intentional or an accident so I carried you up to your room and I took the couch because I didn't want to put you out,"

I groan and bury my face into his neck, "Stop talking, you're making me hate myself more than I already do,"

He runs his hand through my hair and pulls my body closer to his, while peppering my head with kisses, "Well I love you enough for the both of us,"

"It was an accident," he looks at me confused, "Falling asleep, it wasn't on purpose,"

"Good to know," he says before his stomach grumbles loudly

"Come on, I have breakfast for you," I say and lead him to the kitchen

He slumps into a chair in the kitchen and then spots the coffee on the counter, I swear he starts salivating.

I laugh softly before pouring him a cup.

"Mmm..." he says savouring the hot liquid, "Have I told you that I loved you?"

I hand him a plate with a few muffins on it, "You're going to love me even more after you try these," I say

He quirks an eyebrow, "You that confident in Bella's Banana Rama Muffins?"

I pick up the muffin and hold it to his lips. He looks up at me while slowly taking a bite of the muffin.  
"Oh my God," he mumbles, "This is the best thing that I have ever tasted," he says chomping on the rest

"Do Bella's Banana Rama Muffins live up to the hype?" I smirk

He pulls me closer so that I'm standing in between his legs, "If you make me these for the rest of my life you will be the best wife ever," he says with a twinkle in his eyes

"Wife huh? Do I get a say in this?" I ask

"Of course, when I get down on one knee you choose, but it's a moot question because I know you'll say yes," he says nonchalantly taking another muffin

"You seem pretty confident,"

"I am, I think that if I got down on one knee now you would still say yes,"

I gasp softly.

"But you don't have to worry about that now; I have something more romantic planned for you,"

"Do you think that it's weird that we're talking about getting married when we haven't had sex yet?"

Edward chokes a little on the muffin, while I laugh at his reaction.

"No, all in good time, right?"

"Right," I say placing a chaste kiss on his lips, "Now hurry up and get dressed I want to show you around Forks and La Push today,"

"You mean I didn't see the whole town yesterday?" he jokes

"Ha. Ha. Ha. You saw the town but I'm taking you to see the rest,"

After a few moments Edward comes down wearing a dark pair of jeans, a blue flannel shirt and the hoodie from last night. He runs his hand through his hair while walking down the stairs.  
"What?" he asks looking nervous as to my staring

I shake my head, "nothing you just look great,"

He raises an eyebrow, "I always look like this,"

I shrug, "Yeah you always look great,"

"I can't wait to see your reaction to me in a suit later," he says wrapping an arm around my shoulder and placing a kiss on my temple while we get to the front door.

"You're wearing a suit?"

"Should I not be? It's a wedding,"

"No, I'm just imagining it, and I can't wait. I guess you'll see me in a dress then,"

"I've seen you in a dress before,"

"When?"

"For Christmas you wore that red one, for New Years you wore that emerald one and then a few weeks ago when I took you out for our dinner date you wore a blue one,"

I look at him surprised, "How on earth do you remember that?"  
"I remember everything about you,"

We walk outside, "hop in," I say

"We're going in your car?" he asks sceptically, "What's wrong with mine?"

"You really want to be driving a BMW into the woods?"

"If the other alternative is your truck, definitely. Please," he pouts

I grumble, "Fine, don't blame me if it gets scratched,"

He shrugs sliding into his car, "It's not mine,"

"Yes, God forbid the Volvo gets ruined," I smile, "Where did you find a BMW anyway?"

"I rented it in Port Angeles,"

I give him the directions and then continue our conversation.

"Speaking of which, how did _you_ get here?"

"There was a dress fitting in Port Angeles, so I went from the airport to there and then Angela dropped me home,"

"So that means we're going to have a nice ride to Port Angeles, just you and I?"

I smile brightly, "Yes Edward,"

I take him to one of my favourite trails and show him my favourite places, while we both reminisce about our childhoods. He tells me about his mother and it's obvious that he loved her very much, while he was indifferent to his father. I notice the sadness in his tone and in his expression when he talks about Elizabeth so we switch back to me and Forks.

"Come on, we're going to La Push," I say hopping into the cab

"Where?"

"It's the Indian Reservation by the beach, you'll love it, there are cliffs and it's absolutely beautiful,"

After a short drive we stand on the cliff tops watching the waves crashing onto the rocks beneath us. Edward stands behind me wrapping his arms around my shoulders and resting his chin on my shoulder, keeping me warm from the wind.

"I love you Bumblebee," he whispers in my ear

"I love you too," I say spinning around to kiss him.

"Come on, it's getting cold," he says leading us back to the car

"We have one more stop before I have to go to Angela's,"

He follows my directions and I can tell that he is aching to ask me where we are going, but he doesn't say a word, instead parking the car in the driveway I point out.

"Do I get a heads up about where we are?" he asks closing his door

I take his hand and lace my fingers in them, "you are meeting Billy," I pause, "he was Charlie's best friend,"

Realization sinks in and he holds my hand more tightly. We don't even have to knock on the door when Billy wheels himself out to the porch.

"Bella!" he exclaims.

I step forward and bend down to hug him and give him a kiss on the cheek.

"How are you going Billy?"

"Fantastic, I'm glad you came down again before you left, now who's this fella?"

"Billy I would like you to meet my boyfriend Edward. Edward this is Billy, Charlie's best friend,"

"It's nice to meet you, sir," says Edward extending a hand to Billy

"You too son," he says, "Well, you chose a good mannered boy Bells, now come on inside,"

He offers us food and drinks but we decline, instead taking a seat in the cosy living room.

"Jake's gone already, woke up early this morning to drive to Port Angeles for some reason or another," explains Billy

I can feel Edward tense slightly and realise he didn't know.

"Billy is Jake's dad," I explain. He looks at me intently and then nods slowly.

Billy then begins talking about my childhood and all the fishing trips that Charlie dragged me to, along with other awkward phases in my life. Edward just listens and laughs at me, while I mock glare at the both, occasionally yelling at Billy not to divulge certain things.

"I'm going to get us some drinks," I say standing up. Edward kisses my hand while I walk into the kitchen. I grab Billy a beer and Edward and I some juice.

"I'm coming back in and we can finally stop talking about me and change topics?" I yell before I walk in

"Why would we stop talking about you when you're such an amusing topic?" says a figure walking into the door

I roll my eyes, "Funny Seth, have you gone back to stalking me?"

"I never stopped; I have a whole wall dedicated of photos of you even a mini Bella shrine,"

"I'm sure Amelia is happy with that revelation,"

He shrugs, "She thinks it's slightly creepy,"

I burst out laughing, "Yeah so do I,"

Edward laughs at our banter and then shakes Seth's hand

"Good to see you Seth, you can join me in interrogating Edward," says Billy

I hand everyone their drinks.

"Where's mine?" pouts Seth

"In the fridge," I smile angelically before taking a large sip

Everyone laughs, "So why are we interrogating him, if we should interrogate anyone it should be Jacob?"

"SETH!" I shout

"What?" he says holding his hands up in surrender

"What did he do?" asks Billy sighing

"It's nothing that I can't handle," I say at the same time that Seth says,

"Apart from making awkward comments about Bella and insulting Edward, he told Bella that Charlie wouldn't approve of Edward and their relationship,"

"He did what?"

"You're dead," I whisper to Seth. Edward just squeezes my hand and rubs soothing circles on the back of my hand

"I'm sorry Edward, Jacob is just protective of Bella, he's been in love with her for so long that it's probably a shock to see her with someone seriously,"

I groan, "Not you too,"

Billy looks confused, Seth looks smug and Edward is trying to hold back a smile

"Bella is in denial that Jacob loves her," he explains causing Seth to start laughing loudly and I throw a pillow at him.

"Of course he is, Charlie and I used to joke that you two would get married if it was up to Jacob,"

I smile wistfully and Charlie's innuendo's.

"But I guess the heart wants what the heart wants and I know that Charlie would be as impressed with Edward as I am, and I have no doubt that you both would have his support 100%,"

I stand up and give Billy a hug, "That means so much to me," I whisper in his ear. Edward brushes a couple tears with his thumb.

My phone ringing breaks the solemn air.

"Shit," I whisper, "Hi Ang," I say innocently as possible

"Are you still coming over? You were meant to be here five minutes ago and you're always on time and I want your muffins because I'm hungry and you're meant to be here so we can talk about what happened yesterday and then we have to get ready because everyone will be coming soon for my wedding because I'm getting married to Ben today, and to be honest I think I might be freaking out a little at the moment and you're not here to help me..." rambles Angela  
"Ok Ang, I need you to calm down, I'm in La Push at the moment but I'll stop by the house to pick up my dress and your muffins and I'll be there in like ten minutes. Take a deep breath and I'll see you soon,"

"Ok..." she mumbles

I hang up the phone and laugh softly, "It's safe to say Angela is nervous. I had to be there five minutes ago and she's stressing,"

"We'll see you later then Bella," says Seth

I cock my head to the side, "You coming to the wedding too Billy?"

He shakes his head, "He's talking about Edward,"

I whip my head to look at him, "You don't mind do you? It's just that Seth asked me yesterday to go to the wedding together because Amelia is working until the reception..." he speaks nervously

"Oops, that's great I totally forgot that we wouldn't be getting ready together," I say biting my lip

"Here, I'll see you later on, yeah?" he says standing up and giving me the car keys.

"How are you getting back to the house?"

"Me, duh," says Seth

"Ummm...ok, I'll see you later then...?"

"Bye Bee," he says with a kiss on my forehead

I'm slightly nervous driving the BMW, but it is such a comfortable and powerful car and I absolutely love it, maybe it wouldn't be so bad for Edward to buy me one for my birthday...What? No, he cannot buy me a CAR; I'm surviving in Chicago without one for now.

I rush to Angela's house after picking up my things and swapping cars.

"Thank God you're here," says Angela leaping up and crushing me in a tight hug

"Angela, calm down what has you so nervous?

"I'm not nervous," she says calmly and begins to eat the muffin

We spend the next hour talking about last night and I explain the fight Edward and I had. Angela told me that I feel guilty because in such a small time I've fallen in love with Edward, but that I've known Jacob my whole life and that I only love him as a friend, and also that I should hit him for saying the things he said last night, and that was all we spoke before plunging back into wedding preparation mode. All the girls arrive and before I know it, we're all lined up in the church ready to walk down the aisle.

Edward of course looked better than I had ever seen him; wearing a black suit with a skinny black tie, it looked as if he had just walked off a shoot for GQ for something.

"You look better than I imagined," I say when I see him waiting for me outside the church

He sweeps a tendril of hair falling out of its 'do, and leans in to kiss me softly.

"You look beyond beautiful, I have no words," he says and rests his forehead to mine

The reception is absolutely fantastic. The official photos were taken before the wedding and now the photographer is going around taking general photos while Ben and Angela have decided to celebrate their wedding day by knocking back the champagne. Ben, Edward and Seth form a mini three musketeers club and look like they're having a blast while Angela dances with all the males.

She finally finishes and slumps next to me, "My feet hurt," she whines

"Well, not long to go, you've done everything but the bouquet and garter toss, the cutting of the cake and then you're high tailing it out of here on your honeymoon,"

She smiles goofily, "I wish Ben would tell me already where he's taking me,"

"All I know is that I can guarantee that you will love it,"

She mock glares at me for knowing that Ben was going to take her to Italy and refusing to tell her. The photographer snaps a photo of us two laughing and then one where we are actually posing before both Ben and Edward lead us back to the dance floor.

I snake my hands around his neck while he wraps his arms around my waist.

"What are you thinking about?" I ask him

"The wedding,"

"What about it?"

"Do you know what I was thinking when you came out from behind those doors?"

"She's wearing a purple dress?"

He smiles, "I could imagine our wedding day; you walking down the aisle to _me_,"

"All in due time, right?" I smile

He nods, "Don't worry, I will get a ring on that finger," he says taking my left hand in his and kissing it

Whether it was a coincidence—highly unlikely—or planned, I caught the bouquet and Edward caught the garter. I finish chastising the happy couple and search for Edward in the lobby.

"You don't deserve her," I hear Jacob's voice low and menacing and I can only assume he is talking to Edward. I remain hidden behind the corner waiting for Edward's reaction.

"You may have loved her longer, but my love for her doesn't compare to yours," he says before I hear his footsteps approach my hiding spot. I hightail it out of there and back into the hall before I get caught.

Many farewells and promises to keep in touch later, Edward and I hit the road back to Chicago.

"Your place or mine?" I ask yawning

"Yours," he says driving me to the dorm where we both effectively fall asleep on my bed wrapped up in each other.

**A/N: Sorry for the chapter being a bit fast paced. I needed this to happen and tried to do it as quickly as possible. So what do you guys think, only three (I think) more chapters until we find out why Bella goes off to New York. Does anyone have an idea as to why? Please review, I want to know how many people are still following this story or even like it...Thanks.**


	15. Crack the Shutters

**A/N: Ok everyone, had inspiration for this chapter, so I have decided to treat you all with chapter 15, and I'm in the process of writing chapter 16 too!! Thank you all of those who reviewed and I liked reading some of your reasons for why Bella leaves. The chapter name comes from Snow Patrol's song Crack the Shutters.  
I have to add that there is a LEMON in this chapter, it is the first I have ever written so it's not too graphic, so I apologise in advance if it isn't good... **

_Previously on "Breakout"  
__Many farewells and promises to keep in touch later, Edward and I hit the road back to Chicago.  
_"_Your place or mine?" I ask yawning  
_"_Yours," he says driving me to the dorm where we both effectively fall asleep on my bed wrapped up in each other._

XV

As soon as we got back to Chicago Edward and I fell into the responsibilities that work and school demanded of us and we slowly started to spend less time together. Of course he would still stay over and I would sometimes go to his, but by the end of the day we were both exhausted and managed brief sentences before passing out on the bed.

Now that exams were approaching, it was becoming more stressful and we were both getting pissed off at each other while studying. Although neither of us said anything to each other, the tension around us was slowly building. The only consolation at that moment was the fact that Edward's birthday was coming up which signifies holidays, freedom and the end of our silence.

"Can I ask you a question?" I ask Emmett one day while we were in the kitchen getting drinks for everyone for dinner.

"Yeah, what's up little sis?" he says taking the wine from the fridge and starts uncorking it

"What are you getting Edward for his birthday?"

He stops and puts the bottle on the counter top. "I need you to sit down," he says and gently pushes me onto the bar stool. "Take a deep breath,"

"Emmett, this isn't funny, just answer the question," I say making a move to stand up but he pushes me back down

"Ok, you ready?" I roll my eyes but nod my head, "We all pitched in to buy him...an apartment," he mumbles

"I'm sorry, what?" I say shaking my head, "I thought you said an apartment,"

He winces slightly, "You heard right, we decorated it and..."

"Wow," I say then I slap his chest

"What was that for?" he says rubbing his chest dramatically

"Now whatever I get him will pale in comparison," I pout

He laughs, "Don't worry Bella-B, you'll find something,"

_That_ was a week ago and I still didn't have any idea what to get him. What do you get your boyfriend who is basically a multi millionaire?

* * *

I walk out of my final exam at 5:35 to find Edward waiting for me in the corridor.

"Hi," I say surprised

"Hi," he says taking my hand and pulling him towards him, then kissing me passionately. Thankfully I was one of the last students out and nobody had to see our major PDA.

"What brought this on?" I ask when we pull back

"I missed you," he says between kisses on my jaw, "I'm sorry for being a douche these last couple of weeks," he murmurs.

I laugh breathlessly, "You don't have to apologise we were both stressed for exams and work,"

He nods and then leads me to my dorm lacing his fingers in mine. He sits on the edge of my bed watching me flitter around the room changing clothes and putting away my books.

"So," I begin and stand in between his legs running a hand through my hair, while he hugs my waist, "it's your birthday tomorrow," I state

"It is," he says

"Are you not excited? You're turning 21, it's a big deal," I say

He shrugs, "It's just another birthday,"

I shake my head and roll my eyes before giving him a kiss and letting him go, but Edward has other plans.

"Where are you going? I haven't had much time with you lately and you're running away from me?" he asks with mock hurt

"I have to pack a bag,"

"Are you going somewhere?" he asks cocking an eyebrow and titling his head to the side

"Yes, _we_ are staying at yours tonight,"

"Why?" he asks suspiciously

"Because I want you to wake up with your family for breakfast,"

"That's nice thank you," he says kissing me quickly "So, what are the plans for tomorrow?"

"We wake up, have breakfast, do what you want to do and then go to dinner with your family,"

"So there's no surprise party this year?"

I look at him with evident confusion written on my face. He laughs softly and then begins to explain.

"Every year they've tried to have a surprise party for me, one year I figured it out because there were all of our friend's cars in the street, another year Emmett let it slip, another year I bribed Emmett to tell me, so basically it's not my birthday unless there's an attempt at a surprise party,"

"Oh, I'm so sorry Edward. They were planning on having one for you and I told them that you probably wouldn't like one, sorry for ruining your tradition. God, why did they listen to me, I haven't even been around long enough to know that, they should've told me and I would've gone along with it, I'm sorry," I say

"Bumblebee, it's cool, I don't want a surprise party even a predictable one. Plus, I doubt they would have cancelled the tradition because of you, we _are_ talking about Alice and Esme having the chance at throwing a party, they would have been resilient and organised the party no matter what,"

"I guess you're right," I say

* * *

I wake up in the morning with a nice soft tingling sensation on my stomach. I open my eyes to see Edward grinning at me, his emerald eyes alight and his index finger tracing patterns on to my bare stomach where my shirt had ridden up.

"Good morning," he says

I grin before lifting myself up a little and flipping him on his back while straddling him. I kiss him hard, capturing his bottom lip between my teeth sucking a little before biting down slightly, causing him to groan. His hands wander up my thighs, past my stomach until they reach my boobs. He starts playing with them and I can feel him getting hard underneath me and I grin, moving my lips down his jaw until I reach the hollow under his ear.

"Happy Birthday Edward," I whisper before continuing kissing down his neck, down his shirtless body until I reach the waist band of his pyjamas. I look up at him under my lashes and bite my lip, knowing that it drives him crazy. Just as I hook my fingers on the hem the door comes crashing open with Emmett yelling

"Happy Birthday—woah—it definitely is a happy birthday for you," he grins commenting me straddling Edward. I quickly roll off and hide under the covers while Edward yells at Emmett

"Get the fuck out of the room Emmett, you couldn't have knocked at least?"

"Shit sorry, I didn't know I would walk in on a show,"

"Just leave," Edward yells

I keep holding the covers tightly above my head.

"He's gone Bee," he says but I make no move to move from underneath the covers and fist them even tighter when Edward tries to pull them down. The next second Edward is sliding under the covers with me

"I'm sorry," he says looking apologetic

"I'm so embarrassed right now," I say knowing he can probably see the redness in my cheeks

Edward chuckles.

"How is this funny may I ask?" flipping the covers off both of us, "Or did you miss the fact that your brother walked in while your hands were on my boobs and I was straddling you about to give you a blow job,"

"So you're not anymore?" he smirks before tucking a wayward strand of hair behind my ear, "seriously, just forget about it, it could have been worse, we could've been naked," I nod reluctantly in agreement, "and plus it's my birthday..."

I roll my eyes, "So now it's a big deal..." I mutter. "Happy Birthday," I say and kiss him more sensually this time.

"I think it's going to be a great birthday," he grins laying back down and pulling me so my head is resting on his chest running my fingers on the side of his rib cage.

We decide to go get breakfast before we get interrupted once more.

"Happy Birthday," exclaims Esme when Edward walks in, rushing up to him to give him a big hug and kiss on the cheek, "Oh, my little boy all grown up,"

"Oh, he's definitely playing with the big boys," grins Emmett earning him a smack from Rosalie

The rest of the family congratulate him before we all sit down for a big breakfast.

"Ok, well I'm off to work, I'll see you all for dinner tonight," says Carlisle

"I have to go meet with my client to show her the final designs," stands Esme

"Come on Jazz, we have an appointment with the florist and then the caterer," says Alice dragging Jasper away

"Come on Em, we have to finish up the cars before this afternoon," says Rosalie leaving only Edward and I at the table. He continues eating as if nothing has happened, while I just stare at him in disbelief.

"They left," I say softly

"They did," he says popping a piece of toast in his mouth

"But it's your birthday," I state

"I told them that I wanted to spend the day with you, it is my birthday after all, don't I get to choose?"

"I guess, but they're your family why wouldn't you want to spend the day with them, you always spend time with me?" I say

He shakes his head, "I want to spend the day with _you_. Come on, we have all of Chicago to get through,"

At first I thought he was joking, so I indulged him by getting dressed, but when he placed the camera in my hands my eyebrows shot up.

"Come on, we're being tourists today," he said grinning crookedly

"You mean I'm being a tourist and you're being the tour guide?" I ask slipping on my converse.

"Precisely," he says leaning in for a quick kiss before leading me outside.

To say that today wasn't beyond fun would be an understatement. We had gone to all of Edward's favourite spots from the Sears Tower to walking down Magnificent Mile to strolling through both Millennium Park and Lincoln Park. We had seen the Buckingham Fountain, visited the Art Institute of Chicago and the Harold Washington Library Centre, which I know was solely for my benefit, and we ended the day with a walk along Navy Pier, all the while equipped with a camera that ended up having one hundred photos on it by the end of the day.

So here I am now, rushing around the room getting dressed while Edward sits on my bed looking dapper in slacks, a white shirt with rolled up sleeves, a black skinny tie and a black vest.

My phone starts ringing and I ask Edward to hand it over to me.

"It's Alec," he says

I roll my eyes at the slight hint of jealousy, "Hey what's up?"

Edward looks at me intently trying to gauge what the conversation is about. A minute later I hang up and look at Edward apologetically.

"Umm...I have to stop by Alec's place," I say guiltily

"I heard, why?"

"He gave me his manuscript three weeks ago to get my input and he wants to see my ideas,"  
"Does it have to be today?"

"Yeah I'm sorry, he's going to Los Angeles tonight for a meeting to discuss it. Do you want me to meet you at the restaurant or do you want to come with me?" I ask

"I'll just come with you," he says trying to act casual

I smirk at him, "Thanks, it'll only take a minute," I say

Edward drives us in his car to Alec's very beautiful and screaming rich apartment.

"Good evening," says the man in the foyer, who I assume acts as a personal doorbell

"Hi, we're here to see Alec in Room 2 Level 16," I say

"Ahh, Miss Swan I presume, he said for you to go straight in,"

"Thank you, have a good evening," says Edward while leading me to the elevators, "This place is fantastic," he says

"You like it?" I ask

"Are you kidding? I'd love to live in a place like this,"

We reach the door, Edward glances at the ajar door and then back at me. I shrug and he pushes the door open and we are greeted with "SURPRISE"

Edward gets shocked for a second before looking between me and his family who are dispersed in the entranceway.

"Did we finally get you?" asks Alice dancing to Edward's side and enveloping him in a hug

"Wow, you sure did," he says

"Well come on, let's give you a tour," she says leading him in the opposite direction of the living room, where my present is waiting.

After everyone wishes him a happy birthday Alice leads him through the very large apartment, which had two bedrooms, one with an ensuite and walk in wardrobe, a bathroom, a kitchen, laundry, study, dining room and a large living area that lead to a huge balcony that allowed you to see all of Chicago. Everyone is crowded in the bedroom, where Edward is gushing, yes gushing, at his new bedroom.

"So, we take it you're happy with your present?" asks Carlisle clapping a hand on his shoulder

"Yeah, it's kick ass, I can't believe you guys bought me an apartment," he exclaims

"_And_ we decorated it for you," chimes in Esme

"Well, let's go, you _have_ to see Bella's present, you're going to love it," squeals Alice. The rest of the family leave the room, leaving me to blush and Edward.

"It's not as great as this apartment," I announce

He tilts my chin up, "I think I'll love it whatever it is," and then he places a soft kiss on my lips

"Ok let's go," I say before placing my hands over his eyes, "No peeking,"

We finally reach the living room where everyone is watching us.

"Ready?" I ask tauntingly

"Yes," he says and I let drop my hands.

"Oh my God," he says softly. I step out from behind him trying to gauge his reaction

"Do you like it?" I ask hesitantly

"Oh my God, I can't believe you...as if I wouldn't _like_ it," he says running up to the piano in the living room with a large red bow on it. He runs his hands over the case and then the keys.

"You bought me a Steinway piano?" he says looking at me again

"Yeah..."

He runs up to me and picks me up peppering kisses all over my face.

"It's amazing, you're amazing," he says before putting me down.

"Let's eat before it gets cold," says Esme

* * *

We share a fantastic meal that Esme spent the whole day making reminiscing of Edward's and the other's past birthdays, before we lounge on the comfy sofas. Edward sits in the corner, while I curl up to his side.

"So, am I allowed to play the piano?" he asks

I look at him as if he's crazy.

"No, you can only look at it Edward," chimes in Rosalie from the kitchen. I laugh at her response, while Edward just rolls his eyes.

"I mean, this is an apartment, won't the neighbours get pissed off?"

"Edward look around, the walls, ceiling and floor aren't paper thin, you can't hear anything from the other people," adds Jasper

"Seriously?" he looks at me and grins deviously, "I'll keep that in mind," he whispers in my ear before nipping at my ear lobe.

"So how did you get a piano in here anyway?" he asks

"Yeah, we never did ask you," adds Carlisle

"Well, it doesn't fit in the door, so I kind of..." and I trail off mumbling

"You what?"

"I hired a crane," I announce loudly

Emmett starts laughing, while Edward looks at me incredulously

"A crane?"

"Well yeah, you have the huge folding doors on the balcony so yeah..."

"You are absolutely amazing," he says kissing me again

I stay curled up in Edward's side, the guys watching some old baseball game that neither Edward nor I can be bothered watching, while the girls begin serving up dessert. I stand up to help them but Edward grabs my hips and pulls me back down with a solemn shake of his head. Rosalie shakes her head and rolls her eyes, but I detect the slightest tug of her lips upwards.

"Thank you for today," he says, his fingers tracing and circling the inside of my left wrist.

"I didn't really do much, but you're welcome, I guess,"

"Will you do something for me," he whispers in my ear before his lips trail down my neck

"What do you want me to do?" I breathe out

"I want..." he says placing a kiss on the underside of my jaw, "you to..." placing another kiss, "move in with me," he says placing a final kiss on my lips

"What?" I whisper. I look around but no one has noticed mine and Edward's soft exchange, "I can't move in with you,"

"Why not?" he asks, his face close to mine, his eyes boring into mine

"Because...because..." I begin

"Come on Bee, it makes sense, you won't have to live in the dorms. We spend almost every night together anyways, please,"

"I don't want it to seem like I'm using you," I whisper

He lets out a loud laugh, "Seriously? No one thinks that, _I _don't think that. Come on bumblebee, what's stopping you?"

I pause for a second not being able to find a legitimate reason, "Ok," I say and he beams widely, kissing me hard, "But on one condition, I'm paying half the rent,"

"Ok," he says. I smile triumphantly but then he starts to laugh again, "By the way, you're forgetting I _own_ the place, there is no rent,"

"Shit," I say but his lips descend onto mine.

After cake and more talking, the rest of the family leave Edward and I to or first night in our place. I had planned to spend the night even if Edward hadn't asked me to move in. We're still curled up on the couch stealing kisses and still trying to finish off the cake we are sharing.

"Open wide, here comes the aeroplane," he says in a childish voice

I shake my head, "Mm-mm," I mumble without opening my mouth. He presses the spoon to my lips but I keep them tightly closed. He puts down the spoon and the plate on the floor by the couch and captures my top lip and then my bottom lip between his, licking off the cream.

I kiss him back, readjusting myself so that I end up straddling his waist. All of a sudden Edward stands up, making sure my legs are wrapped around him and walks us to the bedroom, not releasing my lips once.

We get to the bed and he lays me down and starts kissing my neck. I start unbuttoning his vest, then I loosen his tie and finally I manage to unbutton his shirt. He shrugs out of his clothes before returning back to my neck and lips. My hands roam his sculpted chest and I can't help but moan when he nips on my shoulder just where my neck begins.

I roll us over so that I'm on top, my knees firmly set on the bed on either side of him. His hands run up and down my thighs before one hand slips higher and wraps around my back pulling down the zip of my dress. I hop off the bed and let the dress fall to the ground.

"Fuck me," he whispers when he notices the black lacy lingerie I'm wearing

"I plan to," I smirk. He sits up and grabs my waist pulling me down to the bed, rolling us over so that he's hovering over me this time. He picks up from where he left off kissing my shoulder before sliding lower and he starts kissing the top of my breast, while grabbing the other in his left hand and kneading it. I can't help the moan that escapes me.

"Have you been wearing this the whole night?" he asks

"Mmm-hmm," I nod causing him to groan.

I undo his belt buckle and then unzip his pants; he helps by shuffling out of them leaving him only in his boxers. His hand snakes behind my back and unhooks my bra. His mouth latches onto my right nipple and my hands travel down his chest and to the hem of his boxers. I slide them down slowly, teasing him with the soft pace. He pulls me up higher on the bed before kissing his way down to my panties, which are in no doubt soaking. He doesn't waste any time, all but ripping them off me before his hands go to my hips. Slowly one of his hands begin ghosting over my enflamed skin to where I need him most and his fingers brush my core causing me to buck my hips at him.

"Patience love," he says kissing my stomach before he inserts two fingers into me. He'd done this to me many times before, and my mind knew the great amount of pleasure his fingers alone could give me, causing me to thrust into his hand again.

"Edward...please," I say breathlessly

"What do you need Bee?" he asks smiling but not moving at all

"Please, I want you inside of me,"

"I am inside you," he says and wiggles his fingers to emphasise his point

I moan loudly but then shake my head, "I want you to make love to me,"

He removes his fingers and I feel the sudden loss immediately.

"Are you sure?" he asks, his face so close to mine I could feel his breath wash over my face, his eyes full of lust, desire and love.

"I'm sure, I love you," I say

"I love you too," he says and kisses me softly, all signs of teasing gone

Ever so slowly he positions himself over me, and he looks at me one last time. I smile goofily at him and nod my head. He pushes into me slowly until he fills me up completely.

"God, you're so tight," he groans and starts to move

Our eyes remain on each other the whole time, even when he leans down to kiss me or whisper that he loves me. It's the most loving and tender experience of my life. With a final thrust, both of us come undone.

Edward pulls back the covers and we both crawl under; neither of us says anything as my head rests on his chest while his arms wrap around me. He kisses the top of my head, and we both fall into a deep slumber.

* * *

I don't know what time it is. I don't know how long I've been sleeping. I probably can't even tell you my name at this point. All I know is that I am floating on cloud 9. I'm lying on my stomach, and I can feel my naked body pressing against the soft bed linen. From what I can feel the bed sheet is covering only my lower back as I can feel the sunlight warm on my spine and on my face. I roll over to see Edward lying on his side with his head resting on his bent arm, smiling at me.

I smile at him and then duck my head. He captures my lips in a kiss, answering all of my questions; I love you, last night was fantastic, you are my everything. I fall asleep resting on my head on his chest like last night.

When I wake up the second time Edward isn't with me in the bed. I wrap the bed sheet around me and drag myself to the kitchen where I am guessing he will be. Instead I notice him standing by the piano in front of the large windows in the living room. I walk slowly up to him and wrap my arms around his waist and rest my cheek on his back. He pulls me in front of him, smiling when he takes in my appearance.

"What's wrong?" I ask cupping his cheek in my palm

"Nothing," he says, but notices my sceptical expression and smiles, "Honestly, I was just thinking...about you,"

"Oh," I say

"Don't sound surprised I always think about you. I love you, you know that right?" he says staring at me intently

"I know, I love you too, are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm positive, I just wanted to let you know that...you're my world," he says

A blink a few tears away and smile up at him, "You mean the world to me,"

We stay like that for an endless amount of time. I pull back to notice him smiling widely.

"What are you thinking about now?" I ask

"My birthday," he says grinning like a proud six year old

"Really and what did you do for your birthday?" I ask with mock enthusiasm

He leans down to my ear, "You," he whispers before picking me up and flipping me over his shoulder and carrying me to the room.

We spend almost the whole day in bed, making love, reading the newspaper, talking and laughing. At one point he decides to start filling out the crossword puzzle. _14 down_, he mouths and his brow furrows. I smile at him. He must notice my staring because he looks up at me shyly.

"What?"

I scoot closer to him, "Nothing, I just love you. I love you in a really big kinda way. I love you in the let you eat the last slice of cake, hold a radio over my head outside your window, never leave your side kind of love,"

He smiles at me, before kissing me again, "I love you too, more than words can ever describe, and more than you can ever imagine,"

**A/N: Thanks again to all of you who reviewed last chapter. What did you guys think? I'd love to hear your input!!! Please review and let me know if you loved it/hated it, even if it is JUST to say 'great'. Thanks...**


	16. If I Gave You My Life

**A/N: I'm back...not that long of a wait, I'm getting pretty good, I just started back at uni but there will be an update soon. As always, thank you to all of those who reviewed, keep it up!! I know this chapter is short, I am writing the next one now, when you get to the end you'll understand why it's so short, if not the A/N at the bottom will say why.  
****I also need to put a disclaimer for last chapter because it didn't come up, Bella's last few lines are inspired from Grey's Anatomy where Meredith wants Derek to pick her.  
****This chapter title comes from the song by Justin Nozuka- If I Gave You My Life.**

_Previously on "Breakout"  
__I scoot closer to him, "Nothing, I just love you. I love you in a really big kinda way. I love you in the let you eat the last slice of cake, hold a radio over my head outside your window, never leave your side kind of love,"  
__He smiles at me, before kissing me again, "I love you too, more than words can ever describe, and more than you can ever imagine,"_

XVI

The past few months had been hectic, although none of us had to worry about school, we had to handle Alice in her wedding planning mode. Of course, when she said that she wanted a small wedding with only friends and family, well, that in Alice speak equated to 150 people. Jasper was the perfect fiancé and went along with anything that Alice wanted, seeing as there was an endless budget. What surprised me, however, was that Alice had asked me to be her maid of honour. I argued with her and told her that she should have Jasper's _twin_ _sister_ play that role, but what shocked me even more was when Alice confessed that Rosalie was the one who suggested it. Of course, true to Alice's nature, the wedding and the reception had been absolutely perfect.

You would have thought after attending Angela's wedding at the start of the year and now Alice and Jasper's that that was sufficient enough for one family, but no, my life was going to be even more hectic now that school had resumed, and that I was working as well, but I also had to start planning my own wedding. I'm getting ahead of myself, everyone gushes and aww's when I tell them about the proposal, so I guess I can share how my now fiancé proposed to me.

We had moved my things from the dorm into Edward's apartment the day after Edward had asked me. It had surprised me how quickly we fell into place with each other and the fact that there weren't many quirks about living with Edward that pissed me off. We had just gone back to school and we were both adjusting to living together and now going to school as well as studying together. At first I was scared it would be a repeat of the tension that built up during exam time, but surprisingly both of us managed to work around the other's timetable and make time for each other.

I had just turned twenty the week before, and I had celebrated it with the Cullen's, whilst also receiving birthday messages from everyone from Forks. Of course Edward and his family went over the top in their preparations for my birthday, each of the couples buying me very, _very_ expensive gifts, however nothing beat Edward's. I don't know if it was because I had bought him a Steinway piano, but that wasn't much competition when he revealed to me the new BMW.

It had seemed like an ordinary day and although Edward and I had mentioned many times to each other that we were well and truly on the path to getting married, a proposal was the last thing on my mind, especially since my birthday would be the predictable option, but I guess that's Edward, doing things his own way.

It was a Thursday so Edward had already left early for class, leaving me alone in the big bed. There was a note left on his pillow. I smiled thinking of what a romantic he was. It only said five words, _You light up my life_, but it put a huge smile on my face and made my morning. I trudged over to the bathroom to get ready for the day when I noticed a post-it note on the mirror. I shook my head smiling at the note saying _Me + You = Forever_ in a love heart. I finished getting ready and went over to the kitchen turning on the kettle. I grabbed the mug that Edward had bought me when we revisited the markets and that I used every morning when I noticed another post it note on the handle _I can't stop thinking about you_.

I packed up my books and my bag, half expecting to find another note somewhere, and started making my way over to the school only now realising that I was running late. The first few lectures weren't very interesting and I had allowed my mind to wonder at how adorable Edward could be. I had only ten minutes for lunch today because there was a special lecture slotted in since the lecturer wasn't going to be here his usual time tomorrow. I simply went to the vending machine and planned to buy a large yoghurt muesli bar. I was just about to insert the coins when I noticed another folded up note. Unbelievable, when did he have time to do all this and without my knowledge? I unfolded the paper that read _My brown-eyed girl_. Slowly eating lunch in a daze, I walked to the correct lecture hall my mind travelled back to the day where Edward and I were driving to Esme and Carlisle's and Van Morrison's song came on. From then on, Edward had declared me _his_ brown eyed-girl. This special lecture however was very fascinating and I ended up writing six pages of notes.

After school, while I was walking to work I got an sms from Edward. It wasn't his usual text asking me how my day was and that he missed me, instead it followed the day's tradition of short adorable phrases; _You are my world, my future, my love_. I read and re-read that message a hundred times and by the time I reached the bookshop I was almost in tears.

I was restless during my entire shift and couldn't wait to get home to Edward and thank him; I couldn't have even told him I loved him because I had run out of credit the day before. I decided to catch the bus home, seeing as it would get me home quicker. I opened the book we were currently following for class _One Hundred Years of Solitude _in order to distract me a little, when I noticed my usual bookmark that Charlie and Renee had gotten me for my tenth birthday was wrapped in another piece of paper simply reading _I adore you_.

I snapped the book shut and willed the bus to get me home quickly. I rushed to the lobby of the apartment and was greeted by Max, the night watchman on duty for the night. The elevator ride of course seemed unbelievably long and by the time I got to the door I all but broke it down.

"Edward," I called out and then stopped short when I noticed the apartment was plunged into darkness and only illuminated by the Chicago lights and a hundred candles burning around the living room and the balcony.

"Hello Bumblebee," he said softly from behind me.

I whirled around and leapt into his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist.

He kissed me back eagerly, before letting me go and grinning,  
"Come on, I made dinner for us," he said leading us to the balcony where he had set up an adorable table for two complete with a rose in a vase.

"I can't believe you went to so much effort," I said, "those messages were so romantic; thank you,"

"You're welcome," he said placing a chaste kiss on my lips before serving us both dinner. As always we both fell into easy conversation and loving silences.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what's going on?" I asked

He simply stood up from his chair and extended his hand to me. He swayed us both to a soundless tune that only the both of us could hear. I thought he had forgotten my question but just as I decided to remind him he leaned into my ear.

"I'm proposing," he whispered before dropping down to one knee and taking my left hand, which was visibly shaking. My gasp was audible and my breathing stopped.

"You are every reason, every hope and every dream I've ever had and no matter what happens in the future, every day we are together is the greatest day of my life. I promise to always worship you, cherish you and to love you forever, will you marry me?"

"Oh my God," I whispered before responding, "Yes,"

He stood up and taking my face in his hands before kissing me passionately.

"I told you it would be romantic," he said before pulling out the velvet box, and opened it slowly to reveal the most beautiful ring. He slipped it on my finger, fitting perfectly.

"Wow, it's beautiful," I commented while looking at it closely

"It was my mother's," said Edward softly and I saw in that moment how much he had loved his mother.

We had spent the rest of the night making love all over the apartment before blowing out all the candles and heading off to bed.

"Why today?" I asked him when we finally reached the bed, collapsing into it.

"Because today changed my life; I met you a year ago," he said before kissing my temple. My heart swelled and I hugged him back fiercely

**A/N: I need to mention that the first part of Edward's proposal comes from the movie The Notebook.  
****This chapter is short because I couldn't have anything else in this chapter, I tried but what happens next would take away the loving proposal.  
****Again, thank you to all of you who reviewed and I'm hoping to get more reviews as the story continues. I'm also open to any ideas/suggestions and also any predictions as to what you think might happen next.  
****Thanks for reading!**


	17. Hopeless

**A/N: I am SO, SO, SO SORRY for such a delayed update!!!! I can only say I literally haven't had that much time to update!! I hope you all like the chapter...the name comes from the song Hopeless by Breaking Benjamin. PLEASE review, I'm sorry for not updating but I'm still hoping that you guys are reading this story!!**_Previously on "Breakout"  
__"Why today?" I asked him when we finally reached the bed, collapsing into it.  
_"_Because today changed my life; I met you a year ago," he said before kissing my temple. My heart swelled and I hugged him back fiercely. _

XVII

Edward and I have been engaged for the past eight months and we're finally closing in on the big day. Angela and Ben had arrived last night and were going to stay for the next few days with one of Ben's cousins. I am still staying true to my word of having a small wedding, both Edward and I agreeing for only close family and friends to come. We had chosen to have the wedding and reception in Carlisle and Esme's large garden; of course Edward and I had allowed Alice to plan basically the whole thing.

So here I am sitting in the Starbuck's a street away from the apartment waiting for Angela to meet me.

"Hey," I hear the familiar voice.

I whirl around to see Angela glowing behind me, "Hey," I say and grab in a tight hug, "You're looking good, marriage seems to suit you,"

After an hour of talking about the wedding and how Ben has been, Angela confesses.

"I need to ask you for a favour Bella," she says looking intently at the finished iced chocolate in front of her.

"Anything,"

"I have an appointment at the hospital and I want you to come with me," she says in a soft voice

"Of course, what's wrong?"

"I think I'm pregnant,"

I paused for a second before smiling brightly, "Congratulations,"

"Well I'm not _positive_ it's just I thought I should find out for sure here instead of Forks where no doubt everyone will find out in a minute," she says, "so will you come to the hospital with me?"

"Of course, when's the appointment?"

"In half an hour," she smiles sheepishly

I laugh wryly, "why aren't you taking Ben?"

"I don't want to get his hopes up. I already took a test about five months ago and it was negative and he was shattered and he wants a big family and I don't want him to be disappointed again,"

"Well how sure do you think you are that you're pregnant?"

"Cravings, morning sickness, nauseous, and one positive for a pregnancy kit,"

"Well let's go find out for sure,"

I stayed with Angela the whole time, noticing the nervousness and anticipation her body was exuding. After doing and answering all of the doctor's questions, we both stand up from the chairs in the doctor's office, both of us shaking her hand and thanking her.

"I'll let you know when the results come in,"

We reach the end of the corridor when Angela realises she left her purse in the office. I tell her I'll wait for her here when Carlisle of all people notices me.  
"Bella, what are you doing here?" he asks looking up from the charts in his hands

I turn around to see him standing there, "Carlisle...hi," I say not masking my surprise, "What are you doing here?"

"An old friend of mine asked me to consult with him about a patient, what about—" his question is cut off by Angela squealing

"I'm so excited soon enough and we find out if there's a baby on the way," says Angela not realising that Carlisle is behind the corner, but she stops short when she sees him. She looks between the two of us.  
"Carlisle, this is my best friend from Forks Angela, Angela, this is Dr. Carlisle Cullen...Edward's dad,"  
"Oh, it's nice to meet you Dr. Cullen," she says extending her hand  
"Pleasure to meet you too,"  
"I'll wait for you outside Bella," she says and takes the elevator down.

I nod back at her and then turn to look at Carlisle

"Look, I don't know if this extends to the whole doctor-patient confidentiality, but could you not mention this to anyone...including Edward?"

"Bella..." he says disapprovingly

"It's not even 100%, so…" I trail off when his pager goes off.

"Ok, but I don't think you should keep anything from Edward," he says

"Thanks, I'll let you get back to it, I'll see you later," I say  
"Bye Bella,"

Angela is waiting impatiently in front of the hospital and perks up when she sees me.

"Wow, _that's _Edward's dad," she exclaims, "they don't look anything alike, other than they're both hot,"

I roll my eyes and smile, "I know I can trust you, but don't say anything, Edward isn't Carlisle's biological son, he's adopted,"

"Really? Huh," she pauses, "well, you know me, my lips are sealed. Do you think that Carlisle will tell Edward about seeing us here? Cause I don't want it getting back to Ben through Edward, I swear those two were joined at the hip at my wedding,"

I laugh remembering how well they got along, "I told him not to mention it to anyone just in case,"

"Bella you are a legend, thanks for everything, I have a good feeling about this and I can't wait to surprise Ben with it," she says holding one hand over her stomach

"I'm really happy for you, Ang, I truly am,"

"Thanks Bella,"

We spend the rest of the afternoon in the park laughing and reminiscing stories from our childhood.

"Bugger, I have to go get ready I have to meet up with Ben before dinner. What time should we arrive at Esme and Carlisle's?

"Shit, sorry, I totally lost track of time. Esme said dinner is at seven so come any time before then,"

I quickly swing by the apartment and put on a white dress with a black lace design on the bodice and the hem and a black ribbon across the waist, as well as the black Christian Louboutin's that Rosalie had bought me for Christmas.

I arrive at the Cullen's house with plenty of time to help Esme with dinner and get things set up, if Alice hasn't already beaten me to it.

I knock on the door but then I hear Emmett's boisterous voice resound from the other side.

"That better not be you knocking Belly,"

I smile slightly and walk in, where Emmett promptly picks me up and spins me.

"I told you Jelly Belly, you don't have to knock, this is your home too," he says settling me back down

"I know, it' just weird," I say

"Might I say you look fan-tas-tic," he says exaggeratedly

"Hi bumblebee," says Edward walking into the foyer

I smile brightly at him, "Hi handsome," and then kiss him

"You guys are _way_ too lovey dovey," exclaims Emmett

Edward tucks me into his side and kisses my forehead when Jasper walks in.

"Hi cowboy," I grin

"Ma'am," he says making a show and kissing my right hand, causing me to laugh.

"You guys can unpause Guitar Hero now," I say and laugh as Jasper and Emmett run out of here. Esme and Carlisle walk close together smiling at Jasper and Emmett.

"I love you," whispers Edward and kisses my cheek before running out of the room to join the other two

"Hi," I say to them both giving them both a kiss on the cheek.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to check dinner," smiles Esme apologetically

Carlisle remains standing there, and Bella knows it's because he wants to talk to her

"Carlisle," I acknowledge

"I haven't said anything Bella, but..."

I cut him off, "Carlisle, I appreciate what you think _immensely_, and I understand the position that I've put you in, but I'm not positive and I'll find out..."

"Soon," he finishes

"Yeah,"

"Will you tell him if it's negative?" he asks

I look at him weirdly, "I don't know…I guess..." I answer

"Bella, have you thought about this?" he asks concerned

"Yes, it's fine, I don't want to tell him just yet, I can't," I reassure him

"I think you should tell him,"

"Tell who what?" Edward asks walking into the lobby area where Carlisle and I still hadn't moved since I walked in the house.

"Nothing," I say but Edward just stands there. He keeps looking at me and then realising I won't say anything further turns to Carlisle

"Dad…?"

Carlisle just keeps looking at me, hoping that I will clue Edward in what's going on, but he too realises that I have nothing else to add and answers Edward.

"It's nothing son. I'm going to finish off some work in my study,"

"Bee, what's going on?" he asks stepping closer to me

"Edward really, it's nothing,"

"Are you sure?"

"Edward, do you trust me?"

"Of curse of I do,"

"Then just drop it…please just let it go, you'll find out soon anyway,"

"Ok, but you're ok?" he asks searching my face intently

"I'm fine," I say and plant a lingering kiss on his cheek, "I'm going to go help your mum with dinner,"

"Ok," he says and then kisses me slowly on the lips.

I smile softly at him when we pull away, "I love you,"

"I love you too Bee,"

I walk into the kitchen and begin helping out Esme. I start off by thanking her for what may possibly be the hundredth time for not only allowing us to have the wedding in their garden but for organising the dinner to meet Angela and Ben. She of course shakes it off and ends up thanking _me_ for making Edward so happy and for appreciating how close the family is. After a long hug and wiping away our tears, Esme and I fall into step like we usual do when we cook together; opening a bottle of wine early and laughing.

"Boys, come set the table," calls Esme

They both walk into the kitchen minus Edward, who has apparently gone to talk to Carlisle about something, and the three of us stand in a circle and do paper scissors rock in order to determine who calls Edward and Carlisle down and who sets the table.

I laugh, "I win," I announce as my rock crushes both of their scissors

"You cheated," pouts Emmett

Jasper and I look at each other before asking at the same time

"How can you cheat in paper scissors rock?"

Emmett's eyes widen looking between the two of us, "Wow you two are more twins than you are with Rose," he laughs

Jasper wraps one arm around my should, "Well she is my little sister,"

"Nu-uh, she's _my_ little sister," says Emmett pulling me out of Jasper's grasp

"You're both my big brothers, not quit stalling and set the table," I say causing Esme to laugh

"Damn she's good," mutters Emmett as they leave the room

I walk up the stairs and hear Edward and Carlisle talking in his study.

"Edward, seriously I can't tell you," says Carlisle exasperated

"Why not, I'm your son,"

"...and Bella is a daughter to me," he says in the same tone getting the feeling that they've been going round in circles.

Edward groans, "I don't understand why she won't tell me what's going on,"

"She'll tell you in due time,"

"Fine, at least tell me if she's ok,"

I decide to make my presence known "Well she's fine, just a little pissed off now. I'm sorry for the position I've put you in Carlisle, dinner's ready," I say and walk away

"Shit, Bee," calls Edward a moment later

I don't bother turning around, since I'm too pissed off to talk to him now.  
"Bella, I'm sorry, can we talk about this?" he pleads running down the stairs after me

"No, I don't feel like it,"

"Don't go home," he says

"I'm not," I say simply when Alice and Rosalie walk in laughing and holding a tonne of shopping bags

"Why doesn't it surprise me that you girls go out to buy parmesan cheese and end up with a tonne of things?" I smile but even I know it's half-hearted

They both look at what I'm sure is a pissed off expression on my face and the distance between Edward and I.

"Dinner's ready, I'm going to see if Esme needs help with anything else," I say and walk away  
"What'd you do?" I hear Alice ask followed by a whack  
"Fuck Rose that was a shoe box,"

Esme is in the dining room placing the final wine glasses on the table.

"Bella could you just get the salad in the kitchen I forgot it,"

"No worries,"

Jasper walks in, "You ok?" he asks tentatively

"Just peachy," I say and slam the draw shut for the salad utensils

"Clearly, what's going on?" he says leaning on the counter

"Something happened today and Carlisle knows but he found out by accident, not by me telling him, and we were discussing the thing in the entranceway and he was telling me to talk to Edward and then Edward walked in asking what was going on and I told him to drop it and that I'd tell him soon, but because he trusts me _so_ much, he was trying to find out from Carlisle what was going on while we were setting up the table,"

Jasper shakes his head, "are you really that surprised?"

"What do you mean?"

"Surely you've realised that it's Edward…he has to know everything, factor _you_ into the equation and he'd move heaven and hell to find out what is going on,"

"I tell him _everything_ that has to do with me, all my conversations and situations with other people is private, I'm sure he has secrets but I don't follow every possible avenue to find out what they are. This _thing_ isn't even about me and I told him to let it go, I _was, _I _am_ going to tell him, but, we're getting married in two days and he doesn't even trust me enough to believe that I wouldn't tell him something important,"

"Ok, it's obvious you two need to talk about this, let's have dinner and then you two can do that in private,"

"Thanks Jasper," I say and hug him

Emmett walks in at that moment, "No fair, why do you always get to help Bella with her problems? I can help too," he whines

"Thanks Emmett, next time I have a crisis I'll make sure to run to you for your sage advice," I smile

"Is that sarcasm I detect Bella-boo?"

I grab the bowl and utensils, "Thanks Emmett...really," I say genuinely

"You're welcome little sis,"

Just as I leave the kitchen I hear Emmett comment, "I bet you two grand that Bella ignores Edward tonight,"

"I'll take that bet, she's going to make it awkward for him,"

I smirk and shake my head at their gambling ways before leaving entering the dining room, where Angela and Ben, who must have arrived while I was in the kitchen, are about to be seated.

"Bella," exclaims Angela. I'm surprised by her enthusiasm but I'm carving it up to hormones.

"Hey Ang, Hi Ben," I say giving them both a hug. I introduce them to the rest of the family except Edward.

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" asks Ben nodding his head in Edward's direction

"You've had the _pleasure_ to meet him," I scowl before I sit down at the corner of the table flanked by Emmett on my right and Jasper at the head of the table.

Angela raises an eyebrow at me while Edward just runs a hand through his hair before sitting down diagonal from me between Ben and Carlisle.

"Ok, everyone," says Esme bustling back in the kitchen with some garlic bread, "I have some garlic bread and bruschetta to start off with, so please dig in,"

I look up to see Angela staring at me intently, she glances pointedly at the garlic bread and then at me and I realise the garlic must be making her nauseous. She looks like she's one step away from vomiting so I stand up abruptly. Every head snaps in my direction.

"Oh, I think that was the oven, Angela would you like to help me in the kitchen?" I ask as I basically manhandle her into the kitchen.

"Oh thank God," she says when we walk in, taking deep breaths, "I thought I was either going to pass out from holding my breath or vomit in front of everyone,"

The timer on the oven shows there's still more time so I decide to wait it out here so that Angela doesn't embarrass herself vomiting everywhere.

"So..." she begins

"What?"

"What happened between you and Edward?"

"Nothing," I say and smile not wanting to divulge my problems on the night she is meeting Edward's family, "Has the hospital called?" I ask changing the subject

"I took five more tests when Ben was on the phone to his parents in Forks, all positive," she says embarrassed, fishing out her phone from her pocket, "Oh my God there's a missed call,"

I look at it and notice the Chicago area code, "Well...call back," I urge her

"But this is your night, I don't want to take the spotlight away from you,"

I roll my eyes, "Just call," I say

After a few minutes later of Angela telling her details, her face lights up and she starts jumping up and down.

"I take it that you were right? Congratulations," I ask before hugging her

"Oh, Ben is going to be so excited," she squeals

"Well, go tell him," I say opening the oven that buzzed during our hug

"I'd rather tell him in private, no offence to the Cullen's or anything, but I don't know them and I don't need to them to pretend to be happy for me,"

I roll my eyes at her and shrug, "whatever you want to do," I say

Alice and Rosalie come into the kitchen carrying the plates from the entree. They place them beside the sink before leaning on the counter and looking at me expectantly.

"What?"

Rose just raises an eyebrow while Alice takes charge, "What did he do?"

"You mean he didn't tell you?" I ask, "I figured since you attacked him he would have divulged some information,"

"Are we talking about Edward?" asks Angela

"Yes, Assward managed to piss off the bride a couple of days before the wedding," says Rosalie. I'm surprised by her choosing my side especially since she doesn't even know what's going on, but I guess it's better to have her on my side than against me

"He was being Edward," I say garnishing the lasagne with some more parmesan. I take in their confused expressions, "he was being the over bearing-I-have to know everything-Edward,"

"Ahhh," say Rosalie and Alice obviously understanding how their brother can be at times.

"Well, come on, let's go eat, I'm starving," I say picking up the lasagne with the oven mitts

"I know that smells so good," comments Angela and we start to walk out when Edward appears

"Do you need some help?" he asks at the doorway

"If I say no are you going to go ahead and take the lasagne anyway?" I ask

He sighs as I brush past him and place the plate in the middle of the table.

"Carlisle will you be a dear and get the wine from the kitchen, I've forgotten it," asks Esme

He gives her a quick kiss and goes to retrieve the wine. Everyone helps themselves to the food on the table. Carlisle comes back carrying a bottle of wine and begins to pour Esme a glass before going around the table, however Angela stops him before he can pour her glass.

"Oh none for me tonight," she says

"Are you sure? We're not fussed if you're underage, it's a wine with dinner," answers Carlisle

"Really, it's fine, I'm driving anyway," she says

"You can have a glass, you'll be fine by the time we leave," interrupts Ben

Angela shoots me a desperate look.

"It's probably better if you don't, you don't know the roads as well as you know the ones in Forks, I'll feel better if you have a clear mind when you drive,"

Carlisle looks at Angela with the bottle once more, "I'm sure," she answers.

I look at Carlisle puzzled, why would he be offering Angela a glass of wine when she might be pregnant? He probably doesn't want to draw attention to it...I guess I _really_ need to thank him when Angela announces it. Carlisle offers the pregnant woman wine but he skips me, what was wrong with him tonight?

"Do you mind if I have a glass? I know I'm technically underage too but..." I trail off confused, neither Carlisle nor Esme have minded that I drink, especially with dinner.

"Do you think that's wise?" he asks looking at me expectantly

"Umm...I guess, Esme and I didn't even finish a bottle when we were making dinner,"

"You've had some wine already?" he asks

I'm trying to figure out what the big deal is when Esme interrupts,  
"Oh, Carlisle leave her alone, if she wants some wine give her some, I think it's safe to say I drank most of the bottle," she says and laughs

Carlisle pours me some wine, albeit reluctantly and everyone starts to eat. Conversation flows well and Ben and Angela get along fantastically with the rest of the Cullen's. Edward doesn't say much and mopes in his food. My heart aches to touch him and to whisper that I love him, but my mind stands firm on the fact that he betrayed my trust and so I continue ignoring him.

After dinner everyone retires to the living room while I go get the dessert from the kitchen only to find Edward leaning against the counter clearly waiting for my arrival. I walk around the kitchen ignoring his presence until he speaks.

"So, you're not talking to me?" he asks coming to my side

I open the draw forcefully narrowly missing his leg.

"I said I was sorry," he says softly

I start cutting the cake and placing them on the plates trying my hardest not to kiss him for sounding so broken.

"You do realise we're getting married in a couple of days? That doesn't work if you're angry and not talking to me,"

"That's if we're still getting married," I say and turn to get the cream from the fridge, but Edward grabs my wrist and spins me back to face him.

"What?" he breathes out, "you don't want to get married?"

I could kill myself for being responsible for the pain he's in now, "I didn't mean that _I_ don't want to get married,"

"You think that I don't want to marry you?" he asks incredulously, "I _love_ you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I wouldn't have asked you if this isn't what I wanted,"

"You obviously don't trust me, so let me know when you figure out where we stand," I say and turn to leave, but he's too quick and steps in front of me

"Isabella," he says lowly, and I know he's getting angry because he just called me by Isabella and he _never_ calls me by my first name. I look into his eyes that still hold the pain that my words inflicted, "I mean every word I've ever said to you. I love you with everything I am and I trust you with my own life. I know you Bella and I know that if there was something wrong with you, you would hesitate to come to me because you'd be scared to hurt me, but I want you to. I want you to come to me with whatever is happening because I will always be there for you. I'm sorry for going behind your back but you have to understand that it's my worst nightmare for you to be hurt,"

I raise my hand and cup his cheek, "I was going to tell you, you didn't have to run to Carlisle and I'm pissed off because I asked you to trust me and two seconds later you went off and defied me,"

"I'm sorry, I really am, the worst scenarios were running through my mind," he says and takes the chance to cradle my face in his two hands.

I look into his eyes for a moment before shaking my head, "I must be so in love with your sorry ass to forgive you," I smile

Edward releases a long breath before leaning in forward slowly gauging my reaction; I wrap my hand that's resting on his cheek, around his neck and pull him down for a kiss. As soon as our lips touch it feels like the world has stopped spinning around me. Edward's tongue pushes into my mouth with no warning and I moan at the sensation, God the sex tonight is going to be unbelievable.

"I'm sorry, I trust you, I love you," he says peppering my face with kisses, "I can't wait to get you away from everyone," resting his forehead against mine.

"Good to see you two lovebirds have kissed and made up," says Rosalie walking in the kitchen, "now hurry up and put the cream on so we can eat dessert tonight," she says and walks back out

I start placing the cream on every plate while Edward just stands to the side watching me. I decide to get back at him for his earlier actions and dip my finger into the container before bringing it slowly to my mouth. God I feel like such an idiot, does this _actually_ work in real life, I muse internally.

"Mmm...it's creamy," I say and burst into laughter not able to keep up the charade.

"I said I was sorry you don't have to keep punishing me," he groans

"What?" I ask incredulously

"Don't pretend you didn't do that on purpose," he scoffs

"I didn't think it would work, I thought it was something girls only did in the movies,"

"Oh, it works," he says adjusting his jeans before taking a step towards me

I roll my eyes, "Come on, let's get the cake to everyone," I smile slapping his ass before walking out of the room.

We all sit comfortably around the living room, chattering and eating dessert.

"So, who wins the bet?" Emmett asks me

"I'm clearly not ignoring him or making him awkward I think this one is a draw," I say before leaning back into Edward's chest where his arms encircle my shoulders and he kisses the top of my head.

"Maybe we should have bet when Edward would fuck up next," laughs Emmett and Edward throws a pillow at him

"Behave," chides Esme

"I'm not going to fuck up, I just have to be patient and wait for Bella to tell me,"

The chattering continues and everyone finishes up their cake.

"Oh, I feel like I've eaten more than enough for two," announces Angela

"Me too," I say putting my hands on my stomach

"Well get used to it," says Carlisle off-handed before realising he spoke aloud.

Edward's hands slip unconsciously to my stomach and my eyes bug out, Carlisle looks apologetic, while Esme looks like she's going to burst. There's a moment's pause before the chatter begins.

"I'm going to be a grandma," she announces

"I'm going to be an aunt," squeals Alice, hugging Esme

"Oh my God," breathes out Edward

"You're pregnant?" exclaims Jasper with a dopey smile

"Nice job brother, but first comes marriage _then_ baby," guffaws Emmett

Edward stands us both up and turns me to face him, "Is this the secret?" he asks, his face blank

I raise my hands in front of me, "Woah, hold up, I'm not pregnant," I announce

Everyone stops and stares at me in silence, my eyes looking at everyone in the room, lastly landing on Edward. I shake my head minutely, "I'm not pregnant," I whisper

"It's me," stands up Angela before looking back down at Ben who is still sitting on the couch, "I'm pregnant," she smiles nervously

Ben's eyes light up and he jumps up, picking up Angela, "Oh my God, we're having a baby,"

After the congratulations, Carlisle speaks up, "but you were at the hospital,"

"With Angela," I supply

"It was her all along?" he asks

"Yes, oh my God," I say, things starting to come to me, "that makes so much more sense, why you were asking me if I would tell Edward even if it was negative and the wine,"

He smiles sheepishly, "I'm sorry,"

"I feel like I should apologise, I'm sorry if I got all of your hopes up,"

"Oh nonsense dear, I won't lie and say I'm not disappointed but as long as you give me grandchildren to spoil in the future I'll be happy," adds Esme

Edward squeezes my hand, "Someday," he says looking in my eyes

I smile back, "Someday,"

**A/N: Now, my plan was not to have a chapter of their wedding, but I'm curious as to whether I should?? There is only the next chapter left and then we're back in the present (aka the prologue). Please review, I hope you liked the chapter, and understand not everything can be smooth sailing for the happy couple. Now, the next update should be in two weeks!! So please hold on tight for that! Thanks for reading and please review.**


	18. Sooner or Later

**A/N: Ok people, we are getting to crunch time...we find out (well partially) what happened. So, sorry for the slight delay, but you should all be happy to know that this is one of, if not **_**the**_** longest chapter so far, so I hope it has appeased you. The chapter title comes from the song N.E.R.D-Sooner or Later. I hope you enjoy the story. It's a little fluffy at the start and a little wordy, but I didn't want it to drag it on much longer, so if you don't realise it, we are now "four years ago" from the prologue. By the way, this has some mild lemons, so heads up. Well...enjoy and slip me a review.**

_Previously on "Breakout"  
__"Oh nonsense dear, I won't lie and say I'm not disappointed but as long as you give me grandchildren to spoil in the future I'll be happy," adds Esme  
__Edward squeezes my hand, "Someday," he says looking in my eyes  
__I smile back, "Someday,"_

XVIII

I open the apartment door, not bothering to call out Edward's name, knowing he comes home a little later on Wednesdays. I drop my suitcase filled with the latest manuscript that has come by my desk. This one is actually very good, it's a time piece but it is very accurate and I can easily imagine it being a best seller. I strip my work clothes off and slip on my yoga pants and a jumper before making my way over to the kitchen.

I pass the living room and my eye catches a large photo frame from Edward and my wedding. I had stayed true to my wishes and Edward and I were married at the Cullen estate. Somehow Alice had made all of my internal musings a reality. She brought my dream of a small wedding and turned it into an intimate affair with the most important people in Edward and my life, all from the rose, orange blossom and lily flower canopy to the vintage wedding dress we found to match Edward's mothers ring.

I sigh pleasantly thinking back over the past few years; there have been some unbelievable moments in my life and I am thankful for Edward for making all of it a reality. I bumble around the kitchen deciding what to eat when I see cucumbers. Looking at them they always take me back to my first date with Edward when he said that he loved to eat cucumbers and tomato sauce. My stomach develops a weird craving for the combination and I decide to try it out, after all, he has listened to almost every Nickelback song because of me.

I lean against the kitchen counter tentatively taking a bite out of the cucumber slathered in the red sauce, when the phone rings. I can't be bothered picking it up, knowing it's probably a telemarketer asking me whether I would like to save 10% on my energy bill, if I just give them my bank details and my soul.

I retrieve the manual and get my bowl, deciding to knock off some of tomorrow's work so I can spend time with Edward. I read through the manuscript, with my trusty red marker in my hand, while I diligently eat my food. I go back to make more, internally thanking Edward for mentioning such a weird but delicious snack. Just as I plop myself on the couch and resume my tasks, I feel a hand touch my shoulder.

"Arghh," I scream whipping around to find Edward behind me with a half-amused grin on his face

"I'm home," he says

"I noticed," I scowl before turning around. He peers over my shoulder to see what I'm doing and notices the bowl in my left hand.

"Bee, what are you eating?" he asks curiously

"Tomato sauce and cucumbers," I say

"And...what do you think?"

"It tastes really good," I say forking another piece in my mouth.

He reaches over and picks a slice between his two fingers and pops it into his mouth, before placing a big kiss on the side of my cheek.

"How are you feeling today?" he asks. I had been feeling really shitty these past few days, with a cold and stomach pains—this was actually my first day back at work in a week.

"I'm feeling a lot better, thanks. I haven't got you sick too have I?"

"No, I'm fine. I'm just going to get changed," he says with a final kiss on my forehead.

I pack up the manuscript and place it on top of my bag sitting in the hallway before heading to the kitchen to sift through the ingredients for tonight's dinner.

"Hey, there's a message on the answering machine," yells out Edward.

"_New message received on Wednesday at 4:57pm; _Hello, this is Charlotte Peterson calling again from Brown Books Publishing in regards to..."

I let the message trail out as I think back on last week's call. I had gotten the internship at Brown Books Publishing that Professor Campbell had told me about in my first week as a student at Chicago University, and they offered me a full-time job at the end of my degree. It has been only three months that I've been working there now, but my boss had called me last week offering me a promotion at their office based in New York. I had told her that I wasn't really interested in moving away from Chicago since my husband and his whole family lived here, but she insisted and gave me a week to think about it. I have to call the New York Office on Monday to let them know my decision. I almost started laughing when my boss threatened me jokingly that they would ignore my calls before Monday, making sure that I had thought about the amazing opportunity thoroughly.

As much as I would love to work in New York and have the opportunity to look over more serious manuscripts, I wouldn't want to leave any of the Cullen's behind. No job, no matter how exciting, perfect or high paying could tear me away from Edward and our family. I didn't have any intention of telling Edward about this, he would feel guilty holding me back, however, that was obviously fruitless now.

I open the pantry and immerse myself in it, hiding behind the door and from Edward's temper.

"Bee?"

"Yeah...?" I ask scared about his reaction, he is going to be pissed _off_, if he isn't already.

"Do you know a Charlotte Peterson?" he asks

"Shit," I whisper and bang around a couple of cans, "No I don't know her," I say settling for half truths, because I don't _know_ her, I only know _of_ her.

"Really? Because she just left a message on the answering machine," he says

"Ah, what did she want?"

"To persuade you to take the job," he says

I close my eyes tightly and cover my face in my hands. Why didn't I just pick up the phone and how the hell didn't I hear the message? I take a couple of deep breaths before stepping out of the pantry. I don't have the guts to look up at him, so my eyes stay firmly on the floor.

"Did she leave her number?" I ask, knowing he's not going to say anything else until I do.

"How could you not tell me? At least mention it. This is a big fucking deal Bella, this is a great opportunity for you—"

"In New York,"

"What?"

"The job. It's in New York," I say chancing a look at him. His hair is dishevelled because he's probably raked his fingers in it a million times, and his cheeks have the slightest tinge of pink from the yelling. His hands are resting on the kitchen island and he is staring at me intently.

"It's at the New York office?" he repeats.

I nod.

"Shit. Ok, so when do they want you to start? Do we have enough time to look for a house or—"

My head snaps up, "What? We're not moving to New York. Do you think I would do that? Keep this hidden for a week and then go 'surprise, we're moving to New York'? I'm not taking the job,"

"What? Why?"

"Edward...we live in Chicago. Everyone we know lives in Chicago, we're not moving to New York,"

"You mean, we're not moving because of me?"

"They're my family too," I say stubbornly

"You know what I mean. If you were single, you would take that job in a heartbeat, you wouldn't have to think about it,"

"You're right, but I'm not single, I'm _married..._to you, and our family live here,"

"So I'm holding you back?"

"Don't think of it that way. Fuck, this is why I didn't mention it; either you resent me for taking you away from your family or feel guilty for not moving for me. I don't need you to make this decision for me,"

"No, you were doing a wonderful job on not cluing in your husband,"

"Would you shut up? I don't need that job, I'd be doing the exact same thing there as I am here, just with better stories and a better pay. Last time I checked we didn't need the money, and I'd rather stay here with everyone than move to New York for a raise,"

"Bumblebee—"

"Edward, this is my decision and yes I'm sure, we're happy here right?"

He nods.

"Then, why change anything?"

"I don't want to take things away from you Bee, I want to _give_ you the world, not stop you from reaching your full potential,"

"It doesn't mean anything if I have no one to show it to,"

"It's up to you, I'll follow you anywhere," he says

"Edward...it never crossed my mind to take the job. I'm happy with where we are now in our lives, if later on down the track we decide we want a change in scenery, I don't doubt they wouldn't offer me a transfer,"

He comes around the island and places two hands on either side of me, trapping me between the counter, "Bella, are you sure? Because Chicago and New York aren't _that_ far apart, we could always vis—"

"Yes, I'm sure," I say hugging him close to me.

He grabs my left hand and kisses my wedding and engagement rings, "I'm sorry for yelling at you," he says against my skin, and his lips trail to the inside of my wrist, I roll my eyes but smile at him as he kisses the tattoo on my wrist.

It was a present for Edward for our first wedding anniversary. I had at first pretended that my wrist was sprained, which honestly isn't that unbelievable for me, allowing me to keep the tattoo covered without ruining the surprise, and then I hid it with long sleeves and jewellery before showing it to him. It isn't that big, now I just cover it up with bracelets and a watch for when I go to work, but it's the actual tattoo itself that had Edward in a frenzy. I had wanted something of him inked on my body, and it had taken me so long to decide what I wanted. I finally settled on an 'E', but then I had the trouble of deciding on a font. I wanted something different, so I ended up designing my own, in the end choosing an 'E' in the shape of a backwards three (3), with the tail extending up to form an unjoined love heart. Edward thinks it's as hot as fuck that I have a tattoo, but he's more ecstatic by the idea of me being branded by him.

The next year, he decided to get a tattoo for our second wedding anniversary. He had decided to get a 'B' tattooed on the side of his body, where his ribs are. He had noticed that whenever we were lying with each other that I would always run my fingers across his ribs on his left side. I hadn't even noticed that I did it until he got his tattoo and pointed it out to me. Since Edward normally sleeps shirtless even in the coldest of days, he had to come up with a way to hide it from me. He had lied and said that Emmett had dared him to sleep with some sort of top on for a whole week, which meant sex while Edward was wearing a singlet. Of course, I found out later on that there _was_ no bet, but I figured it was my present, so I shouldn't get too shitty. His tattoo, in comparison to mine is much more intricate; he had designed a 'B' that had swirls coming off of it, so that it reminded you of a bee—exactly what he was aiming for with my name.  
**  
**"Are you one hundred percent sure you want to do this?" he asks, looking at me intently

I just roll my eyes and kiss him hard. He wraps his arms around my ass and lifts me up, placing me on the counter. He bends his neck a little and catches my mouth in another kiss. Since I had been sick the last few days, Edward and I hadn't had sex in almost a week, which to the two of us, is a big fucking deal, but with the way things are going, I have a feeling we'll be christening the kitchen...again. He unzips the hoodie I'm wearing and then throws the shirt off my body. He makes quick work of my bra before capturing my breast in his mouth. I moan at the sensation and his other hand starts playing with the other. My head falls back and I let out a loud moan. His hand starts to trail down my body until he reaches my waist band. I lift my hips and he slides off both the pants and my underwear off. I grab his shirt to stand impossibly closer to me, and untie the drawstring of his sweats before yanking them down. He steps out of them, and we stay there naked kissing eagerly, when my hand finds his hardened member and stroke him twice.

"God...Bee, please..." he moans

I let go of him and allow him to position himself. Luckily the counter is the perfect height, and it's not awkward at all. Once he's sheathed himself fully into me, he rests his forehead on mine, before kissing me. Our movements become quicker and more passionate with every thrust and soon enough we both reach our peaks. When we both calm down, he slides out and I start to laugh. He looks at me a little hurt;

"Not the most flattering thing to be doing Bee,"

I realise he must think I'm laughing at the sex, so I cup his face in my two hands and pull him closer and kiss him. I suck on his bottom lip before releasing it and running a hand through his sweaty hair, keeping my legs wrapped around him.

"I'm sorry I wasn't laughing at you, that was _definitely_ hot," I say and peck him on the lips quickly, "I'm laughing at the state of our kitchen,"

He looks around and notices my t-shirt in the sink, my bra hanging from the handle of the cupboards, his pants on the floor along with mine, but what cracks us both up is that the bowl of fruit that normally stays on the island has managed to fall to the ground and shatter, and all the fruit going everywhere.

"I didn't hear it," he says sheepishly

"Me neither," I giggle, I say twirling the hair at the nape of his neck

"I don't know about you, Mrs Cullen, but I'm a little sweaty and need to have a shower," he grins cocking one of his eyebrows up

I giggle back at him and he throws me over his shoulder and runs into the bathroom, where we clean ourselves thoroughly. When we finally leave the bathroom, I grab a random pair of panties and slip on Edward's shirt that he wore to work today. I sit on the edge of the bed pulling on some fluffy socks.

He comes out wrapped in a towel and begins stalking towards me.

"Do you know how fucking hot you look? You look like a glowing angel in my shirt, I want to just tear it off you with my teeth and ravage you," he says laying me down and hovering over me.

"Mmmm, that sounds so good," I moan

"Hmmm...you want my mouth all over you don't you?" he asks ghosting his lips over my neck, while one of his fingers trace my collarbone before sliding down my throat and between the valley of my breasts, before undoing the button and then kissing the spot. He does this with the five buttons I hastily did up, and pushes it open. I move to sit up so he can slip the shirt off, but he just pushes me back and shakes his head.

"Leave it on, next time I'm wearing it, I'll remember you writhing underneath me,"

"It's not going to be comfortable having a hard-on at the office baby," I say kissing the underside of his jaw, trailing soft pecks there, "but then again, I could always stop by and help you with any problems you might be having,"

He groans at my words and his hands grab my hips pulling me further up the bed. Once in position, his fingers slip under the sides of the underwear and pull them down.

"I'm going to run out of underwear if you keep this up," I managed to get out

"Don't bother wearing any," he says between kisses, "I say you walk around naked all the time,"

I laugh, "Will you be doing the same?"

"Of course, it's easier to ravage my wife that way," he says sucking on the skin beneath my ear lobe.

"Is this just in the apartment, or in public too, because I think your jealous streak will come out shining,"

He growls a little in my ear, "Just the apartment baby, these beauties are only for my eyes to see," he says grabbing my breasts

I giggle at him, and then moan when he starts massaging them.

"Hmmm...you seem to be in a very giggly mood today," he chuckles

"Sorry," I say and then yelp when he nips at my nipple.

"You don't have to apologise, I like seeing you like this," he smiles, and talking stops as we go for the next round. We lie in bed, both of us noticing the dark sky that had fallen on Chicago, curious as to the time.

"I'm too tired to cook, how about ordering some Thai?" I ask after hearing my stomach grumble.

"Ok tubby let's get you some food," he smiles patting my stomach

I pull back from him and sit up, "did you just call me fat?"

He laughs, "Bee are you serious? You're beautiful," he says trying to pull me closer to him.

"That wasn't my question,"

"Bella, have you not looked in any of the many mirrors we own, you're fucking perfect, and you're not fat,"

I slid off the bed, wrapped up in the bed cover and go to our walk-in-wardrobe to grab some clothes before locking myself in the bathroom.

"Bella, you don't have to cover up," he says noticing me wearing sweat pants and a large hoodie as I emerge from the bathroom. He gets off the bed and walks towards me, "Bella, I was only joking,"

"It wasn't funny," I say and walk out of the bedroom and to the kitchen to start cleaning the mess

"Are you honestly angry or is this a lame joke?"

"My feelings aren't a joke, Edward,"

"Bumblebee—"

"Don't _bumblebee_ me. Just because we can't all be perfect looking like you, doesn't mean you have to call me fat,"

"I didn't call you fat,"

"Right, you called me _tubby_,"

"Is this your way of punishing me about the job offer, because it's not too late to take it?"

"This isn't about the fucking job Edward, it's about you and your obvious problem with my body,"

"So you're not—" he stops himself, looking at me expectantly

"Not what?"

He pauses before he continues, "You're not...PMS-ing are you?"

My eyes widen considerably and I throw the closest thing to me, which is a cooking book. He of course ducks and the book simply hits the wall.

"Are you fucking kidding me? You're asking me whether I'm PMS-ing. Do you think your words would be more reasonable if that was the case? Oh, Bella is blowing everything out of fucking proportion. I'm sorry I'm _hungry_ Edward. I'm sorry I _eat_ unlike any of your skinny-bitch ex-girlfriends,"

"Bella, there's no reason to bring any of that up, I'm simply asking because you _are_ blowing this out of proportion. You know I love how you look, which is absolute perfection. I fucking _love_ you and your body. I was only joking, I'm hungry too, we worked up quite the appetite and it's past dinner time," he grins crookedly

"Oh, you think you're going to get away with this with sweet talk? Drop a few one-liners? Let me tell you something, I hope you got your fill of sex because I don't know the next time you'll be touching my tubby body. I'm going to get the food," I say and slip on my chuck's and grab my wallet, not waiting on him to speak.

It's only when I'm waiting at the take-away shop that Edward and I always go to that I realise I might have been slightly unreasonable. I groan inwardly and tuck my head in my hands. Why did it affect me so much, I always call him fatty and make jokes about how much he eats? But I'm a girl, he's supposed to be my loving husband that's supposed to be embracing me and my curves, regardless of how small. But we had spent the last few hours having sex, and him worshipping my body...God, he _was_ only joking. But he was insensitive, asking me whether it was hormones rather than me that was responsible for my response. I am pulled out of my thoughts when the guy behind the counter calls my name, holding the plastic bag of dinner. I thank him and start walking home. I pass the mini convenience store that's a couple of doors down of the Thai place and decide to buy some of Edward's favourite lollies.

I walk back in the apartment, 45minutes after I had announced I was leaving to the sound of Edward playing the piano. I walk into the apartment and walk straight into the kitchen to find Edward had set up placemats and candles on the dining room table, and a single red rose in the small vase. I set the plastic bags down and walk into the living room to see Edward's furrowed brow as he bends over the piano concentrating. He looks up at the sound of my entrance, and stops playing, but doesn't move from the seat. I twist my fingers together, nervous about his reaction to my _over_-reaction.

"I'm sorry," I say softly

Whatever he was expecting me to say, it wasn't that since his eyebrows shoot up in surprise, before he smiles softly, "I'm sorry Bee, I _was_ only joking,"  
I walk over to him and hug his sitting form tightly.

"I'm sorry I over-reacted," I kiss the top of his head, while his arms hug my hips.

"Bella, you know that I think your insanely beautiful, I don't think it's even possible for you to ever look fat, you're so petite,"

I laugh at him, and lace our fingers with my left hand, "come on, we have food to eat,"

He brings up our interlocked fingers to his mouth, kissing my rings, the back of my hand and the inside of my wrist. I start leading him back to the table, when he wraps his arms around my waist.

"Have I ever told you, how hot that tattoo looks?"

I shake my head at him smiling, "It was a memorable night,"

He smirks at me, placing a quick kiss on my cheek as I grab the two plates from the table and place them on the counter. I spoon the first container onto the plate.

"Is that chicken?" he asks pointing to it, with a slight grimace on his face

I roll my eyes, "yes, it's chicken, but I have beef for you," I say whipping out the other container and putting it on the plate. He kisses my cheek and grabs the plates from me to put them on the table. I get the roti bread and some drinks for us before joining him.

He raises his beer, "To my beautiful wife,"

I raise the mineral water, "To my handsome husband,"

He smiles and we both dig in, both realising how hungry we really are, neither of us saying a word until our plates are clean. He goes to stand up and retrieve our plates but I push him back down.

"Bee, I'm capable of doing the dishes," he says. I nod my head and then grab my hoodie that's hanging off the chair and stand behind him.

"I have a surprise for you, so no peeking,"

"Yes ma'am," he says and I can hear the smirk from underneath the jumper

"It's not sexual Edward," I say kissing the top of his head before going to the kitchen. I look through the bag and pull out all the lollies onto the plate and bring it to the table.

"Ok, I'm going to remove the blindfold now,"

Edward looks down amazed at the scene in front of him, and pulls me from behind him, "God I love you," he says

He looks over the pile in front of him not knowing where to begin

"Just open _something_," I say

"When did you get all this?"

"On the way back from the Thai place; it's my apology to you for being an over-reactive bitch and taking it out on you,"

"Bee..." he begins

I just hold up my hand and go to grab a chocolate bar. We spend the rest of the night laughing and talking, and just being Edward and Bella.

The next morning, however, I can feel pressure on my stomach. One of Edward's arms was draped across my stomach, and a wave of nausea washes over me. More quickly than I thought possible I ran to the bathroom and found comfort leaning over the toilet bowl. Moments later I hear Edward walk in.

"Go away," I moan

He ignores me and pulls back my hair, tying it up with a hair tie from the counter, as I continue being sick.

I stay in the bathroom a little while longer in case I feel the urge to vomit again, but when I decide that it's safe, I brush my teeth and then walk into the bedroom, content with calling in sick again and huddling under the covers. Edward walks in carrying a tray with dry toast and some water.

"How are you feeling?" he asks

"Like shit," I say, "Why can't this sickness leave me alone?"

"I don't think it was the sickness baby,"

"What do you think it is?"

He looks at me wryly, "I'm sorry to say this, but I think it was the chicken from last night. You haven't vomited in almost a week since you first got sick, and yesterday you were feeling  
better until you ate the chicken,"

I groan, "I'm taking a leaf out of your book and ordering beef from now on,"

"Wise decision," he smiles

He sits on the edge of the bed, stroking my hair and watching me eat.

"Shit," I exclaim

"What, are you ok? What hurts?"

"No," I shake my head, "I'm fine, but we're meant to have dinner tonight with your parents,"

He chuckles, "It's fine, we can just cancel,"

"Edward, we haven't seen them in like three weeks, we can't just cancel,"

"Bee, they'll understand, you're _sick_, they won't expect you to go,"

"No, but you can,"

"Bella, I'm not leaving you here by yourself,"

"You have to, plus, the best thing for me to do is sleep it off, it's not that exciting,"

"But what if—"

She cuts me off, "You're going,"

He decides to stay with me until noon and go into work in the afternoon, which takes a lot of persuasion on my behalf. I had only vomited another two times since the morning, but was starting to feel better as the day progressed. I didn't want to take any chances though, it's one of those things were you can very easily jinx it by trying to act healthy.

I camped out in the bedroom sleeping, and then watching some movies and even managing to get in a few hours of work done. I made myself a light dinner that I hope my stomach would be able to handle along with two pills to prevent sickness, before going to bed embarrassingly early, sans Edward.

I hadn't heard him come in last night, but a look over my shoulder to the other side of the bed and I realise he's not with me. I wrap the blanket around my shoulders and pad into the living room.

"Edward?" I call out but there's no answer. I look at the clock to see that it's already eleven thirty. Wow, those pills must be stronger than I thought, but there's no way that Edward would have left work without waking me. I laugh to myself when I consider the possibility that he might have tried but didn't succeed. I go back in the bedroom getting dressed for the day, not taking any chances by going into work. After breakfast, I clean up the apartment and do the washing, feeling like some 1950's housewife, although I doubt that they listened to Breaking Benjamin or The Script.

It hits four o'clock and Edward still hasn't called all day. The apartment was spotless, so I decide to check my mobile, which of course, is out of battery, so I go over to the home phone, when I notice the number flashing for a new message. I press play expecting to hear the voice of Charlotte Peterson again, but the voice that fills the room isn't Charlotte, or anyone else from Brown Publishing

"_New message received on Friday at 3:47am;_ Good morning Mrs Cullen. This is Senior Sergeant Liam Murphy here. I know it's very early in the morning, but we need you to come down to the precinct on 79th street to answer some questions about your husband who we detained recently. See you soon,"

The mobile phone slips from my fingers and falls to the ground. The police? Edward...detained? I grab my jacket and scarf and pull them on over the clothes I'm wearing rushing to find why on earth my husband has been arrested at 3 in the fucking morning.

**A/N: Ok, so please review this chapter! Favourite line/scene? I'm also curious as to why you think Edward has been arrested...? Next chapter you will find out what happened between Bella and Edward and then we're back at the prologue! Any questions....just review/PM me.  
Also edward's TATTOO link is on my profile, i designed bella's myself, but i haven't set up a photobucket accont or anything, but if you're curious to see it, tell me in your review and provide a way for me to send it to you.  
Also, for those reading 'Back to you', I'll update most likely next week.  
So, thanks for reading and please REVIEW!**


	19. Droplets

**A/N: I am EXTREMELY sorry for the late reply. I am on holidays at the moment, so expect updates more frequently!  
This is the longest chapter so far, since I thought you guys deserved it for waiting so long!  
****It's the last chapter before we go back to the present!  
The chapter title comes from the song Droplets by Colbie Caillat and Jason Reeves.**

_Previously on "Breakout"  
The mobile phone slips from my fingers and falls to the ground. The police? Edward...detained? I grab my jacket and scarf and pull them on over the clothes I'm wearing rushing to find why on earth my husband has been arrested at 3 in the fucking morning._

XIX

I hopped into the car and drove to the precinct, not calling any of the Cullen's since I didn't have a functioning phone and it wasn't high on my priorities list.

I parked the car and sped up the stairs of the building.

"Hi, I'm looking for Senior Sergeant Liam Murphy," I told the receptionist

"Is he expecting you?" she asks

"Yes, I got a phone call from him this morning, but only now listened to the message," I rush out quickly

"Let me just get him,"

A tap my foot on the linoleum floor as I wait the few moments for a middle-aged man to come out, who's looking a little tired.

"Mrs Cullen?" he asks and extends his hand when I nod affirmatively, "I'm Senior Sergeant Liam Murphy,"

"I'm sorry I didn't get back to you sooner, I have been sick the last few nights,"

"That's alright, your husband said so,"

"Speaking of which, where is Edward? What's going on? Can I see him?" I ask

"I'm sorry but we need to ask you a few questions before that's possible," he says and leads me into his office

"Now, do you know of your husband's whereabouts last night?" he asks as he sits down behind a desk cluttered with multiple files and papers.

"I forced him to go out to a family dinner without me because I was sick,"

He nods his head, "And his family, do you know them?"

I look at him confused, "Of course I know them,"

"I meant well. Do you know them _well_ Mrs Cullen?"

"I guess so, I'm best friends with Edward's sister, but I'm close with them all. They're family since my parents have both passed away and I have no siblings,"

He nods his head, "I read in your file that your father was a police officer?"

"My file?" I ask shocked, why on Earth would he have my file. When I realise he isn't going to say anything I answer his question, "He was the Chief of Police in Forks, Washington for almost ten years before he was killed in the line of duty,"

"My condolences," he says and I realise he is being sincere

"What's going on?" I ask bluntly

"We arrested your husband around midnight," he answers

I stare back at him, "What did he do? Speed too much? How much is the bail?" I say reaching for the cheque book in my purse.

He shakes his head at me, and I begin to get the feeling that this isn't some petty traffic offence, but something more serious.

"He was arrested and charged with grand larceny. He had a bail hearing in the morning which he was denied,"

I look back at him dumbly not processing his words until a few moments later I laugh humourlessly, "Ok, this isn't funny anymore, did Jasper and Emmett put you up to this?"

He doesn't say anything and my breathing picks up and I start to ramble and shake my head, "No, Edward wouldn't do that, he's a good man,"

"I'm sorry Mrs Cullen,"

"NO, there must be some sort of mistake, Edward doesn't _need _money, he has an inheritance from his late biological parents,"

The officer nods his head again, "That may be true, but so is this, your husband is a thief,"

I blanch at him, "No, that's not possible, he can't be a _thief_. I would have known. I would have realised. No, Edward wouldn't..." I trail off as I feel the tears spring up in my eyes. This can't be true. Not Edward, not _my_ Edward. I rub my hands over my face. "How was he arrested? How do you know he did it? He could have been set up,"

"He was caught by police officers speeding down the highway, which is what initially caught our attention however, I can't tell you anything else, I'm sure you'll understand that we can't disclose information about the case,"

I try and take deep breaths. He did it. There's no mistake.

"Can I see him?" I ask

"He's already had a visitor today," he says

"Who?"

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen," he states

I nod, "that's his father,"

"I can take you to see him, but you'll have to answer a few more questions," he says and I nod waiting for him to begin, "We have reason to believe that your husband didn't work alone, is it possible that any of his siblings or parents might have helped him?"

"Is it possible? You just told me my husband has been arrested for grand larceny, anything seems fucking possible to me now," I say loudly before taking a few deep breaths, "I'm sorry for snapping, but this seems surreal to me, I'm trying to wrap my head around the fact that my husband is facing jail time, not trying to determine who his cronies are,"

He nods his head, "I have to admit, I first called you in here to ask you questions as to whether you were involved in any of this, but you seem to be genuinely shocked,"

"It's hard not to seem genuine when you've been side-swiped. How could I not have picked up on this? We've known each other since I was 19, I'm married to the man for fuck's sake. My _father_ was a police officer," I rest my head in my hands, "God this is such a bloody mess,"

"He's good at what he does, I doubt this is the first time he's done something like this, but I don't doubt that it's the first time he's been caught," he stays silent for a couple of minutes while I wipe my tears away with the tissues he offered me, "would you like to see him now?"

"Is it confidential?" I ask

He nods his head, "anything said between the two of you isn't recorded and can't be used for evidence,"

I nod my head and stand up showing him that I'm ready to see him now.

* * *

Twenty minutes later I'm leaving the station in tears and somehow manage to drive home accident-free. As soon as I step in the door, I pick up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi, this is Bella, Isabella Cullen. Is this Charlotte?"

"Yes it is. So have you given any more thought to the offer?" she asks

"Yes, I'd like to take it, if it's still open,"

I can hear Charlotte laugh on the other end, "Wonderful, you'll be a great asset to the New York office,"

"So when can I start?"

"Today? Tomorrow? Now?" she laughs in the receiver

Surprisingly, given that my life just turned to shit, I laugh, "I'll actually have to find a place, but I guess staying in a hotel for the first few nights won't be too bad, you don't by any chance have the number of a realtor nearby?"

"Wow, you are keen. I was expecting you a rejection from you Monday morning, but it seems you can't get here fast enough," she says and I can hear the smile in her voice

"Well, things change," I say. Oh, how true that is. She prattles off a number of the realtor she used a couple of weeks ago in finding a more swanky apartment, and Charlotte said she could hook me up with an empty apartment amazingly quickly.

I get off the phone and decide to start packing, knowing that if I stop moving I'll probably fall apart. It took all of my energy not to hit Edward when I saw him, however impossible behind the glass wall. Why did he have to be at the headquarters, where they don't allow contact and made us sit on opposite side of a room divided by a glass wall and connected by a telephone? Why couldn't it have been an interrogation room like the one in Forks where I could have easily got a punch in or two if I leapt across the table?

He was sorry..._of course_ he was sorry. Sorry that he lied to me, that he went behind my back, that he didn't confide in me. I had yelled at him through the stupid phone and told him that he was fucking asshole. He agreed with me, and didn't defend himself, but kept saying that he was sorry, at which point I stopped yelling and told him simply that I didn't forgive him.

He could see what he had done to me, my face flushed red, my breathing erratic, but what drove him crazy was that I was crying...and that he was the cause of it. He had once told me, after our first real fight as a married couple—which had reduced me to tears—that he never wanted to see me cry and that he hated himself for being the reason behind my tears. After kissing them away he promised never again to be the reason for tears to fall down my face. I told him right then and there that I was crying and that it was his fault, he stood up and put his hand on the glass looking at me with pleading eyes, but I kept ripping into him, hurting him as much as he hurt me. I told him that it was just another promise that he had broken to me. I ignored all of his pleadings of "Bella", "Bee" and whatever else he had said and continued on my tirade.

I brought to light the fact that I don't trust him, and that I can't believe that I let myself fall in love with him, but what hurt him most was when I told him I was disgusted with myself for ever believing there wasn't a motive behind our relationship. This caused him to crack and tell me that what he did had nothing to do with me and that he loves me. I laughed humourlessly, I bet your family are proud of who you are. His silence said the world to me, when I realised they knew, they all fucking knew about him. This started a new wave of expletives, which would make a sailor blush, when I somehow connected in my mind what the officer had said and everything else; _is it possible that any of his siblings or parents might have helped him?_ I staggered into the seat wordlessly, causing Edward to look at me in shock. Bella are you ok, he had asked. They're in on it aren't they? He didn't say anything and sat back down. The two other inmates on Edward's side of the wall who had looked a little scared over my show went back to their conversation with the people on my side.

I sat there taking deep breaths and trying to calm myself down. When did you do it? I had asked because it was killing me not to know how I managed to miss the signs, if there even _were_ any. He tried to evade my question, but I told him to tell me the fucking truth for once, and to tell me how I was so fucking stupid not to realise he was a thief. He told me that it was always planned for when I was busy and upon my request named me a few times; when I went to Forks for Angela and Ben's engagement party, when I went to Forks for Angela and Ben's wedding, when I was working from 10pm-8am for a midnight party for the dawn release of a vampire book at work, multiple times during my finals period over the years.

I ran my hands through my hair at that point and told him that it was over; whatever we had was gone. I wasn't surprised when he tried to beg me, but I refused to listen to him and told him that I hoped he was in jail for a long time and that as soon as he was out that he could expect divorce papers. I ignored whatever he was trying to say and talked over the top of him and told him that I regretted meeting him and that I hated him for making me feel this way, at which point I stood up and left.

I didn't even realise that I was crying in the middle of my living room, recounting on the emotions that coursed through me only an hour ago. Wiping my tears away, I grabbed the suitcase that I had started taking to the bedroom when there was a knock on the door. I didn't even think to look through the peephole and was surprised when I saw Emmett standing there. His usual smile and dimples were missing on his grim face.

"I'm sorry Bells," he says quietly causing my previous anger to bubble to the top

"What the fuck? You're sorry, wow, thanks for those comforting words, everything is all better now. Seriously Em, you can't tell me you thought that you would say sorry and everything  
would be fine,"

"No, but—"

"I think you should go, I'm not in the mood for company,"

"Bells, I'm here for you,"

"Here for me? As what? As a friend? As a _brother_? As a fucking thief?"

"All of them?" he says sheepishly

"There's nothing you can say that can make me feel better about this, you _lied _to me! _ALL_ of you lied to me,"

"And for that we're truly sorry. I just wanted you to know what happened,"

"My husband is sitting in jail because he got arrested for grand larceny, am I missing something?"

"That's the overview, but not the whole story. Edward is good, a _real_ good thief, better than the rest of us…" he begins

"...and this is explaining Edward's fantastic skills or leading to something I remotely have an interest in?"

"Edward's in jail because of his loyalty to his sister and mother. Esme and Rosalie would have gotten caught if it wasn't for Edward. So he took the fall for them. I guess it was 1 for 2,"

"How noble of him," I say sarcastically

"I'm just saying please don't be too hard on him"

"Why? So everyone has someone but me?"

"You have us all Bells, you're just _choosing_ to run away,"

"I'm sorry that I fail to see where I have people that care for me when I didn't know what the _fuck_ was going on,"

"Bells, I'm sorry I truly am, I think of you as my sister, and I'm sorry that you lost Edward and that I got to keep Rosalie, I came here to explain,"

"I'm sorry but it's going to take more than an apology and insight into what happened for me to get over this,"

"I love you Belly, I'm sorry things happened this way," he says

"Me too,"

He notices the two suitcases in the hallway behind me and looks at me, "Are you leaving?"

"Yes," I say

"Don't go, you have your family," he says

"I have no one I trust here," I respond

He nods his head, "I'll talk to you soon?" he asks

I shrug and mumble, "I don't know,"

He nods his head again and gives me a hug before walking away. It only takes me hauling the suitcase onto the floor of my room to regret the way I spoke to Emmett. Yes, I was mighty pissed off, but I don't have the strength to ignore the whole Cullen family, not when it's Edward who's causing me the most pain. I spend the next couple of hours searching for a place on the internet and talking to the realtor that Charlotte had told me about, managing to find a furnished, temporary one-bedroom apartment.

After making myself a quick dinner, I begin to pack the first suitcase full of clothes I'll most likely need for the first week, before moving onto the rest of my clothes, which I'm going to FedEx to the apartment.

It's about nine o'clock and I'm slightly exhausted, but totally numb from today's events. The I-pod that I had hooked up to my ears was running through my 'relax' playlist I normally listen to when I'm upset or having a bath, and it was working wonders on me. It's no surprise then that I didn't hear the front door open until I felt the presence of someone standing in the doorway of my bedroom.

"Bella," I hear and whip around screaming over the intrusion into the apartment

"Jasper? What the fuck? It's not surprising you've never gotten caught when you are as quiet as a fucking church mouse,"

He allows himself a small smile and then looks at the suitcase, "What'chya doing?"

"Let me educate you Jazz, this is called packing. It's what you do when you are moving somewhere and want to take certain objects,"

"Thanks for the clarification," he says before coming over to the bed and moving the zipped suitcase upright and by the door, before coming back to help me place the clothes in the box

"What are _you_ doing?"

"It's called packing, let me educate you..." he smiles causing me to laugh, which then turn to sobs before morphing into hoards of tears streaming down my face. I slide down the side of the bed where Jasper joins me and hugs my shoulders. After about 5 minutes, I manage to control myself and ask him why he is helping me.

As the usual voice of reason he responds, "Bella, it's clear that you can't stay here, not in this house, not even in Chicago, not where we are for now. And you know I'm your brother and I love you enough to see that this is what you want and need, and I'm going to help you,"

"Thanks Jazz," I say before punching hard in the shoulder "but don't think I forgive you for not telling me, you might be my brother for all intents and purposes but I still reserve the right to hate you,"

"Understandably," he says and rubs the spot where I hurt him

"It's just so hard..." I begin to say before trailing off into more tears once again. He just hugs me, rubbing my arms.

After I calm down once more, the silence envelops us, and we both sit there in silence, as always, neither of us feeling the need to fill the silence with mindless chatter, until I break it.

"I went to see him today," I announce simply

"Really?" he asks

"Yeah…I think I might have scared the other inmates in the conference room with how pissed off I was," I say and a burst of laughter escapes my lips, and Jasper laughs

"I'm guessing that they were glad to be on the OTHER side of the glass and that you weren't shouting at them,"

I smile sheepishly "I yelled at him,"

Jasper chuckles, "I gathered"

"A lot,"

He nods his head, "understandable,"

"I was close to throwing the phone at the glass,"

"Did the presence of the guards behind you stop you?"

"Nah, the cord wasn't long enough," I say remembering my temptation to do so causing the both of us start laughing hysterically

"I want to hate him, I _do_ hate him, so, so much, but I love him even more. I feel so betrayed, by you, your family but most of all by him. I mean, yeah I'm a daughter to Esme and Carlisle and a sister to you guys, but he's my _**husband**_, I mean, we're only 'related' by default, but I _chose_ him to be my husband, we _chose_ to be with each other and he couldn't even tell me about what he does,"

"Everything he told you was true, he is a businessman, and we do have a company, we don't rob people all day every day,"  
"Beside the point Jazz,"

"I know, and you know we're all sorry for not telling you,"

I don't say anything because I _don't_ know that they're sorry. I mean, there was ample opportunities to clue me in, I've known them the last four years of my life; I'm married into their family, I'm meant to be a sister, a daughter and a wife, but I feel robbed and unworthy of being a part of it all since I didn't know and they didn't feel the need to tell me.

"You know I'm going to back you up all the way with whatever you choose, but I have to ask are you sure about this?" he asks

"Yeah I am. It's all set up for New York, you were right, it just hurts to be here now,"

"Ok," he says and we go back to packing

Almost half an hour later, I find a t-shirt of Edward's that I like to sleep in, and I ball it up and throw it across the room, knocking over the lamp on Edward's bedside table. The sound is oddly therapeutic and I unleash the last bit of anger

"Son of a bitch," I yell before going back into the walk-in-wardrobe, unhooking all the coat hungers from the bar and flinging them across the room, swiping down the shelves so his jumpers and t-shirts and whatever else was there. I can feel Jasper just sitting back and watching me explode, before moving to the bathroom, where I swipe my arm across the bench, knocking over the aftershave and cologne bottles, with the satisfying sound of glass shattering onto the tiles. At this, Jasper comes into the bathroom and picks me up, "Careful darling, you're already bleeding,"

He places me on the bed and walks back in the bathroom, emerging with the trusty first-aid kit Edward had bought me when I moved in.

"Do you know what the worst thing is?" I ask while he bandages me up

"That we lied to you?"

"Yes, that, but Edward,"

"I know, he's your husband and all, he should have told you. I don't even know _why_ we didn't tell you before you found out but he was going to tell you,"

"Do you know why he's in jail?" I ask ignoring him

"Umm…Bella, you _do _know that I'm involved?" he asks slowly

I continue as if he hadn't spoken, "because he wanted to protect Esme and Rosalie," I say matter of factly

"How did you know?"

"Emmett came by explaining it, telling me not to be _angry_ with Edward or Rosalie and Esme,"

"Well we know that Emmett doesn't have a lot of brains about feelings,"

"Oh, but he does. See _Emmett_ comes here telling me not to hold a grudge against _his_ wife because _my_ husband is in jail protecting _her_. Don't get me wrong, I love Esme and Rose to bits, but even Emmett cares about his wife and how this will affect her,"

"Bella, you have to be crazy to think that Edward doesn't love and care about you,"

"Really?" I ask sceptically

"Bells—"

"Because it doesn't seem to me that he cared how this would affect _me_ when I found out what he does. He didn't seem to care enough to tell me. He didn't care enough to think how this would affect _me_ when he got caught protecting them and I feel like the biggest selfish bitch, but why didn't he think of _me_ when he decided to take the fall and leave me?" I say with my voice breaking towards the end before leading way to more tears

"Bella, you're not selfish for thinking that,"

"I'm not saying that I would rather Esme and Rosalie be in jail than Edward but what about me? What am I meant to do without him? He left me here, no kiss, no goodbye, nothing,"

"Bella, he still wants you, I guess you will just have to wait,"

"I can't. I still love him, and I know that I probably always will. All of my greatest moments have been with him and you're family, but I don't think that I can forgive him for this…well at least not now,"

Somehow, the day had taken it's toll on my body and I fell asleep. I wake up to the presence of a body next to me, and at first I think it's Edward and that I dreamt everything until I notice the blonde hair and blue eyes in front of me.

"It wasn't a dream was it?" I ask knowing the answer

He shakes his head before asking if I wanted breakfast.

I clean up as best I can, ignoring the pale and lifeless face reflecting back at me, and make my way to the kitchen. At the table is a plate of scrambled eggs, bacon and some toast. We eat in silence and then finish packing up the stuff I want to take. I relinquish and even put a couple of photo albums in the box, as well as other mementoes from the past few years or so.

"You're leaving all this stuff here?" Jasper asks looking around the apartment, which looks almost identical to its usual state

"Yeah, I got an apartment that's furnished for the time being,"

"I'm going to miss you Bells,"

"Miss you too Jazz"

I feel a couple of tears fall that Jasper wipes away "I'll call you to let you know that I've arrived, other than that, I'll see you when I see you,"

"I'm sorry," he says softly

I wipe away one lone tear that falls from his eyes, "I know"

"Take care," Jasper walks out.

I order a pizza and eat it in bed, crying for the life I've lost, the life I'm leaving behind and the life that I'll have without the Cullen's and without Edward.

The next day I pay a hefty sum to ship all my boxes to New York for express and pack up my apartment. I had a moment of weakness and decided to steal a couple of Edward's shirts, along with a few more mementos of our time together, yes I know slightly pathetic given the fact that our whole relationship was a lie.

I drag the suitcase and place my carry-on bag on top of it and stand at the doorway of the apartment and look around. There are so many memories here, that I thought I was going to start crying...again. The proposal on the balcony, the Wednesday night cooking nights where I taught him how to cook a new meal every week, all the movie nights on the couch, all the songs he played me on the piano, even the arguments we had all around the apartment, and multitude of sex on every surface. I tear myself away from all of those thoughts and steel myself to leave.

The cab takes me to the airport and just as I am about to walk through the gates for the departure lounge I am stopped by two people.

"Bella," sighs Esme

I try so hard to put on a brave face for them, but I can't handle it, and I feel a few tears fall swiftly down my cheek.

"Please don't leave," says Carlisle

"I'm sorry but I can't stay here, there's nothing for me here, my future is in New York,"

"What about Edward?" asks Esme sadly

"What about him?"

"Bella, the two of you are married," adds Carlisle

"We might be legally bound, but any emotional ties between the two of us have been severed when he decided to base our entire relationship on a lie,"

"But you both love each other; you can get past this," pleads Esme

"No we can't. I don't trust him, and I don't want to waste however long it is waiting for him to get out. I love him, but that doesn't mean there's a future for the two of us,"

"I have to go," I announce

"Bella, we're begging you, please stay here for him,"

"I'm sorry, I...can't," I say softly

"Ma'am?" says the security guard

I nod at him before turning back to Esme and Carlisle, "I'm sorry, goodbye," I say and turn to where I need to be.

Hours later, I am walking into my one-bedroom apartment and I cringe. It's not to say that living with the Cullen's has made me a snob, because I think that no one would appreciate the travesty that is this apartment. The apartment itself is simply run down, but whoever claims that a stained bed and couch should count as 'furnished' need to have their priorities checked.  
I sigh and spend the rest of my day organising the place.

An air mattress and new groceries later, I have finally settled in. I decide to not unpack my things because this place is as temporary as the meaning of the word. Charlotte had let me know that I could take tomorrow off to settle in and start on Tuesday, which looking at it now is a huge relief since I had to look for a better apartment pronto.

The next morning I make my way to the living room, making a cup of tea to soothe my sore throat and a toasted sandwich. I whip out my laptop and power up for apartments in New York.  
I find a couple of places with real potential when the doorbell rings. I expect it to be FedEx with my belongings but instead I am shocked to find none other than Rosalie on the other side of the door.

I was cordial with Esme and Carlisle and extremely nice to Jasper, and I could have been nicer to Emmett, but the fact that I had gone through so much shit with Rosalie, I decided to pay her back for it.

"What do you want?" I ask

"To come inside?" she says in a small voice

I step to the side, not caring that she'd probably see the abomination that is my apartment.

"What do you want?" I repeat

"Bella I am _truly_ sorry,"

I laugh humourlessly at her, "funny how everyone is sorry now,"

"Bella, we all care about you, you made our family complete, you're one of us,"

I scoff, "No, I'm not. I'm not a part of your family because if I was, _someone_ would have mentioned the fact that you guys are all _thieves_,"

"Bella—"

"You know what I don't understand is why _you_ are here. You never cared too much about me before,"

"Yes I did. Ok so I was a little hostile towards you when we first met, but that was only because I was protective not only about what we do but of Edward as well, a couple of his girlfriends were gold diggers and I didn't want to watch him go through that again, but the more I got to know you, the more I realised what a great person you are. I was even jealous of you at a time. You're so carefree and everyone immediately liked you, Edward, Carlisle, Alice, Esme, I mean even my own _husband _and _twin brother_ thought you were the best thing since sliced bread. I'm sorry that it took a while for me to see that and I'm sorry that this is happening to you, I guess I'm here to apologise and to get you to come back,"

"No, you're only here because you feel guilty. I know why Edward is in jail, he did it to protect you and Esme, I know that and I understand, but don't come here preaching that you care so much about what happens to me now that I'm not a part of your family,"

"I'm going to go, I can see I'm only pissing you off, but I do mean it Bella, I'm sorry and I love you like a sister, even if I didn't show it much, you will always be a part of our family,"

I nod my head at her and allow her to walk herself out, before I turn back to the laptop. I get dressed and grab the piece of paper with the list of addresses containing apartments that have inspection times sometime today.

Finally it's Saturday, and I had finished my first week at my new job. It was essentially the same as in Chicago, but I had more of a range of manuscripts to choose from and I had immediately begun on one that caught my interest. I still hadn't heard back from any of the apartments that I had visited on Monday, but I plan to rectify the living situation today, I don't think my back can take another night sleeping on the air mattress.

I make my way over to the living room when I see Alice.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up," I comment

"You've had your time with everyone then,"

"Yep, you're lucky last,"

"I'm—"

"_Don't_ say you're sorry. I am so sick of everyone telling me that they're sorry. Feel guilty this happened to me, but don't feel sorry for me,"

"But don't you see, I started this whole chain of events. I wanted to be your friend,"

"Alice—"

"NO, it is my fault. You're a great girl, ever since we met in class, there was something about you, you were different, loyal, honest, and it's because of me that you met Edward and because of me that I weaved you into our family and it's because of me that you're now feeling the heartbreak and pain…"

"Alice, you don't have to go that far back. If I'm being honest and lately I haven't been in a great mood to sugar-coat things it's everyone's fault that I'm like this Esme's, Emmett's, Carlisle's, Jasper's, Rosalie's, yours and Edward's,"

"Bella, I'm truly sorry for everything that happened, for not telling you, for you finding out that way, it wasn't that we didn't trust you, it's…to tell you the truth, I don't even know why we didn't, Edward just had an issue with it,"

"I know,"

"So now what?"

"I'm sorry Alice, but I'm not coming back to Chicago, everywhere I go it's not only a reminder but a slap in the face of the past four years. Everywhere is a reminder of either Edward or you or everyone else and it's just too hard. I've decided my new life is here in New York,"

"You know I wish for you to re-consider but I can see that you won't and that it's something you need to do, all I'm saying is to call me, maybe once in a while, but more while than not. You're not only my best friend but my sister," she says and gives me a big hug. She looks down at her watch when we pull back.

"Thanks Alice, do you want some coffee or breakfast before you leave?"

"I've already bought you a cup of coffee and some bagels," she says pointing her thumb towards the kitchen

"Thanks I had the biggest craving for bagels just then," I say and grab the cup and bag and start munching on the bagels.

Surprisingly, we manage to block out everything that had happened and talked about the usual things...like it was before. We do however manage to diert the conversation completely away from Edward though. I had asked her why she hadn't _seen_ Edward being caught, and she told me that she hadn't been getting visions for a while since she was sleeping so restlessly.

"Hungry much?" she asks indicating to the five bagels I had eaten.

It's only once she notifies me that I begin to feel sick, "Oh no, I think I exceeded my quota," I say before rushing to the bathroom and throwing up in the toilet. I kneel over the toilet while Alice holds my hair back.

A few minutes later, I feel the nausea pass and I slump on the ground and tilt my head back.

"You ok?" asks Alice

"Yeah I'm fine, I've been sick lately, I guess it was just too much food," I say before I begin vomiting again

After I am quite sure that I won't be sick again, Alice rifles through my toiletry bag for some stomach acid tablets, but there are none there.

"I'll zip to the pharmacy, I'll be right back," she says and goes to the other room. I hear her on the phone cancelling her flight before she comes back into the bathroom.

"You don't have to do that,"

"What?"

"Cancel your flight,"

"Bella, I know a lot of shit has happened, and all of it is to do with my family, so let me help you, I am _not_ leaving you like this. I know I might not be one of your favourite people at the moment, but I am going to take care of you,"

I nod my head gratefully, because not only do I not have the strength to argue with her, but I seriously need someone to help me.

I make my way over to the kitchen table and start nibbling on some crackers while I wait for Alice to come back.

"I guess you're feeling better," she comments a few minutes leter

"Yeah, it was like a wave, all washed over now, there's no need to miss your fligh on account of me,"

"Wow, you want to get rid of me that badly, I can't say I blame you,"

"It's not that Alice, I'm grateful that you were here, I just don't want to keep you from anything,"

"Oh shut up Bella, you're the most important person at the moment and even if I did leave you, Edward would kill me if he found out,"

"Like he cares," I snort

"Bella, I know you went to see him at the station, and you would have seen how shattered he was that you were in the position of sitting opposite him with only a glass wall separating  
you and only being able to communicate with him via a telephone—"

"—And it didn't kill me to be in that position? Fuck Alice at least he _knew_ what he was getting himself into and what the risks were,"

"Bella, he still loves you, do you believe that?"

I reflect back on the two of us, it would seem that he loved me, he was so intense sometimes and so adamant to prove his feelings for me. Alice misconstrues my silence and continues talking,

"At least believe that, even if you hate him, hate to love him, are fucking pissed off at him, what you're feeling is maybe only a hundredth of how he feels at the moment, and yes I'm not saying you have to forgive him, you have every right to be pissed off, but tell me you understand how much he loves you?"

"I know he loves me, but I am struggling to understand how he could do this to me if that was the case,  
Alice looks at me sadly and nods her head, "Good," she says before throwing the bag onto the table.

I reach for it, and open it up, "what the fuck are these for?"

**A/N: So, did you like it? hate it? As always I love to hear what you guys thought, so please review! Thank you to all of you who have been reading this story that whole time, since it's the holidays for me, I will be updating more regularly, but still PLEASE REVIEW.  
Thanks for reading!**


	20. Brick by Brick

**A/N: Oh my goodness. I don't even want to LOOK at when I last updated for that's how bad I feel!  
All I can say is that I apologise and I've finally gotten back into the funk of writing.  
I honestly thought that this story would be finished by now, but as we can clearly see that is not the case. Regardless, this is the next chapter, and we're back on weekly updates!**

**THANK YOU TO ALL THAT REVIEWED AND HAVE KICKED MY BUTT WITH MY LACK OF UPDATES IT MEANS A LOT!**

This chapter title comes from Train-Brick by Brick (amazing song—listen to it!)

_Previously on "Breakout"  
"Bella, he still loves you, do you believe that?"  
__I reflect back on the two of us, it would seem that he loved me, he was so intense sometimes and so adamant to prove his feelings for me. Alice misconstrues my silence and continues talking,  
"At least believe that, even if you hate him, hate to love him, are fucking pissed off at him, what you're feeling is maybe only a hundredth of how he feels at the moment, and yes I'm not saying you have to forgive him, you have every right to be pissed off, but tell me you understand how much he loves you?"  
"I know he loves me, but I am struggling to understand how he could do this to me if that was the case,  
Alice looks at me sadly and nods her head, "Good," she says before throwing the bag onto the table.  
I__ reach for it, and open it up, "what the fuck are these for?"_

XX

_Present Time_

I walk out of my study and make my way over to the kitchen to make myself lunch, having decided to work from home today. Being an editor provides me with flexible hours and allows me to work at various locations, whether it is at home, in the park, at the office, wherever. As I cut the lettuce, a pang of sadness washes over me…this isn't my life.

I had moved to New York four years ago and purposefully refrained from making friends or allowing anyone into my life completely. _No, not again_. I cut all ties from my 'family' in Chicago, and moved to New York. Ok, so 'moved' isn't the right word, perhaps 'ran away' is more appropriate.

The doorbell sounds and breaks me from my reverie. I open the door, not bothering to look through the side window of the house, when I come face to face with a teenage boy holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Hello, can I help you?" I ask.

"I have a delivery for a Mrs. Isabella Cullen," he answers, and the name cuts through me like a knife.

"It's Swan," I say, while the boy just looks at me with furrowed eyebrows. I shake my head as to say 'never mind' and hold up a finger, "Let me just get some money for a tip,"

I close the door, leaving it only slightly ajar while I go to the living room. I grab a ten and go back to the door; only the teenage boy isn't there anymore, instead a man of twenty-seven stands in front of me now holding the flowers…

"Hello bumblebee," he smiles crookedly.

I step out of the doorframe and slam the door hard, with the noise resounding throughout the whole house.

I take a step back with deep breaths. He's back…

The doorbell rings again and I just stare dumbly at the door. _Why is he back?_ _Ok, stupid question, you knew he was going to come back one day, don't be surprised_. I take another deep breath and will my voice not to shake, "Go away Edward," I manage to sat loudly

"Please Bella, I just want to talk to you," he says

And all of a sudden I'm not nervous to see him anymore, I'm not even that upset that he's standing outside my door, instead I am absolutely livid and the anger that I have held in for the past four years takes a hold of me.

"Edward, get off my property, or I have no hesitation to call the police so they can arrest you for trespassing," I yell loudly

"Bumblebee, just let me talk to you, even for a couple of minutes, I love you," he says

He loves me? He _loves_ me? It is one of the things I never could settle on in the past four years. Days would pass where I would think he did this for some sort of cruel satisfaction and then other days I would remember all of the times where it was just him and I together, without a care in the world loving each other.

I snap out of the deep inner workings of my mind and go over to the study, grabbing a manila envelope and heading back to the front door where Edward is knocking repeatedly on my front door.

"Bella, I know you're still in there, please, we need to talk about this...about us,"

I march over to the door and fling it open, not realising how close he was to the door. I take a small step back and with all my energy I slap him so hard that his head snaps to the side.

"Justly deserved," he says rubbing his cheek looking at me

"You deserve so much more than that, you lying son of a bitch," I say and slap him again, this time even harder that my hand tingles from the impact

"Fuck Bella, when did you learn to do that?" he asks, rubbing his very red cheek

"When my ex-husband turned out to be a deceiving bastard,"

"Husband, we're still married dear," he smiles and holds up his left hand that has his wedding ring on the fourth finger. Some part of me, deep down instead relishes in the fact that he still has it, but the more logical part of my brain simply reminds me of the four years that he has been gone and I find the strength.

"_Ex_-husband," I say and push the manila envelope into his chest, "in case you haven't realised, or if seem to have forgotten what I said four years ago, I want a divorce,"

"Don't do this, we can work it out bumblebees," he says looking at me, his intense green eyes pleading with me

"DON'T CALL ME THAT," I snap, "_YOU_ DID THIS. IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT, I _LOVED_ YOU,"

"I still love you Bella. So much more than I ever thought possible, I thought I was completely in love with you four years ago but it seems that every day I somehow manage to love you more, even when you're not with me,"

"It's not enough," I say sadly and turn to head back inside, when he grabs my wrist

"Granted, I should have told you everything but you have to believe me when I say that I was going to,"

"Really? When?" I ask sceptically

"I didn't have a specific date set in mind where I was going to sit you down, but I swear I was going to tell you everything. Bee you have to believe me, I never wanted to hurt you,"

"Edward, you hurt me more than I think was possible. You're too late,"

"It's not like I could have come any earlier," he says aggravated that I hadn't jumped into his arms at the sight of him or melted at his words

"And whose fault is it that you were in prison?" I snap back

He runs his free hand through his bronze hair, and the movement stuns me for a second, remembering the numerous times he had done it in the past and feeling nostalgic over the fact that _my_ fingers used to run through it.

"Bee—"

"Save it Edward, it's been four years, _four years_, I'm over it," I shrug trying with all my might to appear nonchalant when inside I feel my heart breaking all over again. I just hope that I can hold out until he leaves before the tears come.

"You're over it? What the fuck does that even mean?" he yells dropping the flowers and the envelope with the divorce papers to grab my hands, "Bee it's not over. You're not over it and God knows I'm not over you. I love you even more than the day we got married, and believe me every day I was in prison I thought of you, and coming home to you, and living the rest of my life with you,"

I had had four years to think of what I would say to Edward when we saw each other again. For four years I had imagined hitting him, screaming at him, slapping him and doing everything to hurt him the way he had hurt me, and so far it was following my expectations. But now, with him actually standing in front of me, I realise that I'm tired. I'm tired of the emotional rollercoaster that I've been on for the past four years where I've gone from hating this man for causing me pain, for leaving me, for lying to me, to hating him for being so irresistible, so lovable and so very mine.

I wanted so badly to be the bitter harpy that only felt anger and rage, but I couldn't because the thing with Edward and I is that we are both two pieces of the same whole. Looking at him now, I see that I didn't imagine our time together, that he truly loves me and is _still_ in love with me; it's clear in the way he looks at me, how he's speaking so passionately and how he is holding onto my hands in a firm but gentle grip. Everything is showing me that he loves me and I already know that I love him too. I never really understood in movies and books where people would say "sometimes love isn't enough". I always thought it was some cop out, but those words never rang truer than in this moment now; our love isn't enough. There is no doubt in my mind that I am still in love with Edward and that I'd probably love him for the rest of my life, but I just couldn't do it, I couldn't go through it again.

I think the worst part of this whole event is knowing Edward and how good things can be with him; I had experienced pure bliss with this man for four years. I had experienced how wonderful life could be with him and it is every girl's dream, and that's what hurts the most, having such a perfect life flipped into turmoil so quickly.

"I'm sorry Edward," I whisper and remove my hands from his grip. I turn back to the house and start closing the door when his hand juts out and keeps the door open.

"Bella, you know me better than that, I'm not giving up on us," he says determinedly

"You're wasting your time. We're over, just sign the divorce papers and 'we' can stay in the past, and _I _can move on without feeling guilty,"

"Feeling guilty?"

"Technically you and I are still married, and I can't involve myself in a relationship completely if that's the case, it's not fair to me or him, or even you,"

"Him? There's a him?" he laughs bitterly

"Don't be jealous Edward, it doesn't suit you," I quip and push the door to close but it doesn't budge.

"Ah, you're forgetting my bumblebee, no one will love you as much as I love you. You're my life,"

"You were mine too, before you decided to be absent for four years of it,"

"And I have apologised for that, you don't know how sorry I am that things happened the way they did, do you _think_ that I wanted to leave you and go to jail?"

"You shouldn't have done anything to warrant going to jail," I shout back, pulling the door open again, "just answer me—why? For the past four years I keep thinking why. Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you stop? Was _I_ not enough? Did you _think_ that I couldn't handle it? _Everyone_ knew but me. _Everyone_was involved_but me_. HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME?" I scream, and by this point I'm punching Edward in the chest, trying to keep my tears—and failing miserably—at bay.

Edward just hugs me, while I repeatedly hit his chest.

"I'm sorry Bee. I will spend the rest of my life trying to gain your forgiveness; I'm not going anywhere,"

I stop hitting him and step away from his embrace, "Just sign the papers and leave Edward, unless you want to become acquainted with the New York police force as well," I say and head back into the house, leaving Edward on the porch.

EPOV

There must be something wrong with me.

I must be a masochist because here I stand in the apartment that I once shared with my wife and it looks nothing like it used to. Jasper had come to visit me in prison, breaking the news that Bella had up and left. Of course I had to plead for him to tell me how she was, and with an unsurprising answer of 'not good', I basically begged for him to tell me everything in a minute-by-minute replay. If I wasn't surrounded by a group of inmates just waiting for signs of weakness I probably would be crying or at the very least screaming in protest. I was so close to decking him for helping her leave, but when he explained that she looked like complete and utter shit and that she needed to leave, I managed to calm myself somewhat. I had asked him to leave everything as she left it, and to pass on the message to everyone else.

So, that is how I ended up standing in our bedroom with a bed that hasn't be made in the last four years, and various items of clothing strewn across it. I gingerly pick up one of her blouses and hold it up to my nose, relishing in the scent of her. I walk around the room, noticing half the wardrobe was still there, and the lamp that was once on my beside table shattered on the floor. My hand runs through my hair as I make my way to the bathroom where the broken glass of my colognes littered the floor. After a quick run through of the apartment I realise that she hasn't completely abandoned me since I notice a couple of the photo albums are gone as well as some of the jewellery I had bought her. I grab all the things I'm going to need and place them in the last remaining suitcase and head downstairs where Rosalie is waiting for me.

I hadn't really planned my transport personnel from prison but when I saw Rosalie waiting, leaning on her cherry red BMW, I wasn't surprised in the slightest. She had come every time I was allowed visitors, and although it was predominantly guilt that was her motive, I didn't mind her company in the slightest. Whereas Rosalie visited the most, it was extremely easy to determine my least frequent visitor to be Alice.

It wasn't that she didn't visit at all—because she did—but somehow every time I saw her it was as if she wanted to be anywhere but with me in that room. After not seeing her for six months I had asked Jasper what the fuck was going on with her, but being the devoted husband he told me that he couldn't tell me, so I had to resort to fifth grade techniques and ask anyone to bring Alice so I could speak to her.

When she visited, I asked her why the hell she had been avoiding me, and I easily picked up on her lie that it was too hard for her to see me in here. When she told me the truth I almost kicked myself for making such a big deal about it, because it wasn't that she was staying at home moving on with her life and pretending that her brother wasn't in prison, instead she was in New York helping my wife get settled in and made sure she was safe and had enough money and not abandoned. However, when I asked Alice how she was doing she promised that she was alive, slightly gloomy but overall alright, and requested that I not ask about Bella because she had promised her she wouldn't talk about her to me. This almost sent me into a fury, but the fact that Bella was letting _someone_ help her after knocking back everyone else in the family left me slightly comforted.

Surprisingly prison wasn't too bad, I had managed to get an easy-going inmate that had quite a few connections, but the fact that I paid him off for protection must have been helpful, and after four years I succeeded in getting parole for god behaviour.

"Did you get everything?" Rose asks when she notices me.

"Yeah, the place is a bit of a mess though," I comment

"Well, that's what you get for not letting any of us clean it,"  
"Yeah, but I wanted to see,"

"We could've taken photos for you," she mumbles causing me to laugh

We get back to the house and find only Emmett and Jasper there, ready and waiting. Esme and Carlisle had set up his new practice six months ago, and Alice was constantly flying back and forth to set up the houses.

"Welcome home man," says Emmett coming up to me in a hug

"Thanks, it's good to be out,"

"Hey Edward," says Jasper, also hugging me

"What time's the flight?"

By the time we land in New York, it's eight in the evening, and I am absolutely buzzing with anticipation about seeing Bella. My desires, however, are halted by Alice.

"What do you mean I can't go over?" I ask in a raised tone

"Edward, you have just walked into the house, by the time you get to Bella's you're looking at it being 10:30, and if you go now it's going to seem like a booty call,"

"Booty call? She's my _wife_, I'm allowed to see her,"

"Edward, you haven't seen her in four years, you can't just show up at her doorstep in the middle of the night, go tomorrow morning. You won't be as tired and you'll be able to remain more level-headed," she reasoned

"Fine," I growl and head off to my room. After a quick shower, I basically collapse into my bed from exhaustion...damn that pixie was right.

I can't believe it; she threatened to call the cops on me...twice. And she slapped me...twice. In the past four years she had become even more beautiful than I had ever seen her, although she was older, it only seemed to enhance her classic beauty, and she seemed to have a relaxed and radiant glow. And fuck it, if her slapping me and looking like an angry tiger didn't get me hard as hell.

I look at the door again, leaving the flowers on the step but bending over to snatch the daunting manila envelope. I walk down the street and around the corner where Jasper and Emmett are waiting for me in the car, since they _insisted_ they come with me.

"How did it go man?" asks Emmett

I throw him an incredulous look, "fan-fucking-tastic, that's why I'm back in this car and not sexing up my wife," I say and throw the envelope onto the dashboard.

Jasper reaches them from the backseat, and sympathy floods his face, "sorry dude,"

"Fuck," I scream out of frustration and hit the dashboard.

Emmett just turns on the car and starts driving back, probably in an effort to get there as soon as possible so I don't damage his car even more.

Alice, Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle are sitting in the living room, anxiously waiting for our arrival and oat the sight of me Esme jumps up,

"What happened?" she asks coming over to me

"She wants a divorce," I say, the words bitterly leaving my mouth

"I'm so sorry darling," she says and hugs me tightly

I laugh humourlessly before flopping onto the couch, "I don't know why I'm surprised, she had told me it was over when she visited me, and she promised that as soon as I was out that she would hand them to me,"

"Why didn't she just give them to you when you were in prison?" asks Rosalie curiously, "Or is that not allowed?"

I laugh bitterly again, "She did send them to me, but I refused to sign them and told her that I wouldn't be signing jack shit until I was out and we could talk about it,"

"Oh," she says

"Fuck," I repeat, punching the pillow next to me

"Don't worry, just give her some space and time—" begins Esme

"I've been gone for four years and 700 miles, I think that would constitute enough space and time from my wife," I snap

"What Esme is trying to say is, that you might want to give her some time to adjust to the idea of having you not only back near her but also to the idea of you being out of prison,"

I nod my head and run my hands through my hair again, recalling my conversation with her, "I think she's seeing someone,"

I notice everyone's head snaps from the various positions to stare at me, but it's Carlisle that speaks

"What makes you say that?"

"She said that she feels guilty moving on while she's still married to me,"

"Maybe she's just speaking hypothetically," offers Jasper

"Nah, she said it's not fair to _him_,"

"Did she say who _he_ was?" asks Emmett

"No, only that jealousy doesn't suit me," I say and laugh indignantly

"Let me get you a cold wash cloth, your cheek looks a little red," comments Esme

I laugh wryly, "She learnt how to hit," I say while rubbing my slightly sore cheek, it wasn't that her slaps _hurt_, albeit they did sting both physically and metaphorically

Carlisle and Esme leave the room, and I don't doubt that it's to further discuss the development in my fucked situation

"What's wrong?" my head snaps over to Jasper who's talking softly to Alice

"Nothing important," she says trying to smile but it's half-hearted.

"Come on, Ali, I can tell something is wrong," murmurs Jasper again

Alice's eyes shift quickly to me, then back to Jasper before I intervene

"Do you guys mind if I talk to Alice privately?" the three of them look at me questioningly, whereas Alice looks as if she expected me to say it, but becomes apprehensive. Something must _really_ be bothering her for her to clam up so much.

Everyone abides by request, and silently leaves, with Jasper placing a kiss on her forehead and shooting an eyebrow at me, to which I can only shrug my shoulders.

Alice remains standing by the window. Since I've walked back into the house, she has stood unmoving, looking out the window and staying silent.

"Al, come here, what's wrong?" I ask

She turns to face me, and just looks at me, not saying anything before shaking her head.

"Seriously Al," I say and pat the spot next to me for good measure

She walks silently over to me before she begins crying into my shoulder. My hands reflexively move to hug and console her.

"Hey, it's ok, what's wrong?" I ask stroking her head

We remain seated like that for about a minute, before her sobs die down and she looks back at me, "You're going to hate me so much,"

**A/N: I hope this chapter was worth the wait...maybe...? The next chapter will be up next week, not sure which day BUT sometime next week! Thanks for reading, and hopefully you'll review!**


	21. Breakthrough

**A/N: Okey dokey people's here's the next chapter...it comes from the song Breakthrough by Colbie Caillat.**

**For those people reading "BACK TO YOU" the next chapter will be up tomorrow.**

_Previously on "Breakout"_**  
**_She walks silently over to me before she begins crying into my shoulder. My hands reflexively move to hug and console her.  
_"_Hey, it's ok, what's wrong?" I ask stroking her head  
__We remain seated like that for about a minute, before her sobs die down and she looks back at me, "You're going to hate me so much,"_

XXI

EPOV

"Al, I think it's impossible for me to hate you," I say

"No, it's very much possible," she counters

"Come on, just tell me," I say trying to coax it out of her

"I can't and although you're my brother, I've sworn on everyone's life who I love that I wouldn't mention a word,"

"Well, it must be something important if you're this torn about it, just tell me, maybe it'll help, maybe _I _can help..."

"Edward, you know I love you, please don't make her hate me,"

My ears prick at her words, "Her? Are you talking about Bella?" I say unconsciously raising my voice but she doesn't say anything

"If this is about Bella, I have a right to know, what do you know?" I say and I am about to begin a rant but she cuts me off

"Edward, I can't tell you," she sniffs, "But I'm going to tell you not to give up ever, even if she tells you to leave or that she doesn't love you and that she hates you more than anything, don't give up,"

"Alice, to be honest, you're half pissing me off, and half scaring the shit out of me," I comment honestly

"Just..." she sighs, "Go to her house tomorrow at 5 and you'll understand,"

"Alice—" I begin, because I have a tonne of questions for her.

"—that's all I can say, I'm sorry and please don't hate me," she says looking tortured

I'm about to tell her to stop being stupid and that I could never hate her, "Al—"

"Promise me," she repeats adamantly

"I promise," I concede easily. She hugs me tightly and bounds up the stairs while I just sit there stunned. More questions were raised than answers given. Why the fuck would Alice think I would hate her? I knew that she visited Bella from time to time when I was in jail, but I thought she knew that I knew. Argh, this is so frustrating, what the fuck could be going on in that pixie's head? Esme walks in a few minutes later and hands me the cool cloth, which feels like heaven on my hot skin.

I smile appreciatively at her, "Thanks,"

I spend the rest of the day outside with everyone, I am absolutely sick of being confined to indoor spaces, and really wanted to relish in the outside air. No one really says much all day, and it feels like someone has died and everyone is too scared to talk about them. But that is how I feel, I have lost my wife, albeit not in the sense where she has died, but in the sense that I've fucked up so badly I don't know whether I can win her back. I still love her, fuck that's a given, it's as if I am bound to her, and I know that no matter what happens, I will always love her. But fuck that shit if she thinks that she can make me sign those papers and let her go that easily. I stand up from my spot and stomp into my house, and grab the paper and tear it into half.

Jasper walks in a moment later, curious as to why I ran inside, and takes in the scene before him. It takes him a moment to realise what has just happened but when he does, the edges of his lips curl upward.

"I'm pretty sure that's illegal," he comments, now smiling fully

I shrug my shoulders, and he comes up to me and gives me a hug.

"Uhh...what was that for?"

"For getting off your mopey ass and fighting for her,"

I laugh at him, "no shit,"

"So, what's next?" he asks

"I'm going to go over tomorrow," I say

He nods his head slowly, "Word of advice, don't be too overbearing,"

"Overbearing?"

"You know, the whole caveward: you, mine, let's have sex," he imitates a caveman, "you know how much she hates that shit, just show her you care without resorting to terms of ownership and possession,"

"Thanks douche, I think I get it," I comment, but take his comment to heart. Note to brain: you have to _win_ her back!

* * *

I don't think five o'clock can fast enough. I spend the next day basically crawling out of my skin, that I require constant company and constant stimulants so I don't run over there prematurely.

With Alice's approval, by quarter to 5 I get to leave for Bella's and I can't get there fast enough. As my car approaches Bella's house, I see her walking down the path with a little girl holding her hand and my mouth goes slack. I put the car in park and remain seated watching the interaction between my beautiful wife and the little girl. Bella is talking to her, and the little girl looks rapt in whatever she's saying before she lets out a laugh. I'm too far away to her it, but I can only imagine the sound of it.

The back door of the parked car opens and a small girl walks out, followed by the blonde mother from the driver's seat. Normally whenever Bella is around my eyes can't be peeled off her, but today, the little girl seems to have all my attention as I watch her compare dolls with the other girl. She is laughing and they're prodding the dolls as Bella and the woman talk. Not a minute later, they all hop in the car, with Bella sweeping up the little girl and placing a large kiss on her cheek, to which the little girl reciprocates.

Bella stands on the nature strip, watching the car drive off before heading into the house. I sit shocked for a moment longer before driving up in front of her house before bounding out of the car quickly. I walk to the front door taking a couple of deep breaths before knocking, but there's no response. I sigh loudly and decide to go up the side of the house, easily jumping the fence. Although breaking and entering is slightly out of my area of expertise...I find myself standing in the middle of the living room. Fuck it, it may seem excessive but the room was evidence enough for me.

Since walking in, the shower has now come to a stop and a few minutes later I can hear the sound of her footsteps hit the wooden steps. She's running a towel through her hair and when she finally notices me leaning on the back of the couch she screams.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she yells, "It's _illegal_ to enter someone's house without their permission,"

"Seriously? You're calling me out on entering your house, does that mean I can call you out on this?" I ask motioning to the room around me. She looks around and notices all the same photos and memorabilia that I did

"Edward—" she begins in a softer voice

"What the fuck?" I yell because I really cannot hold my temper in, "As if you didn't tell me that you have a kid, that WE have a child together! Fuck!" I yell grabbing my hair and pulling at it, "I'm your husband," I say and hold up my hand showing my wedding ring before she can interrupt, "I don't give a fuck if you feel like divorcing me, _we're_ _married_ and I'm a _dad_ and you couldn't let me know that that little girl is mine? Seriously Isabella, what the fuck is that about?"

My breathing is heavy after my rant, I've never yelled at Bella like this and she sympathises with me and then her face turns furious as only a mother's can

"Did you think I would want my child to see her dad for the first time behind bars?"

"For fuck's sake, could you have at least _told_ me about her or even my family?"

"Your family lied to me too; you're _all_ a bunch of thieves,"

"You loved us all before you found out," I comment offhandedly

"And I still love you all,"

"But not enough to stay with me?" I ask and I hate myself for not only bringing it up, but also for how vulnerable my voice sounds

"Edward—" she begins and I can tell that her response isn't going to be the one I want to hear so I switch topics.

"I want to meet her," I say abruptly and honestly, because that beautiful little girl is half mine and nothing can stop me from being her dad

"I wasn't ever going to keep her from you,"

"Then you were going to tell me? I've missed four years of seeing my baby girl grow up, _four years_,"

"I'm sorry, maybe I should've told you, but don't put this back on me, you left us,"

"NO," I roar, "leaving implies I had a choice in the matter, I clearly didn't,"

"But you did in terms of jail. Do you know how hard it was to find out the man of my dreams is a criminal? That my whole family are thieves and that _no one_ including said husband found the need to tell me, and then to have the reality of you going to prison and then to find out I'm pregnant,"

"Everyone would have been there for you,"

"I know they would have, but I didn't want them to be, I wanted to be alone. I know you Edward, don't blame this on Alice, I know she's the one who told you to come see me now, but don't you dare make her feel bad about this,"

"No of course not," I snap harshly, "I should be ecstatic that the girl I've known and protected my whole life and who I've called a sister managed to keep the biggest secret from me,"

"I begged her not to tell anyone. Would you rather that I had gone through the whole pregnancy and what came after it alone? Remember that Alice and I were friends before I met you, she was here for me. If I had told you, tell me that you wouldn't have tried and escape prison or done something as equally stupid like blackmail the guards or the judge into letting you go,"

I can't answer that question, because I know as selfish as it sounds, I wouldn't have taken the fall if I knew Bella was pregnant. If I had known that I was going to be a dad, we wouldn't have rushed that job that night and I wouldn't have missed four years of my daughter's life.

"That's what I thought,"

"Ok, I've apologised for not telling you that my family and I _sometimes_ steal, and I can't tell you even now why I refused to tell you about it. Even after our first date, no fuck it, after I first laid eyes on you, I was head over heels for you and I couldn't risk you leaving me if I told you,"

"Well, look where we are now," she comments

At this point, I can see how much I really have at stake. This is an entirely new game, because where it used to be only Bella and I, now it's the three of us and building a future together, and seeing what I risk to lose, I can admit that I'm not a man above begging.

"Bee, please don't do this, I know I made a mistake, but I want to be a family, for fuck's sake, I want to know my daughter, I mean, I don't even know her name—"

"Elizabeth,"

"What?"

"Her name. It's Elizabeth Avery Cullen,"

I'm stunned silent. Unless she is more obsessed with _Pride and Prejudice_ than I thought, Bella had named our daughter after my mother.

"Thank you," I say softly

"I'm sorry, I should have told you about her as soon as I found out I was pregnant, and maybe I shouldn't have left and told your family instead, but you need to understand that I was _so_ pissed off when I found out. Not only pissed off, I was hurt and sad that not only your family a bunch of criminals, but that _you _are one. But you know what hurts the most?"

"That I didn't tell you?" I hazard a guess

"No, I was shattered you were leaving me," she chokes out

I walk up to her and hug her, "Bumblebee, I'm so sorry, I will spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to you, well you and Elizabeth,"

"I'm sorry Edward, but this doesn't change things, I still want the divorce,"

"Bella—"

"I know you're sorry, honestly I believe that you are, but I don't things can go back to how they were. I'll let you be a part of our lives, but only as Elizabeth's father. This isn't just about you and me anymore, I have to think what's best for my daughter, I'm sorry,"

"Bee, don't do this, we can be a family, just how we dreamed of and always talked about," I plead

She pauses for a second, "I can't do that,"

"Well, you're going to need new divorce papers," I say scratching the back of my neck nervously when she looks at me curiously, "I was kind of angry, so I might have ripped them up..."

She looks at me, her eyes wide "Oh," with an indecipherable expression

"Don't worry," I say hastily, "I'll get my lawyers to draw up a new copy," Her expression falls slightly, and if I'm feeling arrogant I might say it's because she's a little reluctant to let me go...I can work with that.

"Edward—"

I shake my head at her, "it's the least I can do,"

We both stand there looking at each other, not knowing what to say. I take a step back from her and examine the photos. On close inspection, she looks like a perfect mix of Bella and I; with Bella's brown hair and plump lips, and my green eyes, I can't help but smile.

"She used to have your colour hair," says Bella

"Really?" I ask surprised, because the little girl I saw today didn't have my auburn hair at all

"When she was born, and for maybe the first year, before it started going progressively darker,"

My smile falls when I try to imagine _my_ baby, and not having anything to compare it to, let alone imagine her colour hair.

"She's going to be home in about ten minutes," she notes looking down at her watch, "would you like to meet her?"

"Really?" I ask

"Yes Edward, although I didn't tell you about her, I was always going to let you be a part of her life when you came home,"

I can't help but feel a wave of joy wash over me when Bella calls her and Elizabeth my home, and the look on her face tells me that she didn't notice her slip up, slowly igniting my fight for Bella.

"Definitely, I'd love to," I say, "That's if it's ok with you?"

"I wouldn't have offered if I didn't mean it," she says, "We normally have dinner at this time..."

"Oh, sorry, did you want me to come back?"

She laughs, and oh how I missed that sound, it somehow still manages to do things to my body, "I was hinting as to whether you would like to join us?"

"Really?" I repeat causing her to laugh again,

"Yes Edward," she says and I can't help but smile back at her and follow her into the kitchen.

She starts moving around the kitchen to get dinner ready, so I just lean against the counter out of her way,

"So, what have you been up to?" I ask

"Ummm...not much,"

"Bella..." I admonish

She puts the pot on the stove, turning the heat on before facing me, looking slightly defeated, "What do you want me to say Edward? You went to _jail_ and I took the job offer in New York, before having Alice tell me I was pregnant,"

"Alice told you?"

"I didn't know I was pregnant, I doubt that I would have left Chicago if I did. I had been here a week when Alice came over, by that point every member of your family had visited me, so I wasn't surprised when Alice was sitting in my living room apartment. Do you remember how I had been feeling sick the week before you left,"

"I thought you had the flu...and food poisoning,"

"Yeah, it was actually morning sickness,"

"How pregnant were you?" I ask slightly tortured, I kind of don't want to know because if she had morning sickness before I went to jail, she at least had to have been two months pregnant, and I had risked everything.

"Well...the day Alice came over I was sick again, and we just assumed I had eaten three too many bagels, so she went out to get me something for my stomach, so imagine my surprise when she comes home with five pregnancy tests," she says but is cut off by the doorbell.

My head snaps up to look her in the eyes. She probably notices my expression and walks to me, placing a hand on my upper arm,

"Don't worry, it'll be fine," she says, smiling softly before walking out of the room.

I hear her footsteps retreat and the door open, "Mummy," says the little girl, and I swear I almost start crying. I stay leaning against the counter and cross my arms. No, that looks defensive, she might get scared. I drop my arms to the side but feel awkward so I place the palms on the bench on either side of me. My mind is going crazy, and I smile as I hear Bella and my daughter interact.

From the corner of my eye, I see the water start bubbling out of the pot, so I rush over there to turn down the heat not paying attention to the two set of footsteps stopping on the wooden floor.

"Edward," I hear Bella call

I slowly turn around to take in the little girl next to her, and the pictures don't do her justice. She is wearing pink tights and leotard, from her ballet class I'm guessing, with her brown hair wrapped in a bun on the top of her head and green eyes staring at me brightly.

"Hi," I say smiling crookedly at her

She beams even brighter at me, "Hi,"

"I'm Edward," I say not knowing whether I should blunt about informing her that I'm her dad and that I was, oh I don't know, in jail for the past four years and couldn't be around to watch her grow up.

"I'm Elizabeth, but not many people call me that. Everyone calls me Liz or Lizzie or Lib or Elle, or Ellie," she rants a little

I chuckle at her, "and what would you like _me_ to call you?"

She shrugs, "Mummy calls me Libby, so you can call me that too," she says tentatively. I see Bella's eyes widen a little before she smiles down at her.

"Ok, Libby it is,"

"Do you want me to call you Edward?" she asks

"Is there something else you want to call me?" I asked amused

"Well...am I allowed to call you Daddy?" she asks and I can feel my face reflect surprise, with my eyebrows shooting up, my jaw dropping and my eyes widening. She _knows_ I'm her dad. I look at Bella for an explanation but her eyes are darting all around the room, not wanting to settle on me.

I walk over to her and kneel in front of her, "you can call me dad, daddy, father, papa," I say

She giggles at me, before throwing her arms around my neck and hugging me tightly. I catch her little body and hold her as close to me as I can, relishing in the fact that this beautiful and funny girl is _my_ daughter. I can't help but a cry a little; over not seeing her grow up and being there for her for the first years of her life, for fucking up with Bella, for screwing up what would have been _our _family, and for not knowing her. I wipe my eyes with my thumbs before pulling back and looking at Libby.

"We have the same colour eyes," she comments

I smile and nod, "we do,"

"I like having green eyes," she says

"Really? Why?"

"Because _everyone_ has brown or blue eyes," she exaggerates waving her hands

I chuckle, "but brown and blue are still pretty colours, your mum has some of the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen," I say, looking at Bella, who up to this point had been crying and now was blushing. I grin at her and throw her a wink, causing her cheeks to go even darker.

"Well, little miss, dinner is almost ready," says Bella

"Can daddy come with me? I want to show him my room," she pleads, her eyes widening innocently and her lower lips jutting out slightly

Bella rolls her eyes, "It's up to him," she says looking at me

"Lead the way princess," I say and she grabs my hand pulling me in the direction of the stairs.

"So you do ballet?" I ask

She looks down at her outfit and back at me, nodding her head, "I have a pink leetard and a black leetard," and I chuckle at her pronunciation of 'leotard'.

She stops in front of a door and looks at me, "will you come to my recital?" she asks shyly

I bend down to scoop her up, "I wouldn't miss it for the world, when is it?"

"Soon," she says looking at me as if I'm about to disappear, causing a pang in my chest

"Listen up buttercup," I say causing her to giggle, "I'm not going anywhere ok?" she nods her head, "I've missed so much time with you, but you're my little princess, and I'm going to be at all of your ballet recitals, and school performances and birthday parties, ok?"

She nods her head, and kisses me on the cheek, before indicating for me to open the door.

"Wow," I say taking in the room. It looks like every girl's dream, and I can definitely tell Alice had a helping hand in this.

"Do you like it?" she asks tentatively

"It's beautiful," I say, kissing her cheek before letting her down

She begins to tell me about the room and the stickers on the wall, and the bed covers, and the Disney lamp and every other pink and white object that's in her room.

"How about you tell me about your toys after dinner or else your mum isn't going to be very happy if we're late," I say cutting her off before she starts telling me the name of all her toys and how she came up with their names.

She takes off her leotard followed by her tights, but she trips when sliding them of her right foot. I can't help but chuckle especially when she pouts at me, because she looks _exactly_ like Bella in that moment. I help her take off the confusing contraption, before she slides on a pair of tracksuit pants. We bypass the bathroom on the way to the kitchen where Bella is setting the food on the table.

"Perfect timing, I was beginning to wonder if you got lost,"

I shake my head, "it's a beautiful house,"

"Thanks," she says softly

"Mum, I showed dad my room and he said it was beautiful," says Libby smiling brightly and I can't help but smile back at her. She sits excitedly at the table, swinging her too short legs back and forth.

"Here you go baby," says Bella handing Libby her plate, who begins to eat almost immediately.

"Mmm...did chu know spgeti is my favrite?" says Libby with her mouth full

"Libby, no eating with your mouth full, don't lose your manners now,"

"Sorry," she says

"I like spaghetti too," I say

"Is it your favourite as well?" she asks

"Hmmm..." I say pretending to think about it, "I love it, but my favourite food are chocolate and lollies," I say winking at her

"Really?" she says bouncing in her seat, "Me too, me too," causing Bella and I to laugh at her antics.

Libby leads the discussion throughout dinner, asking me a stream of questions followed by her personal opinion and then occasionally asking Bella what her views are if she doesn't know the answer herself.

"Daddy?" she asks as Bella stands to wipe Libby's face

"Yes?" I ask amused and absolutely gleeful over the name

"When is your birthday?"

"It's June 20th," I say before realising that I have no idea when my own daughter was born. Since Bella hadn't answered my question earlier on, I couldn't even calculate nine months to be able to guess the month, thankfully Libby answers herself

"Well, mine is the 16th of April," she smiles, "Will you be here for my party? I'm going to be turning 5," she says holding up her whole left hand

I look at Bella, who's looking at me intently, probably wondering whether I'm going to break my little girl's heart by not coming.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," I say and smile back

"Are you going to have a party?" she asks

"I'm not sure," I say

"But you _have _to, it's your _birthday_, how can you not have a party?" she asks shocked

I laugh slightly amused, "We'll see,"

"Mum always says that and it always means 'no'," she pouts

"Would you like me to have a party?" I ask

She nods her head frantically, "Can I help you plan it?"

I laugh, "Princess, your birthday is not for another couple of months, and mine is after yours, so how about we think about mine once we've celebrated yours?"

"Ok," she nods her head

"How about we go help your mum clean up dinner?" I ask, and she jumps up grabbing her plate. I take mine and follow her as she walks slowly to refrain from breaking it.

Bella is tidying up the kitchen, when she sees us walk in

"You don't have to do that, I left you guys so you could bond a little more," she says looking at me with a soft expression on her face

"It's the least I can do," I grin

"Mummy, I didn't drop the plate," Libby exclaims as she places the plate on the counter.

After cleaning up, Libby asks me to help Bella and tuck her in. Of course I agree, and when Libby steps into her bedroom after her bath in her pyjamas, robe and slippers I can't help but take out my phone and take a photo of her grinning at me. I swoop her up and place her into bed, noticing in the corner of my eye that Bella is standing in the doorway. After reading Libby a bedtime story and promising her that I will see her tomorrow, she stops fighting her fatigue and lets her eyelids droop down.

"She's amazing," I say to Bella, as I stand in the foyer about to leave

Bella smiles, "She is,"

"Is it ok if I come by tomorrow?" I ask slightly hesitantly

"Yes, she'd love that,"

"What time is best, I don't want to intrude?"

"You could never intrude. Well, she has Pre-K tomorrow; would you like to come pick her up with me?"

"Yeah, that'd be cool," I say not bothering to hide my enthusiasm before organising the details with Bella.

"I uh...was wondering," I begin, "could Libby meet the family soon?"

"Of course," she says without hesitating

"Great, this is great," I say slightly animatedly, but I can't help it, I've found out I'm a father and my daughter is absolutely brilliant _and_ I can have a civil conversation with Bella. Understandably we still have _a lot_ to discuss, but I feel we're at least moving in the right direction, "Ok, I'll see you tomorrow,"

"Goodnight Edward," she says and I can't resist stepping closer to her and kissing her forehead

"Goodnight Bee,"

I drive home completely over the moon, but as soon as I park the car in the driveway and take note of Alice's yellow Porsche I can't help but feel the anger return. How could she do this? I am beyond grateful that she was there for Bella through it all, but that is _my_ daughter, she had no right. I get out of the car, my good mood disappearing with every second I have to think about the situation.

I walk into the living room, and see the family lounging around the room watching a movie, but all heads snap in my direction as soon as I walk in.

"Edward, we were wondering where you go to," says Esme

"Yeah, I got caught up at Bella's," I say glaring straight at Alice, who tries to avert her eyes

"Did you kiss and make up?" asks Emmett waggling his eyebrows

I shake my head, "Not in the way you're thinking, since we're still getting a divorce," I say not bothering to hid the bitterness of those words

"Well, did you at least talk with her?" asks Carlisle

"Not really," I say

"Then what the hell have you been doing for the last few hours?" asks Rosalie annoyed

"Maybe we should ask Alice what I've been doing," I say returning my fiery gaze on her

Everyone's head snaps to look at Alice curiously, while Jasper tries to assess the situation between the two of us, glancing between the two of us suspiciously.

"You promised you wouldn't hate me," she says in a small voice

"You've got to be fucking kidding me. That was bullshit in getting me to promise that. If I had known _why_ you thought I would possibly hate you, I would never have made that promise,"

"What the hell is going on?" asks Jasper

Both Alice and I stare each other down, neither of us saying anything.

"Edward where have you been?" asks Carlisle

"At Bella's," I say, my gaze unwavering

"What were you doing there?" he asks

I pause, "playing with my daughter," I say when it's clear Alice isn't going to say anything

"What?" exclaims half the room

"Yeah, it came as a shocker to me too, but _surprise_, I'm a dad," I say with false cheer

"How did this happen?" asks Esme, "and don't answer that," she points to Emmett who was about to explain to us the fundamentals of baby-making

"She was three months pregnant when I got arrested,"

"And you didn't know?" asks Rosalie

"Neither of us knew, _Alice_ solved the mystery for her when she visited,"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, ok? But I couldn't. She was such a wreck when she found out and begged me not to tell anyone," Alice said

"No, not ok. This is my _daughter_ that we're talking about, not some shoe sale you didn't want to share with the rest of the world,"

"I know, it's a big deal, but she needed someone that she knew there for her, she couldn't go through it all on her own, and she said that I couldn't be involved if I let anyone know,"

"That _you_ couldn't be involved? What about _me_?"

"That's not what I meant,"

"Then what _did _you mean?"

"Since you were in jail, she would've divorced you and gotten sole custody of Elizabeth," she admits in a soft voice

I stop and think about that, would Bella have really chosen to keep me away from Libby? If she was angry as Alice is describing, I wouldn't put it past her.

"Elizabeth?" chimes in Jasper, "as in..." he trails off looking at me and asking silently as to whether it's because of my mother, to which I only nod my head

"Wow," he says

"So, can we meet her?" asks Esme hopefully

"I already asked Bella, and she's up for it. I'm going over tomorrow, so we can hash out the details then," I say

"How does she look?" asks Rosalie

"Oh, I have a photo," I say pulling out my phone and showing them all the photo of Libby in her bedtime gear

"She looks adorable," they all comment

"How often do you see her?" I ask Alice

"Every three months,"

I rub my hands over my face, "were you there when she was born?"

"I stayed here for Bella's last trimester and the three months following that,"

Neither of us say anything and the room has cleared out with my phone commenting on Libby.

"I don't regret staying here for them both. Bella wouldn't have been able to handle it on her own, and although I couldn't tell anyone about the situation, it was a concession I was willing to pay for staying,"

I look back at Alice and I understand her position, and I am deeply indebted to her for caring for Bella the past few years. My anger stems not only from the fact that I personally missed out on Libby's life, but also from jealousy over Alice knowing my own daughter better than me.

"How does she know about me?" I ask Alice, "she called me daddy, do you talk about me often?"

"That would be because of Bella,"

"What do you mean?"

"I've never asked, but I think that Bella talks about you a lot, and our family,"

I talk to Alice a little more about what has happened the last few years and I ask her to fill me in on everything she knows about Elizabeth and by the end of our conversation, I accept Alice's actions. I'm nowhere near _happy_ about them, but I understand and must admit I'm grateful that _someone_ was here for Bella and my daughter.

"Edward, I _am_ sorry about how all this played out, but just because I went along with it, don't think I approved. I'm sorry for not being able to_ see _everything, I can't believe I missed such important events," says Alice before she begins to cry

I go over to her and hug her, "Shh, it's ok," I say and rub her back while she continues to sob and repeat I'm sorry over again.

"It's alright, I...forgive you," I say

"Really?" she asks

"You're my sister Alice, I love you, and thank you for at least being here,"

She hugs me back tighter, "You don't have to thank me, I love you too Edward,"

**A/N: The next chapter will be up in about a week. Thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
